Hook us up
by Yumipon
Summary: [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos une, lo que querría la señorita Kagome.
1. Companions

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas mejoraron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace tan unidos. **  
**

 **Palabras:** 807, sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Miro el lugar en el que debería estar el pozo devorador de huesos y suspiro. Hace casi dos días que la señorita Kagome fue tragada por el Meidou Zangetsuha e InuYasha fue tras ella, y aún no sabemos nada. Pienso en ellos y en nosotros, quienes los esperamos preocupados: somos como una familia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se formó este extraño grupo, a pesar de eso puedo recordar perfectamente cuando conocí a cada uno de ellos… En ese tiempo viajaba solo de aldea en aldea, buscando fragmentos y pistas de Naraku, sin mucho éxito. No pedía la compañía de nadie.

— **I** **—**

 _ **"Companions"**_

Fui el cuarto integrante del grupo.

Mis malos hábitos y el hecho de haber estado a punto de absorber a Inuyasha con mi Agujero Negro, bien pudieron haber logrado la enemistad con quienes ahora son mis amigos; pero la señorita Kagome se preocupó e, incluso, confió en mí, sin tener motivo para hacerlo. Me sorprendí gratamente, porque yo mismo siempre fui reacio a confiar. Creo que es algo que eternamente le agradeceré. Si no hubiese sido por esa simple acción, ¿hubiera seguido mi vida el mismo curso? ¿Hubiera logrado conocer a las personas que conocí?

Sonrío un tanto melancólico. Han sido muchas las veces que ella nos alegraba, incluso queriendo hacer de cupido, a pesar de aquella extraña relación que tenían con Inuyasha.

 _InuYasha._

Ese comportamiento altanero y testarudo fue fácil de descifrar, aunque tuve primero que aceptar viajar con ellos, pienso ahora con una sonrisa. A pesar de que algo me decía que él no era malvado, supongo que mi espíritu dominante y mi sentido común de monje me impidieron confiar en el hanyō desde un principio. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo aprender cuán fácil era confiar en él. Aprendí a leerlo a medida que viajábamos juntos, percatándome de que, a pesar de toda esa imagen de guerrero fuerte e indiferente, indiscutiblemente se preocupaba por todos, mucho más de lo que demostraba.

También está el pequeño Shippō. Al principio pensé que lo mejor era que él buscara una familia, que se alejara del peligro del viaje. Era apenas un niño y creí que, más que ayudarnos, podría estorbar. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que él era un aliado en las batallas, dando su mejor esfuerzo para apoyarnos. No tardamos nada en hacernos amigos, fastidiando a InuYasha y siendo cómplices en algunas travesuras, especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas. Solía cubrirme la espalda con Sango, a pesar de que luego me regañara por no saber comportarme. Es más sabio de lo que uno puede llegar a pensar...

 _Ah, Sango._

Evoco perfectamente el momento en que la vi por primera vez. Como se puede esperar de mi mente pervertida, aprecié lo sexy que se veía en su traje de exterminadora, y sus ágiles movimientos eran realmente hermosos. Fui capaz de centrarme en el objetivo que teníamos ese día, que era descubrir qué tramaba Naraku; pero cuando todo acabó y ella se recuperaba de sus heridas físicas y emocionales, admiré su fuerza, valor y determinación. Y aún lo hago, porque no cualquiera podría levantarse después de todo lo que vivió. Quizá por eso no pude verla igual que a las demás mujeres desde el principio, sabía que ella no estaba al mismo nivel. Jamás lo estará, de hecho.

— Su Excelencia, debería ir a comer algo.

Su dulce voz me saca de mis recuerdos. Sonrió al notar que tiene un tinte de preocupación mal camuflado, de seguro por nuestros amigos y por mí. Siempre siendo tan amable.

— Yo… preferiría quedarme aquí. Ya sabes, haciendo guardia y recordando, es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando — le contesto, cerrando los ojos para volver a ver esas imágenes.

— No ha probado alimento desde ayer — menciona, ahora sentándose a mi lado —. Puede enfermarse así. Yo me quedaré aquí por cualquier cosa.

La observo unos segundos y noto su semblante decidido: no permitirá que le diga que no. La abrazo brevemente y, con una sonrisa, me pongo de pie.

— Está bien, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides — le digo antes de comenzar a alejarme en dirección al almacén que la anciana Kaede usa temporalmente como morada.

Mientras camino, suelto otro suspiro.

Yo viajaba solo por una razón: no quería dañar a nadie, tampoco deseaba salir herido. El Agujero Negro no sólo condenaba mi vida, sino que me mantuvo alejado de las personas, rehusándome a establecer lazos por temor a perderlo todo. Era preferible no tener nada que perder ni nadie a quien abandonar. Pero jamás imaginé cómo podía cambiar mi vida al aventurarme a ser su compañero.

No, yo no pedía la compañía de nadie. Sin embargo, me es imposible negar que gracias a ellos, mi vida tiene otro sentido, porque ahora tengo a quienes aprecio. Y en estos momentos, sólo deseo su compañía.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Sí, otra vez por acá. Hoy vuelvo con drabbles, ¡pero es que son tan adictivos! Esta vez de la voz de Miroku. Estoy practicando la primera persona, por lo que sus comentarios al respecto son muy bienvenidos. _

_**Q** uiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo - que, por cierto, son del foro ¡Siéntate!, si aún no lo conocen, en mi perfil está el link. Sus palabras me han alentado mucho._

 _ **Y** en especial, **dedicarlo a Morgan,** quien me animó especialmente a escribir estos drabbles y me brindo su apoyo y guía. **¡Gracias, Capitana!**_

 _ **S** i alguna de las que sigue sigue "Por tus ojos" se pregunta que diantres hago que no actualizo la historia, les pido perdón pero prometo actualizar de aquí al fin de semana._

 _ **¡Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto!**_

 _ **Yumi~**_


	2. Alone

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

El cielo estrellado se abre sobre nosotros en tanto la tranquilidad de la noche antes del amanecer crea un ambiente tranquilo, casi relajante. Curvo suavemente mis labios al sentir a Sango suspirar entre sueños a mi lado. Se ha quedado dormida mientras hacíamos la guardia después de la anciana Kaede y Shippō, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y sosteniendo cariñosamente mi mano derecha. Supiera cuán feliz me hace tenerla a mi lado.

— **II** **—**

 _ **"Alone"**_

Es segunda noche que hacemos vigilia. Segunda noche que ella descansa apoyada en mí. Segunda noche que, aunque mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos, no puedo descansar. Sé que tengo ojeras y los ojos un poco rojos por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas que a veces deciden aparecer. Aun así, no puedo dormir, quiero estar despierto y alerta por si llegase a pasar _algo_. Ya sea que ellos vuelvan o que se acerque algún peligro.

Miro de reojo a Sango y recuerdo que también ha estado llorando. Ella es fuerte, una guerrera como no había visto, pero su corazón es muy grande y, después de perderlo todo, nosotros nos volvimos su familia. En estos momentos, estoy seguro de que tiene sentimientos encontrados, al igual que yo. Estamos preocupados por los muchachos, la angustia de no saber nada de ellos nos hace sentir impotencia al no poder ayudarlos; pero también está presente el alivio y la felicidad de haber vencido en la batalla, salvando la vida de Kohaku y rompiendo la maldición…

 _La maldición…_

Un escalofrío me recorre por dentro al recordarla. ¿Y si la razón por la que InuYasha y la señorita Kagome no han vuelto, es porque Naraku aún existe? ¿Continuará la batalla en ese otro mundo al que no podemos llegar? Cierro mi puño derecho con fuerza, temeroso. Si esa es la realidad, quizá aún no pueda mantener a Sango segura a mi lado. El Agujero Negro estaba en su límite, y si vuelve a aparecer…

— Todo estará bien. Derrotamos a Naraku, la maldición no volverá… y los muchachos regresarán.

Me sorprendo al escucharla, en algún momento despertó y se ha dado cuenta de mi inquietud. Puedo notar sus ojos cristalinos mirando hacia el horizonte, la abrazo por los hombros, pero sigo preocupado. ¿Y si Naraku aún vive? Él ya fingió su muerte una vez, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

— Esperemos que así sea…

Ella sonríe un tanto abatida, para luego ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma mientras llora. Debe estar muy angustiada por todo esto, quizá más de lo que imagino. Acerco un poco más su cuerpo al mío, buscando aliviarla. Odio verla llorar, pero sé que los miedos no se irán hasta que estemos seguros de que todo terminó, cuando los muchachos regresen. De que podemos empezar, por fin, la vida que tanto anhelamos. Le beso la cabeza, dejándole saber que estoy aquí, con ella. Sango se apoya más en mí, refugiándose en mi pecho y calmándose de a poco.

De esta forma nos sorprende el amanecer, y junto con los rayos del sol, aparece Shippō para acompañarnos en la guardia. Los tres esperamos expectantes, el tiempo transcurre de forma lenta, causando mayor aflicción a nuestros corazones.

Puedo percatarme de que el día ha traído un flujo de energía completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, lo que me pone más en alerta. Como la calma que precede a la tormenta, presiento que algo va a pasar.

El sol ya se encuentra sobre nosotros cuando ocurre. Shippō solloza mientras Sango le acaricia la cabeza, también un poco decaída, ambos no dejan de mirar el suelo vacío en el que estaba el pozo. Repentinamente, una columna de luz intensa brota desde ese lugar hacia el cielo, trayendo de vuelta al pozo y a InuYasha. No nos mira, pero puedo ver en sus ojos tristeza y un poco de decepción.

— Kagome está bien.

Se marcha a paso lento luego de pronunciar esas palabras, camino al bosque. Shippō quiere seguirlo, pero lo detengo.

— Creo que por el momento, es mejor que lo dejemos solo.

Sango asiente, aunque sus ojos denotan preocupación. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero siento que InuYasha necesita estar solo. Luego podremos preguntarle qué pasó

Después de todo, yo tampoco querría hablar con nadie si no tuviese a Sango a mi lado, si me hubiese quedado solo.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola de nuevo! Como dije, actualización rápida :) _

_**E** spero que les guste, ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos. _

_**Agradezco** a quienes se pasaron a leer y dejar su lindo review ;) ¡Son lo mejor, **Morgan y Nuez**! Un abrazo para la dos, las quiero._

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, prontito :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Together

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Me limpio el sudor de la frente y vuelvo a tomar el hacha para cortar la madera que falta. La reconstrucción de la aldea ha sido rápida, ahora sólo falta terminar algunas cabañas. A lo lejos veo a Sango ayudando a colocar algunas rocas sobre el techo de una de las viviendas, en tanto Shippō, un poco más allá, lleva la madera que hace falta junto a un grupo de niños. Una sombra roja me hace dirigir mi mirada hacia el bosque, hasta el gran Árbol que se impone entre la espesura.

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que volvió.

Sin embargo, InuYasha sigue sin querer hablar de lo ocurrido. Respeto su silencio, pero de todas formas me preocupa.

— **III** **—**

 _ **"Together"**_

— Oye, Miroku.

Llega de un salto a mi lado, haciéndome sombra con su cuerpo. Alzo la mirada hasta encontrarme con la de él y le sonrío, su expresión está más tranquila que otros días.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Se cruza de brazos y mueve su pie impaciente, luego mira en dirección a Sango y vuelve a mirarme a mí, sus ojos destellan de forma extraña antes de que vuelva a hablar.

— ¿Ustedes… se quedarán aquí?

Arqueo ambas cejas ante su pregunta, extrañado. Me pongo de pie, dejando el hacha a un lado y le sostengo la mirada.

— ¿Te refieres a Sango y a mí?

— ¡¿A quién más podría referirme?! — Me responde, revelando un poco de ansiedad. — Claro que es a ustedes.

Me quedo contemplándolo unos segundos antes de hablar, intentando descubrir el porqué de su pregunta.

— No lo sé — le respondo sinceramente, no hemos hablado sobre el tema aún —. Quizá ella quiera volver a su aldea junto a Kohaku, y si es así, iré con ellos.

Suelta un bufido, cambiando su expresión a una de reproche. Lo observo sorprendido, ¿está molesto porque podemos irnos? Fijo mi mirada en la de él, buscando una respuesta. Sé que es de pocas palabras, por algo aprendí a leer su lenguaje corporal, pero estas últimas semanas ha estado indescifrable, cerrado. Como si quisiera vivir ese dolor solo. Coloco una mano sobre su hombro para hacerle entender que puede contar conmigo.

— ¿Qué te molesta? — Parece dudar un segundo antes de abrir la boca para contestar, pero no sale ninguna palabra de ella. Sus ojos se desvían al bosque y luego vuelven a mirarme, reflejando más de lo que él quisiera. Ahora lo comprendo. Le sonrío con calma antes de hablar. — Sé que este es tu hogar y que nada te hará dejarlo. También sé que esperarás lo que sea necesario a que la señorita Kagome vuelva y lo entiendo. No te pediríamos que te fueras, tranquilo.

InuYasha vuelve a suavizar un poco el rostro, pero sus ojos expresan melancolía, incluso me atrevería a decir que también algo de anhelo. Mira el cielo que se abre sobre nosotros y vuelve a desviar su vista hacia el bosque de forma profunda, perdiéndose en eso.

— Hablaré con Sango para que nos quedemos aquí — menciono, llamando de nuevo su atención. Sus ojos se posan de nuevo sobre mí, pero no dice nada —. Es un lugar tranquilo para vivir y criar a nuestros hijos. Además, puedo ayudar a la anciana Kaede con los asuntos de la aldea, hasta que la señorita Kagome vuelva y pueda tomar su lugar después.

Asiente con la cabeza, su semblante se ve más relajado, me parece que hasta aliviado. No dice nada, sólo se aleja dando zancadas de nuevo hacia el bosque. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde y vuelvo a mis labores, pero sin dejar de pensar en él.

Debe ser realmente difícil estar en su lugar, yo no sabría qué hacer. No me imagino una vida sin Sango, y supongo que él tampoco lo hace sin la señorita Kagome. Y comprendo que no quiera quedarse solo, porque tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ella y necesitará apoyo.

Después de todo, lo único que nos queda de la señorita Kagome es su recuerdo y nuestros lazos, que fueron naciendo gracias a ella. Por eso, debemos seguir juntos. Hasta que ella regrese, y hasta el final.

* * *

 _ **¡H** eme aquí para torturarlos! (?) Definitivamente, creo que el pobre de InuYasha jamás quiso quedarse solo. Y es bueno que su amigo lo comprenda._

 _ **¡Gracias infinitas a Mor y a Nuez** por pasarse y dejarme sus alentadores reviews! Esto es con **cariño y amor** para ustedes._

 _ **M** añana subiré el siguiente :) así que..._

 _ **¡N** os leemos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. Wishes

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Las estrellas se ven más brillantes esta noche y la luna menguante baña con su luz cada rincón que alcanza. Salgo de la cabaña y comienzo a caminar, sin siquiera pensarlo. Sé dónde se encuentra ella, como cada noche. Suspiro al divisarla a lo lejos, sentada contemplando el pozo. Nunca logré entender del todo lo profunda que era la relación que entablaron las dos, pero sé que Sango veía en la señorita Kagome algo más que una amiga.

— **IV** **—**

 _ **"Wishes"**_

Me siento a su lado y le tomo la mano, ella se acomoda a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, sin dejar de mirar el pozo. Deposito un corto beso en su cabeza y también dirijo mis ojos hasta el pozo. Esto se ha convertido casi en un ritual.

— Hoy reconstruimos la última cabaña de la aldea — menciono, rompiendo ese silencio que también se ha hecho costumbre cuando estamos así. Ella deja de observar el pozo por unos segundos para fijar sus ojos en los míos —. Eso quiere decir que ya podemos ocuparnos de otros asuntos.

Su mirada brilla, pero pronto la desvía, aunque siento como sus hombros se tensan un poco y el agarre de nuestras manos se estrecha. Contemplo su figura y suelto un suspiro de anhelo. He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y sé que ella también.

— Sango, si tú aún lo deseas, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios, sus ojos perdidos en algo de lo que soy ajeno. A pesar de que me molesta la sensación de tenerla distante, sigo en espera de su respuesta en silencio.

— Claro que sí — casi lo murmura, pero su voz es firme y segura —. Es uno de mis más grandes deseos.

— ¿Entonces…? — Aunque me haya dicho que sí, siento que hay algo que la hace dudar. Sigue viendo el pozo, con la mirada profunda llena de añoranza y esa triste sonrisa vuelve a aparecer.

— Kagome y yo solíamos imaginarnos ese día — su voz ahora es suave y cargada de melancolía —. Quizá ella lo ansiaba más que yo. Sus ojos siempre brillaban cuando me escuchaba hablar de nosotros… me gustaría que ella pudiese estar presente ese día, pero es posible que nunca regrese…

Caen lágrimas de sus ojos, la incertidumbre que nos causa la situación de la señorita Kagome se fuerte, pero ahora que lo pienso, para Sango debe ser incluso más abrumador porque ellas eras _las chicas_.

Aunque me jacto de mi conocimiento sobre las mujeres, la amistad que se formó entre ellas, la complicidad que compartían y el apoyo que se brindaron siempre, especialmente en los temas emocionales, sigue siendo una maravilla poco descubierta por mí.

Sé que jamás podré darle a Sango lo que le brindaba la señorita Kagome y eso me hace sentir un poco de frustración. Yo también la extraño, pero confío en lo que dice InuYasha, que ella está bien. Puedo acostumbrarme a su ausencia, probablemente debido a que la mayor parte de mi vida fue solitaria. Pero eso no significa que no quiera que vuelva. De hecho, también me gustaría que estuviese presente, seguramente ahora nos estaría espiando.

Abrazo a Sango por la espalda y apoyo mi cabeza en la suya, limpiando el rastro húmedo que hay en sus mejillas.

— Tengo la certeza de que la señorita Kagome está bien y que si no fuese así, InuYasha lo sabría. También desearía que estuviese presente, pero es probable que no la veamos en un largo tiempo. Estoy seguro, sin embargo, de que ella nos desea lo mejor y nos envía sus bendiciones desde donde está.

Logro sacarle una tímida sonrisa, lo que me alivia un poco.

— Seguro que sí — dice ella, volviendo a mirar el pozo.

— Ella siempre quiso que todos fuésemos felices — continúo, mirando también la estructura de madera y sintiendo como si la señorita Kagome estuviese con nosotros, animándonos —. Y en su honor tenemos que seguir adelante. Además, alguien debe cuidar de InuYasha mientras ella no esté.

Asiente con la cabeza y luego me toma del brazo suavemente. Admiro su semblante, ahora más sereno y le sonrío.

— ¿Entonces…?

Río por lo bajo al escuchar de su boca la misma interrogante que antes le hiciera yo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y miro directo a sus ojos.

— Casémonos y vivamos aquí — le pido, ella me devuelve una mirada alegre —. Es un lugar tranquilo y además, no dejamos solo a InuYasha…

— Es lo que había pensado. No quiero alejarme de él, ahora nos necesita más que nunca.

Seguimos mirando el pozo, rodeados de una inusitada tranquilidad. En estos momentos, estoy seguro de que la señorita Kagome está con nosotros y nos agradece que cuidemos al hanyō. Vuelvo a sonreír, confiando que la volveremos a ver algún día.

* * *

 _ **¡Y** o de nuevo! Como dije, acá está el siguiente, ahora un poco más de MirSan (cómo no, si los amo y me sacan suspiros...) ejem, lo siento._

 _ **N** uevamente agradecer a **Mor y Nuez** , que dejan tan hermosos reviews. **Las amo** y por eso las hago fangirlear (?)_

 _ **E** spero que nos leamos pronto, ya que estoy inspirada :3_

 _ **¡U** n abrazo apretado!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. Carefully

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Siento el peso de dos pares de ojos sobre mi persona, ambos con expresión severa. Les sonrío, sé para qué me pidieron que viniera. O por lo menos uno de ellos, ya que el porqué InuYasha está aquí aún es un enigma para mí. De pronto rompe el silencio, bufando un poco molesto, por lo que comprendo que la reunión es una coincidencia, nada más.

— Te espero en las afueras de la aldea — se marcha tras decir esas palabras, dejándome a solas con esos ojos marrones que me observan sin dilación.

Suelto un suspiro un tanto nervioso y le sostengo la mirada.

— Tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

— **V** **—**

 _ **"Carefully"**_

Le respondo con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza, él no deja de mirarme. Espero unos minutos para disminuir la tensión; a pesar de que es apenas un adolescente y de que le gano no sólo en edad, sino que en porte también, no quiero que se sienta incómodo. Después de todo, dentro de poco seremos familia. Le vuelvo a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma amistosa.

Por fin veo que suelta un suspiro y se relaja, por lo que decido comenzar.

— Kohaku, como sabrás, hace tiempo le pedí matrimonio a Sango. Ahora, que puedo ofrecerle un futuro seguro a mi lado, deseo pedir tu bendición, además de la autorización para hacerla mi esposa.

Él tensa la mandíbula y aprieta los puños, mientras sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos. Puedo notar que trata de dominar los nervios antes de responderme.

— Su Excelencia, usted demostró muchas veces ser merecedor del corazón de mi hermana. Además, ella lo ama — su expresión se suaviza y ahora él también me sonríe —. Por supuesto que les daré mi bendición, y estoy seguro de que mi padre también lo hará, desde donde esté.

— Gracias.

La tensión se ha esfumado, Kohaku sigue observándome unos segundos en silencio y luego decide agregar algo más.

— Quizá no sea necesario decir esto, pero por favor, cuide de ella. Ha sufrido mucho, usted lo sabe. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

— No te preocupes por eso, cada día de mi vida me esforzaré en hacerla feliz.

Sonríe con calidez, luego hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira.

Lo observo alejarse y después me dirijo hacia las afueras de la aldea, donde sé que me espera InuYasha. Lo diviso a pocos metros del pozo, ensimismado. No tarda en percatarse de mi cercanía y me mira de reojo hasta que llego a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?

Puedo notar que cierra los puños, sin dejar de mirar el pozo, perdido sólo él sabe dónde. Espero a que decida hablar, sé que no hay que presionarlo. Sólo él sabe cuando debe hacerlo y nadie lo detiene cuando llega el momento.

— ¿Sabes que tienes que comportarte, verdad?

Sonrío de medio lado al comprender a lo que se refiere.

— Claro que lo sé. Y lo haré, descuida.

— Sango es una exterminadora, y probablemente no necesite que la defiendan — vuelve a hablar, con el semblante serio —. Sin embargo, si la haces sufrir, si la veo llorar por tu culpa, ten por seguro que no dudaré en intervenir. Quizá no sea experto en el tema como Kagome, pero quiero que los dos sean felices.

Apoyo mi mano en su hombro, sonriendo tranquilamente. Está preocupado por nosotros y eso es reconfortante. Además, es primera vez que me dice tantas palabras juntas desde que volvió. Y de eso ya ha pasado más de un mes.

— Gracias, InuYasha — me mira al escucharme, pero sigue con una expresión dura.

— Keh, no me agradezcas nada. Simplemente, no lo arruines.

— De acuerdo — mi sonrisa lo sorprende, por lo que bufa antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada. Sigo observándolo hasta que me decido. Sé que no debería presionarlo, pero estoy preocupado por él. Y no soy el único —. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— No voy a estar _mejor_ — me responde de golpe, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pozo —. No puedo estarlo sin ella. Sólo seguiré. Encontraré una forma de hacerlo, porque sé que algún día la volveré a ver.

Guardo silencio al escucharlo. No sé qué decirle, porque el dolor que le causa la situación ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar. Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a seguir. Porque es probable que solo, no pueda.

Presiono suavemente su hombro y luego retiro la mano, él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Las palabras sobran, porque él sabe que, a pesar de todo, puede contar con nosotros. Así como él está preocupado por Sango, por nuestra relación, nosotros también por él y lo cuidaremos.

Entre todos nos cuidaremos.

* * *

 _ **¡L** o siento, no puedo evitarlo! No me odien (?)_

 _ **S** iempre quise representar esto, porque siento que Kohaku era un factor importante y su autorización era necesaria. Y además, InuYasha es ultra sobreprotector con ellas, así que creo que habría advertido a Miroku. _

_**S** obre el final... lo sé, me odio pero no puedo poner "Sí, estoy super feliz sin la mujer que amo, sigamos". Joder, no. Y ellos siempre han sido sinceros el uno con el otro, especialmente sobre sus chicas. Así que hay que apoyarlo._

 _ **D** e nuevo **agradezco mucho** su tiempo y que se den el trabajo de dejarme reviews. **Las amo con todo mi corazón de melón, Mor y Nuez.** Con todo el cariño para ustedes._

 _ **¡N** os leemos mañana!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Nervous

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

La idea entusiasmó a todos. Al parecer, la celebración de una boda les da la excusa perfecta para festejar después de que Naraku fuera derrotado y la aldea se reconstruyera.

Me dirijo sonriente hasta la cabaña que será nuestro hogar dentro de unas horas, a mi alrededor los aldeanos me saludan alegres mientras realizan los últimos preparativos.

Si bien ambos insistimos en que sea algo sencillo, la aldea está muy emocionada. A lo lejos diviso a la anciana Kaede acercarse a mí a paso lento pero seguro, llevando entre sus manos la jarra para el sake de la boda. Llega a mi lado y me sonríe de forma cálida.

— ¿Nervioso, Su Excelencia?

— **VI** **—**

 _ **"Nervous"**_

Me sorprendo al escuchar su pregunta, admirando su capacidad de leer mi mirada. Porque no sé qué otra cosa pudo delatarme.

— Un poco, la verdad.

Vuelve a sonreír y apoya su cansada mano sobre mi hombro, en un gesto de aliento que agradezco enormemente. Creía que este día no iba a tener esos efectos en mí, pero al parecer la ansiedad y los nervios hoy están a la orden del día.

— Tranquilo, monje — me anima con su voz profunda y llena de comprensión —. Este es un día muy especial para todos, pero para ustedes es el inicio de una nueva vida. Sé que lo desconocido del matrimonio puede generar algunos temores, más en usted que tiene una naturaleza más libertina; pero confíe en mí: a lo largo de mis años, he tenido el placer de ver a pocas parejas que se profesen un verdadero amor. Y ustedes son una de ellas.

— Gracias.

— No me agradezca. Para mí es un honor ser testigo de su amor y poder participar de su unión. Sé que los dos serán muy felices.

Sin borrar su gesto amable, mira de reojo en dirección a su cabaña, donde se encuentra mi futura esposa. Yo hago lo mismo, pensativo. ¿Qué estará haciendo Sango en estos momentos? Suelto un suspiro, un poco ansioso, algo que la anciana sacerdotisa nota muy fácilmente.

— Calma, Su Excelencia — me mira con cariño en sus sabios ojos profundos —. Debe tenerla, porque tendrá que transmitírsela a Sango. Ella también está nerviosa, pero creo que tiene más dificultades para manejar la situación que usted. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a terminar de disponer todo para la ceremonia. Con permiso.

Le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento y la sigo con la mirada hasta el templo en donde dentro de poco, uniremos nuestras vidas. Decidimos realizar una ceremonia sintoísta, respetando la tradición familiar de ella, pues así lo pidió Kohaku y de esa forma honraremos a sus antepasados.

Echo un vistazo a la fachada de la cabaña y sonrío al imaginar la vida que se nos viene por delante. De pronto aparece Shippō, saltando por los tejados con algo entre sus brazos. Lo observo, tratando de distinguir que lleva, hasta que se da cuenta y lo oculta entre sus ropas, acercándose a mí.

— Hola, Miroku — me saluda, saltando hasta mi hombro, alegre como siempre —. ¿No deberías estarte preparando para la boda?

— Sí, sólo vine a ver que todo siguiera en orden…

— Pero si la revisaste anoche… ¿lo olvidaste? — Su voz es un poco burlona y sus pequeños puños golpean suavemente mi cabeza. Me río un instante antes de responderle.

— No, no lo he olvidado, pero nunca está de más. Más vale ser precavido.

— ¿No será que estás nervioso, eh, Miroku?

Vuelvo a reír, Shippō también lo hace, hasta que somos interrumpidos.

— Oye Shippō, apresúrate. No tenemos todo el día.

Inuyasha aparece por el camino, con el ceño fruncido mirándonos directamente. Shippō se acomoda la ropa en el lugar donde antes había ocultado lo que llevaba y de un salto se acomoda en el hombro del hanyō, quien al parecer está molesto por la espera.

— Lo siento InuYasha…

— Keh, da igual. ¿Tienes lo que te encargué? — Pregunta, viéndome de reojo. El zorrito responde con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. — Bien, andando entonces… Nos vemos en la boda, Miroku.

— Sí…

Ambos se alejan rápidamente por el camino, los sigo con la vista hasta que se pierden en los límites del bosque. ¿Qué estarán tramando? Sólo espero que no se metan en problemas. Por lo menos InuYasha se ve mucho más animado, a pesar del semblante serio. Sonrío para mis adentros y respiro profundo, tratando de mantener a raya los nervios.

Aunque sé que seguirán ahí. Después de todo hoy es el día.

Hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Dije que hoy me verían de nuevo, ¿no? Ahora en espera de la boda, que ya tengo casi lista, por cierto._

 _ **A** gradezco a todos los que pasan a leer, pero **especialmente a Mor, Nuez y Aiida** que se han dado el tiempo de comentar. Un abrazo enorme y apretado para las tres :3_

 _ **B** ien, espero que nos leamos pronto, estaré dando noticias seguido, al parecer. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Drabbles] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Estoy sentado en las afueras de mi hogar, perdido en muchos recuerdos que ahora se sienten demasiado lejanos. Un cálido sentimiento se apodera de mi interior cuando pienso en lo que está a punto de pasar.

Me voy a casar.

A pesar de que mi religión no precisa de una ceremonia o rito para unir a las parejas y sólo basta con una vida en conjunto, tampoco me había imaginado tenerla antes de conocer a los muchachos. Si lo pienso detenidamente, sólo quería dejar descendencia para el futuro, porque para mí todo era demasiado incierto.

Cómo llegaron a cambiar las cosas.

— ¿Listo, Su Excelencia? Ya es hora.

— **VII** **—**

 _ **"Wedding"**_

La anciana Kaede está de pie frente a mí con una cariñosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me levanto de mi puesto y la sigo en silencio hasta el templo, sin siquiera darme cuenta de mi alrededor. Puedo vislumbrar colores entremezclados por el camino y escucho risas y conversaciones alegres al paso. Los aldeanos me saludan con reverencias, de seguro me brindan bendiciones, pero ahora soy ajeno a eso.

Ingresamos al recinto y el olor del incienso invade mis fosas nasales. Pienso en que eso va a fastidiar a InuYasha y a Shippō, pero es parte del ritual. Sigo a la sacerdotisa hasta el altar, observo los implementos que hay dispuestos para la ceremonia y sonrío. Ya queda poco.

Vuelvo a recordar la primera vez que la vi, su carácter fuerte desde el principio, sus reproches por mi actitud mujeriega, sus celos mal disimulados, cuánto nos costó admitir lo que sentíamos y lo que eso significó en nuestras decisiones y propósitos.

Todo cambió después de eso.

Sango se arriesgaba mucho por mí y en más de una ocasión manifestó que prefería morir conmigo. Eso me desgarraba por dentro, porque ella se merece una vida larga y próspera. Después de todo lo que sufrió, no hubiese podido permitir que eso sucediera.

Sonrío al recordar todas esas batallas, sus palabras, su sinceridad reflejada con fuerza en sus ojos, y su amor incondicional. Cuántas veces me perdonó por mis errores pasados, a pesar de sus celos. Eso demuestra el gran corazón que tiene y explica porque caí así ante ella.

La música ceremonial interrumpe mis recuerdos, la puerta del templo se abre e ingresa ella. Hago un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca, se ve hermosa.

Sango viste un kimono de seda blanco de lo más sencillo, pero sin dejar de ser tradicional; su cabello está tomado y adornado por el tocado de flores, el tsunokakushi; y en sus manos lleva un hermoso ramo de flores rosas y blancas, lo que me extraña ya que no forma parte de la indumentaria de la ceremonia, pero le da un toque fresco y dulce que me emboba. A su lado va Kohaku, quien la guía tomada del brazo hasta el altar.

Llegan a mi lado y ella me dedica una tímida sonrisa, lo que borra todo rastro de nerviosismo e inseguridad de mi parte. Porque junto a ella, nada podrá vencerme. Su sola presencia me da valor para enfrentar lo que sea, sólo para darle felicidad.

La ceremonia inicia, los dos realizamos los ritos que nos comprometen en silencio pero con la responsabilidad que conllevan, mirándonos de vez en cuando. Luego de la ceremonia, salimos del templo y nos dirigimos al interior de la aldea, en donde los habitantes han preparado el banquete. En cuanto llegamos, Kohaku me sonríe con alegría.

— Les deseo lo mejor, Su Excelencia. Sé que la hará feliz.

Tras estas palabras, me ofrece el brazo de Sango, quien está sonrojada y no ha dicho palabra más que las de la boda. Tomo su brazo y Kohaku se retira, en dirección a Rin y Shippō, que comen dulces cerca. Vuelvo a observarla, aún intentando convencerme de que esto es real y que la hermosa mujer que está a mi lado es mi esposa. Ella nota mi mirada y se sonroja aún más.

— Eres hermosa, pero hoy te ves realmente bella.

— Gra-Gracias, Su Excelencia…

— Por favor, Sango, soy tu esposo. Llámame por mi nombre.

— De acuerdo, Miroku.

— Así está mejor, pequeñita — le sonrío y me devuelve el gesto. Veo de nuevo las flores, ella las mira también.

— InuYasha y Shippō lo hicieron para mí. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? — Se lleva el ramo hasta la nariz y toma su olor de una forma tan delicada que me dan ganas de besarla. Me contengo al ver que seguirá hablando. — InuYasha dijo que Kagome había mencionado algo sobre las flores en las bodas de su mundo. Que eran importantes para las chicas. Él no quería que me faltara nada.

— Qué amable de su parte — sonrío haciendo nota mental de agradecerle a mi amigo más tarde por el gesto, y luego me acerco al rostro de mi mujer, sus mejillas están rojas y despiden un agradable calor. Sin poder resistirme más, la beso.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando nuestros labios se encuentran. Anhelaba tanto poder besarla, después de todo este tiempo esperando, de todo lo que vivimos para llegar a este momento. Ella corresponde de forma tímida pero segura, dejándose guiar por mí. Termino el contacto y me pierdo en sus ojos.

Todo lo que deseo en esta vida se resume en ella.

* * *

 _ **¿Q** uién dijo boda? Pues aquí está. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos, que no se pueden dar en la narración por su naturaleza de drabble en primera persona._

 _ **\- La boda:** La religión budista no tiene dentro de sus ritos el matrimonio, de hecho basta con la vida en conjunto para que se reconozca a las parejas. Puede pedirse la bendición budista, pero ésta no es imprescindible para la pareja. Esto me hace eco porque, si no mal recuerdo, Miroku jamás dijo "cásate conmigo", sino que él manifestó su deseo de vivir con Sango y tener hijos. Por lo tanto, la ceremonia debe ser sintoísta, lo que no se contrapone con las creencias del monje, ya que el budismo es respetuoso e incluyente. _

_La ceremonia sintoísta consiste en varios ritos en los que los novios reafirman su compromiso con el otro y el matrimonio. Se realiza el intercambio de un rosario, llamado juzu, y después se colocan los anillos; luego, los novios hacen el rito del San San Kudo (tres-tres-nueve veces), que consiste en beber sake de a tres sorbos, de forma intercalada, por tres veces; esto simboliza la unión de cuerpo, mente y espíritu con el matrimonio. La ceremonia finaliza con la bendición de los presentes, que se expresa bebiendo sake servido por la sacerdotisa, y se abandona el templo. La novia ingresa al templo de la mano de su padre y debe salir de la mano de su suegra, pero debido a la ausencia de figuras representativas, Kohaku ha cumplido esa función. Además, las bodas tradicionales no contemplan el uso del ramo de flores, pero me pareció un detalle que Kagome hubiese tenido e InuYasha lo hizo en su representación._

 _ **E** se fue mi pequeño aporte cultural de hoy (?) espero que les haya gustado el drabble :)_

 _ **E** special agradecimiento a **Mor** y **Nuez** , que me dan ánimos y dejan sus tan adorables reviews. **Son un sol =)**_

 _ **¡S** aludos y nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	8. Rejoicing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Los colores de la decoración y los cálidos rayos del sol le dan otro toque a la celebración. El resultado: bailes, cantos y gente feliz por todos lados.

Sango y yo caminamos tomados del brazo, saludando y sirviéndonos de vez en cuando algo. Por los nervios, no tengo apetito. Pese a ello, estoy realmente feliz.

— ¡Excelencia! — Me llama uno de los aldeanos, bastante animado. — ¡Usted se sabe muchas canciones! ¡Venga a cantar con nosotros!

Intento disculparme, no quiero dejar sola a Sango, pero ella me empuja hacia el grupo, con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

— Ve. Siempre quise escucharte cantar.

Suspiro resignado, ¿cómo puedo decirle que no?

— **VIII** **—**

 _ **"Rejoicing"**_

Me acerco al grupo de varones, que tienen variedad de instrumentos y los tocan de forma animada, aunque un tanto desafinados y poco armoniosos. Ellos ya han bebido suficiente sake, por lo que tampoco se esfuerzan mucho en sonar bien.

Me aclaro un poco la garganta y comienzo a cantar una historia antigua, sobre una bella princesa guerrera, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi esposa, que se sonroja al percatarse que ella es _mi princesa guerrera_. El grupo sigue generando ritmos erráticos, pero lo suficientemente coordinados para crear la melodía.

En un instante, un grupo de jóvenes aldeanas se acerca y comienzan a bailar, coqueteando con los "músicos", usando algunos abanicos y miradas misteriosas. Sigo mi interpretación hasta que una de las muchachas interrumpe la música.

— ¡Que baile la novia!

Todos se giran hacia ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Su rostro enrojece completamente, mientras busca mi ayuda. Me acerco y le sonrío de forma pícara, ella traga duro.

— Es tu turno — le digo, sin borrar mi sonrisa.

— No es buena idea, yo no sé…

— ¿Bailar? — Le pregunto, Sango asiente. — No importa, sólo danza como lo haces en el campo de batalla. Eres una experta.

— P-Pero…

La empujo levemente hasta las jóvenes, que la rodean y le entregan un abanico para que las acompañe. Los hombres vuelven a tocar torpemente y el baile da inicio. Sigo con mi mirada los movimientos de mi mujer, que son un tanto lentos y torpes debido al pesado y ajustado kimono. Sin embargo, pronto agarra el ritmo y se vuelve un poco más ágil, dirigiéndome miradas tímidas y ocultando el resto de su rostro con el abanico.

Trato de mantener mi semblante tranquilo para no delatarme, pero es difícil: el baile y las miradas de Sango me provocan, aunque sean sutiles. Debo controlarme, aún falta para la noche…

— ¡Que baile InuYasha!

Busco al aludido con la mirada, se ve sorprendido por la sugerencia. Engulle un trozo de carne y se acerca a la aldeana que propuso la idea, a paso firme y con el rostro un poco molesto.

— ¿Acaso tengo la apariencia de ser alguien que baile?

La pobre mujer niega con la cabeza, alejándose temerosa. Me dirijo hasta mi amigo y le toco el hombro, él me mira de reojo sin decir palabra.

— No seas grosero — le digo, él refunfuña por lo bajo —. Estamos celebrando, deberías participar…

— ¡Pero sí es bestia, no va a entender! — La voz de Shippō me llega desde lo alto, está transformado en la extraña pelota rosada. Vuelve a su forma original y cae en la cabeza de InuYasha. — ¡Sólo te interesa la comida, eres un amargado!

— ¡Aaay! ¡¿Y quién te pidió la opinión a ti, enano?! ¡Ya verás!

Comienza a perseguirlo, Shippō lanza trucos y trampas que a ratos, logran detener un poco al hanyō. Sango llega a mi lado, con la respiración un poco agitada y la frente levemente perlada. Tomo un pañuelo de una mesa cercana y le seco el rostro.

— ¿Sabes que bailas muy bien? — Le pregunto, ella se sonroja un poco. — De hecho, eres _sensual_ — le susurro disimuladamente al oído, el rojo ahora invade sus mejillas. Frunce un poco los labios y me mira con las cejas arrugadas.

La beso fugazmente, sin poder resistirme a ese gesto tan particular. Ella sigue observándome, un poco sorprendida, pero relaja el gesto y vuelve a tomarme del brazo, apoyándose en mí.

— Y tú cantas de maravilla…

— Si lo deseas, podría cantarte toda la noche, para que bailes… claro que sin _esto_ — apunto hacia su blanca prenda, provocando que sus mejillas enrojezcan mucho más.

— ¡Miroku…!

La rodeo con mis brazos y beso su cabeza, amo su gesto de reproche avergonzado.

Shippō e Inuyasha vuelven a pasar cerca nuestro, pero ahora los siguen algunos niños, quienes cantan y animan al zorrito. Reímos ante la escena, nuestro amigo está molesto pero podemos notar que eso lo distrae. Por lo menos sabemos que así despeja un poco su mente.

De pronto, Sango me jala suave la manga, llamando mi atención.

— Quisiera que fuéramos al pozo…

Su semblante tiene ahora una sombra de melancolía. Hago un gesto afirmativo y caminamos de forma lenta hasta llegar al lugar en donde viéramos por última vez a la señorita Kagome. Sango aprieta su agarre en mi brazo y contempla fijamente la madera gastada.

— Kagome… por fin ocurrió. Miroku y yo nos casamos, tal como esperabas. Viviremos aquí, en la aldea, para cuidar de InuYasha mientras vuelves… — Silenciosas lágrimas recorren su rostro, la abrazo sin decir nada. — Sé que no te gustaría verme llorar, pero te extrañamos… espero que te encuentres bien… Y no te preocupes, trataremos de que todo siga en orden cuando regreses…

Se separa de mi abrazo y se acerca al pozo. Retira una de las flores del ramo y la deja en el borde, luego vuelve a mi lado. Le limpio las lágrimas y la rodeo con mis brazos. Alza el rostro para mirarme a los ojos y sonríe.

— Lo siento… no podía dejarla de lado… Pero sé que ella estaría feliz por nosotros, así que debemos seguir celebrando, en su honor.

— Claro, pequeñita… Hasta pronto, señorita Kagome.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la aldea, porque la fiesta debe seguir. Hoy es un gran día y la señorita Kagome estaría disfrutándolo con nosotros.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 991, sin incluir notas, disclaimer ni summary.

* * *

 _ **H** ola~ Acá está la actualización de hoy :3 ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

 _ **S** é que los japoneses son un tanto - mucho - conservadores y machistas, pero... ¡es una celebración, y Miroku es un parrandero! Así que no pude resistirme a la idea de imaginarlo cantar y luego que viese a su amada bailar... Y claro, no podían faltar InuYasha y Shippō para romper la armonía. Hubiese sido gracioso ver bailar a Inu, pero sólo Kagome lo habría convencido._

 _ **Y** vuelve a extrañarse a Kagome. No me odien, ella es muy importante en sus vidas y les hace falta. Así que no la dejarían de lado en este día tan especial._

 _ **Mor y Nuez, las amodoro** con mi corazoncito de naranja dulce (el melón no me gusta xd). Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, estaré al pendiente de sus hermosos comentarios. **¡Gracias por pasarse!**_

 _ **Y** a todos los que leen, también les agradezco. ¿ **Serían tan amables de dejar un review** para saber qué les parece la historia?_

 _ **¡N** os leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	9. Intimacy

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Recibimos muchos presentes de boda. InuYasha y Kohaku me ayudan a llevarlos al interior de la cabaña, en tanto Sango comparte con algunas aldeanas que aún no se retiran del banquete.

— Listo, es el último — InuYasha deja el paquete en un rincón, junto a los otros y se cruza de brazos, esperando a Kohaku, que acomoda otro paquete más.

Mi cuñado concluye su tarea y luego me mira interrogante.

— ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda con esto?

Niego con un gesto, sonriéndole, cuando InuYasha suelta un bufido.

— Keh, Miroku de seguro sólo quiere que los dejemos _solos_ — exclama, con un gesto de reproche. Kohaku tarda en procesar lo que quiere decirle mi amigo, pero luego sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

— C-Comprendo, lo siento…

Le vuelvo a sonreír, dándole a entender que no importa. Luego miro el cielo sobre nosotros. La noche ya está por caer y los nervios volvieron a aparecer.

Irónicamente, temo nuestra noche de bodas.

— **IX** **—**

 _ **"Intimacy"**_

Sango llega a nuestro lado, noto que está un poco fastidiada y sus movimientos parecen incómodos con el kimono tan ceñido y todo el resto de la indumentaria. La abrazo por la espalda, ella nos sonríe con cariño y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Gracias por ayudar a Miroku, lo hubiese hecho yo pero…

— Tranquila, hermana. No es nada — Kohaku se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza. El gesto me sorprende, pero está cargado de cariño y felicidad. Sango estrecha sus brazos alrededor de nosotros para mantener el contacto —. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Tienen mi más sincera bendición.

Se separa de nosotros, realiza una breve reverencia y luego se aleja rápidamente. Sango lo observa con los ojos llenos de emoción, brillantes. Adivino en su gesto la alegría y el alivio de tener a su hermano junto a nosotros en estos momentos; también comparto el sentimiento, pues muchas veces temimos que su destino fuese la muerte.

— Felicitaciones — InuYasha interrumpe nuestras divagaciones. Sango se acerca a él y lo abraza, las mejillas del hanyō se tiñen de rosa rápidamente —. ¡E-Esto no es necesario, Sango! — Lo reacio de InuYasha a las muestras de cariño se hace evidente, lo que me causa gracia. — ¡Miroku, dile que ya basta!

— No seas gruñón, deberías aprender a apreciar este tipo de gestos.

— Keh, patrañas…

— Gracias InuYasha, por todo — Sango se separa de él y le besa la mejilla, su rostro ahora enrojece por completo, frunce las cejas y se cruza de brazos, mirándonos con seriedad.

— No es nada — murmura, sin dejar de mirarnos —. Es lo que habría hecho Kagome… — Nosotros le sonreímos de forma nostálgica en respuesta. InuYasha alza la mirada hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas ya se han hecho presentes y sonríe de forma cómplice cuando nos vuelve a mirar —. Ya es de noche, así que los dejo _solos_.

Se marcha dando zancadas hacia el bosque, como ya es costumbre.

Miro de reojo a Sango y veo que sus mejillas vuelven a tornarse rosadas. La tomo en brazos, sorprendiéndola, pero me abraza por el cuello y sonríe un poco nerviosa. La llevo hasta el interior de la cabaña, hasta nuestra habitación, tratando de ignorar mis nervios. La bajo de mis brazos y nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas.

A pesar de que hemos tenido algunos momentos _ardientes_ – Sango me ha dejado espiarla sin decir nada, y hasta tocar más de lo normal en algunas ocasiones –, no puedo comparar esas experiencias con lo que pasará ahora.

Esta noche, por fin, seremos uno.

Lentamente comienzo a deshacer su peinado, los mechones castaños caen suaves sobre sus hombros y espalda, retiro las flores que adornaban su tocado y las voy dejando a un lado. Después de unos minutos, concluyo mi tarea, el cabello liso de Sango cae ahora suelto. Me mira con sus ojos brillantes llenos de cariño y una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la acerco a mis labios para volver a besarla.

Esta vez el contacto es más profundo, más _íntimo_. Me aventuro a recorrer su boca con mi lengua, ella me lo permite de forma un tanto torpe, pero eso no me incomoda en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, su inocencia me provoca, incrementa mis deseos por ella.

Deseos de enseñarle lo que le puedo ofrecer, de descubrir junto a ella todo lo que nos podemos entregar. De amarla sin impedimentos y hacerla feliz.

Nos separamos tras unos minutos, sus mejillas ahora están más rojas pero me sonríe con cariño.

— Disculpa mi inexperiencia, seguramente estás acostumbrado a…

Pongo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya y perdiéndome de nuevo en sus ojos.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — murmuro —. Eres la mujer que amo, para mí eres perfecta… con tus virtudes y defectos…

Sango me sonríe levemente para besarme ahora ella a mí, abrazándome por el cuello y acercando nuestros cuerpos. Yo la rodeo por la cintura para luego romper el beso y susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con el kimono? A mi parecer, está muy apretado… y luego puedo cantar un poco y tú bailas…

Suelta una risita y me dice que sí con la cabeza. Sonrío de nuevo, hechizado con ella y el momento.

Estoy seguro de que disfrutaré mucho nuestra primera noche en intimidad.

Y todas las que sigan.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola~! Sí, lo sé... es tarde pero... ¡igual se los dejo! Y mañana las recompenso (?)_

 _ **S** obre la intimidad... hay muchas teorías, de las cuales yo soy cómplice jajajaja, pero si me lo preguntan personalmente, yo creo que Sango fue cediendo de a poco a las mañas de Miroku; pero ella tiene un carácter más conservador en ese aspecto, por lo que el sexo propiamente tal sí creo que lo retrasaron hasta después de la boda. ¡Pero que no me vengan con que ella llegó santa, porque estoy segura que le dio algo de gusto al monje! Si hay que ver la confianza que se tienen..._

 _ **E** sto es dedicado a **Mor y Nuez** , sé que ayer rabiamos su buen poco, así que ¡aquí tienen amor! **Las quiero :3**_

 _ **¡G** racias a quienes leen! Me gustaría saber su opinión, **¿me la dejarían en un review?**_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	10. Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

El bullicio de niños jugando llega desde lejos, la luz del día intenta atravesar mis párpados y logra despertarme. Me doy vuelta y abrazo por la cintura a Sango, que sigue dormida de espaldas a mí. Sonrío, pegando su cuerpo aún desnudo al mío. La escucho balbucear algo mientras se acomoda entre mis brazos.

Con cuidado, tomo un mechón de pelo que le cubre su cuello y parte de su hombro y lo quito, para besarle esa zona con cariño y luego acercarme a su oído.

— Buenos días, Sanguito.

— Mmm… buenos días, Miroku…

Voltea su rostro para mirarme y me regala una tímida sonrisa, que me llena de felicidad.

— **X** **—**

 _ **"Beginning"**_

Se acomoda nuevamente para quedar frente a mí, noto sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas pero aún así sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Vuelvo a acercar su cuerpo al mío, aprovechando de disfrutar el contacto directo de su piel. Ella sonríe antes de besarme, sus labios son suaves y deliciosos, podría saborearlos todo el día sin saciarme.

— ¿… Amor…?

— ¿Qué pasa? — Sigo entretenido besándola, ella trata de detenerme aunque ríe con cada caricia y beso, provocándome aún más.

— Amor, debo ir a preparar la comida…

La acorralo bajo mi peso y sujeto sus manos para disfrutar ahora de su cuello, que me regala un extasiante aroma.

— ¿Y si mejor tú eres mi comida…?

Se ríe otra vez y me permite besarla un poco más, pero luego insiste.

— No sé de dónde sacas energías, pero después de lo de anoche, yo tengo hambre.

Le dedico una pícara sonrisa para luego dejarla libre. Debo admitir que también tengo hambre y además, hay que recuperar energías para después. Se viste su yukata blanca y se dirige a la cocina.

Suspiro mientras recuerdo, entre sonrisas, la noche anterior: ha sido maravillosa. A diferencia de otras mujeres con las que había estado, el cuerpo de mi esposa es firme y ágil, producto del arduo entrenamiento, y eso la hace todavía más sexy. A veces me cuesta creer que no haya tenido otros pretendientes, aunque es mejor así, ya que tampoco me agrada la idea de que alguien más la corteje, o siquiera la mire con otros ojos.

Escucho a Sango hablar con alguien, lo que me extraña. También me coloco mi yukata y voy hasta la cocina, para encontrarme con ella y una agradable visita.

— Tendremos que ir luego a agradecerle a la anciana Kaede — ella le sonríe a InuYasha, que se encuentra apoyado junto a la entrada de la habitación y sostiene unos paquetes.

— Supongo que sí, dijo que necesitarían ayuda los primeros días — agrega él, luego me mira y sonríe —. Hola, Miroku.

— Hola InuYasha, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — Le pregunto, acercándome a él.

— Kaede me pidió que les trajera esto — me muestra los paquetes, unos tienen comida en el interior y otros, algunas hierbas —. Para ayudarlos mientras se acostumbran a su vida de casados.

— Gracias, luego de comer podríamos ir a visitarla — propongo, Sango asiente con una sonrisa.

— Claro, amor. InuYasha, ¿te quedas a comer? — Le dirige una cálida mirada, nuestro amigo parece dudar un segundo.

— Yo… no quiero molestarlos — casi lo susurra, mi esposa me sonríe y yo me acerco a él.

— No eres una molestia, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras.

Parece querer argumentar algo más, pero Sango lo observa de forma seria, él refunfuña por lo bajo y se cruza de brazos, sabiendo que no lo dejará decir que no.

— Está bien, pero sólo para comer — responde, mi mujer le dedica una alegre sonrisa y sigue preparando la comida.

Me retiro un momento para vestirme mis hábitos y vuelvo con ellos, me acerco a Sango y la abrazo, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

— Si quieres, puedes ir a cambiarte, yo veo la comida por mientras.

— De acuerdo — deposita un corto beso en mis labios y se encamina hacia nuestro cuarto. Miro a InuYasha y noto sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la escena; me río y niego con la cabeza, él se sonroja un poco más, pero frunce el ceño.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Es extraño que no te aproveches de ella ahora que están casados.

— Querido InuYasha, existen muchas formas de "aprovechar" el cuerpo de una mujer. Algún día lo comprenderás…

— Keh, veo que lo pervertido no se te quita.

Vuelvo a sonreír mientras revuelvo la olla, es bueno ver a InuYasha más animado. Pronto regresa Sango vestida con su habitual kimono rosa y la falda verde. Comemos en silencio al principio, al parecer todos teníamos hambre. InuYasha devora el estofado como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, intercambio una mirada inquieta con mi mujer ante esa actitud.

— ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

Él levanta la vista del plato y la clava en ella al escuchar su pregunta, pero no responde. Sango le sostiene la mirada, nos preocupa su bienestar. Deja el plato a un lado y se coloca de pie, evadiendo el tema.

— Gracias por la comida, creo que mejor me voy…

— Espera — ella lo detiene y se acerca —. No te vayas. Estamos preocupados por ti. Sólo queremos que estés bien.

— Sango tiene razón — también me acercó, decidido —. Sé que es difícil, pero no estás solo. Eres nuestro amigo y queremos ayudarte. No te hagas esto.

InuYasha nos mira con el semblante un tanto arisco, pero luego suelta un bufido, resignado.

— Estaré bien, sólo necesito tiempo y mi espacio.

— Eso lo sabemos, pero tampoco puedes aislarte para siempre. Seguimos aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? — Le digo, tratando de que entre en razón.

— No te quitaremos tu espacio ni te presionaremos, InuYasha — Sango le sonríe antes de continuar —. Pero deja de alejarte. ¿Que tal si todos los días vienes a comer con nosotros?

Lo piensa un momento, luego me mira buscando mi opinión, yo asiento con un gesto.

— Está bien, pero sólo porque su comida es mejor que la que encuentro en el bosque.

Luego de decir estas palabras, se va rápidamente. Es tan terco, pero por lo menos ya hemos avanzado un poco.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 999 sin incluir disclaimer, notas ni título.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Pido mil disculpas, esto quería subirlo ayer peeeero mi macbook ha estado horriblemento lento y no podía ni escribir. Por eso la tardanza, pero en un rato subo otro, si alcanzo :3_

 _ **A** gradecimiento a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **Mor y a Nuez** , que **fangirlean conmigo** a través de sus maravillosos reviews :3_

 _ **E** spero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	11. Supporting

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Luego de que InuYasha nos deja solos, ayudo a Sango con la loza y nos disponemos a ir rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Antes de salir, contemplo el ramo de flores que llevó ella durante la boda, el que dejamos en un jarrón a la entrada. Aún conservan el aroma y belleza de ayer.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Sango llega a mi lado y me toma del brazo.

— La flores. De verdad son hermosas.

Me regala una amplia sonrisa y luego me señala la puerta. Dejamos la casa y a paso tranquilo caminamos por el sendero hacia la aldea.

— **XI** **—**

 _ **"Supporting"**_

La paz puede sentirse alrededor, hay niños jugando por doquier, los aldeanos se dedican a sus labores de forma animada y todos nos saludan felices. Aún queda algo de la decoración del día anterior, algunas jóvenes se ocupan de retirarla y las niñas la usan para adornar sus kimonos o peinados. Sonrío, pensando que en un futuro alguna de ellas podría ser nuestra hija.

Divisamos a Kohaku, Rin y Shippō sentados a la sombra de un árbol, comiendo dulces, Kirara nos ha sentido y se acerca corriendo para saltar a los brazos de Sango. Ella la recibe con cariño, mientras los muchachos se aproximan.

— ¡Sango, Miroku! Pensé que no los veríamos hoy — dice Shippō, saltando a mi hombro —. La anciana Kaede dijo que no fuéramos a molestarlos…

— Sí, le dijo a Shippō que debíamos esperar a que ustedes salieran — agrega Rin, echándose otro dulce a la boca —, que quizá ustedes podían estar ocupados.

Sango se sonroja levemente, al igual que su hermano; yo río ante la sutil insinuación, abrazando a mi mujer.

— Son niños, no pensarán en _eso_ — le susurró al oído, ella asiente aunque se aferra más a mi brazo.

— Ah… ¿y qué tal su primer día de matrimonio? ¿Mi hermana no lo intoxicó con su comida? — Mi cuñado trata de alivianar el ambiente, aunque no le resulta.

— ¡Kohaku! ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!? — Sango lo fulmina con la mirada, yo sólo río por lo bajo.

— Bueno, hermana… la cocina no es uno de tus fuertes…

— Pues hoy ha preparado un delicioso estofado — menciono, salvando a Kohaku de una represalia mayor —. Quizá haya mejorado con el tiempo. Podrías comprobarlo tú mismo… ¿por qué no van a cenar hoy a la casa?

Shippō y Rin están felices con la invitación, pero Kohaku parece dudar un poco. Sango se acerca y le sonríe.

— Eres mi hermano y quiero pasar tiempo contigo también. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza, los otros dos le celebran la decisión. Nos despedimos y seguimos el recorrido hasta llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Nos recibe con una sonrisa alegre, ofreciéndonos té para beber. Aceptamos y nos sentamos junto a ella en el interior.

— Queríamos agradecerle la ayuda que nos envió con InuYasha, no debería haberse molestado — le dice Sango, sonriéndole con cariño.

— ¿Él dijo que había sido yo? — Nos pregunta, un poco extrañada.

— Exacto, ¿acaso no es así? — La observo con curiosidad.

— Bueno, yo envié los paquetes, pero fue InuYasha quien preguntó si estarían bien y si había algo que hacer para ayudarlos. Estaba bastante ansioso, la verdad — la anciana sacerdotisa suspira y luego bebe un poco de té antes de continuar —. Creo que sólo busca una forma de dejar de pensar en Kagome, de hacer algo que lo aleje del pozo y del Árbol Sagrado… pero, inevitablemente, siempre vuelve.

Nosotros guardamos silencio, en realidad no sabemos cómo reaccionar, porque InuYasha no nos dejará ayudarlo. Él piensa que tiene que vivir esto solo, o por lo menos así es como lo siento. Creo que sería bueno intentar hablar de nuevo con él.

— Debe sentirse realmente mal… — Murmura Sango, tomando mi mano.

— Sí, la señorita Kagome debe hacerle mucha falta — agrego, apretando con seguridad la mano que acaba de tomarme y pensando en qué haría yo si la situación fuese distinta, si fuese ella la que no estuviese conmigo.

Yo no sería capaz de seguir, creo que no podría soportarlo. En un acto reflejo, abrazo a Sango, estrechándola contra mí con aprehensión. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y presiona su mano contra la mía, como si quisiera decirme "tranquilo, estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti". Sonrío y le beso la cabeza, es tan reconfortante tenerla a mi lado.

— Tenemos que ayudar a InuYasha a vivir con esto — Sango suena preocupada, la comprendo a la perfección.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos, pequeña — le respondo.

— Me alegra saber que InuYasha los tiene a ustedes — la anciana Kaede nos sonríe con cierta angustia en sus cansinos ojos —. Yo ya soy vieja y no me quedan muchos años; no sabemos si Kagome regresará ni cuándo lo hará, por lo que él necesitará de nuestro apoyo por mucho tiempo, quizá más del que yo dispongo, me temo.

Sango y yo nos miramos unos segundos. Sabemos que ella tiene razón, pero pensar en eso siempre será difícil. La anciana lee a la perfección nuestros semblantes y nos tranquiliza con una amable sonrisa y cálidas palabras de apoyo.

Al rato volvemos a nuestro hogar; al ingresar, vuelvo a observar las flores, pensando en InuYasha. No lo dejaremos solo, porque a pesar de todo, él siempre nos dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Porque si no fuese por él y la señorita Kagome, mi vida no hubiese tenido el sentido que tiene hoy.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 904 sin contar disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola~! He aquí otra actualización de este lindo grupo :3 ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

 _ **A** gradezco especialmente a **Nuez que dejó su review fangirlero ayer** (te amo, ¿sabes? xD) y a todos los que leen._

 _ **¡B** esos y abrazos para todos!_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto =)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	12. Discussion

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Abro los ojos, siendo vencido por los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana. Busco con mi mano a Sango, pero ella no se encuentra a mi lado. Me incorporo, aún somnoliento, y miro alrededor, sin verla, pero siento movimiento en la cocina, así que me pongo la yukata y voy hasta allá.

— Buenos días, amor.

— Buenos días, Miroku.

— ¿Qué haces?

Sango tiene varios paquetes de arroz, carne seca, hierbas y otras reservas sobre la mesa. Me sonríe antes de responder, con los ojos brillantes.

— Cuento las provisiones — me señala los paquetes de arroz y su mirada destella por un segundo —. Pronto nos harán falta. Es hora de que trabajemos.

— **XII** **—**

 _ **"Discussion"**_

La observo unos instantes, es cierto: InuYasha y los demás pronto acabarán con nuestra despensa. Le sonrío con cariño, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, quitándole las hierbas que tiene en sus manos y dejándolas sobre la mesa, la volteo suavemente y beso sus labios durante unos minutos antes de responderle.

— Por supuesto, cariño — juego con su pelo, que aún está suelto; me encanta que lo lleve así —. Dentro de unos días, saldré a visitar algunas aldeas cercanas buscando si hay algún exorcismo que pueda realizar…

— ¿ _"Saldré"_? — Hay reproche en su voz y creo saber porqué. — ¿Acaso piensas ir solo?

— Pensé que InuYasha podría acompañarme…

— ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Oh sí, el reproche es por lo que creo. Suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle, pero estoy seguro de que esto será una discusión.

— Sanguito, yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí… ya sabes, para proteger la aldea y además, así evitas exponerte a peligros innecesarios…

Logro ver el momento exacto en el que su expresión cariñosa cambia a una molesta. Se separa de mi abrazo y me mira amenazadora, con las manos en las caderas y sus ojos fulminándome. Sigue siendo hermosa, aun así.

— ¡¿Cómo que prefieres que me quede aquí?! ¡¿De qué peligros innecesarios hablas?! ¡Soy una exterminadora! ¡Y no cualquiera, soy la mejor de mi aldea! ¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme sola? ¡He exterminado cientos de demonios sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme y seguir mi oficio!

De acuerdo, esto es nuestra primera discusión matrimonial. Sango me golpea el pecho con su dedo índice a cada palabra que dice. Sujeto su mano y la acorralo contra la mesa, mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

— Sango, eres lo más importante para mí y sólo quiero protegerte. Cada vez que luchas, estás en peligro…

— Sé cuidarme muy bien — me refuta, aún molesta —. Además, es lo mismo para ti…

— Sí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, yo no me enfrento a los demonios físicamente.

Frunce el gesto, sigue sin suavizar su semblante, retira su mano de mi agarre y se cruza de brazos, sin quitarme los ojos de encima y tratando de guardar un poco de distancia, aunque estando entre mi cuerpo y la mesa, es difícil. Inhala profundo para responderme.

— Pero habrá ocasiones en las que sí tendrás que hacerlo. Si las cosas llegan a ponerse feas, prefiero estar a tu lado. Sé que sólo quieres protegerme, pero estamos en esto juntos. Además… — Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, su gesto se suaviza un poco. — Sé que, si llegase a estar en peligro, tú me salvarías. Siempre lo has hecho.

Sango tiene la capacidad de dejarme sin palabras, algo que es bastante difícil. La abrazo y hundo mi rostro en su cuello y en su pelo, disfrutando la fragancia. Ella también me abraza y se apoya en mi pecho, nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que me decido a finalizar el tema.

— Está bien, lo haremos juntos… — Beso su cuello, ríe por lo bajo en respuesta. — Así puedo disfrutar de tus atractivas curvas que destacan tan bien en el traje de exterminadora…

Me sonríe con una mirada un tanto pícara y luego me besa de forma apasionada por unos minutos. Me vuelve loco y amo cada partícula de su ser. Se separa y sigue sonriéndome de la misma forma.

— De seguro ya has disfrutado bastante de ellas, pervertido — su tono es bastante travieso, lo que me hace desearla aún más, si es posible. Mira las provisiones y suspira —. Bien, será mejor que prepare la comida.

Le beso la frente y me dirijo hasta nuestro cuarto, para vestirme. Después de todo, el día apenas comienza, ya tendremos tiempo para retomar la conversación sobre su traje de exterminadora y sus curvas.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 751 sin contar disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Lo sé, días sin publicar, pero les prometo que tendré acción para ustedes el fin de semana. Ahora, les dejo esto antes de irme a turno y a ver si a la noche subo otro :3_

 _ **A** gradecimientos especiales a **Nuez** (a la noche respondo tu review ;P) y a la **Capitana** (Mor, sé que dije que te esperaría, pero quiero que te entretengas un poco más si es que alcanzas a leer esto c: ). Y a todos los que leen, en especial a los que **agregaron a follow/favs (¿me dejarían un review?)** y a una **hermosa lectora anónima** que anduvo por acá ( **¿por qué no te haces una cuenta?** Así podré agradecerte mejor tus palabras)._

 _ **S** aludos y un abrazo gigante, nos leemos a la noche._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	13. Disagreement

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

InuYasha nos observa con el semblante serio, las cejas entrecerradas, visiblemente en desacuerdo con lo que acabamos de decirle.

— ¿No sería mejor si yo te acompaño? Sango debería quedarse…

Ella lo asesina con la mirada, niego con la cabeza adivinando lo que le dirá. Lo mismo que yo escuché por la mañana al planteárselo.

— ¿Qué acaso no crees que soy capaz de defenderme? Soy exterminadora, ese es mi trabajo. Estoy incluso más capacitada que ustedes dos para hacerlo.

— Sí, lo sé, pero te dejas llevar por tus emociones muy seguido y eso te pone en peligro — él la mira fijamente, su argumento es bastante bueno —. Por eso es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Se sostienen la mirada, cuál de los dos más obstinado. Suspiro, esta será una larga velada.

— **XIII** **—**

 _ **"Disagreement"**_

— ¡Si no me diesen motivos para estar molesta, jamás me hubiesen visto fallar así! — Ahora me atraviesa su mirada, yo tomo un sorbo del caldo que nos servimos, tratando de evitar entrar en la discusión. — ¡Sabes bien las cosas que me hacen perder la tranquilidad!

— ¡Pues date cuenta que me estás pidiendo que deje que te vayas sola con la principal causa de tus distracciones! — InuYasha se coloca de pie, ya bastante irritado. — ¡Y además, él ya no tiene el Agujero Negro! ¿De verdad creen que podrán solos? ¡Mierda, yo sólo quiero cuidarlos! ¡Si llega a pasarles algo…! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo!

Sango abre la boca, un poco sorprendida y sin saber qué responderle. Dejo mi plato sobre la mesa y miro a InuYasha, también me sorprenden sus palabras, pero lo entiendo. He pensado en eso estos últimos días, vaya que lo he hecho.

— Tienes razón, InuYasha — ambos me miran, extrañados por mis palabras —. Aprendí a usar el Agujero Negro como un arma y debo reconocer que eso me daba bastante ventaja. Pero también poseo otras habilidades, tú lo sabes. Y, si lo pienso detenidamente, Sango es la única persona que conoce mis capacidades tanto como yo. Hemos luchado bastante uno al lado del otro, lo que nos da confianza y seguridad. Eso debes reconocerlo.

Él guarda silencio, un poco enfurruñado; ella me mira con los ojos brillantes y un sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas. Me toma la mano y luego vuelve a mirar a InuYasha, sin embargo esta vez le sonríe.

— Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad, pero estaremos bien — vuelve a apretarme la mano con cariño —. Conocemos nuestros límites y no nos enfrentaremos a nada que no sepamos que podemos vencer.

— De acuerdo — InuYasha se cruza de brazos, aún no está convencido del todo —. ¿Y qué pasa si te hace enfadar de nuevo? ¿O si tienen alguna pelea o algo así? Ya sabes cómo es Miroku y si están solos…

— ¡Oye! — Exclamo, está dudando de mí. — Ahora estoy casado, sólo tengo ojos para Sango…

— Keh, seguro.

— InuYasha, por favor… — Sango le sigue sonriendo, él sólo la mira de reojo. — Confía en nosotros. No pasamos todos esos obstáculos para derrotar a Naraku y luego, desperdiciar nuestra vida arriesgándola en vano.

— Está bien, ustedes ganan — vuelve a sentarse, aunque sigue con las cejas fruncidas —. Sólo prométanme que no se enfrentarán a nada que no estén seguros que pueden derrotar.

— Lo prometemos.

Él realiza un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y luego retoma su comida, engulléndola tan rápido como es su costumbre.

El resto de la cena hablamos sobre cosas triviales, como el viaje que emprenderá Shippō en algunos días para continuar su entrenamiento como zorro mágico, la visita que realizó Sesshōmaru hace poco a Rin y la probabilidad de que Kohaku quiera terminar su preparación como exterminador.

Una vez que la noche ha caído por completo, InuYasha se despide de nosotros para marcharse al bosque, como todos los días. Lo acompaño hasta afuera mientras Sango se prepara para dormir. Él no dice nada, aunque percibo en su semblante una sombra de melancolía.

— InuYasha…

— Cuídala — me dirige una dura mirada, sin siquiera dejarme hablar —. Yo sé que ella es fuerte, sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero. No la lastimes ni la pongas en peligro. Ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir, porque si algo te llega a pasar… ella ya ha tenido suficientes pérdidas en su vida. Todos, en realidad. Por eso, cuídense.

— Lo haremos, no te preocupes. Ella es lo más valioso que tengo, jamás la lastimaría.

— Bien.

El silencio nos aborda, ambos miramos las estrellas unos momentos hasta que decido volver a hablar.

— Oye, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros — InuYasha sólo asiente en respuesta —. Sé que todo esto es duro para ti, pero tienes que saber que no estás solo. Sango, Shippō, la anciana Kaede y yo seguimos aquí, y queremos apoyarte. Debes dejar de vivir eso solo.

— Ustedes no saben lo que estoy viviendo.

— Es verdad, yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor de no poder estar con Sango. Sin embargo, InuYasha, no es bueno que sigas así. Todos extrañamos a la señorita Kagome, ella nos marcó a cada uno de distinta forma; Sango llora bastante seguido por ella y la anciana Kaede me comentó que Shippō también. Pero nos apoyamos entre todos.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Los siento cada vez que pasa. Pero yo soy distinto — veo como su mirada viaja de nuevo hacia el pozo —. Miroku, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Sólo necesito tiempo.

— Pero ya han pasado casi tres meses.

— No sé cuánto me tome, pero no te preocupes. Recuerda que te dije que seguiría.

— Como digas — le doy un apretón cordial en el hombro y luego sonrío un tanto cansado —. Cuídate.

No me dice nada, sólo se aleja como siempre, hacia el Árbol Sagrado. Lo veo desaparecer y entro a la casa. Es muy terco pero confío en que estará bien.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 961 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí estoy de nuevo! Un par de personitas me dijeron "quiero leer más pronto!" y yo, como soy tan obediente, dije "¿por qué no?". Al fin y al cabo, las dos me hacen fangirlear y las amo, así que... voilá~~ _

_**S** ólo les diré, **Nuez** y **Mor** , que ustedes me **motivan a seguir** con los drabbles, porque sus reviews son de lo mejor y los amo :3_

 _ **A** gradezco a todos los que han leído, espero que si deciden seguir la historia, dejen un hermoso review para compartir palabras sobre el fic y saber qué les parece._

 _ **¡S** aludos y un besote, nos leemos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	14. Apprehension

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Vuelvo hasta nuestra habitación y encuentro a Sango observando las estrellas por la ventana, vestida con su yukata. Sé que me siente llegar, pero no se mueve de su lugar. La contemplo unos segundos en silencio, preguntándome qué estará pensando.

— Miroku…

Me llama en un susurro apenas audible. Me acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, ella recarga su cabeza contra mi pecho, tiene los ojos cerrados pero distingo el rastro de algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Sonríe débilmente antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme, apoya sus manos sobre las mías, estrechando el abrazo.

— ¿Estaremos bien, verdad? ¿No es un error querer seguir en esto?

Suelto un suspiro y deposito un beso en su frente, para luego voltearla y verla directa y fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?

— **XIV** **—**

 _ **"Apprehension"**_

Me mira unos segundos, sus ojos reflejan mucho más de lo que, estoy seguro, ella quiere. Puedo notar algo de angustia, miedo y ansiedad, pero también la fuerza, el coraje y la alegría que sé, le brinda su oficio. Espero tranquilo su respuesta, sólo ella puede decidirlo.

— Amo ser exterminadora y estoy orgullosa de vestir mi uniforme — responde al fin, con ese brillo decidido y entusiasta en sus ojos —. Nunca dudé a la hora de aceptar ni realizar un trabajo. Pero ahora…

Baja su mirada, tratando de ocultar lo que siente. La conozco demasiado, no necesito ver su expresión para saber qué es lo que la aflige. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es normal que tema.

— Estamos juntos en esto, ¿lo recuerdas? — Le menciono, ella asiente levemente con la cabeza. — Sé que ahora puedes tener miedo de que algo malo ocurra…

— No es sólo eso… Kohaku y yo somos los únicos exterminadores que quedamos con vida, es nuestro deber seguir con nuestro oficio. Sin embargo, lo que podría perder ahora si algo llega a salir mal…

Sus ojos se humedecen, la abrazo con cariño, refugiándola en mi pecho. Verla así me desgarra, pero sé que debe expresar sus temores, es la única forma de hacerles frente y vencerlos.

— Sango, tú eres mi mundo ahora — le aseguro, sin soltar el abrazo. Ella se aferra a mis ropas —. Comprendo tus miedos, porque también son los míos. Por algo no quería que fueses conmigo, temo perderte en alguna batalla, no ser capaz de protegerte sin el Agujero Negro…

Ella se separa un poco de mí y busca mi mano derecha, la toma entre las suyas y la presiona contra su pecho, con cariño y anhelo. Luego me mira, su ojos ya no reflejan temor, algo cambió en su expresión. Me recuerda a la que solía tener cuando recién se había unido al grupo, determinada, fuerte y sagaz.

— No sé si algún día puedas comprender el alivio y la alegría que sentí cuando la maldición se rompió. Y no sólo ese día, sino todos los que han pasado, y cada día que venga. No quiero que te lamentes de no tenerlo, porque te arriesgabas demasiado cada vez que lo abrías. Eso es algo que no deseo volver a vivir, así como tampoco quiero sentir miedo de perderte otra vez — suelta un pesado suspiro, para besarme la palma de la mano derecha y sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en los míos —. Lamento dudar ahora, pero no sé qué tan peligroso pueda ser lo que aceche a otras aldeas y no quiero poner en riesgo la seguridad que tenemos en estos momentos…

— Sango…

Sus palabras calan profundo en mi interior. En mi mente aparecen los recuerdos, demasiado vívidos, de cada momento en el que temí perderla, que saliera herida o dañarla, no lograr salvar a Kohaku, no poder cumplir mis promesas…

Vuelvo a estrecharla entre mis brazos, esta vez con cierto apremio, con una extraña necesidad creciente en mi interior de sentirla conmigo. Ella también me aprisiona entre sus brazos, creo que ambos sabemos todo lo que esto significa para nosotros. Me separo un poco para besarla, como si ya no existiera un después, quiero saber que la tengo ahora a mi lado, que es mía así como yo soy todo suyo…

— Miroku…

— Sango, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más fuerte, valiente y hermosa que conozco, y que como compañera en el campo de batalla, nadie podría superarte. Eres la mejor exterminadora que existe, eso nadie lo puede negar. Y yo soy el monje Miroku, y, aunque no lo creas, también soy reconocido — suelta una risa dulce ante mi ego, sonrío al escucharla —. Somos un equipo. Vencimos muchos obstáculos para derrotar a Naraku y llegar hasta aquí. ¿Crees que algo nos podría vencer ahora?

Niega con la cabeza, una sincera sonrisa adorna su rostro y me besa de forma tierna.

— Pensé que tu reputación era por _lo mujeriego_ — murmura, la miro un poco ofendido, ella ríe antes de continuar —. ¿De verdad ahora sólo tienes ojos para mí?

— No — se sorprende ante mi respuesta, a punto de reclamar. La interrumpo antes —. No es desde ahora, hace tiempo que tengo ojos sólo para ti… y más si estás con tu uniforme… — Suelta otra risa, un tanto coqueta. — Hablando de eso… Creo que tenemos algo pendiente con tu traje de exterminadora…

Su risa inunda la habitación, fresca y alegre. Me abraza para luego volver a mirarme de forma juguetona.

Aprisiono sus labios de forma apasionada, la noche apenas comienza.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 898 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** ello~! Hoy heme aquí con estas emociones. Sí, estoy segura que Sango estuvo más aliviada que el mismo Miroku de haber roto la maldición. Y eso la hace aún más adorable~ _

_**M** is hermosas y amadas **Mor y Nuez** , ¿saben que **les dedico** estos cortos a ustedes? Porque, joder, son geniales y **amo fangirlear con sus reviews**. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y aportarme sus maravillosas palabras. A todo esto, Mor, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quizá haría 10 drabbles, o no mucho más que eso? Pues, mentí. Creo que serán muchos más xD_

 _ **A** los que leen en silencio, también les agradezco, pero **¿no les gustaría compartir sus sentimientos con un review?** Así sé qué les parece la historia._

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, un abrazo a todos :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	15. Scars

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Llegamos a una aldea y sus habitantes nos observan extrañados. Preguntamos si han sentido alguna energía maligna o algo fuera de lo común, ya que nosotros pudimos percibir algo a lo lejos, pero sólo fue momentáneo. Los aldeanos niegan saber algo al respecto, algunos hasta parecen escépticos y nos tratan de estafadores. Sango se molesta bastante por la situación, yo sólo trato de ignorarlos, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a eso, de cierta forma.

Observo a mi esposa frente a mí, acercándose a algunos aldeanos y explicándoles la situación. Contemplo su figura curvilínea, entallada en el traje negro y aprovecho de recorrerla con la vista, extrañaba verla así. Me deleito con sus pronunciadas curvas, firmes y a la vez femeninas. De verdad, su cuerpo es mucho más atractivo en ese ceñido uniforme. De pronto, me percato de que algo cambió. Sus caderas están más anchas y redondeadas. Es cierto que hace tiempo no vestía su uniforme, pero estoy seguro que eran menos acentuadas. Ella me mira de reojo un instante, yo le sonrío esperando que no haya notado mi mirada.

La gente sigue negando la presencia de algo extraño, cuando de pronto se nos aproxima un guardia y realiza una breve reverencia.

— Su Excelencia, es requerida su presencia en el Palacio — indica, fijando su mirada en mí —. La princesa teme que una maldición haya caído sobre su familia y pide su consejo.

— **XV** **—**

 _ **"Scars"**_

Siento como Sango aprisiona mi brazo al escuchar la palabra "princesa", es obvio que no le agrada la idea.

— Nos espera un largo camino a casa, quizá en otro momento — le dice al soldado, quien la mira confundido.

— Lo lamento, pero me ha pedido que insista. Si así es necesario, pueden alojar en el Palacio. Por favor, ella teme por la vida del terrateniente.

Asiento con un gesto al hombre, él nos pide que lo acompañemos. Me acerco al oído de Sango y le susurro:

— ¿No te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?

— Más te vale no quedarte a solas con la princesa; cada vez que hacías eso, terminabas en apuros — me responde, con la amenaza y el reproche poco disimulados en su voz.

— No era tan terrible, tus celos siempre me salvaban — me mira con recriminación, aunque puedo percibir una ligera sonrisa.

— Sólo espero que ahora no tenga que recurrir a ellos.

Le tomo la mano cariñosamente, ella aprieta sus dedos contra los míos y seguimos caminando.

La princesa nos espera para relatarnos los males que han acontecido desde que el terrateniente volvió de una guerrilla. Tras pedir su autorización, inspeccionamos el lugar y descubrimos que las energías malignas emanan del cuarto que se encuentra junto al del Señor. Ingresamos y nos encontramos con una gran cantidad objetos, de seguro producto de los saqueos de la guerrilla. Los causantes de las malas energías son un conjunto de pergaminos ubicados en un rincón.

Me acerco a Sango, tomo su mano izquierda y coloco un pequeño rosario en su muñeca, ella me sonríe; las palabras sobran, sabemos lo que viene. Después de lanzar los pergaminos, la energía se dispersa y ataca. Con la sincronía que sólo se logra al luchar codo a codo tanto tiempo, acabamos con la amenaza, mientras las estrellas se alzan en el cielo. Los habitantes parecen impresionados y ofrecen una celebración, aceptamos por cortesía, pero pronto nos retiramos, estamos un poco cansados.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Sango se desata la coleta para luego desvestirse de espaldas a mí; sé porqué lo hace, la abrazo por detrás y noto su sorpresa, pero no dice nada. Hago su pelo a un lado para besarle la cicatriz, mientras la ayudo a quitarse el traje.

— N-No deberías hacer eso, mi espalda no es… _sexy_.

— ¿Quién lo dice? — Acaricio la zona, ella se estremece un poco. Ha tratado de evitar que recorra su espalda todo este tiempo, pero es momento que deje de avergonzarse. — Pequeña, te conocí con esta cicatriz y así me has gustado siempre. Esto sólo te hace más atractiva, porque demuestra lo fuerte que eres.

— Miroku…

— Además… — La giro y apoyo mi frente en la suya, sonriéndole. — Cada centímetro de ti me vuelve loco, con o sin cicatrices. Y estás aún más sexy, ¿lo sabías?

— N-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

Parece un poco nerviosa, me encanta cuando reacciona así. La tomo de las caderas y la acerco a mi cuerpo, se sonroja con el gesto, pero no separa su mirada de la mía. Le beso el cuello antes de seguir.

— Tus caderas están más anchas. Tus curvas me encantan.

Frunce un poco el ceño, llevándose las manos hasta la zona mencionada, evaluando mis palabras.

— Es cierto… Ay no, estoy engordando…

La miro extrañado, había olvidado que este tipo de cosas son delicadas en las mujeres. La vuelvo a acercar a mí, abrazándola por la cintura y recorriendo sus curvas, demostrándole que es tan o más atractiva que siempre.

— Sango, no creo que sea eso. Probablemente, sea porque, bueno… ya iniciaste tu _vida sexual_ …

Sus mejillas enrojecen, beso ahora sus labios y la aprisiono contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Seguro que sólo son mis caderas?

— Conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, son sólo tus caderas. Así que deja de pensar en eso y mejor termino de sacarte el uniforme…

Se separa un poco de mí y tira del nudo que ata mis hábitos, con una sonrisa coqueta. Sango me fascina en todas sus facetas, amo cada partícula de ella, tal y como es.

Jamás cambiaría nada de ella, así es perfecta para mí.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 915 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** ello~ Primero, **¡perdón si ha pasado mucho tiempo!** Mi idea original era subir una viñeta por día, pero con lo turnos, el estudio y todo lo demás, pues ya se me fue de las manos. De todas formas, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, así que no desesperen (?)_

 _ **A** hora, ¿qué opinan? Siempre he pensado que Sango, a pesar de toda su seguridad y de saber que Miroku la ama, siente que sus cicatrices - porque debe tener más de una, aunque la de la espalda es la mayor - no son atractivas, porque ella como mujer-chica-femenina igual es un tanto inexperta y hasta insegura. Peeeero su esposo sabe de eso, y la ama tal cual, sin cambiarle nada, ni los celos y golpes._

 _ **N** uevamente agradezco a **Nuez y Mor por su apoyo y fangirleo** en este pequeño proyecto. Son las mejores y extraño no poder hablar tanto con ustedes ahora :( Matemos a nuestras obligaciones y demás para ser libres y fangirlear como corresponde (?)_

 _ **¡G** racias a todos los que leen! ¿No creen que el fic se merece un par de palabras de su parte? ¿Podrían dejar un review para saber qué les pareció?_

 _ **¡U** n beso, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	16. Concern

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Caminamos por el sendero que da a la aldea, por fin de regreso. Llevamos unos cuántos paquetes de provisiones y una bolsa con monedas que hemos obtenido como pago por nuestros servicios. El andar es lento, ambos estamos cansados y sólo deseamos llegar a casa y reponernos.

A lo lejos divisamos a InuYasha, que está apoyado en un árbol junto al camino, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y aparentemente molesto. Espera a que estemos más cerca y llega a nuestro lado a paso rápido, mirándonos con detenimiento.

— ¿Por qué diablos se tardaron tanto? — Nos espeta de inmediato.

— También es un placer ver que estás bien, InuYasha — le respondo un poco sarcástico, estoy agotado y no tengo ánimos de oír sus reproches.

— Estaba preocupado, dijeron tres días, ya han pasado cinco.

— Estamos bien, sólo tuvimos un pequeño retraso por exterminar un yōkai en el camino — le dice Sango, tratando de alivianar la tensión, porque yo no quiero seguir escuchándolo.

— Keh, por eso dije que debía ir yo.

— Basta, InuYasha. Ya viste que estamos bien y hemos vuelto, así que te voy a pedir que dejes de reclamar y por favor, nos permitas descansar, ha sido un largo viaje — mi tono es duro, su actitud me parece infantil. Él bufa por lo bajo y se aleja, pero estoy seguro de que está enojado.

— **XVI** **—**

 _ **"Concern"**_

Llegamos a casa y dejamos los paquetes en la cocina. Suspiro, estoy exhausto, usar mayormente mis poderes espirituales para exterminar demonios fue agotador, y el recibimiento de InuYasha me dejó resentido. Cierro los ojos, por lo general no suelo sentirme así y me molesta aún más estar de mal humor.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y luego descansas un poco mientras preparo la comida? — Sango me abraza por la espalda, sorprendiéndome con sus palabras. Supongo que ha notado mi fastidio.

— Eso sería maravilloso — le respondo, la sola idea me ha hecho sonreír.

Deposita un corto beso en mi hombro y se dirige a preparar el baño. ¿Cómo puedo estar de mal humor con ella a mi lado? Realmente es mi complemento, logra leerme a la perfección y no sólo eso; es capaz de tener una solución a mis aflicciones sin esforzarse demasiado. Incluso en el campo de batalla, al verme al límite de mis capacidades al gastar todas mis energías para derrotar al enemigo, es capaz de pensar una rápida estrategia que no implique mayor esfuerzo de mi parte para vencer los peligros. Sin duda, no podría tener una compañera mejor junto a mí.

Llega a mi lado con su yukata encima y me guía hasta el baño, me ayuda a desvestirme parsimoniosamente y luego se mete conmigo al agua, tallándome con dulzura la espalda y consintiéndome. Sus actos esfuman por completo mi disgusto, dejándome llevar por sus manos y relajándome por completo.

Luego de que termina el baño, Sango va a preparar la comida. Con el ánimo y el cuerpo más repuesto, termino de vestirme y voy hasta la cocina para hacerle compañía, admirando que aún tenga energías para cocinar. De pronto interrumpe su tarea y se acerca, me da un corto beso en los labios y me sonríe, tomándome las manos.

— Amor, creo que deberías disculparte con InuYasha — su tono es suave, de seguro no quiere que me sienta presionado.

— Es él quien debería disculparse por la forma en la que nos recibió — mi respuesta también es suave, no estoy molesto pero sí un poco resentido.

— Sólo estaba preocupado; además, sabes que no tiene nada de tacto para decir las cosas — sus ojos brillan y sé que terminaré haciendo lo que me pide.

— Pues, debería aprender…

— Trata de comprenderlo. Si yo hubiese sido la que esperara, creo que también habría estado molesta por el retraso.

Suelto un suspiro resignado y le beso la frente, seguro de que nadie podría hacerme cambiar de parecer de una forma tan sutil como ella lo logra. La dejo sola para ir en busca de InuYasha, camino hasta el gran Árbol Sagrado y lo encuentro en una de las ramas, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras su cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Miroku? — Está molesto aún, su voz lo refleja a la perfección.

— Vengo a disculparme — a pesar de que esto atenta contra mi orgullo, Sango tiene razón —. ¿Puedes bajar?

Suelta un bufido y luego salta hasta mi lado, me mira con las cejas entrecerradas y los brazos cruzados, su expresión es dura.

— Realmente estaba preocupado; si no llegaban hoy, iba a ir a buscarlos — me revela, sin suavizar el gesto —. Sé que tienes otras habilidades, pero no tengo idea de cómo te manejas en una batalla sin tu Agujero Negro.

— InuYasha… — Apoyo mi mano en su hombro y le sonrío. — Sé que es difícil, me cuesta acostumbrarme también; pero Sango sigue igual de fuerte, o quizá más, y por si fuera poco, su capacidad de estratega también ha aumentado. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

— Lo que digas — desvía su mirada, primero hacia el cielo y luego hasta el pozo, parece querer decir algo, porque abre la boca, pero luego la cierra y niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que su estómago gruñe.

— ¿Te has alimentado bien estos días? — Ignora mi pregunta, pero su estómago vuelve a reclamar. Río por lo bajo. — Vamos, Sango estaba preparando la comida.

Se cruza de brazos, suelta otro bufido pero luego comienza a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Es tan obstinado, pero aún así es reconfortante saber que se preocupa por nosotros.

— La próxima vez, yo te acompañaré — dice mientras caminamos.

— Seguro, InuYasha… — Le respondo de forma irónica, Sango no lo dejará, lo sé.

Me mira de reojo, refunfuña un poco pero no reclama nada, sabe que ya hablamos suficiente sobre el tema. Además, no creo que quiera volver a discutir con Sango sobre lo mismo, probablemente hoy sólo desee comer como corresponde.

InuYasha tiene muchos defectos y es difícil lidiar con su genio, pero a pesar de eso, sigue siendo una gran persona.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 998 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** oliwis~! Pensaba actualizar el fin de semana, pero saldré de viaje y no sé si tenga internet para subirlo, así que se los dejo hoy. Espero que les guste :3_

 _ **Saludos, abrazos y apapachos a Nuez** (en cuanto pueda, respondo el review) y **a Morgan** (Capi, sé que no has tenido tiempo de pasarte, pero de todas formas, te doy las gracias y ánimo con tus obligaciones!), las adoro a las dos =)_

 _ **G** racias a todos los que leen, ¡espero sus comentarios!_

 _ **N** os leemos, espero que pronto... pero antes:_

 _ **¡F** eliz Halloween! (Para quienes lo celebren) Y día de los muertos, de todos los Santos y otras festividades que se realizan este fin de semana, ¡hagan travesuras y pásenla bien!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	17. According

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Hook us up**_

* * *

Suspiro al verlos discutir, _nuevamente_. Pensé que InuYasha dejaría pasar la ocasión debido al hambre; o que Sango seguiría igual de pacífica que más temprano, incluso sobre este tema. Pero estaba equivocado: ambos tienen el entrecejo arrugado y se asesinan con la mirada.

— Ya te dije que soy quien mejor está capacitada para estos trabajos — vuelve a insistir ella, irritada.

— Y yo te dije que soy más fuerte que tú, podría acompañarlos y así evitar que corran peligros — él le refuta molesto.

— Alguien debe quedarse en la aldea para protegerla.

— Kaede puede hacerlo, le ha ido bastante bien. Además, también quiero un poco de acción.

Niego con un gesto, esto me está provocando dolor de cabeza.

— **XVII** **—**

 _ **"According"**_

— ¡Extermina demonios en el bosque! ¡O qué sé yo! ¡Pero no me vas a separar de _mi esposo_!

— ¡Terca! ¡Yo sólo…! ¡Argh!

Él no encuentra palabras para rebatirle, pero se pone de pie y la mira furioso. Los observo unos segundos y luego me aclaro la garganta, llamando su atención. Los dos me devuelven una mirada enojada.

— Ya es suficiente, parecen dos niños peleando — les reprocho, ambos me asesinan con los ojos —. Pongámonos de acuerdo, es más simple de lo que creen.

— ¿Y qué clase de acuerdo propones? — Sango se cruza de brazos, sé que no dejará que InuYasha tome su lugar.

— Turnémonos — parecen sorprendidos con la idea, yo les sonrío —. Así todos tenemos la cuota de acción que necesitamos. ¿Qué les parece?

Lo piensan un momento, no muy convencidos al principio. InuYasha se rasca la cabeza, mi mujer sigue de brazos cruzados, mirándome con el semblante serio.

— ¿Y cómo decidimos el orden en que lo haríamos? — Pregunta él, cediendo un poco. De seguro sabe que es una de las pocas opciones que tenemos.

— Por sorteo, como lo hacía la señorita Kagome cuando debíamos decidir cómo repartir las labores — le respondo, la idea llegó de pronto a mi cabeza y quiero aprovecharla.

— ¿Te refieres a ese juego con las varillas de madera?

— Ese mismo.

Él lo piensa un minuto, al parecer le gusta la idea y además, así no dejamos de proteger la aldea. Vuelve a sentarse, ya más tranquilo y toma su plato de nuevo para engullir un poco de comida en tanto Sango sigue seria y sin decir nada. Le sostengo la mirada, tratando de transmitirle que todo estará bien, pero ella no parece muy convencida.

— No quiero alejarme de ti — declara, sonrojándose levemente —. Sabes que quiero estar ahí si algo sale mal.

— Lo sé, pequeña, pero InuYasha también tiene razón. Dale una oportunidad, sabe lo que hace.

Resopla su flequillo un poco resignada y asiente con un gesto. Le sonrío ampliamente y vuelvo a mi plato. Terminamos de comer en silencio, lo que agradezco pues el dolor de cabeza comienza a desaparecer de a poco. Después de un rato, nuestro amigo me mira impaciente, no hace falta que diga nada, comprendo lo que quiere. Me pongo de pie y salgo en busca de las varillas de madera que guardo entre mis cosas, junto al nenju y otros accesorios que nos hicieron compañía durante nuestra búsqueda de Naraku. Se las muestro a los muchachos, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Aquí están. Son las mismas que usábamos antes — digo, poniendo las cuatro sobre la mesa —. Las hicimos con la señorita Kagome hace mucho, incluso antes de conocerte. Después tuvimos que agregar otra más, claro, para incluirte.

Sango e InuYasha contemplan en silencio las piezas de madera, cada una de un largo distinto, y puedo notar que varios recuerdos asoman en sus ojos. También los acompaño en ese breve viaje al pasado, hasta que volvemos al presente, debido a la voz de nuestro amigo.

— Bien, hagámoslo entonces.

Tomo tres de las varillas y las mezclo de espaldas a ellos, para luego mostrar sólo las puntas sobresalir de mi puño cerrado alrededor de ellas.

— El que saque el más largo, será el primero; el del medio, el segundo y, el más corto, el tercero. Así, en el siguiente trabajo irán el primero y segundo; en el que venga después, el segundo y el tercero; luego, el tercero y el primero y así iremos rotando. ¿De acuerdo?

InuYasha parece un poco mareado con mi explicación, bufa por lo bajo murmurando un "sí, claro"; Sango se ríe y me hace un gesto para darme a entender que comprende la idea. Acerco las varillas a ella y luego a él, ambos sacan una y luego las comparan. InuYasha vuelve a refunfuñar ante el resultado: ha salido tercero, mientras que Sango es segunda y yo, el primero. Le palmoteo la espalda, tratando de animarlo.

— Keh, de seguro hicieron trampa.

— Claro que no. Pero mira el lado positivo, ya tenemos un orden para las salidas.

— Seguro, luego me dicen cuando me toca salir a mí — mira hacia la ventana, por la que puede verse el cielo que ya comienza a oscurecer y se coloca de pie —. Me voy, gracias por la comida. Aquí tienes la varilla.

— Quédatela. Es un recuerdo de la señorita Kagome, nosotros tenemos las otras — le digo, él la mira un segundo en silencio y la guarda entre sus ropas, sin decir nada, caminando hacia la puerta.

— Nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad? — Pregunta mi mujer antes de que él abandone nuestro hogar

— Supongo que sí. Buenas noches.

Nos deja solos. Abrazo a Sango, ella se apoya en mí y nos quedamos en silencio. Al poco rato, me percato de que se ha quedado dormida. Sonrío, tomándola y llevándola con cuidado hasta nuestra habitación. Es hora de que descansemos, ha sido una larga jornada.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 931 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** oli~! Sí, volví con un pequeño momento de discusión y acuerdos. A ver si se dejan de gritar, que hasta a mí me dolió la cabeza (?)_

 _ **Mor, Nuez** , espero que les guste :3 a ver si pronto tengo un par más, espero que el tiempo me alcance. **¡Gracias por pasarse!**_

 _ **S** eñores lectores silenciosos, sería genial si **dejasen un review** para que fangirleemos un poco. La invitación está hecha :)_

 _ **A** brazos y besos para todos, nos leemos ;)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	18. Trust

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY: [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.**

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro a Sango caminar junto a mí un tanto ensimismada. Me acerco y le tomo la mano, ella se sorprende un poco, me sonríe con cierta timidez y luego vuelve a fijar su mirada en el camino.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, cariño?

— ¿Eh? — Parece confundida, pero pronto niega con un gesto, como restándole importancia —. Nada, sólo estoy recordando.

— Ya veo — por alguna razón, su respuesta no me convence del todo, pero prefiero no insistir.

 **— XVIII —**

 ** _"Trust"_**

Decidimos volver a salir, debido a varios rumores de yōkais que llegaron a la aldea. InuYasha y Sango volvieron a discutir sobre quien debía venir, ella no cedió, argumentando que conocía mejor mis habilidades – lo cual es cierto –, que es el sustento de _su hogar_ el que está en juego y que así lo habíamos acordado hace unos días. Él terminó aceptando, más que nada para evitar una pelea más seria con mi mujer.

Si soy sincero, el humor de Sango ha sido bastante especial estos días, ha estado sensible y un poco irritable. Suspiro, su genio ya es muy de cuidado y convivir con sus arrebatos ha requerido de un gran esfuerzo de mi parte.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunta, mirándome de reojo. Le sonrío, abrazándola por los hombros antes de responderle.

— Nada, sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado.

Se sonroja ante mis palabras, murmurando un "¡Qué cosas dices!". Pero es la verdad, soy muy feliz junto a ella y viajar de esta forma, sólo me recuerda lo maravilloso de haber llegado a este punto. Bajo mi mano hasta su trasero, sin poder evitarlo; su reacción es refleja, no se espera para cachetearme. Me acaricio la mejilla afectada, sonriéndole: sabía que esto pasaría, estamos en medio del camino y no le gustan estas demostraciones de cariño en público.

— Pervertido — me espeta, tratando de parecer molesta, pero sus ojos brillan con nostalgia y cariño mezclados.

— Me es imposible resistirme a la tentación — le digo sin dejar de sonreírle, sus mejillas se tiñen un poco más —. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco — esto último lo digo en su oído; ella me sonríe nerviosamente y se aferra a mi brazo.

— Te amo — murmura, apenas puedo escucharlo. Beso su cabeza y seguimos caminando.

Pronto divisamos un poblado junto al camino, un campesino que se encuentra en las afueras nos ve y se apresura a llegar a nuestro lado, al parecer necesitan ayuda.

— ¡Su Excelencia, Exterminadora! Hemos escuchado que acaban con los malos espíritus, ¿es verdad?

— Así es, ¿hay algo que los esté amenazando? — Cuestiono, Sango escruta alrededor con detenimiento.

— El Señor del Bosque fue expulsado por un ogro y ahora somos víctimas de sus ataques todas las noches — responde, señalando el bosque que se encuentra junto al camino.

— De acuerdo, nos haremos cargo. Sango…

Me quedo en silencio cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la de una aldeana, que deja sus labores y se acerca corriendo.

— ¡Su Excelencia Miroku!

Mi mujer se voltea a verla, siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda: el pasado no dejará de perseguirme y ella siempre se molestará. No la culpo, incluso a mí me molestan estas situaciones. La joven llega a mi lado y realiza una breve reverencia, luego me mira con los ojos brillantes. Sango sólo nos observa en silencio.

— Me alegra ver que está con vida, temía que su maldición hubiese acabado con usted.

— Gracias. La maldición ha desaparecido por completo.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora puede llevar una vida normal?

Siento como la mirada de mi compañera me atraviesa. Trago duro y sonrío un poco nervioso antes de responderle a la muchacha que se encuentra frente mío.

— Así es y estoy muy feliz de poder hacerlo. Verás, ahora… — Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, sus brazos me rodean con cariño, suelto un suspiro y noto cómo Sango se aleja. Me separo del abrazo y explico la situación a la chica: —Agradezco profundamente su preocupación, pero quiero que sepa que ya he comenzado una nueva vida. Ahora estoy casado y soy muy feliz junto a mi esposa.

— ¿Su… esposa…? — Mira la dirección que tomó Sango, comprendiendo; yo asiento con la cabeza. — Lo siento, por favor discúlpeme si causé algún malentendido… Si quiere, puedo explicarle la situación a ella…

— No es necesario, yo lo haré. Gracias por entender — me despido con una sonrisa y voy en busca de mi mujer.

La veo a unos metros hablando con un hombre sobre el ogro y sus ataques. Espero a que termine y me acerco, ella me observa con cierto rencor y trata de ignorarme, pero le tomo la barbilla para que me mire.

— Déjame en paz.

— Sanguito… lo sabes, ¿no? Eres mi esposa.

— ¿Y lo sabe esa aldeana?

Suelto su mentón para tomar sus manos y acercarme a ella, que sigue mirándome con reproche. Le sostengo la mirada para responderle.

— Por supuesto que lo sabe. Cariño, eres la razón por la que no me rendí ante Naraku ni la maldición; y la que tengo ahora para seguir adelante. Sé que mi pasado me perseguirá toda la vida, eso es algo que debo asumir. Pero soy tuyo ahora y no quiero que eso cambie. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto, por favor perdóname.

— Miroku… — Sus ojos se humedecen, sonríe levemente y luego me da un cariñoso beso. — Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan celosa…

— Descuida, es por mi culpa, después de todo — rozo la punta de mi nariz con la suya y me pierdo en sus ojos —. Te amo, eres todo lo que tengo. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

— Claro que sí, tontito — me responde, acariciando mi mejilla —. No hubiese aceptado ser tu esposa si no fuera así. Te amo.

La abrazo para besarla, realmente no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella y agradezco cada día poder despertar a su lado.

* * *

 **Palabras: 965 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.**

* * *

 _ **¿C** ómo están? Yo muero, estoy saliendo de turno noche y sólo quiero pasar a dejar esto e irme a dormir. Ha sido una larga noche._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a mis **fieles y amorosas Nuez y Mor** , son el sol que inspira a mi musa (?). Además, les doy las **gracias infinitas y bienvenida** a **Manekineko Tsukino** y a **marialaurajs**. De verdad, sus reviews son de lo mejor :3_

 _ **A** todos los que leen, gracias también. Sería genial tener unas palabritas de parte suya. ¿No sería mucha molestia?_

 _ **N** os leemos cuando reviva del coma de sueño en el que caeré en 3... 2... 1..._

 _ **A** diós._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	19. Bonds

DISCLAIMER: InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

SUMMARY: [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Mi corazón se detiene, desesperado ante la inminente catástrofe. Sango está a unos metros de mí, aturdida en el suelo. Sé que no alcanzaré a llegar, por muy rápido que corra, pues el ogro ya está asestando el golpe, su puño está a sólo centímetros de ella, el impacto es inevitable.

Grito su nombre, consciente de que eso no la salvará. Cómo desearía tener mi Agujero Negro en estos momentos, simplemente abriéndolo podría ayudarla…

De pronto, una sombra roja llega rápidamente a su lado y la saca de la situación. Los sigo con mi mirada y vuelvo a respirar al ver a InuYasha cargando a mi esposa en sus brazos, quien aún parece un poco confundida. La ha salvado.

— **XIX —**

 ** _"Bonds"_**

InuYasha desenvaina su espada y ataca sin siquiera darle tiempo al ogro de reaccionar, acabando con su vida al instante. Me acerco a ambos y estrecho a Sango entre mis brazos con alivio, refugiándola en mi pecho; ella se aferra a mí con firmeza, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Al abrazarla más, siento su hombro húmedo. Paso mi mano por el lugar y veo que está sangrando.

— Sango, lo siento. Yo… — No sé cómo justificarme, todo esto es mi culpa, debería haber sido capaz de salvarla.

— No es nada, sólo un rasguño. No te preocupes — me responde, sin darle importancia, pero sé que no es verdad.

— Deberías ir a que te curen esa herida — le espeta InuYasha, con el semblante serio —. Puedes perder más sangre.

— Pero yo…

— InuYasha tiene razón — corto su excusa, preocupado.

Ella refunfuña un poco pero luego se deja guiar por un aldeano que le ofrece llevarla hasta donde la atiendan. Hago ademán de seguirla, pero una mano me detiene; me volteo a ver a nuestro amigo, que tiene el rostro serio y me observa fijamente, de forma severa.

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Su pregunta es dura, está molesto pero no lo culpo, esto jamás debería haber llegado a pasar. Exhalo pesado, sosteniendo su mirada.

— Estábamos bien, ella se lucía como siempre, pero al recibir su Hiraikotsu de vuelta… fue como si se hubiese ido…

— ¿Ido?

— No sé qué le pasó, pero casi se desvanece…

Él frunce el gesto, noto que está inconforme con la respuesta pero no sabe qué más decir. Se cruza de brazos y después mira el cielo, un tanto pensativo. Deja pasar unos minutos de silencio, reflexionando, y vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Es verdad que los monjes pueden interpretar los sueños?

Lo miro extrañado, ¿a qué vendrá eso?

— Bueno, depende… Pero se puede intentar. ¿Soñaste algo en especial?

Parece dudar antes de responderme, luego bufa un poco hasta que se decide a hablar.

— He estado soñando con Kagome — me revela, sin inmutarse —. Ella… ella está bien junto a su familia. Me pide que siga adelante… fue ella la que me dijo que viniera por ustedes, que estaban en peligro.

No sé qué responderle. Lo contemplo en silencio un par de minutos, sus ojos brillan en un gesto de anhelo que no le había visto. Suspiro, buscando un significado para eso, aunque creo que es más claro de lo que él piensa.

— InuYasha, estoy seguro que tu conexión con la señorita Kagome es tan fuerte, que aún estando lejos, siguen juntos — le digo con una cálida sonrisa —. Yo siento que realmente es ella. No creo que haya nada que interpretar.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es una broma de mi mente o algo así?

Apoyo mi mano en su hombro y se lo palmoteo con cariño, debe estar bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué otra explicación le das a esto? Llegaste justo a tiempo para salvar a Sango, y fue por sus palabras. Si no hubiese sido por ustedes, ella…

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo. No puedo perdonarme el haber expuesto a Sango a tal peligro, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, el sólo hecho de hacerlo me desgarra.

— Oye, tranquilo. Todo está bien, sólo sufrió una herida superficial… se ha recuperado de cosas peores.

Sé que trata de calmarme, pero de todas formas no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Si algo le hubiese llegado a pasar, yo no podría seguir adelante.

— Lo sé, pero de todas formas… yo no podría vivir sin ella. Es una guerrera poderosa, eso no se puede negar, pero últimamente ha estado… distraída, y eso me preocupa.

Él me observa un tanto pensativo, abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra, apuntándome con un gesto hacia mi espalda. Me volteo y veo a Sango volver vestida con su kimono rosa. Llega a nuestro lado y nos sonríe.

— ¿Ya vieron tu herida?

— Sí, no es nada serio. Sanará en unos días — le responde, luego toma mi brazo y suspira.

— Bien, entonces nos vamos a casa. No pueden seguir trabajando así — InuYasha toma el Hiraikotsu y un par de paquetes de arroz que nos entrega uno de los aldeanos por el trabajo, y se los echa a la espalda, para comenzar a alejarse a paso rápido —. ¡Si no se apresuran, los dejaré atrás!

Niego con un gesto, mientras sonrío al pensar que sus sueños deben haberle mejorado el ánimo. Miro a Sango, ella está con los labios fruncidos levemente y sigue con la mirada al hanyō.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Ah… sí, estoy bien… de verdad, no fue nada — intenta sonreírme y sigue andando.

Seguimos el paso de InuYasha, en dirección a la aldea. Después de todo, ha sido suficiente por esta jornada y nos merecemos un descanso.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 899 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** olou~! Les traigo otro más, espero que les guste. Ahora sí, InuYasha no está del todo solo, tiene a sus sueños. Digo, de alguna forma tiene que haber estado unido a Kagome. Y eso le da fuerzas, para seguir. Por el otro lado, ¿qué querrá decirle InuYasha a Miroku antes de que llegue Sango? Siempre se queda con las palabras en la boca. Bueno, les aclaro que lo que no le dijo ese día en el bosque, era sobre los sueños._

 _ **D** edicado a mi **Dulce Nuez** , ¡gracias por estar siempre ahí! También a **Mor** (sé que aparecerás por ahí, algún jodido día que tus obligaciones te dejen, ¡lo sé!) y a **SisiInuKag** (gracias por tus palabras, espero que este chap también te guste :D)_

 _ **A** todos los demás que se dan el tiempo de leer, también les agradezco. Espero pronto leernos. Siempre que los turnos y el estudio me lo permitan._

 _ **¡N** os leemos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	20. Unleash

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Sango se peina delicadamente sentada a mi lado, la contemplo desde mi ubicación recostado en el futón y sonrío, embelesado ante su imagen. Parece una verdadera princesa. Me acomodo un poco y pongo mi mano en su muslo, aprovechando de besar la piel que está libre de la protección de su yukata.

— ¿Quieres comportarte? Intento peinarme.

Su voz corta por completo la imagen _delicada_ de hace unos momentos. No me aparta, pero tampoco me presta más atención. Retiro mi mano y me incorporo, mirándola detenidamente.

— Déjalo así, me fascina cuando llevas el cabello suelto — mis palabras son recibidas por una dura mirada de reojo.

— Pues a mí me molesta para hacer las labores de la casa.

— Te dije que estos días las haría yo, tu herida aún no sana del todo — le recuerdo, ella deja el peine a un lado y me mira directo a los ojos, por un segundo creo que me hablará con cariño.

— Hazlo, entonces. Ya es tarde.

Suspiro, hoy será otro día más en el que tendré que lidiar con su genio.

— **XX —**

 _ **"Unleash"**_

Voy hasta la cocina y preparo el desayuno, más concentrado en mis pensamientos que en lo que hago. Sango ha estado mucho más irascible desde que volvimos junto a InuYasha de esa aldea. Al principio pensé que podía ser debido a la frustración de haber estado en esa situación, aunque no quiso hablar del tema después; ni siquiera sobre la razón por la que quedó así de expuesta. Pero ahora, ya pasados unos días, creo que hay algo más.

Tomo la bandeja y la llevo hasta la habitación, pero al entrar no encuentro a mi esposa.

— ¿Sango?

— Ya voy — su voz llega desde el cuarto de al lado, que da directo a la parte trasera de la casa, y se escucha un poco diferente. Como _cansada_.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me dirijo hasta el lugar, pero ella vuelve a entrar a nuestra habitación antes de que avance.

— Sí, no te preocupes — trata de sonreírme, aparentando que no pasa nada. Sin embargo, está pálida, lleva el pelo tomado y por su frente corren un par de gotas de sudor.

La observo con el ceño fruncido, esto no es normal. Se sienta frente al desayuno, mira la comida de reojo y hace una mueca, disimulada pero aún así sé que es de desagrado. Me siento frente a ella, con la bandeja de por medio, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Está diferente, no sólo su carácter, sino que su comportamiento y también su cuerpo.

— ¿Volviste a vomitar? — Pregunto, hace un par de días que ha despertado igual. Asiente levemente con un gesto, pero trata de restarle importancia.

— Debe ser algo que comí…

Exhalo pesadamente y tomo sus manos, ella me mira un poco confundida. No sé cómo se tomará lo que le diré, pero tiene que considerar la posibilidad. Después de todo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos casamos.

— Dudo que sea eso, no es la primera vez — arruga un poco las cejas, no sé si sepa a dónde quiero llegar —. Y no son sólo los vómitos y las náuseas matutinas, Sango. Tu humor también ha estado diferente estos días y, bueno… tu cuerpo está cambiando.

Abre un poco los ojos, sorprendida, pero luego su semblante se muestra pensativo. Puedo notar el mar de emociones reflejadas en su mirada, entre las que destacan un poco de temor, anhelo, ansias y alegría. Presiono con cariño sus manos, su mente vuelve al presente y vacila un poco antes de hablar.

— ¿Crees, de verdad, que…? ¡Ay, no! Pero ¿no será demasiado pronto? Es decir… no, espera — creo que el remolino que es su interior se muestra bastante bien en su rostro con cada palabra —. No puede ser. Yo lo sabría, es mi cuerpo. Estás imaginando cosas, no puedo estar embarazada.

Siento un extraño calor confortante que recorre mi interior al escuchar la palabra. Le sonrío de forma tranquilizadora, creo que entiendo la razón de todos sus temores, pero esto es algo que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Y pese a todo, nuestra intimidad es muy activa y eso aumenta las posibilidades.

— Pequeña, claro que puedes estarlo. Además, conozco tu cuerpo tan bien como la palma de mi mano y sé que está distinto. Tus caderas, tus pechos… — Me acerco y beso su cuello, a la vez que toco las zonas mencionadas, sonrojándola.

— Pero, Miroku… si es cierto, ¿qué pasará? — Me pregunta, tratando de apartarme y con el semblante confundido. — Es decir, yo ya no…

Su mirada baja hasta su vientre, ahora comprendo mejor qué quiere decir. Suelto una risita y vuelvo a abrazarla, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Si es cierto, seremos padres — le digo, sin separarme de su oído —. Yo seré el esposo y futuro padre más feliz y orgulloso que pueda haber, y tú serás la embarazada más sexy que exista. Estaremos juntos y seremos felices.

— ¿Incluso con una enorme panza de embarazada, crees que seré sexy?

— Aún más, porque serás la madre de nuestro hijo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, asiente con un gesto y me abraza, le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y sonrío, al parecer me he librado de su mal humor por hoy.

— ¿Podemos mantenerlo en secreto unos días? Hasta que la anciana Kaede pueda confirmarlo, por favor.

— Como desees, pero espero que lo sepamos pronto, porque sólo deseo anunciarle al mundo que tendremos un hijo.

— ¿Y si… no fuese cierto, si aún no…? — Su tono está impregnado de temor. Me separo un poco del abrazo para mirarla directo a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo mi amor así.

— Seguiremos intentándolo. No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme. Nos quedamos así un rato, disfrutando esa calma. Le desato el listón del cabello y paso mis dedos por entremedio, acomodándolo en su espalda.

— Déjate el cabello suelto hoy, ¿sí?

— Está bien.

Vuelvo a perderme en su aroma, su tacto, su respiración en mi cuello. Soy tan feliz.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 998 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡E** stá bien, todas le dieron al clavo! O sea, eso sospecha Miroku. Y... ¿si no es así? Pues bien, a él no le molestaría seguir intentando._

 _ **A** brazos apretados y agradecimientos especiales a **Nuez** (mujer, me obligas a fangirlear xd), a **SisiInuKag, Manekineko Tsukino** , y a los **dos Guest** que se pasaron a dejar reviews (a uno de ellos, le aclaro que el fic está ambientado en los 3 años de ausencia de Kagome, por eso no aparece, lo lamento). A mi querida **Mor** , le digo que sigo odiando sus obligaciones, pero ahora las mías me harán ir más lento, así que espero nos pongamos al día en algún momento (?) ¡ánimo con todo! _

_**R** espondo los reviews en cuanto pueda. También agradezco a todo aquel que lea, me gustaría saber su opinión._

 _ **E** spero leernos pronto._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	21. Tactful

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Ingreso a la casa, llevando en mis brazos un par de paquetes de carne ahumada que he traído de la aldea. Los dejo en la despensa y busco a Sango con mi mirada, pero no es a ella a quien encuentro en la entrada.

— Su Excelencia, espero que se encuentre bien.

— No le des tantos rodeos. Miroku, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Los observo confundido, ¿para qué querrán hablar conmigo InuYasha y Kohaku?

— **XXI —**

 _ **"Tactful"**_

— Hola. ¿A qué debo su agradable visita? ¿Y Sango…?

— Oh, hola… disculpe la intromisión, Su Excelencia — mi cuñado está un tanto nervioso, pero trata de aparentar seguridad. Creo que hay algunos rasgos que son de familia —. Mi hermana acompañó a Rin y a la anciana Kaede a recolectar hierbas…

— Sí, necesitamos hablar a solas contigo.

Levanto una ceja, sin comprender a que se debe tanto misterio y secreto. Los invito a sentarse en la sala y los interrogo con la mirada, sin comprender del todo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿No has notado nada distinto en Sango estos días? Cualquier cosa.

La pregunta de InuYasha me hace reflexionar unos segundos, de seguro no soy el único que ha notado que mi esposa está irritable y delicada, más melancólica que antes y además, _llorona_. Fuera de eso, sus caderas se han redondeado un poco más y sus pechos están más sensibles. Pero ya lo hablé con ella.

— Parece que ya supone hacia dónde va la plática — interrumpe Kohaku, intentando aparentar serenidad —. El carácter de mi hermana es complicado, pero estos días ha estado aún más difícil de manejar, y no creo que sea sólo la nostalgia de estar sin la señorita Kagome, como me ha dicho a mí.

— Así es, los cambios en Sango se deben a _otra cosa_ — agrega InuYasha, golpeando nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo.

— ¿Acaso intentan decirme que ella está… _embarazada_? — Me cuesta un poco pronunciar la última palabra, no porque no lo haya pensado desde hace unos días, sino porque no imaginé que tendría esta conversación alguna vez con ellos. Siempre pensé que, cuando hablara con terceros sobre el tema, sería para dar la noticia y no para que trataran de dármela a mí.

— Es lo que creemos — murmura Kohaku, un poco avergonzado —. No es normal que esté así.

— Sí, además de que su olor cambió y creo haber escuchado al cachorro — agrega InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ya veo — les sonrío, ellos parecen extrañados por mi reacción —. Ya lo sospechábamos, pero Sango no quiere que nadie lo sepa hasta estar seguros.

— Keh, eso es una estúpidez, yo estoy seguro. Se lo diré a ella, pero primero quería que arregláramos bien qué pasará ahora.

— No vayas a molestarla, no quiero que después se desquite conmigo. ¿Y qué quieres que "arreglemos"? — Le pregunto, no sé a qué se refiere.

— A las salidas y todo eso. No puede seguir exponiéndose, por más que insista, lo sabes — me sostiene la mirada, tiene razón, lo había pensado aunque no quise tocar el tema con ella aún.

— Le dije a InuYasha que yo podría tomar el lugar de Sango en su rotación — afirma mi cuñado, con el rostro serio. Lo observo unos segundos, no muy seguro —. Confíe en mí, este poco tiempo que he estado entrenando, ha sacado a relucir las bases de exterminador que llevo en la sangre.

— Concuerdo con Kohaku, lo he visto pelear un par de veces en el bosque — lo apoya mi amigo, sosteniéndome la mirada —. Además, es preferible que viaje acompañado por uno de nosotros, a que lo haga solo. Por lo menos por ahora.

A pesar de lo despistado que puede ser InuYasha en algunos aspectos, tiene razón. Niego con la cabeza, resignado. Es la mejor opción por el momento, así Sango deja de atormentarse por el paradero desconocido de su hermano y de paso, él puede ganar experiencia y vuelve siempre a la aldea.

— Está bien, pero debes tener cuidado. No quiero pensar en lo que haría Sango si llega a pasarte algo.

— Lo sé, Su Excelencia, descuide.

Nos sonreímos un momento, luego les ofrezco té y algo para que se sirvan, mientras nos contamos anécdotas sobre nuestros viajes, recordando pasadas aventuras. Al rato llega Sango, distraída.

— Miroku, la anciana Kaede dijo que mañana… — Se detiene al ver a nuestras visitas, confundida. — Hola…

— Hola, hermana, ¿cómo estás?

— Eh… bien… ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen acá?

— Tenemos que hablar con ustedes — InuYasha la observa fijo, le dirijo una dura mirada de advertencia que ignora por completo —. Tendrás que dejar de salir a exterminar demonios, porque estás embarazada.

De acuerdo, mi amigo necesita unas cuantas lecciones de cómo decir las cosas. No sé cómo, pero Sango lo agarra del haori y lo saca de la casa, mientras le grita que es un estúpido sin tacto para tratar a las personas y que se quedó sin cena. Kohaku sonríe nervioso, seguro temiendo su turno.

— ¡¿Y tú, tienes algo que agregar?!

— He-Her-ma-mana… yo sólo… ah… ¡lo siento! — Realiza una reverencia exagerada, sin encontrar palabras para explicarse.

— Cariño, creo que ellos sólo estaban preocupados. ¿Te sirvo té? Haré la cena por mientras.

Me incorporo, la abrazo y le beso la frente; ella suaviza el gesto y me sonríe, aceptando mi propuesta. Mientras voy a la cocina, los escucho hablar más amenamente y suelto un suspiro de alivio. InuYasha es un idiota y casi logra que todos suframos las consecuencias; por lo menos ya aprendí a manejar el carácter de mi esposa y nos he salvado.

Por ahora.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 919 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** oliwis~! He vuelto, sólo para decirles: ¡SÍ! InuYasha lo sabía y no es el único que lo sospechaba. Ahora, creo que Miroku va a tener que darle lecciones de cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada - en especial con el carácter de Sango - y sobrevivir en el intento. Y esperemos que sepa cómo hacerlo, porque si no demasiada sangre correrá en esa casa. Pero son de lo mejor, así que hay que dejarlos aprender y fangirlear con su proceso (?)_

 _ **A** gradecimientos especiales a **Nuez** , **SisiInuKag** , **marialaurajs** y a **Mor**. Les enviaré **chocolate y pastel** para que lean los siguientes, cuando lleguen. También quiero agradecer a **Onmy** que se comenzó a pasar por acá, ¡me honra! Mañana respondo los reviews, amorosas. Ahora me voy a mi turno noche._

 _ **¡N** os leemos~!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	22. Warm

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— Debes esperar afuera, monje.

La profunda voz de Kaede me toma por sorpresa. La miro confundido, sin comprender la razón de su petición.

— Pero soy su esposo, quiero estar con ella.

— Sí, pero esto es cosa de mujeres. Le dije a Sango que lo mejor sería que hubieses ido a algún trabajo o algo así…

— Lo sé, pero mi mente y alma habrían estado aquí, junto a mi mujer. Por favor.

— Lo siento, debo insistir.

Sango presiona suavemente mi mano para luego soltarla, con una cálida sonrisa.

— Ve, en cuanto terminemos, iré por ti.

Suspiro resignado y abandono el lugar. Odio que me digan este tipo de cosas, pero al parecer, tendré que dejarme acompañar por mis nervios y ansiedad hasta que hayan terminado.

— **XXII —**

 _ **"Warm"**_

Me recargo contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, sin dejar de mirar la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. A los pocos segundos, comienzo a caminar, no puedo estarme quieto simplemente observando, sin saber qué ocurre dentro. Los anillos de mi shakujō tintinean suavemente, distrayéndome, así que lo dejo apoyado en el árbol para seguir caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos tras la espalda.

— ¿Ya está adentro?

Dirijo la mirada hasta el sendero que se abre camino al bosque y veo a InuYasha de pie con el semblante un poco tenso, lleva un paquete en las manos y mira directo a la cabaña.

— Sí, me pidieron que esperara afuera.

— Ya veo, labor de mujeres, ¿no? — Me pregunta, acercándose a mi lado; asiento con mi cabeza, él sonríe. — Estará bien, Kaede tiene buena mano.

— ¿Buena mano…? — Tardo unos segundos en recordar qué tipo de examinación le realizará la sacerdotisa a mi mujer, luego sonrío: es algo obvio. — Eso espero, no quiero que Sango la golpee.

— Tranquilo, pronto estarán celebrando a un nuevo integrante de la familia — apoya su mano en mi hombro y lo presiona de forma fraternal, puedo distinguir alegría en sus ojos.

— Gracias, eso espero.

Me sonríe con calidez, de un modo sincero que hace meses no le veía. Le devuelvo el gesto, feliz de ver en su semblante algo distinto a la melancolía que había estado mostrando todo este tiempo. De pronto, InuYasha mueve sus orejas levemente, sonríe de lado y me mira con reprobación al ver que sigo pendiente de la cabaña.

— Ya deja de estar así, de seguro no tarda.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres tú el que está nervioso y a punto de cambiar su vida.

Levanta ambas cejas, como divertido ante mi respuesta. Se cruza de brazos y bufa levemente antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Acaso te arrepientes de algo? ¿O tienes miedo?

Sus palabras me sorprenden, lo miro directo a los ojos con seriedad, ¿cómo puede pensar que me arrepiento de algo? Mi esposa me ha hecho el hombre más feliz que pueda existir, jamás cambiaría mi decisión de estar a su lado. Ahora bien, quizá si tenga un poco de miedo, debo reconocerlo.

— Si pudiera volver al pasado y tomar otras decisiones, no lo haría: volvería a hacer lo mismo. Amo a Sango y todo lo que viva a su lado. Pero puede que tengas razón en algo: pasé años deseando tener descendencia; sin embargo, las circunstancias ahora son distintas y me preocupa no ser el padre y esposo que ellos merecen…

— Tonterías — me corta de pronto, un poco molesto —. Eres todo lo que Sango desea, y estoy seguro que serás un buen padre. Deja de pensar esas cosas y disfruta el momento.

Me impresiona la sabiduría que acaba de demostrar mi amigo en su consejo. Incluso me saca un peso de encima, porque sé que puedo contar con él y, además, el hecho de que esto también lo haga feliz es algo realmente reconfortante. Le sonrío de vuelta, agradeciendo que esté a mi lado en estos momentos de ansiedad, que seguramente me habrían hundido en dudas si estuviese solo. Apoyo ahora yo mi mano en su hombro en señal de gratitud, él sonríe soberbio y me indica con un gesto la cabaña. Me doy vuelta y veo a Sango caminar hacia nosotros; me apresuro hasta ella y le tomo las manos, mirándola con cariño.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

Alza sus ojos hasta los míos y me da un corto beso para luego abrazarme con ímpetu y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sí, Miroku.

La abrazo de vuelta, con un sentimiento indescriptible en mi interior. A pesar de que ser padre es una gran responsabilidad y conlleva varios cambios en la vida que llevamos, sigue siendo algo maravilloso y un cálido sentimiento me aborda al pensar en el futuro. Siento a InuYasha acercarse a paso lento hasta nosotros, me separo del abrazo y lo esperamos. Parece dudar un instante, pero luego resopla, llega a nuestro lado y me entrega el paquete que lleva en sus brazos.

— Esto es para ustedes. Espero que les ayude, es algo que me dejó de pequeño mi madre — sus mejillas están un poco sonrojadas, pero trata de disimularlo con un gesto de indiferencia. Observo el paquete, conmovido por el presente —. Ábranlo cuando estén en casa.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias — recibo el obsequio, le sonreímos con cariño de vuelta.

— Keh, no es nada. Felicitaciones — su semblante es alegre, sonríe más ampliamente antes de darse la media vuelta y volver al sendero —. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Se despide con un gesto de su mano y se pierde en el bosque. Abrazo a Sango, lleno de sentimientos que no sé cómo describir.

Seremos padres.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 919 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** ola~ Sé que he estado desaparecida, pero entre los turnos, el estudio, algunos problemas personales que he tenido y que murió el cargador de mi mac, ha sido difícil avanzar. No sé cuando pueda tener otra actualización pero estoy tratando de hacer todo lo que puedo para no demorar mucho._

 _ **Agradecimientos infinitos** a mi adorada **Nuez** (sé que fangirlearás con esto, te lo dedico ;P), a **marialaurajs** y a **Samara-Lestrange.** Mañana responderé reviews :)_

 _ **U** n abrazo enorme y espero que nos leamos pronto :3_

 _ **¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **EDIT:** Porque olvidé dejar mi mensaje alentador a la **Capitana** ajajaja que sé leerá esto algún día. Ánimo, que ya queda poco y pronto se vienen las vacaciones, así que... ¡a disfrutar después! _


	23. Presents

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro el sonriente y un poco ansioso rostro de Sango observando el paquete que he dejado sobre la mesa, esperando con los ojos brillantes. Lenta y un tanto nerviosa, acerca su mano hasta el nudo, aunque la detiene antes de tocar la cuerda; le sonrío, colocando mi mano sobre la suya y terminando el recorrido.

— Es el primer obsequio que recibimos como padres…

Su voz es tan dulce. Acaricio su mejilla, logrando que sus ojos se fijen en los míos por unos instantes.

— Así es.

Ahora ella me sonríe luego de escuchar mis palabras y tira por fin del extremo de la cuerda, desatando el amarre.

— **XXIII —**

 _ **"Presents"**_

Abrimos el paquete por completo y nos encontramos con dos hermosas yukatas pequeñas, una un poco más grande que la otra, de color blanco y la otra, de un tono cielo pálido. A mi mujer se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, mientras observa las prendas y pasa sus dedos por la delicada tela. Hago lo mismo, notando la calidad del regalo, y recuerdo que la madre de InuYasha era una princesa.

— Esto… — La voz de Sango está cargada de emoción, no intenta ocultarlo. — Esto debe haberlo guardado para sus propios hijos…

Limpio con mi pulgar la lágrima que se ha escapado de sus ojos y la abrazo, comprendiendo el sentimiento que la aborda. Beso su cabeza y suspiro, sin encontrar palabras para responder. Ella tiene razón y, a pesar de que para InuYasha la noticia de nuestro hijo es maravillosa, creo que también debe dolerle de cierta forma.

— Él de seguro también desea tener su propia familia… debe haberlo anhelado, vivir junto a Kagome y tener hijos… es triste saber que no ha podido hacerlo, aún después de todo… debe sentirse realmente solo.

Niego con un gesto, estrechando aún más el abrazo. Sé que las palabras de Sango son ciertas, y comparto su preocupación y angustia. Sin embargo, también sé que no podemos hacer mucho por él, por lo menos no ahora.

— Cariño, sé que te preocupa, a mí también, pero InuYasha no está solo. Nos tiene a nosotros, es parte de nuestra familia y siempre tendrá un hogar aquí. Él lo sabe y estoy seguro que eso lo reconforta. Al igual que estoy seguro de que está feliz con nuestro nuevo integrante. Sólo podemos seguir aquí, apoyándolo y haciéndole compañía hasta que la señorita Kagome regrese…

— ¿Y si Kagome no regresa…?

Su pregunta está impregnada de miedo y dolor, puedo sentirlo también porque es algo que ha pasado por mi mente más de una vez.

— InuYasha está seguro de que algún día volverá. Y yo confío en eso, porque él es quien tiene ese vínculo tan especial con ella. Por eso debemos ser su familia, hasta que ella vuelva. E incluso después, porque eso es lo que somos.

Ella me sonríe, mucho más tranquila, para luego tomar una de las yukatas entre sus manos y admirarla en su totalidad, antes de doblarla y colocarla junto a la otra para guardarlas. Se dirige a la habitación con ambas prendas mientras yo preparo el fuego de la cocina y pongo a hervir agua para la comida.

— ¡Hermana, su Excelencia! — La voz de Kohaku interrumpe mi labor, lo miro un poco extrañado por su repentina aparición.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— ¿Es cierto, verdad? ¿Ya lo confirmó la Anciana Kaede? — Me pregunta, demasiado ansioso para poder ocultarlo. — ¿Y mi hermana?

No alcanzo a responder ninguna de sus preguntas, pues Sango llega y se lanza sobre él para abrazarlo. Kohaku sonríe mientras recibe el gesto, esperando que mi mujer se decida a hablar. Tras unos segundos, ella lo suelta para sonreírle ampliamente a mi cuñado y darle la noticia.

— Serás tío. Así que prepárate.

Los ojos de Kohaku brillan, sonríe y luego comienza a buscar algo entre sus ropas mientras habla un tanto eufórico, de seguro por la alegría y emoción juntas.

— ¡Genial! ¡Les doy mis más sinceras bendiciones! Deseo darles algo para cuidar al nuevo integrante de la familia, espero que no les moleste… — El volumen de su voz va disminuyendo en tanto encuentra lo que quiere darnos. Sango y yo lo observamos en silencio. Por fin saca un amuleto _omamori_ con el kanji de _anzan_ y nos los extiende, con una leve reverencia. — Por favor, acéptenlo.

— Pero Kohaku, no tenías porqué molestarte…

— Es una forma de cuidar a mi familia — afirma, interrumpiendo a su hermana. Yo sonrío y lo acepto con otra reverencia.

— Muchas gracias, nos honras con tu preocupación.

Él vuelve a sonreír y, luego de darnos otro abrazo a Sango y a mí junto con sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, se marcha. Le entrego el _omamori_ a mi mujer, ella lo guarda consigo y luego deposita un corto beso en mis labios, que me embarga por completo.

Sin duda, esta será una etapa de nuestras vidas maravillosa. Presiento que mucho más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar en algún momento.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 819 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Lo sé, desaparecida total, pero ¿adivinen qué? Me quedan sólo 2 semanas de tortura con la matrona a la que algunos llaman Skeletor, otros simplemente Chucky, y se sumo a un periodo de bloqueo enorme. En fin, a lo que nos convoca... el fic._

 _ **E** s cortito, pero prometo intentar traer el siguiente pronto. Así que ¡no se desesperen! Antes de los agradecimientos, una **aclaración:**_

 _ **Amuleto omamori: ** antiguamente era de papel o madera con el kanji del Dios protector al que hacía alusión el amuleto; hoy en día son bolsitas de tela que llevan dicho kanji en su interior. Son para la protección y buena fortuna. En este caso, el **omamori anzan** , es para parto sin complicaciones. También ayuda a que el bebé crezca sin problemas._

 _ **A** hora sí, agradecimientos: a mi adorada **Nuez** , a **marialaurajs** y a la fiel **Capitana**. Gracias por seguir el fic y dejar sus bellas palabras, lo que pueda les respondo ;)_

 _ **M** e despido, espero leernos pronto :3_

 _ **¡A** diosín!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	24. Mollycoddle

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Los días han pasado sin que nos demos cuenta. La noticia de nuestro nuevo integrante fue rápidamente divulgada en la aldea y las felicitaciones y presentes no se hicieron esperar. Al parecer, todos sabían cuánto esperábamos esto.

Observo algunos de los regalos que están aún junto a la entrada mientras limpio y ordeno un poco la sala, sonriendo tranquilo. Es reconfortante el cariño que nos brindan los aldeanos, a pesar de que siempre les hemos dicho que no es necesario, ellos se empeñan en ayudarnos en lo que puedan. Eso realmente me anima.

Suspiro luego de terminar mi labor, sentándome en un rincón para evaluar el resultado, satisfecho: creo que no lo hago nada mal con las tareas del hogar.

— Veo que te has tomado muy en serio tu propuesta.

Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la entrada al escuchar la voz de Sango, quien me contempla sonriente antes de ingresar.

— Claro, no creas que son sólo palabras al viento.

— **XXIV —**

 _ **"Mollycoddle"**_

Se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras toma mi mano con ternura y cierra los ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo le sirva de soporte. Paso mis dedos entre su pelo suavemente, disfrutando la tranquilidad de estar así, sólo los dos.

— ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo el resto del embarazo? — Pregunta de pronto, sin abrir los ojos, pero el agarre de su mano se hace un poco más fuerte.

— Supongo que sí, sólo debo agarrar el ritmo — le respondo de forma pausada, depositando un beso en su frente —. Es mejor que lo haga desde ya, así no tendré problemas después.

Ella se ríe por lo bajo y abre los ojos para clavarlos en los míos, con un brillo astuto.

— Sabes que yo no tengo problema en hacerme cargo, tú te ofreciste. Y si sigues así, harás que me acostumbre.

— El embarazo es algo maravilloso, cariño, pero llevar una nueva vida en tu interior debe consumir muchas energías. Puedo darme cuenta, has estado más dormilona de lo habitual…

Arruga la frente ante mi comentario, fingiendo estar molesta, aunque puedo ver un brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos. La abrazo, acercándola más a mí y poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre, que aún es plano.

— Lo sé, de todas formas este es nuestro hogar, también debería hacerme responsable de los quehaceres… No puedo esperar que tú lo hagas toda la vida. Además, es mi responsabilidad, yo soy tu esposa…

— No me casé contigo para que me atendieras — le respondo, ella levanta el rostro para mirarme fijamente, le acarició la mejilla mientras continúo —. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz. Y que tengamos muchos hijos, como lo prometiste.

Se sonroja un poco, aprovecho para besarla con pasión, ella se deja llevar, acomodándose para abrazarme por el cuello, quedando sentada en mis piernas. Nos separamos después de un rato, sigue sentada de igual forma y me mira coqueta, provocándome.

— Si sigues así, me acostumbraré a tus mimos y atenciones…

— Pues acostúmbrate, porque puedo consentirte todo lo que quieras. En especial si _tú_ sigues _así_ — le sonrío de forma pícara para luego besarle el cuello, siento cómo se estremece y río para mis adentros, sin dejar su cuello y descubbriendo un poco su hombro.

— ¡Hemos vuel…! — La voz de InuYasha interrumpe el momento, quedándose a medio terminar al vernos. Se voltea rápidamente, deteniendo a Kohaku antes de que entre. — Mejor volvemos más tarde…

— ¡P-Pero..!

Es lo único que logro escuchar, sin embargo distingo bien a mi amigo llevándose a rastras a un confundido Kohaku. Sango ha hundido su rostro en mi pecho, puedo sentir el calor de sus mejillas rojas aún a través de la tela. La abrazo con calma, soltando una risita y besándole la cabeza, para tratar de calmarla.

— ¡No te rías! ¡E-Esto no es gracioso! — Me reclama, sin salir de su refugio.

— Tranquila, no vieron nada indebido — tomo su rostro con cariño para que salga de mi pecho y me mire —. Y aunque así hubiese sido, este es nuestro hogar. InuYasha debería tener claro que debe avisar antes de entrar.

Aunque no está del todo convencida, no responde nada, sólo inhala profundo y luego se coloca de pie, tratando de escapar de la situación.

— Debí suponer que estarían por llegar… ¡Qué despistada soy! Y de todas formas, ¡tú tienes la culpa! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte _así_ de _cariñoso_ aquí y ahora…?!

— ¿Yo tengo la culpa? — Río levemente y la vuelvo a abrazar. — En eso no estoy de acuerdo, la culpa también es tuya por ser tan irresistible.

— ¿Yo…? — Resopla sonrojada antes de continuar. — Ya basta, Miroku. Mejor preparo la comida y tú… tú deberías hablar con los muchachos.

— De acuerdo — le sonrío, vuelvo a besarla fugazmente y salgo de la casa antes de que logre tomar algo con lo que golpearme, pues su rostro molesto me deja claro que ese beso estaba de más.

Siento la brisa fresca en mi rostro y vuelvo a sonreír, reafirmando que amo todo de mi mujer: su felicidad, coquetería, sensualidad hasta su timidez y enfado. Es la mezcla perfecta para mí, incluso en el remolino impredecible que es ahora con el embarazo.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 852 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** i! He reaparecido con este hermoso y fangirlero proyecto que me hace alucinar, y espero que a ustedes también :) Hoy estoy feliz porque, bueno: terminé mi carrera (yeah, soy matrona), por fin he vuelto a mi casa y ahora puedo descansar y dedicar tiempo a las cosas que me apasionan sin sentirme culpable. Así que hay fiesta y actualizaciones regulares, ¡oh sí~!_

 _ **A** gradecer a **Nuez, Mor** y **marialaurajs** por su apoyo y paciencia, espero que este cap les saque por lo menos una sonrisa ;D_

 _ **D** edicado a **Nuez** : linda, gracias por todo tu apoyo, la amistad y todo, eres una persona muy especial para mí :3_

 _ **S** aludos a todos, ¡los quiero! Espero leernos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	25. Blushing

**soDISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Camino de forma tranquila hacia el almacén en el que guardamos las provisiones, desde donde se escuchan los reclamos de InuYasha, refunfuñando como un niño.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se les ocurre, en pleno día y en la sala? ¡Y justo hoy! Dijimos que estaríamos de regreso entre hoy y mañana… ¡Idiotas! No necesitaba ver eso, ¡carajo!

Me detengo y observo la escena: InuYasha amarra en paquetes los sacos con arroz que le va pasando Kohaku, quien está rojo como un tomate y no dice nada, pero su expresión denota que está incómodo y un tanto apenado con la situación. Mi amigo levanta el rostro para mirarme y resopla, molesto.

— Pensé que estabas _ocupado_. ¿A qué vienes?

— Supongo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Levanto una ceja y le sonrío, él se sonroja un poco en respuesta.

— **XXV —**

 _ **"Blushing"**_

— Y-Yo creo que mejor me marcho, Rin m-me había pedido que le avisara cuando regresáramos… — Balbucea mi cuñado, sin mirarme a la cara y con las mejillas aún más rojas. — Si me d-disculpan…

— También tengo que hablar contigo — levanta la vista, un poco asustado ante la idea. Le sonrío para que se relaje —. Tranquilo, no es nada malo.

— Keh, ¿qué quieres decirnos? Deberían ser más conscientes de lo que hacen.

— InuYasha, esa cabaña es _nuestro hogar_ , eso deberías tenerlo presente — le respondo a su reclamo, él se cruza de brazos, irritado.

— ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Jamás he dicho lo contrario!

— Sí, pero también tienes que actuar como corresponde a esa situación. Y esto va para los dos.

Kohaku vuelve a enrojecer, tartamudeando algo que no logro entender, pero apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Que yo sepa, no hemos hecho nada malo — me espeta mi amigo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No estoy diciendo eso, tampoco los estoy regañando. Sólo quiero pedirles que tengan más cuidado. De ahora en adelante, antes de entrar, avisen su llegada. Sango y yo somos un matrimonio y no queremos que se lleven más sorpresas como la de hoy.

— P-Por su-supuesto, su Excelencia, lamentamos lo que pasó hoy… nunca pensamos que us-ustedes… es decir, que mi hermana…

— No te preocupes, no es necesario que des explicaciones. Después de todo, el que entró sin avisar no fuiste tú — le aclaro de forma serena, InuYasha arruga más el entrecejo y me mira desafiante.

— De acuerdo, fue mi culpa pero ¡ustedes saben como soy! Además, pensé que te calmarías un poco ahora que Sango está embarazada…

— Querido amigo, hay algo que tienes que saber: esa clase de _cariño_ no es sólo para hacer hijos. Uno _puede_ y _debe_ brindarlo siempre.

Él se sonroja otro poco ante mis palabras, mi cuñado también ha vuelto a enrojecer, yo suelto una risa al verlos, al parecer preferirían no escuchar este tipo de información.

— S-Si eso es t-todo, yo me retiro… adiós, su Excelencia, nos vemos en la cena — Kohaku se apresura y sale corriendo hacia la aldea, de seguro quiere evitar escuchar más cosas así.

— Idiota.

Le palmoteo la espalda a InuYasha en respuesta a su muestra de aprecio, él da un respingo y me señala el arroz que aún falta por guardar. Me dispongo a ayudarlo a terminar la labor, esperando que lo que le he dicho se quede en su cabeza y no vuelva a interrumpirnos así.

Luego de un rato, volvemos a la cabaña, donde nos encontramos con Kohaku y Rin ayudando a Sango a cocinar. Mi esposa se sonroja levemente al cruzar su mirada con la de nuestro amigo y luego lo evita; me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, notando que se ha puesto un poco tensa.

— ¿Aún estás preocupada por lo que pasó en la tarde?

— Claro que sí, InuYasha nos vio…

— InuYasha no vio nada, relájate. Además, ya hablé con ellos y no volverá a pasar. Para la próxima, anunciarán su llegada — trato de restarle importancia, ya que si le sigue dando vueltas, será todo un problema.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, no creo que quieran volver a pasar por el mal rato, ni hacernos sentir incómodos a nosotros. Así que deja de preocuparte por ello.

— Pues a ti no te vi para nada incómodo que digamos…

— Porque no me molesta que sepan que amo a mi mujer sin importar el momento ni el lugar — le susurro al oído, ella se voltea para quedar frente a mí —. Pero si me disgusta que nos interrumpan, así que les dejé claro que debían tener más cuidado.

— De acuerdo — me sonríe y luego me da un corto beso para seguir con la comida.

Me separo de ella y me siento junto a Kohaku e InuYasha, quienes tienen las mejillas levemente rosadas. Les sonrío, comprendiendo demasiado bien que aún se sientan ajenos a nuestra relación.

— Oigan, Sango y yo estamos casados hace bastante tiempo ya, ¿no creen que es hora de que dejen de sonrojarse por nuestras simples muestras de cariño?

Rin nos mira por encima de su hombro y se ríe al escucharme, para luego seguir ayudando a mi esposa. Kohaku se sonroja aún más e InuYasha bufa, ninguno de los dos me responde nada. Suspiro, seguro de que algún día dejarán de actuar como dos niños ante nuestro matrimonio.

Aunque por ahora, tendremos que seguir viendo sus sonrojos.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 882 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡O** -ha-you~! Sí, dije que volvería con actualizaciones regulares y aquí estamos. Espero que les guste, es algo con mucho cariño :3_

 _ **A** gradecimientos a **Nuez, Morgan** y a **Penny-hey** (gracias por pasarte, ojalá siga gustándote). Respondo reviews en un rato. Pero las adoro~_

 _ **G** racias a todos los que pasan y espero tenerlos de nuevo por acá, ojalá esta vez con un review :D_

 _ **U** n beso gigante, nos leemos pronto._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	26. Caught-up

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

El sol pega fuerte en nuestras espaldas, siento una gota de sudor correr por mi frente y por mis pensamientos cruza el recuerdo fugaz de la brisa fresca golpeando mi rostro al ir montado sobre Kirara durante nuestra búsqueda de Naraku.

InuYasha parece notar mi fastidio por el calor de la temporada y sonríe de medio lado, soberbio ante la situación.

— ¿Acaso estás perdiendo la costumbre? ¿O ya no puedes llevar el ritmo de estas salidas?

Lo miro seriamente unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras y su gesto burlón. Realmente puede ser muy infantil todavía, pero este tipo de comentarios demuestran que su ánimo ha ido mejorando. Exhalo de forma pesada y le sonrío, pasando mi mano bajo mi flequillo para limpiarme un poco el sudor.

— Claro que no, pero sigo siendo humano y las elevadas temperaturas junto al abrasante sol no son los mejores aliados para recorrer estos senderos a pie, menos vestido con mi kesa.

— Keh, entonces démonos prisa en llegar — espeta, cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza y siguiendo a paso descuidado.

— **XXVI —**

 _ **"Caught-up"**_

Me vuelvo a acomodar la canasta con provisiones que llevo a la espalda y acelero el paso para darle alcance. Él lleva otra canasta, pero al parecer le es liviana, pues su andar sigue siendo rápido. Al llegar a su lado, noto una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos perdidos en el cielo, está distraído.

Sigo su paso sin quitarle la mirada de encima, InuYasha no se da cuenta de que lo observo, incluso ha comenzado a tararear una melodía. Abro la boca sorprendido, nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así podría pasar.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Mi voz no logra ocultar el asombro que siento, sé que él lo percibe sin dificultad, se voltea un poco avergonzado al ser descubierto, sus mejillas han enrojecido levemente.

— S-Sí, estoy bien.

— No te había visto así hace tiempo. ¿Ocurrió algo? — Mi pregunta lo pone en alerta, de seguro no le gusta ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

— ¿P-Por qué piensas eso? Yo no he mencionado nada raro y… _estoy bien_ … — Sus respuestas parecen excusas, como si quisiera huir de la situación.

— Oye, te conozco hace bastante tiempo, sé que algo te pasa. Y sé que es algo bueno, me alegra verte así de animado — lo tranquilizo, porque se ha puesto a la defensiva —. Sólo quiero saber a qué se debe tanta alegría.

— Keh, eso no te incumbe.

Suspiro, un poco abrumado por el clima y decepcionado por su poca comunicación. Sin embargo, prefiero no intervenir, sé que puedo confiar en que InuYasha hablará cuando deba hacerlo, él es así y, como suelo repetirme para no interrogarlo ni fastidiarlo demasiado, no hay que presionarlo. No andará con rodeos y si hay algo que decir, lo hará.

De pronto, podemos divisar las copas de los árboles del bosque que lleva su nombre aún, resaltan a lo lejos las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, sobresaliendo más altas que las demás. Los ojos de InuYasha se desvían a esa dirección casi como acto reflejo y luego dibujan el trayecto hasta el pozo devorador de huesos – que ha dejado de funcionar desde aquel día que volvió solo. Noto la nostalgia, pero también algo de anhelo y alegría.

— Aquella vez que te conté de mis sueños, dijiste que creías que realmente era Kagome — murmura de repente, sin dejar de mirar la misma dirección y con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

— Así es, lo recuerdo perfectamente — le respondo, también con una sonrisa.

— He seguido soñando con ella — revela, sin mirarme, pero sé que está feliz por ello —. No es siempre, pero puedo verla. A veces la escucho. Incluso hemos hablado un poco. Sé que está bien y eso me deja tranquilo. Por lo menos hasta que regrese. ¿Sigues creyendo que sea ella?

Es extraño que InuYasha deje tanto al descubierto, pero dada la confianza que tenemos y que siempre compartimos nuestras preocupaciones por las chicas, comprendo que lo haga. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro para que me observe y asiento con un gesto.

— Siempre me maravilló la relación que ustedes tenían, la unión que había entre los dos era un misterio que aún no logro descifrar. Por eso, estoy seguro que siguen estando juntos, a pesar de todo lo que quiere separarlos. La señorita Kagome y tú estaban destinados a conocerse, eso es algo que descubrí a lo largo de nuestro viaje. Así que sí, estoy seguro que es ella. Y podría apostar que a ella también la reconforta poder saber de ti.

Sonríe, esta vez más notoriamente, y vuelve su atención de nuevo al camino. Le sigo el paso, agradeciendo que confíe en mí todavía, más para estas cosas. Saber que sigue en contacto con la señorita Kagome y que ella está bien, no sólo lo reconforta a él, sino que a mí también, y de seguro a mi esposa le encantaría saberlo.

De pronto InuYasha se detiene de golpe y olfatea el aire, un poco fastidiado. Lo miro con extrañeza por su repentina acción, hace una mueca de desagrado y me quita la canasta de la espalda.

— Creo que tienes visitas. Será mejor que vayas a la casa, yo llevo esto al almacén.

Arrugo la frente, sin comprender la urgencia de que llegue a la cabaña, él me indica con un gesto el sendero y veo a lo lejos un caballo amarrado en el árbol cercano a la entrada de mi hogar. Más confundido por esto, decido apresurar el paso para ver quién es el visitante. Y por qué a InuYasha le da tan mala espina.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 929 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí de nuevo yo, reportándome! Dije que serían seguida, ¿no? Pues qué quieren que les diga, la musa ha estado activa y hay que aprovechar. Ahora quise darle un poco de cariño a InuYasha, digo no puede estar amargado por siempre. ¿No?_

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a **Mor** por su maravilloso revie **K Ontani** , a quien le aclaro que Shippô está en su entrenamiento, volverá pronto. Pero en especial a **Nuez** , quien me hace fangirlear de lo lindo, las haces de musa y eso es lo mejor :3_

 _ **Aporte cultural:** Kesa es el nombre que reciben los hábitos/prendas de los monjes budistas. _

_**M** e despido hasta la próxima, ¡saludos y un abrazo!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	27. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Llego rápidamente a mi hogar, intrigado por la reacción de InuYasha y deseando saber quién es el visitante que irrumpe en mi casa mientras yo no estoy. Ingreso de inmediato, pero me detengo al instante ante la escena que se está llevando a cabo dentro de la cabaña.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Simplemente, para mí es algo más que molesto, me irrita. Y, por lo general, no me enfado con facilidad. Levanto una ceja, mientras Sango tartamudea monosílabos y las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo. Miro ahora al hombre que está frente a ella, quien se mantiene sereno y con una segura sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Puedo saber qué significa esto?

— **XXVII —  
"Jealousy"**

Mi mujer sigue con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin encontrar palabras para explicarme lo que ocurre. En su lugar, el visitante decide responder.

— Buenos días, su Excelencia, mi nombre es Matsumoto Hiroto y, tras escuchar los rumores, decidí comprobar si era cierto que Sango se encontraba aquí.

Observo con detenimiento al hombre: debe tener mi edad, es un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro y rasgos duros, viste una armadura de Samurai gastada y no deja de sostenerle las manos a mi esposa.

— ¿Y usted y ella son…? — Pregunto, ante lo cual Sango se coloca más roja, él simplemente sonríe.

— Nos conocimos hace muchos años, durante los entrenamientos de Kenjutsu. Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos, tenías… ¿14 años?

Mi mujer asiente con un gesto, se nota que está incómoda con la situación y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Por qué no simplemente retira sus manos y le pide al visitante que se largue? Endurezco mi gesto cuando él besa sus manos y vuelve a hablar, de la misma forma confiada.

— Han pasado muchos años. Cuando supe lo que le pasó a tu aldea, me angustié mucho. Luego los rumores de que habían dos sobrevivientes me hicieron investigar un poco, y cuando supe que eran tu hermano y tú, me sentí aliviado. Claro que tu rastro no es fácil de seguir, me costó dar con tu paradero.

— Ah… sí, yo… yo ya no… es decir, yo ahora… — Ella habla entrecortado, ¿tanto le cuesta decir "estoy casada, por favor vete"?

Un poco más malhumorado, me aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de ese tal Hiroto, quien ahora me mira un poco confundido. Me sitúo junto a ella antes de hablar.

— Lamento interrumpirlo, pero quisiera saber qué asuntos lo han traído hasta acá en busca de mi esposa.

— ¿Es-Esposa…? — Se sorprende él, mientras Sango se sonroja otro poco más y retira rápidamente las manos, agachando la cabeza y mirando el piso.

— Sí, ¿no lo sabía? Bueno, es natural después de tanto tiempo… — Digo en un tono un tanto altanero, este sujeto me fastidia con sólo su presencia. — Ahora, ¿para qué la busca?

Él parece un poco en shock, pasea su mirada por ambos y abre y cierra la boca, quizá buscando palabras para salir de su inoportuna situación. Luego ejecuta una breve reverencia ante los dos.

— Sólo quería comprobar que fuese ella y que se encontraba bien. Veo que así es, por lo que les doy mis más sinceras bendiciones y que su matrimonio sea próspero — vuelve a hacer una reverencia y luego mira de reojo un paquete que hay a su lado —. Considera éste como un presente de bodas. Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, pero ahora me retiro. Adiós.

No espera respuesta y sale de la cabaña. Sango sigue roja y con la mirada fija en el piso, sin decir ni una palabra. Yo exhalo pesado y me siento cerca del fuego, con la vista fija en ella.

— ¿Y bien?

Mi voz suena más áspera de lo que quiero, pero ¡estoy enojado! Por fin ella me mira, un poco sorprendida al escucharme. Observa el regalo de ese sujeto y luego vuelve a mirarme.

— ¿Estás molesto? — No se mueve de su lugar, pero sus ojos se clavan en los míos. — ¿Por qué, exactamente?

— Ese tipo… lo dejaste coquetearte cuanto le diera en gana, tomándote las manos y con presentes… ¿No pudiste decirle desde un principio que eres una mujer casada ahora? ¡Y no sólo eso! ¿Qué se suponía que…?

— Miroku — me corta, sin necesidad de alzar la voz pero sí usando un tono duro. Se acerca y se arrodilla frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, yo no suavizo mi expresión, pero guardo silencio —. Acababa de llegar cuando entraste, apenas lo había saludado. Sólo me tomó las manos, no es necesario que armes una escena de celos por eso…

Abro los ojos con extrañeza. ¿Celos? No, sólo cuido lo que es mío, lo que atesoro con mi vida, lo que por fin puedo disfrutar sin miedo. Después de todo, no puedo dejar que aparezca alguien de la nada e intente seducirla, ella es mi mujer… Está bien, sí son celos. Suspiro y le sonrío, acercándome a su rostro.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres demasiado hermosa. Y eres mi esposa.

Sonríe y luego toma mi mano para llevarla a su vientre, aún plano. El gesto me llena de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante, comprendiendo que algo más grande nos une ahora.

— Soy tu esposa — murmura, presionando suave mi mano contra el casi imperceptible bulto que recién está apareciendo en su abdomen — y la madre de tu hijo. Nadie me va a seducir, soy tuya.

De acuerdo, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre logra esfumar mi enojo y transformarlo en deseo. La acercó a mí y la beso, sabiendo que yo también soy suyo.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 931, sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¿Y** ustedes qué comen que adivinan? Claro, a InuYasha le da mala espina sentir el olor de un hombre dentro de la casa de sus amigos y que no sea alguien familiar. ¿Y a quién no le fastidiaría, en todo caso? Por supuesto, nuestro monje es celosillo, pero yo lo justifico, con esa mujer ajajajaja_

 _Otro aporte cultural : la espada que usa Sango **NO es una katana**. Es una espada mediana, llamada **wakizashi** ; el arte marcial japonés que enseña a dominar la técnica con las espadas - cualquiera sea su tipo - es el **Kenjutsu**. Este arte marcial es aprendido por samuráis y ninjas, y debe haber sido enseñado a los exterminadores. Por eso es que se me ocurrió que un samurái pudiese compartir entrenamiento con ella._

 _ **E** n fin, agradezco a todos los que se pasan a leer, pero en especial a quienes se dan tiempo para comentar: a la **Capitana Mor** (eres un sol, gracias por tus palabras!), a **Naoko-eri** (me alegra que te gusten los drabbles :D), y a mi querida **Nuez** (ya sabes, el fangirleo y las ideas nunca estás de más). Espero tenerlas por acá también ahora :)_

 _ **Y** a quienes lean en el futuro, ¿dejarían un review? Ayudan a mejorar y crecer, además de que animan a continuar :3_

 _ **L** as quiero, un abrazo._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	28. Reproach

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Sonrío al escuchar a InuYasha pelear infantilmente con Shippō, como siempre. El pequeño zorrito llegó de visita para darse un respiro del entrenamiento que lo ha tenido fuera por mucho tiempo. Nos trajo un presente por nuestro hijo y aceptó nuestra invitación a cenar, razón por la que nuestra sala está más llena que de costumbre.

— ¡Deja de molestarme con tus trucos, enano! ¡O te las verás con mi espada!

— ¡Ya no te tengo miedo, bestia! — Le responde Shippō, mostrándole la lengua y lanzándole una nueva técnica. InuYasha se irrita, parándose y desenvainando para amenazarlo. — ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡MIROKU, AYUDA! ¡QUIERE MATARME!

— InuYasha, guarda tu espada. No permitiré violencia en mi hogar.

Mi amigo bufa, pero obedece y se sienta, mirando amenazante al pequeño kitsune. Suspiro, esto me trae recuerdos y la nostalgia es inevitable.

— ¿Así que vino Hiroto a verte, hermana?

— **XXVIII —**

 _ **"Reproach"**_

La mención del tipo que hoy estuvo en casa produce que mi mandíbula se tense. Observo a Sango, se sonroja ante la pregunta de Kohaku y asiente con la cabeza en respuesta.

— ¿Y cómo está? Recuerdo que las chicas se entusiasmaban mucho cuando llegaba a la aldea, aunque él nunca le dio esperanzas a ninguna otra…

¿Ninguna otra? ¿Acaso este tipo ha cortejado a mi mujer desde siempre? Enarco una ceja, pendiente de la conversación, ya que jamás había escuchado sobre esto y me parece que debo saberlo.

— Pues bien, por lo que pude notar… ya que no logré charlar como corresponde con él…

— Oh, es una lástima, él siempre me cayó bien. Recuerdo que hablaban por horas después de los entrenamientos — Kohaku parece decepcionado, mi mujer se sonroja un poco más y deja caer el cucharón con el que sirve la comida.

— E-Eh… ¡No eran horas! S-Sólo nos llevábamos bien…

Me pongo de pie y me acerco, recogiendo el cucharón y pasándoselo. Evita mi mirada y me da las gracias, pero no suelto el objeto. La habitación queda en silencio, estoy seguro que todos están esperando mi reacción, al parecer los papeles se han invertido.

— ¿Sólo se llevaban _bien_? — Pregunto, el rubor de sus mejillas no desaparece y siento sus nervios. — ¿O había _algo más_? Pareces molesta por no haber podido hablar más con él… ¿Acaso te _gustaba_?

Abre los ojos con sorpresa, su rostro enrojece más y su agarre del cucharón se vuelve más fuerte, estoy seguro de que querría usarlo como arma, por lo mismo no lo suelto. Y para evitar que se vaya y eluda el tema.

— ¿Q-Qué…? Y-Yo… eh… éramos buenos amigos, me hubiese gustado saber cómo estaba…

— No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿te gustaba?

— A-Ah… yo… él y yo… es decir, nosotros nunca tuvimos nada… S-Sólo… Sólo…

— Oye, Miroku, ya deja de fastidiarla. Como si fueses un santo, joder.

La voz de InuYasha me toma desprevenido, suelto el cucharón y Sango rápidamente vuelve a la olla, aprovechando mi descuido. Miro un poco molesto a mi amigo y él se cruza de brazos, con un gesto de reproche y sus ojos fijos en mí.

— Keh, no me mires así. Si quieres escarbar en el pasado, bien por ti, puedo dejarte. Pero creo que tú saldrías peor parado que Sango.

— Miroku, te pasas para ser descarado — lo apoya Shippō, que está comiendo dulces junto a Rin y me observa también con desaprobación, la pequeña y Kohaku niegan con la cabeza en señal de que están de acuerdo con ellos.

Ahora levanto ambas cejas, no lo había pensado pero tienen razón. Quizá demasiada. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al sentir el aura de ira que desprende mi esposa. Me volteo lentamente hacia ella, ahora el miedo y los nervios me consumen a mí.

— A-Ah… Sanguito… supongo que ya no importa…

— ¿Oh, no? ¿Quieres hablar de amores pasados, _cariño_? — Me pregunta, trago duro y le sonrío de forma nerviosa, está molesta y creo que sufriré las consecuencias.

— N-No, el pasado es pasado, amor. L-Lo importantes es que ahora… estamos juntos y somos felices, ¿o no?

— Oh, pero estás celoso _aún_. Es la segunda escenas de celos que me montas hoy.

Estoy acabado, puedo sentirlo. Busco la ayuda de los demás, pero parece que se divierten al ver mi situación. Suspiro otra vez, mirando a Sango directo a los ojos y tratando de sonreírle de forma tranquila.

— Oye, sólo te cuido. Te amo y no puedo permitir que cualquiera te coquetee, aunque sea un _buen amigo_ , al que jamás habías mencionado, por cierto. Además, si hablamos de celos, creo que tú sales perdiendo…

Mala jugada, sus ojos destellan con furia contenida al escucharme, levanta el cucharón como arma y se acerca, su aura molesta logra paralizarme.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque tengo motivos de sobra para ser celosa! — Suelta de golpe, azotando el cucharón en mi cabeza. — ¡Tampoco es como si _tú_ me hubieses hablado de _todas_ tus pretendidas! ¡Quizá cuántas más hay por ahí! ¡Y te enojas por Hiroto! ¡Es…!

— Es hora de comer, ¿no creen? — La interrumpe Kohaku, acercándose un poco nervioso a ella. — ¿Te ayudo a servir los platos? Antes de que se enfríe, ya sabes…

Rin también se coloca de pie para ayudarlos, Sango parece un poco confundida por el cambio repentino de situación, aprovecho el momento para acercarme a ella evitando su ira y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

— Disculpa lo idiota que soy a veces, pero contigo es inevitable ponerme en alerta. Confío en ti, pero no en los demás. Por favor, olvidemos esto y cenemos en paz, ¿sí?

Frunce el ceño, analizando mis palabras. Por lo menos no me aparta, eso es un respiro para mí.

— Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero no creas que lo olvidaré.

Se voltea para sonreírme un tanto perversa, me da un corto beso y sigue con la cena.

Me siento a comer con los demás, sonriendo disimuladamente ante sus miradas. Quizá no lo entiendan, pero estas pequeñas discusiones le dan otro sabor a nuestra vida.

Uno que me encanta sentir.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 998 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí vamos de nuevo! Sí, para mí, Miroku es más celoso de lo que aparenta y sí le montaría escenas a Sango, aunque claro... con ella termina perdiendo. Igual, con qué cara lo hace. Le doy puntos a InuYasha por pararlo. Supongo que no quería que lo degollaran ahí mismo ajajajajajaja_

 _ **C** omo siempre, agradezco todo su apoyo, me hace muy feliz que les guste el proyecto. Siempre en mi corazón las tengo a ustedes, **Nuez y Mor** (que fangirlean conmigo, eso es lo más mejor de la vida xd), también a **Naoko-eri** (gracias por el review linda :3), y le doy la bienvenida y gracias a **Forever MK NH.** ¡Gracias miles por pasarse y comentar!_

 _ **E** spero que nos leamos pronto y que este cap también les guste._

 _ **¡S** aludos y abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~ _


	29. Punishment

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— Quédate quieto o no respondo por los daños.

Sonrío seguro, quizá hasta un poco altanero, mientras doy otro paso en su dirección, ella aprieta los dientes y sujeta con más fuerza la cubeta de madera.

— No le tengo miedo a esa cubeta.

Frunce las cejas y resopla un poco, moviendo su flequillo con el acto. Empuña su mano libre y se coloca en guardia, levantando una ceja y con un destello de astucia en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

— La cubeta no es mi única arma. Lo sabes mejor que nadie — me recuerda, sin titubear ni un poco —. Ahora, o te quedas quieto o conocerás otra faceta de mis manos.

— Eso no me molestaría.

— Tú lo pediste, luego no te quejes.

— **XXIX —**

 _ **"Punishment"**_

Al ver que doy otro paso, toma la cubeta y me arroja el agua que contiene, encima. Empapado y descalzo como estoy, resbalo en el piso mojado y caigo al suelo. Sango aprovecha la oportunidad y, tan rápido como sólo ella puede, se abalanza sobre mí. Intento esquivarla, pero el terreno resbaloso no es de mucha ayuda y antes de que pueda hacer algo, la tengo encima mío.

— Te lo advertí, se supone que estás _castigado_ — me reprocha, dejándome inmóvil bajo su peso, algo que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

— El momento del baño siempre es algo tentador — le respondo, llevando mi mano hasta el amarre de su yukata blanca.

— Quieto — sisea, apartando mi mano —. Recuerda que ahora yo estoy al mando.

Bajo mi mano, aprovechando de acariciar sus piernas en el camino, ella me mira molesta ante mi atrevimiento, se acomoda mejor, sentándose en mi abdomen y luego se inclina sobre mí para hablarme al oído.

— Sigues rompiendo las reglas, te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿verdad? — Su respiración en mi cuello me encanta, cierro los ojos al sentir cómo muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Si cada vez que te enojes, me vas a castigar así… — Sin poder evitarlo, tomo su rostro y la beso con pasión. Ella se lo busca, después de todo. Sabe que me provoca de esta forma.

— Bien, tendré que tomar medidas al respecto.

Su sonrisa perversa me seduce, la quedo viendo fijo perdido en su rostro hasta que de pronto vuelvo a sentir el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo. Abro la boca, sorprendido; ella se ríe un poco, dibujando círculos en la piel de mi pecho que ha quedado a la vista bajo mis ropas.

— Para que bajes un poco la temperatura — dice entre risas, divertida.

Aprovecho su descuido y nos giro, quedando yo ahora sobre ella, sorprendiéndola. Me siento en sus piernas y me inclino encima suyo, algunas gotas caen sobre su cuerpo, empapándole de a poco la yukata.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente castigo. Llevamos así una semana. Es hora de que me perdones, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué, no te gusta el castigo? Aún tienes que hacer méritos.

Arrugo mi semblante ante sus palabras. Desde aquel día, luego de la cena, que comenzó a cobrar su "venganza". Además de hacer lo usual en la casa – las labores domésticas, lo que no me molesta pues es algo de lo que he estado a cargo desde hace un tiempo y fue por iniciativa propia –, Sango me ha mantenido a raya en la intimidad, dominando la situación. No puedo quejarme, he disfrutado esta otra faceta suya, pero mantenerme quieto me cuesta, más si ella se divierte provocándome.

— Creo que me he portado bastante bien estos días. Tú, en cambio, has sido muy traviesa.

Bajo hasta su cuello y lo beso, mientras apoyo mi torso empapado en su pecho. Puedo sentir como se estremece, sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y suspira suavemente antes de que me vuelva a levantar.

— Me estás provocando…

— Eso es algo recíproco, Sanguito — le respondo, disfrutando su rubor y luego bajo mi mano hasta la solapa de su yukata, jugando un poco con ella —. La ropa blanca es ideal para este tipo de situaciones, ¿no crees?

Sonríe de forma pícara, luego desata el nudo de mi kesa y lo deja caer, acariciando mi cuello y rostro lentamente, coqueteándome con su mirada.

— Lástima que sólo yo lleve puesta mi yukata…

Abro su ropa, dejando al descubierto su piel y sonrío, sin dejar de disfrutar de ella.

— Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si mejor nos deshacemos de estas ropas empapadas y nos _bañamos juntos_? Así puedes mostrarme esas manos en acción…

— Me gusta esa idea, _su Excelencia_ …

Su tono seductor me derrite por dentro. Por un instante recuerdo a ese terrateniente adinerado y al tal Hiroto y sonrío, satisfecho. Sé, ahora más que nunca, que no puedo sentir celos de ellos, sino que por el contrario: ellos jamás podrán ni siquiera imaginar lo maravilloso que es estar junto a Sango.

En todos los sentidos, cada segundo de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 803 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **O** hayou! Acá de nuevo yo, quiero aprovechar para subirlo ahora y a ver si mañana alcanzo a subir otro. _

_**A** hora, ¿ustedes que piensan? Miroku es seductor, sexy y todo lo que ya sabemos, pero Sango no se queda nada atrás. Es decir, según yo, después de que Miroku le dio a probar de ese fruto desconocido, ella descubrió el mundo y lo explotó con él. Así que: sí, Miroku, siéntete afortunado, porque estoy segura de que Sango jamás le habría dado algo así a otros, ni siquiera si fuesen sus esposos. Por eso digo, se complementan._

 _ **A** mis amadas lectoras, les quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo. Quise subir este corto para que el "castigo" de Miroku no quedara en el aire, pero planeo que aparezcan otros personajes a futuro. Así que sólo hay que esperar._

 _Agradecer, nuevamente, a **Nuez** y **Mor** , mis chicas fangirleras; a **Naoko-eri** que ya ha comenzado a fangirlear conmigo y a **marialaurajs** , a quien había extrañado pero comprendo que tengas trabajo, así que no hay problemas. Las adoro y les agradezco su tiempo, espero que este corto sea de su agrade, estaré atenta a los reviews :)_

 _ **¡U** n abrazo y beso gigante para todas! Nos leemos pronto :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	30. Growing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Un ave trina en lo alto de un árbol, mientras Shippō y Rin corren entre las hierbas, riéndose y jugando como los niños que son. El clima ya ha empezado a cambiar y la brisa fresca que precede al otoño, refresca un poco el calor del verano que está por irse.

Un poco más allá diviso a Kaede junto a Sango, enseñándole a reconocer algunas hierbas que le ha indicado consumir durante el embarazo para su salud y la del pequeño. Mi mujer está absorta en las palabras de la anciana, lo que me causa cierta gracia, tiempo que no la veía tan concentrada.

— Ese pequeño parece que será muy grande y sano, ¿no, monje?

— **XXX —**

 _ **"Growing"**_

La voz de Jaken me sorprende. Llega a mi lado y se sienta, mirando al grupo en el campo de hierbas mientras abraza su báculo de dos cabezas y resopla.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá? Pensé que no te gustaba visitar la aldea — le digo, es raro que se quede más del tiempo que les lleva dejarle algunos regalos a Rin.

— El amo Sesshōmaru quiere que vigile a Rin — me responde, un poco enfurruñado.

— ¿Vigilarla?

— Sí, quiere saber si se ha adaptado bien a la vida de vuelta con los humanos, si es tratada con el respeto y cariño que se merece — explica, aunque por su mirada estoy seguro que esas preocupaciones son más de él que de su amo.

— ¿Y por qué sería de otra forma?

— ¡Porque ustedes son unos violentos! ¿Olvidas la paliza que me diste, monje estafador? InuYasha también es un bruto. En el único que podemos confiar es en Kohaku, pero él suele salir para entrenar y hacer trabajos fuera de la aldea, así que Rin queda a merced de trogloditas como ustedes y…

— Creo que sería mejor que te callaras, si no quieres que te recuerde cómo pueden golpear mis puños — lo corto, aunque me sorprende lo preocupado que se encuentra, además de que está al tanto de lo que pasa con nosotros, a pesar de que sus visitas no son tan seguidas.

— ¡Señor Jaken! — Rin lo ha visto y corre hasta su lado, lo toma de la mano y lo jala para que la acompañe a recolectar flores.

Sonrío al verlos, sospechando que Jaken y Sesshōmaru pasan por los alrededores más seguido de lo que sabemos nosotros. Es bueno saber que se preocupan por la pequeña, a quien ya le hemos tomado mucho cariño.

De pronto la anciana Kaede se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado, observa también el panorama y sonríe, con una paz reconfortante en su mirar. Tras unos segundos de silenciosa admiración, su rostro se vuelve hacia mí y su único ojo visible me atraviesa con preocupación.

— ¿Sango ha estado alimentándose de forma adecuada?

La pregunta me sorprende. Mis ojos se posan de nuevo en mi esposa y bajan directo al pequeño bulto que ahora es notorio en su abdomen.

— Claro, come todo lo que usted le ha aconsejado, me preocupo personalmente de eso.

— ¿Y lo hace en cantidades razonables? No quiero alarmarlos, pero ese pequeño ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo, quizá ella esté comiendo demasiado…

La voz de la sacerdotisa parece un poco inquieta. Hago memoria, intentando recordar si lo que dice puede ser cierto, pero Sango no ha comido de más, por lo menos no tanto como para atribuirle el crecimiento tan acelerado de nuestro hijo a eso. Aunque ahora que lo menciona, es cierto. En pocas semanas, el pequeño se hizo notar, y fue de forma rápida.

— Sólo ha comido un poco más de lo normal, pero no mucho. Además, las náuseas y los vómitos aún la molestan, por lo que suele comer poco en algunas ocasiones — le explico a la anciana Kaede, ella asiente con la cabeza al escucharme —. Si no es por la alimentación, ¿a qué puede deberse que el bebé crezca así?

Ella niega con la cabeza, parece confundida. De pronto su semblante se ilumina, abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpida por mi mujer, que llega a nuestro lado caminando de forma pesada.

— Disculpen, pero creo que será mejor que volvamos. La espalda me está matando y además, hay que preparar la cena.

— De acuerdo — le sonrío en respuesta, la anciana Kaede se apresura en llamar a Shippō y Rin, mientras nos ponemos de pie para iniciar el regreso a casa.

Tomo con cariño la mano de Sango durante el trayecto, mirando a ratos su vientre y sin poder dejar de preguntarme qué iba a decirme la anciana sacersodita antes de que tuviésemos que volver. ¿Acaso sabrá de otra razón por la que el pequeño haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo? La intriga se mezcla con un poco de preocupación. Ruego a Buda que todo esté bien y que esto no sea sinónimo de que hay algún problema con nuestro hijo o con mi esposa.

— Te ves preocupado, ¿sucede algo?

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Le sonrío, tratando de no alertarla. Pongo mi mano en su abdomen y lo acaricio con ternura, tranquilizándome al hacerlo: tocar al pequeño me reconforta, como si el simple gesto me confirmara que todo está bien.

— No ocurre nada, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Me sonríe, y aunque aún me aqueja la duda, sé en mi interior que no le miento, por lo que también le sonrío de vuelta.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 895 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡L** o sé! Dije que publicaría ayer, pero ¡joder! Tuve visitas y entre el lío de atender a mi amigo, no alcancé a subirlo. Pero acá está, ahora va haciéndose mención a otros personajes de los que igual hay que seguir teniendo noticias. Espero que les guste._

 _ **C** omo siempre, agradezco infinitamente a **Nuez** (gracias hermosa, por todo tu apoyo siempre), **marialaurajs** y **Naoko-eri** , espero tenerlas por acá de nuevo. Y a la **Capitana** le mando ánimos el lo último que le queda de su carrera._

 _ **U** n beso a todas, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	31. Double

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La expresión de InuYasha mientras aguardamos a Sango y la anciana Kaede me causa gracia, se nota que esperar no es algo que se le dé del todo bien. Está cruzado de brazos, con la boca fruncida y golpea el suelo con su pie izquierdo, impaciente.

— Oye, Miroku — suelta de pronto, mirándome de reojo —. ¿Crees que se tarden mucho?

— No lo sé, la anciana Kaede dijo que sólo irían al límite del bosque a recolectar un par de hierbas — le respondo, mirando la entrada de la casa —. Supongo que deben estar por regresar.

— Más les vale, no voy a esperar por siempre.

Le palmeo la espalda de forma fraternal, agradeciendo que esté aquí todavía y no se haya ido al bosque como suele hacer siempre. Aunque tampoco sé para qué estamos esperándolas.

— **XXXI —**

 _ **"Double"**_

El corto silencio que nos ha invadido es roto por la risa de mi mujer, que llega desde fuera. InuYasha mueve sus orejas y sonríe, dejando de golpear su pie con el suelo y esperando. A los pocos segundos entran ambas, llevando las canastas con hierbas y riendo tranquilamente.

— Por fin llegan.

Sango se sorprende al escuchar a nuestro amigo, de seguro no esperaba que estuviese de vuelta tan pronto.

— ¡InuYasha, qué sorpresa! Creí que tardarías un poco más en volver… Me alegra que ya estés aquí — lo saluda feliz, dejando su canasta sobre la mesa y sonriéndonos.

— Sí, ese fantasma era sólo un rumor… además, Kaede me pidió ayuda con algo.

Sango levanta una ceja, extrañada, mientras la sacerdotisa y yo miramos a InuYasha, esperando que proceda en lo que ella le ha solicitado. Él se acerca a mi mujer, se coloca en cuclillas frente a ella y le toca el vientre abultado, para luego apoyar su oreja en el mismo sitio, sonriendo de forma curiosa; luego repite la misma acción en otro sitio, y su sonrisa se acentúa. Mi esposa se sonroja ante el actuar de él, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, diciendo monosílabos entrecortados y pidiéndole a él que se detenga; en respuesta, InuYasha le indica que guarde silencio y prosigue en su tarea.

Espero junto a la anciana Kaede, estoy bastante nervioso: no conozco las sospechas de la sacerdotisa, por lo que no sé qué es lo que puedo esperar de la evaluación de mi amigo. Al cabo de unos minutos que se me hacen eternos, InuYasha se coloca de pie y nos mira, con una expresión confiada.

— Es tal como lo dijiste, anciana. Son dos.

Mi esposa los mira confundida, yo arrugo el ceño intrigado. ¿Acaso eso significa que…? Pero es tan raro, tan…

— Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? — Ella fija su mirada en él unos instantes, luego la dirige hacia mí, incrédula. — ¿Acaso son dos bebés…?

Mis ojos le sostienen la mirada a ella y después viajan hasta los de la sacerdotisa, confundido también y un poco impresionado por la revelación.

— ¿Era eso lo que sospechaba, anciana Kaede?

— Así es — afirma, asintiendo con un gesto.

El rostro de Sango empalidece, me apresuro a llegar a su lado y ayudarla a sentarse junto al fuego, preocupado de que la noticia sea demasiado para ella. Se apoya en mí y me abraza, ocultando el rostro en mi pecho sin decir nada. InuYasha nos observa en silencio, mientras esperamos que la anciana Kaede traiga un poco de agua para mi esposa; ella bebe y cierra los ojos, sin dejar de abrazar mi brazo.

— Yo lo sospechaba desde antes, pero ahora acabo de escuchar el corazón de los dos — indica nuestro amigo de forma relajada, creo que intenta calmar la reacción de mi mujer, aunque sin mucho resultado.

Una vez que la sorpresa inicial ha pasado, abrazo a Sango feliz, procesando lo que significa la noticia: tendremos gemelos. Sonrío ampliamente, estrechando un poco más el abrazo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Miroku? — Su voz demuestra un poco de preocupación y temor, la conozco demasiado bien. — Nosotros no… es decir, son nuestros primeros hijos y son dos… será el doble de cuidados, el doble de preocupaciones, el doble de gastos, el doble de…

— Será el doble de felicidad.

La interrumpo suavemente, logro ver como mi voz la tranquiliza y me regala una tímida sonrisa, para luego volver a acomodarse en mi pecho.

— Claro que lo será.

InuYasha y la anciana Kaede me sonríen con cariño, tras unos segundos la sacerdotisa se retira felicitándonos y sólo queda nuestro amigo, quien ahora amplía su sonrisa y se nos acerca muy animado.

— Al parecer tendremos mucha compañía. Los felicito, ahora también tienes que cuidarte el doble, Sango.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa antes de que él se despida con un gesto despreocupado y se marche al bosque. Acomodo mejor a Sango y la rodeo con mis brazos, apoyando mis manos en su vientre y disfrutando de la paz que me dan.

Estoy seguro que, a pesar de lo difícil que puede parecer el panorama ahora, con el doble de dificultades; también disfrutaremos el doble de alegría.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 831 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí traigo la actualización de hoy! Espero que les guste, ahora ya por fin saben la noticia, pobre Sango. Yo si pienso que le daría ataque, pero Miroku es un sol y la ama, tranquiliza y apoya tan bellamente._

 _ **A** ntes de agradecer, quisiera pedirles un favor a todos los que leen. Hace poco me enteré que **plagiaron a Fanfiction:** tiene páginas mirrors que han robado toda nuestra información: desde fics (con reviews y todo), a perfiles y hasta los foros. ¡Y en tiempo real! Es una joda, la verdad. Ya varios autores de FF han discontinuado historias, y no los culpo. La verdad, yo dudé bastante antes de actualizar, pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para difundir. En **mi perfil** están las **indicaciones básicas de cómo denunciar y hay un link a un topic** con mayor información sobre el tema. De verdad nos ayudaría mucho, y a ustedes como lectores también, que denunciaran estas páginas. Desde ya les agradezco su ayuda._

 _ **A** hora sí, quiero agradecer a **Nuez, marialaurajs, Naoko-eri, Penny-hey** y a **Mor,** todas son un sol y aprecio mucho que siempre me lean y dejen sus hermosos reviews. El fic ya llegó a los 100 reviews, sólo gracias a ustedes :D _

_**A** l rato se los respondo, ¡les quiero!_

 _ **U** n abrazo a todos, nos leemos en el próximo :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_

* * *

 ** _[Tanto este fic como mi perfil, los reviews, follows y favs que tiene, son publicados en Fanfiction._** ** _Si lo s estás leyendo en otra página, es un PLAGIO: me han agarrado una teta y han salido corriendo. Por favor denuncia, información al respecto en mi perfil.]_**


	32. Household

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Por primera vez estamos todos reunidos para la cena. Incluso está Jaken, a quien Rin convenció de participar de la velada. Quisimos que todos vinieran para darles la noticia de los gemelos. Observo la escena de nuestra sala repleta, sonriendo: en un rincón están InuYasha y Shippō molestando a Jaken, quien se irrita y trata de defenderse lanzando golpes con su Báculo de Dos Cabezas; por otro lado, cerca del fuego están la anciana Kaede junto a Rin y Kohaku, preparando la cena. Sango se encuentra a mi lado, observando preocupada la pelea de los muchachos, con cada golpe o grito presiona con fuerza mi brazo, como adelantándose a una tregedia.

— ¡Joder, cara de sapo! — InuYasha de pronto se coloca de pie, tronando sus garras. — ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

— ¡Pero si eres una vergüenza para la familia! ¡Mi amo bonito debería haberse quedado con Colmillo de Acero!

— ¡Eso ya es algo del pasado, renacuajo!

— **XXXII —**

 _ **"Household"**_

Mi amigo vuelve a hacer crujir sus dedos, preparándose para atacar. Sango arruga su semblante, de seguro anticipándose a detener esa pelea; se coloca de pie, pero antes de que pueda intervenir, Jaken lanza una llamarada con su Báculo, Shippō defiende a InuYasha con su Fuego Mágico, pero el choque de ambos ataques lanza chispas hacia toda la habitación.

— ¡Oigan, basta!

Mi reclamo no llega a sus oídos, están sumidos en su pelea y siguen gritándose cosas, lanzando golpes y ataques que ponen en peligro la seguridad de nuestro hogar. Abro la boca para volver a regañarlos, pero no alcanzan a salir palabras de ella, ya que Sango ha entrado en acción.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE! — Brama, los puños cerrados a sus costados y los ojos encendidos en furia. Su grito los paraliza, veo sus rostros atemorizados. — ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡Podrían haber incendiado el lugar!

— Sa-Sango, p-perdona, nosotros…

— S-Señora, por favor, podemos explicarlo…

— Sí, Sango, sólo jugábamos…

InuYasha, Jaken y Shippō intentan calmar la furia de mi mujer, todos temiendo las represalias. Claro, sé por experiencia propia el miedo que puede dar mi mujer. Siento la mirada de mis amigos pidiendo auxilio pero no intervendré pues sus "juegos" ya se estaban saliendo de control.

— ¡Sólo jugaban! ¡¿Sólo jugaban?! — Sango avanza un paso hacia ellos, su ira no ha disminuido ni un ápice. — ¡Su juego pudo haber acabado con la casa! ¡Con _nuestro hogar_! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!

De pronto suelta un leve quejido, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y encorvándose un poco, me pongo de pie y la sostengo, ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Qué ocurre? — Le pregunto, preocupado. Ella se sujeta de mi brazo con una mano y la otra sigue en su abdomen.

— … Duele… — Es lo único que logra salir de sus labios, lo cual me aterra.

— Recuéstate, querida, y bebe esto — la anciana Kaede se nos ha acercado, lleva una taza con una infusión y se la entrega a Sango, mientras Kohaku ha traído rápidamente un par de mantas y, junto con Rin, las colocan cerca de nosotros para que mi mujer descanse allí.

Ella obedece sin decir nada, acomodándose como la indica la sacerdotisa y respirando profundo y pausado, para que el dolor vaya disminuyendo. Al cabo de unos momentos su rostro se alivia, el agarre de mi brazo se afloja y nos sonríe serena. Pongo mi mano en su vientre y cierro los ojos, tranquilizando mi interior para luego dirigirme a la anciana Kaede.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Nunca había pasado algo así en lo que va del embarazo…

— Bueno, Sango transmite todo lo que vive a los pequeños, así que de seguro el mal rato y la furia que sintió los debe haber alterado. Además, a medida que crezcan, reclamarán la falta de espacio.

— Comprendo — murmuro, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego me volteó hacia los causantes del conflicto, quienes se han quedado mudos y paralizados en su rincón, observando atentamente a mi esposa —. ¡Escúchenme bien, los tres! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a causar estragos en nuestra casa, Sango y nuestros pequeños necesitan paz y armonía para estar bien y me aseguraré de que las tenga! ¿Entendido?

Ellos asienten con un gesto, demasiado preocupados y temerosos como para refutar o decir algo. Suspiro pesadamente y observo a mi mujer, ella me devuelve una mirada cariñosa, mientras la sala de apoco vuelve a la normalidad. O casi.

De pronto siento a Kohaku tirar de mi manga, Sango y yo lo miramos, encontrándonos con su semblante atónito. Abre la boca, pero se tarda un par de segundos en articular las palabras que quiere decir, hasta que al fin ordena las ideas y habla:

— Usted dijo "pequeños"… — Balbucea, sin quitar su expresión. — ¿Acaso son más…?

Intercambio una mirada confundida con mi mujer y luego recuerdo que él todavía no lo sabía. Se suponía que daríamos la noticia de otra forma, no así. Sonreímos ante su reacción y ella decide contestarle.

— No, Kohaku, son dos. InuYasha lo confirmó hoy por la tarde; por eso había crecido tanto durante este tiempo.

Él sigue con sus ojos fijos en nosotros, pero pronto se comienza a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos expresan más emoción de lo que hubiese esperado, pero me alegra verlo así. Se coloca de pie, empuñando la mano y con una sonrisa segura.

— ¡Bien! Entonces, hay mucho por hacer. Tengo que ser un gran exterminador para protegerlos cuando nazcan. Además, necesitarán mucha ayuda en casa. ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlos! — Se inclina sobre Sango y coloca su mano en el vientre, su sonrisa se amplía antes de que le dedique una palabras al bulto que son los niños aún. — ¡Pórtense bien y cuiden de su madre mientras están ahí! Nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que suceda aquí mientras llegan.

Dichas estas palabras, vuelve donde la anciana Kaede y Rin, la pequeña le sonríe feliz y lo abraza cariñosamente, puedo escuchar que lo felicita y le dice que también le gustaría cuidar de nuestros hijos. Sonrío, sabiendo que pese a todo, nuestros pequeños tienen una gran familia.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 1000 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **¡S** í, 1000 palabras justas, espero que alcance para viñeta aún! Aquí está, los conflictos de su gran y extraña familia. ¿Quién no los amaría? Tenemos de todo en este grupo ajajajaja peeeero eso es mejor, porque todos se apoyan entre sí. ¿A que no es lindo? Claro que arruinaron el cómo darles la sorpresa, de todas formas Kohaku alucina con ser tío. Es tan adorable._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **Nuez** (te lo dedico, hay cosas que sé que te gustarán :3), a **Manekineko Tsukino** y **Naoko-eri** (hermosas, adoro sus reviews :D). Y darles ánimos a las que sé que leen pero a su tiempo: **Mor** (ánimo con los deberes!), **marialaurajs** (¡dale duro al trabajo!) y a **Penny-hey**. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

 _ **L** as adoro y espero leernos pronto._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	33. Complement

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La brisa se ha vuelto más fresca, al igual que las noches. Miro el horizonte, el sol comienza a ocultarse. Escuchó a Kohaku suspirar a mi lado, mirando la misma dirección. El viaje ahora se nos ha hecho más largo, aunque lo valió pues la paga fue buena.

— ¿Cómo estarán mi hermana y los demás?

Le sonrío, admirando lo rápido que ha madurado. Mi cuñado ya no es el mismo niño tímido que Sango conocía, pero no sólo ha crecido emocionalmente, sino que físicamente también. Además, me sorprende la forma en la que ha superado toda la tragedia que tuvo que vivir. Si no conociera esa parte de su vida, creo que no podría imaginarme que pasó por algo tan doloroso.

— Deben estar bien. Después de todo, estaban con InuYasha — le respondo, él sonríe y alza su kusarigama, haciéndolo girar de forma hábil, luego vuelve a colocarse el arma en la espalda.

— Es cierto. Estoy ansioso por mostrarle la nueva técnica que aprendí — sus ojos destellan por un segundo, revelando la veracidad de sus palabras —. Es un excelente guerrero, además de que maneja muy bien su espada.

— Así es, InuYasha creció mucho como guerrero durante este tiempo. Al igual que tú.

Él sonríe, sus mejillas un poco rojas por el cumplido. Guarda silencio unos instantes y luego vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos demuestran una curiosidad infantil que me sorprende ver, pero de forma grata.

— ¿Es verdad que InuYasha tuvo problemas para enfrentarse a mi hermana?

— **XXXIII —**

 _ **"Complement"**_

Río por su pregunta, lo que parece desconcertarlo un poco pero espera paciente mi respuesta.

— Sí, es verdad. Sango es una guerrera increíble y puedo asegurar, por experiencia propia, que es una rival de cuidado — Kohaku sonríe, puedo notar algo de orgullo en el brillo de su mirada.

— Siempre se esforzaba mucho en mejorar, a pesar de que los demonios que exterminábamos nunca fueron un desafío para ella… supongo que le gusta ser una guerrera.

Asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras podemos divisar la aldea, ambos soltamos un suspiro de anhelo y sonreímos. De pronto, escuchamos sin duda los pasos de InuYasha acercándose a prisa, a los pocos segundos llega de un salto frente nuestro y nos mira, preocupado.

— Qué bueno que ya han vuelto. Ya no aguanto más — lo quedamos mirando perplejos, sin comprender sus palabras, él se da cuenta y decide explicar la situación: —. Es Sango. Ha estado demasiado irritable estos días, pasa encerrada en la casa llorando y si alguien intenta hablar con ella… bueno, digamos que el Hiraikotsu ya dejó su lugar en el armario.

Intercambiamos una mirada inquieta con mi cuñado y comenzamos a andar rápido directo a la cabaña. Mi amigo nos sigue el paso, parece un poco nervioso y puedo notar que está luchando para decirnos algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso hay algo que debamos saber?

— Eh… sí, Sango está sensible por su físico. Hoy unas aldeanas le comentaron que los pequeños crecían muy rápido y, bueno… — Guarda silencio pero se decide a continuar antes de que se lo tenga que pedir. — Que ya no recordaban como se veía antes del embarazo. Traté de tranquilizarla, pero… no dio resultado.

— Ay, no… ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Pues… que esas tipas tenían muy mala memoria y que no importaba lo grande de su barriga, luego podría bajarla…

Niego con la cabeza y observo ahora nuestro hogar, hemos llegado al fin. Les hago un gesto a ambos para que esperen afuera e ingreso a la casa, dirigiéndome hasta nuestro cuarto, desde donde puedo escuchar sus sollozos. Siente mi presencia, pues pronto está en la puerta, molesta con el Hiraikotsu en su mano.

— ¡Te dije que no molesta…! — Me observa perpleja, suelta el boomerang y por su rostro cruza un remolino de emociones, hasta que la molestia toma el control. — ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡¿Acaso estabas coqueteando con alguna mujer atractiva que no tenga una…?!

La interrumpo abrazándola, sin dejar que termine la frase, sintiendo como los golpes que me da en el pecho se calman y luego vuelve a llorar ocultando su rostro. Le beso la cabeza con cariño, disfrutando su aroma y tranquilizándola.

— Cariño, eres la mujer más atractiva para mí. Te amo y no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

— ¿Lo… Lo dices en serio? ¿Aún con esta barriga…?

— Tu barriga me fascina, son nuestros pequeños. Deja de atormentarte por eso. Vamos, te prepararé un té.

Ella asiente levemente, levanto su rostro de forma suave para mirarla a los ojos y limpio sus lágrimas, besándola ahora en los labios. Siento como su cuerpo se relaja hasta que sus brazos me rodean, complementando mi gesto. Luego de unos instantes, vamos hasta la sala y preparo té para los dos.

— Gracias, Miroku.

— ¿Por qué, Sango? — La observo de reojo, extrañado por el repentino agradecimiento.

— Por existir y estar a mi lado. Soy un desastre, me desquito con todos y tú… a pesar de que no soy la esposa perfecta, sigues aquí. Sabes exactamente qué hacer y decir y… si no fuera por ti, no sé qué haría.

Sonrío y me siento a su lado, entregándole el té y mirándola directo a los ojos, esos que me hechizan siempre.

— Quizá seguirías exterminando demonios. Sango, ya te lo dije: no me casé contigo para que fueses una esposa perfecta. Lo hice porque te amo. Te conozco, y amo tus virtudes y defectos. Sé lo que necesitas y me encanta dártelo. Y, por si fuera poco, tú me complementas. Sólo quiero seguir a tu lado, vivir junto a ti, existir para ti y nuestros hijos. Le diste otro sentido a mi existencia, así que soy yo quien debería darte las gracias.

Sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse, pero está sonriendo y asiente con su cabeza, para luego beber el té y apoyarse en mi hombro. La abrazo y coloco mi mano sobre nuestros pequeños, llenándome con esa calidez y seguridad que sólo ellos tres me pueden dar. Porque sé que yo soy su complemento y ellos, el mío.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 997 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** oli~ (?) Lo sé, he estado desaparecida, pero espero poder subir más seguido lo que pueda, antes de quedar sin internet en casa. Además, también he estado con una vida amorosa más activa (?) xD Pero en fin, a lo que vamos es al fic, ¿no?_

 _ **Kusarigama:** es el nombre de la cuchilla tipo hoz con cadena que usa Kohaku. El arte de usar esa arma se llama kusarigamajutsu y es una habilidad que muchas veces usaban los ninjas (por eso Bankotsu le dice ninja a Kohaku xD)_

 _ **¡C** omo siempre! Les agradezco a mis lectoras, tan pacientes que son ustedes, las adoro :3 **Nuez** (espero que te guste, espero pronto tener más fangirleo para ti), **Morgan** (amo tus reviews, ¿te lo había dicho?), **marialaurajs** (me alegra que hayas podido pasarte tan pronto por acá =D), **Naoko-eri** (ya se vendrá algo de celos, lo prometo ajajaja) y a **Penny-hey** (es un placer tenerte de nuevo por acá :P); creo que les debo una disculpa, he sido un asco por no responder los reviews, a ver si ahora alcanzo :c _

_**Y** a todos los que leen, se agradece su tiempo, pero ¿podrían dejarme sus comentarios? No cuesta nada :D_

 _ **B** ien, ahora si me despido, pero trataré de volver pronto. Un abrazo a todos, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	34. Craving

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Ruedo los ojos al escuchar, otra vez, la risa de Sango en respuesta al mercader. Hemos venido en busca de un antojo, algo que la señorita Kagome solía traer de su época y que jamás había probado acá: chocolate. Pese a que le expliqué que sería difícil encontrar ese delicioso dulce en los alrededores, ella insistió en preguntar en los puestos de la aldea. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre que ahora está frente a nosotros, de paso por la aldea, tiene el extraño aperitivo.

— Como le decía, mi bella dama, es lo último traído desde oriente, sin duda una delicia. El proceso tras su elaboración es todo un arte. Algo tan delicado sólo puede ser apreciado por un paladar fino, que estoy seguro usted posee.

— No diga eso, por favor… — Mi esposa se sonroja ante el comentario, pero le regala una sonrisa al negociante.

— Sólo digo lo que veo. ¡Usted parece toda una deidad! Desearía que la mujer que fuese mi esposa tuviese esa belleza y gracia. ¡El embarazo, al parecer, sólo la ha hecho más hermosa!

— **XXXIV —**

 _ **"Craving"**_

Ahora siento un tick en mi ceja, este tipo se está pasando de la raya. Carraspeo fuerte, llamando la atención de los dos y señalando el producto que vinimos a buscar, decido terminar con el mandado.

— Sólo díganos cuánto cuesta el chocolate, así podemos volver a nuestro hogar y usted sigue con sus ventas.

Sango me lanza una mirada de reproche y el hombre me ve extrañado, quizá no comprende mi apuro y molestia. Saco la bolsa con monedas que llevo entre mis ropas y espero su respuesta, sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente, evitando así que siga coqueteando con _mi esposa_.

— Oh… Eh… Disculpe, su Excelencia, pero siento que hice algo que lo molestó. Si es así, le pido disculpas, no sé qué pudo…

— Ahórrese las explicaciones y terminemos esto rápido.

De pronto siento un fuerte codazo en mis costillas, acto seguido mi mujer vuelve a sonreírle al mercader, restándole importancia a mis palabras.

— Miroku, no seas maleducado. Por favor, discúlpelo, es sólo que a veces le cuesta socializar. Ahora, quisiera saber más acerca de…

— ¡Oye, a mí no me cuesta socializar! Es por el contrario. Ahora, ¿podemos comprar tu bendito chocolate e irnos?

Mi reclamo es recibido con un casi inaudible bufido, Sango toma el dinero, lo deja sobre el mesón y se lleva el paquete con su antojo, saliendo rauda del puesto y dirigiéndome un mordaz desaire que me irrita aún más. Observo de reojo al hombre que ha quedado atónito por su reacción y sonrío, soberbio.

— Supongo que también desearía que quien fuese su esposa, tuviese ese carácter, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta, voy tras mi mujer. Nos dirigimos a la casa sin decirnos palabra durante el trayecto, hasta que estamos dentro y volvemos a discutir.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso?! — Me espeta, su mirada podría asesinarme.

— Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo. ¿Ahora dejas que los mercaderes te coqueteen porque sí? Supongo que agarraste la costumbre luego del tipo de las medicinas…

— ¿Qué…? ¡Estás loco! ¡Aquella vez sólo lo hice para conseguir un antídoto, _para ti_! ¿Acaso no había quedado claro?

— Pues, que yo sepa, hoy no había antídoto en ese puesto. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? _"¡Usted parece toda una deidad!" "Desearía que la mujer que fuese mi esposa tuviese esa belleza y gracia." "¡El embarazo, al parecer, sólo la ha hecho más hermosa!"_ — Imito burlonamente al negociante, molesto.

— Oh, vaya, memorizaste sus halagos. ¿Ahora es mi culpa que él haya sido un caballero conmigo?

— ¡Te estaba coqueteando! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Hubieses seguido así, y de seguro te regalaba el chocolate!

— ¿No pensaste que quizá eso quería? ¡No sabemos cómo estará la economía a futuro y tenemos dos pequeños por los que preocuparnos! ¡Pero tú y tus celos…! ¡Yo sólo trataba de ahorrar un poco! — Sus ojos se han humedecido, yo enmudezco al escucharla y agacho la mirada, sintiéndome culpable por desconfiar. Solloza brevemente y vuelve a hablar. — No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, nadie me va a seducir. Contigo aprendí muy bien a reconocer cuando un hombre está "jugando", y si voy a caer ante las palabras de alguien, sólo serán las tuyas. Ningún otro hombre puede coquetearme, mucho menos seducirme.

La miro ahora a los ojos, que me entregan una paz enorme. Me acerco y la abrazo, dejándome atrapar por su aroma y su ser; ella acaricia mi cabeza con cariño, besándome la frente y soltando un suspiro que interpreto como de alivio.

— Perdóname, soy un completo idiota, pero es que cada vez que veo que alguien te coquetea, sólo pensar en sus intenciones me enferma… eres lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado y me aterra perderte…

— No me iré con el primer imbécil que me diga cosas lindas, Miroku. Para eso te tengo a ti. Además, te prometí muchos hijos, y soy una mujer de palabra.

Sonreímos, ya volviendo a la calma y seguimos abrazados. Ella agarra el paquete de chocolates y mete uno de los bombones en mi boca y luego, otro en la suya, sin dejar de mirarme con esa coquetería que me mata. Disfruto el dulce y luego de comerlo, me dirijo a sus labios, derritiéndome ante el contacto como sólo ella lo consigue.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 876 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ *** Nota (1):** El chocolate es de origen hispano-americano (específicamente mexicano, de la cultura azteca), por lo que sólo se hizo "global" con el descubrimiento de América y su posterior colonización al resto del mundo. Por eso, lo pongo como una "novedad traída de oriente", aunque muy probablemente haya sido en forma de bebida más que de dulce._

 _ *** Nota (2):** El Mercader de Medicinas es un yōkai que aparece sólo en el manga, en el capítulo 357 y tras el que va Sango tratando de conseguir un antídoto "que todo lo cura", para Miroku._

* * *

 _ **H** ola (?) Primero, pediré perdón pero estoy sin internet en casa. Ahora subo esto rápidito desde la casa de mi novio y ya luego, volveré a desaparecer hasta que pueda restituir el internet en mi hogar. _

_**A** hora, volviendo al fic, ¿a que no le darían celos a Miroku, eh? Aparte, yo considero que Sango es una mujer de por sí coqueta, pero muy recatada. Y si quería el chocolate gratis (que debe haber costado muy caro en esa época), pues un par de risitas no le hacen mal a nadie. _

_**L** e dedico este cortito a **Nuez** , a quien tengo abandonada pero prometo tratar de estar al pendiente, linda. Además, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, pero especialmente a **Penny-hey, marialaurajs** y **Barbara**. Espero puedan tenerme paciencia, la historia seguirá pero no al mismo ritmo debido a lo que ya expliqué. Les agradezco su tiempo y ojalá pueda leerlas en esta ocasión. Y mis siempre fieles saludos y ánimos a **Mor** , que me apoyó a empezar y seguir este proyecto :)_

 _ **L** es dejo besos y abrazos y les deseo una Feliz Pascua de Resurrección :D_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	35. Accomplice

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

El viento frío golpea nuestro rostro mientras avanzamos rápidamente hasta la entrada de la aldea en la que – esperamos –, realizaremos nuestro próximo trabajo. InuYasha estornuda, rascándose la nariz y bufando, lo que me trae muchos recuerdos. Suspiro con melancolía, mientras mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Lo miro directo a los ojos, notando la energía que tiene, aún después de todo el viaje. Niego en un gesto, volviendo la vista al frente antes de responderle.

— Nada, hombre. Sólo son… recuerdos.

— **XXXV —**

" _ **Accomplice"**_

Se cruza de brazos, refunfuñando, luego vuelve a estornudar. Molesto, arruga el ceño y bufa, se ve que no le agrada para nada esto. Aunque, bueno, ¿a quién le gusta resfriarse?

— Deberías abrigarte un poco, aunque sea los pies — me atrevo a decir, él me asesina con su mirada —. Te estás resfriando…

— ¡Keh! ¡Nada de eso, yo no soy tan débil! — Me responde, volviendo a rascarse la nariz. — Además, no puedo moverme bien con algo en los pies…

Vuelvo a suspirar, mi amigo no tiene remedio. Si no era capaz de escuchar y seguir el consejo de la señorita Kagome, menos lo hará conmigo. Ahora que el invierno se acerca, nuestra preocupación por él ha crecido porque sabemos lo descuidado que puede ser y no coopera mucho cuando tratamos de pedirle que se cuide. Suele terminar gritándose con Sango, haciéndole algún desprecio a la anciana Kaede o simplemente, marchándose sin escuchar palabra alguna.

— Si la señorita Kagome estuviera aquí…

Me mira de inmediato, sus orejas alerta y sus ojos abiertos, su expresión dolida me hace sentir culpable, pero últimamente mencionarla a ella es la única forma de llamar su atención y hacerlo razonar un poco.

— Sabes perfectamente que sólo _físicamente_ no está — me espeta, sé que está molesto —. Puedo cuidarme bien yo solo, mientras ella regresa. No vuelvas a mencionarla.

— Recuerda que ella siempre te pedía que fueses más cuidadoso contigo mismo — le menciono, arriesgándome a que se moleste más —. Sólo quería que estuvieses bien. Es lo mismo que queremos nosotros.

Me sostiene la mirada, ya no molesto, más bien ahora la culpa atraviesa sus ojos. Tras unos segundos de contener la respiración, suspira, agachando la vista, lo que me sorprende.

— Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido. Es sólo que… — Vuelve a guardar silencio, noto que cierra sus puños con fuerza, luego levanta la mirada hacia el frente, evitándome. — Olvídalo, mejor sigamos.

— InuYasha…

Gruñe en respuesta, deteniéndose en seco. No se voltea para verme, pero sé que vuelve a mirar el piso. Inhala profundo, puedo imaginar la lucha interna que tiene para decidir si terminara la idea que había comenzado. Llego a su lado y coloco mi mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo para demostrarle que no está solo.

— Pensaba que, de alguna forma, volvería a escucharla regañarme por esto… — Suspira, sus ojos se alzan al cielo y luego niega con un movimiento brusco, como espantando algún fantasma. — Lo siento, sé que es estúpido…

— Nada de eso, InuYasha. Está bien.

Asiente con la cabeza y luego vuelve a caminar dando por terminado el tema, le sigo el paso por unos metros, en silencio, ambos con la vista fija en las cabañas que ya podemos distinguir sin problemas. Afirmo la manta que llevo para cubrirme del frío – que Sango insistió en que trajera, algo que le agradezco en estos momentos – y apresuramos el paso para evitar la ventisca que se avecina.

— Oye, Miroku — lo miro con atención, esperando lo que quiere decirme —. Nada de esto a nadie. Si llega a salir una palabra de tu boca…

Sonrío con complicidad antes de responderle, es el tipo de secretos que nos guardamos, siempre. Para que no se preocupen por nosotros, después de todo, sabemos lo que significa.

— Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas. Tienes mi palabra.

Ahora él sonríe, mostrando levemente sus colmillos y compartiendo la complicidad, golpea mi espalda con la delicadeza que siempre tiene, mientras suelta una risilla que es difícil de escucharle estos días. Enarco una ceja, un poco confundido con su reacción.

— Entonces, tampoco debes preocuparte: no le diré a Sango sobre las viajeras a las que socorriste en el camino.

— ¡Oye! ¡Todo fue con buenas intenciones! No me aproveché de ellas, lo sabes…

— Sí, pero a ellas no les habría molestado que lo hicieras…

Golpeo su hombro en señal de que ya es suficiente, pero sus bromas me tranquilizan por dentro. Estoy seguro de que se siente mucho mejor después de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, aunque sea a su forma tan escueta. No puedo olvidar que es InuYasha, así que este es un gran avance. Y me alegra saber que sigue confiando en mí y podamos ser cómplices.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 789 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

 _ **H** i! Bueno, sólo puedo pedir perdón por lo que ya saben: estoy sin internet en casa y a la espera de un trabajo. De a poco las cosas se van dando, pero hay que tener paciencia (?). Ahora, por lo menos, mis vecinos me dieron la clave de su wifi, así que a ratos puedo conectarme. Por eso actualizo, ¡agradezcan a ellos!_

 _ **B** ien, este pequeño cortito quiero dedicarlo a la capitana, **Mor** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! He aquí mi regalo (?) Espero que te guste, si no los tomatazos virtuales también llegan. Un abrazo!_

 _ **A** gradecimientos miles a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **Nuez** (hermosa, sabes lo que te quiero! Espero pronto tenerte otro) y a **marialaurajs** (un abrazo linda, espeero que este drabble también sea de tu agrado)._

 _ **M** e despido por ahora, pero espero pronto estar dando noticias. _

_**¡U** n abrazo enorme!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	36. Motion

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up  
**

* * *

Por culpa de la ventisca, nuestro regreso de ha retrasado un par de días, pero ya estamos cerca. InuYasha reclama que es demasiado pronto para que el clima esté tan frío, yo sólo lo apoyo con un gesto, llevando con dificultad un par de cestas que logramos obtener por nuestro trabajo.

Logro divisar el bosque a lo lejos, el solemne Árbol Sagrado se impone sin dificultad en el horizonte. Entrecierro los ojos, tratando de distinguir si es a Shippō a quien veo alejarse volando, pero no logro hacerlo, así que suspiro resignado y apuro el paso, mi compañero hace lo mismo.

Cuando hemos avanzado unos cuantos metros, la figura de Kohaku se aparece en el camino, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia nosotros. Inmediatamente mis sentidos se ponen alerta, ante la posibilidad de algún inconveniente.

— Hola, InuYasha, su Excelencia — nos saluda, me sorprende ver que pese al trote, su respiración se mantiene regular —. Lamento esto, pero mi hermana lo espera en casa. Dice que vaya lo antes posible.

— **XXXVI —**

" _ **Motion"**_

Sin darme tiempo para preguntar nada, me quita las cestas y me indica con un gesto que me apresure. Comienzo el trayecto, avanzando lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a mi hogar, ingreso y busco a Sango por la sala, pero ella no se encuentra allí, así que rápidamente voy hasta nuestra habitación y entro sin siquiera detenerme a recuperar el aliento.

— Sango, ¿estás bien…?

Ella se encuentra recargada contra la pared, sus manos apoyadas en el vientre abultado que ya tiene el tamaño de un melón. Me mira sonriendo, me hace un gesto para que me acerque y al ver que voy a decir algo, me indica que guarde silencio y sólo obedezca. Camino hasta ella, me pide que me siente a su lado, lo hago pero sin comprender el porqué. Una de sus manos toma la mía y la lleva hasta los pequeños, mientras me sonríe con cariño.

— Cierra los ojos un momento.

Quiero saber qué sucede, abro la boca para preguntarle pero su mirada me deja claro que será mejor que sólo siga sus indicaciones, así que cierro los ojos y espero paciente, con la duda y la incertidumbre consumiéndome por dentro. Tras unos segundos, creo que casi es un minuto, la ansiedad me gana.

— Cariño, ¿qué…?

— Sólo espera.

Vuelvo a guardar silencio, aunque la situación me confunde y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puedo decir que estoy impaciente, pese a que no sé qué tengo que esperar. Transcurridos otros segundos que se me hacen eternos, inhalo profundo para volver a hablar y de pronto, siento un golpecito en mi mano.

En la mano que tengo apoyada en el vientre de mi mujer.

Abro los ojos, sorprendido y emocionado, la miro directo a los ojos y puedo ver que ella también está emocionada. Sonríe cariñosamente, en tanto vuelvo a sentir otro pequeño movimiento bajo mi palma. Siento como una lágrima se logra escapar de mis ojos, pero no puedo impedirlo: acabo de sentir, por primera vez, a nuestros pequeños moverse. Sin poder evitarlo, con mi mano libre acaricio el rostro de Sango y le beso la frente, sintiéndome demasiado pleno como para poder articular alguna palabra. Simplemente, no hay nada que decir.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que los pequeños dejan de moverse y mi estómago gruñe, reclamando la falta de alimento. A pesar de que mi esposa hace ademán de levantarse para cocinar algo para la cena, ahora soy yo quien le pide que se quede en su lugar y voy hasta la cocina para preparar algo. Llevo la comida a la habitación y nos disponemos a servirnos, Sango sonríe al mirarme, sus ojos tienen un brillo alegre que impregna todo mi ser.

— Perdón por no decírtelo de inmediato, pero quería que fuese sorpresa…

— Gracias… — Le respondo, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. — Pero creo que no volveré a irme de la aldea.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cada vez que estoy de regreso, termino preocupándome al tener que llegar rápido a casa…

— Lo siento, no quería…

— Lo sé, pero es inevitable que tema si llega Kohaku y me dice que debo venir lo antes posible.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan unos segundos antes de que los dos sonriamos con tranquilidad, ella toma una de mis manos y, sin dejar de mirarme, vuelve a hablar.

— Es mi culpa, no volverá a pasar. Además, no dejarías de acompañar a los muchachos, te encanta ir.

Asiento con un gesto, mientras sigo sonriendo antes de decidirme a decirle porqué me gusta hacerlo.

— Lo mejor de estos pequeños viajes, Sanguito, es volver a casa. Volver a verte y reafirmar que eres todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante.

Se sonroja levemente, la beso nuevamente y luego vuelvo a mi comida, sin dejar de pensar en lo feliz que puede hacerme sin siquiera esforzarse. Y eso es lo que más amo de ella.

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 811.  
**

* * *

 _ **H** ola! Sí, yo otra vez. Lo subo rapidito porque estoy por irme a dormir, mañana debo levantarme temprano (sí, soy una irresponsable). Pero, promesas son promesas. ¿No es tierno cuando un padre siente a sus pequeños por primera vez? Pues sí. Corto, pero espero haberlo plasmado bien.  
_

 _ **A** gradezco mucho a la Capitana **Mor** (sí que me hiciste el día con tu hermoso review, lo responderé el fin de semana, lo prometo!) y a **Nuez** (sabes que esto es para ti, perdón la espera, ojalá valga la pena!). Y a todos los que se pasan, ¡mil gracias por leer!_

 _ **S** aludos y espero estarnos leyendo pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	37. Rash

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— ¡Maldito bastardo, vuelve al bosque!

El grito de InuYasha enciende todas las alertas en la aldea, sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia el límite en donde se encuentra mi amigo. Lo diviso a lo lejos, con su espada en mano y entre un demonio que se me hace extrañamente familiar y un par de personas asustadas y con heridas leves.

— Pero si es un yōkai pacífico, ¿por qué ha atacado a esos aldeanos?

La voz de la anciana Kaede llama mi atención, preocupándome. Recuerdo haber visto antes a la criatura, cuando atravesamos el bosque durante nuestras salidas, pero jamás había sido agresivo.

— No tengo idea, pero si insiste en pelear, ¡no tendré piedad! — InuYasha se prepara para atacar cuando el yōkai no retrocede ante su amenaza, aunque parece un poco confundido.

— ¡Detente, InuYasha! ¡Está bajo los efectos de un veneno!

— **XXXVII —**

" _ **Rash"**_

Mi corazón se paraliza al escuchar la voz de Sango a nuestro lado, es demasiado peligroso que esté aquí. InuYasha detiene su ataque con la espada, pero golpea fuertemente en la mandíbula al demonio, aturdiéndolo un poco antes de mirarnos.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ, SANGO?! — Grita molesto, luego se dirige a mí. — ¡Miroku, llévala a casa! ¡Me encargaré de esto!

Intento hacer lo que me pide, pero mi mujer me aparta, sin quitar la vista de la escena y con ese semblante decidido que ahora me provoca escalofríos: está corriendo peligro pero ella no se marchará.

— Tiene razón, vámonos. Él podrá…

— Él sólo empeorará las cosas. Lo que necesita es un antídoto, he visto esta situación antes — me espeta, sin siquiera mirarme.

Abro la boca para rebatirle, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, antes incluso de que el reto de InuYasha llegue a mis oídos, Sango ya no está a mi lado. Con una velocidad que no hubiese creído posible con su embarazo, llega a pocos metros del yōkai y le lanza una especie de bomba de humo que revienta en su cabeza. InuYasha toma a mi esposa y a los dos aldeanos y de un salto se encuentra a nuestro lado, farfullando reclamos contra ella, más que molesto.

— ¡Te vas a matar, entiende que ya no estás en las mismas condiciones de antes! ¡Terca!

— ¡Tú sólo usas la violencia! ¡Fíjate en el yōkai ahora! — Le responde ella, señalando al aludido, quien parece desorientado pero sin deseos de pelear. — ¡Además, sé cuidarme muy bien sola!

— ¡No seas necia! ¡No puedes exponerte así, es demasiado peligroso! ¡Aunque hayas tenido razón! — Agrega al ver que el demonio comienza a caminar de regreso al bosque.

— Querida, InuYasha tiene razón: no estás en condiciones de exponerte de esta manera, la situación podría causarte alguna complicación… — Ahora la anciana sacerdotisa secunda a nuestro amigo.

— Es verdad, cariño, si algo te llegase a pasar…

— ¡Por favor! Nada me pasó, estoy bien. Puedo cuidarme por mí misma, soy una exterminadora…

— Pero estás embarazada, ahora debemos cuidarte nosotros.

Ella nos asesina con la mirada, está furiosa, pero ninguno de nosotros suaviza el gesto: también estamos molestos, y preocupados. La tensión podría palparse en estos momentos, aunque me cueste admitirlo, las cosas no pareciera que fueran a mejorar.

— No soy cualquier embarazada, pueden preocuparse un poco menos por mí. Como si no supiese lo peligroso que es…

— Siempre has sido temeraria, no dejaría a tu criterio decidir qué es realmente peligroso para ustedes — logro ver la sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras, de seguro pensaba discutir más con InuYasha.

— Es verdad. No niego tu fuerza y habilidad, pero ¡joder, estás embarazada! ¡No seas ridícula, apenas te puedes levantar! — Él le sostiene la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. — No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

— Tú no me das órdenes. No pensé que el embarazo fuera tan limitante.

Sin esperar respuesta, se marcha rápidamente en dirección a nuestro hogar, iracunda. InuYasha bufa, refunfuñando entre dientes algo que no entiendo, mientras la anciana Kaede niega con la cabeza, sé que está de acuerdo con él. Me disculpo brevemente y sigo el camino que tomó mi esposa, pensando en lo que ha sucedido. Nada justifica el riesgo al que se expuso Sango, está olvidando lo vulnerable que puede llegar a ser embarazada y que ahora no sólo es su seguridad la que está en juego. Se lo había mencionado antes, pero supongo que no puedo pedirle que olvide años de entrenamiento e independencia tan fácilmente.

Llego a nuestra casa y escucho a Kohaku regañándola, de seguro se ha enterado de lo que pasó y también está preocupado.

— ¡Te lo hemos dicho, hermana! ¡Ahora debes pensar por cuatro! ¡Ya no puedes ser tan temeraria!

— ¡Y yo se los he dicho cientos de veces, no soy una niña indefensa!

— ¡Pero serás madre! ¡Ya no puedes exponerte así! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— ¡Sólo lárgate! ¡Quiero estar sola! Ustedes jamás lo entenderían…

Sango empuja a Kohaku hasta afuera, al verme frente a la puerta me mira con desprecio y vuelve a entrar, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Mi cuñado niega con un gesto de resignación, aunque puedo notar que sigue molesto. Jamás lo había visto así, pero lo comprendo: esto es algo serio.

— Si va a tratar de entrar en razón con ella, le deseo suerte. A mí ni siquiera me escuchó, ya sabe lo testaruda que es — Kohaku se encoge de hombros antes de seguir —. Espero que logre hacerla entender, si hay alguien que ha podido lidiar con ella, ha sido usted. Ojala ahora también pueda.

Se despide con su mano y se aleja por el camino, puedo notar que aún está un poco tenso por la discusión y la rabia juntas. Suspiro resignado y me hago el valor y las ganas para hablar con mi mujer. Sé que esta no será una charla pacífica, así que me preparo para lo que vendrá. Odio admitirlo, pero volveremos a discutir.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas:** 965.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Por acá de nuevo aparezco yo. Lamento la tardanza, pero encontré trabajo (¡Por fin! Hoy firmé contrato, jeje) y con eso, el tiempo se hace escaso. De todas formas, este es un proyecto que amo con el alma así que aquí estamos._

 _ **A** hora, ¿quién dijo que estar embarazada era puro amor? Pues para Sango, no es eso. Lamentablemente, la discusión es inevitable y la veo bien densa. Aunque concuerdo con Kohaku: si alguien puede hacer entrar en razón a la terca de Sango, es Miroku._

 _ **A** gradecimiento infinitos y de todo corazón a **Nuez** (¡eres un pequeño motor! Gracias :3), a **Mor** (tus reviews me hacen fangirlear de lo lindo y jamás terminaré de agradecer el apoyo en este proyecto-loco-pariente-del-tuyo xD) y a **marialaurajs** (es un honor que te des el tiempo de leer, espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado). Besos, abrazos y amor infinito para ustedes y para todos los que leen. _

_**P** retendo no tardar tanto para el siguiente, ¡tírenme sus ánimos!_

 _ **¡S** aludos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	38. Fool

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Camino decidido hasta nuestro cuarto, donde sé que está mi mujer. Cuando llego junto a la entrada, logro escuchar movimiento dentro, algo bastante raro. Sin dar aviso, abro la puerta y observo a Sango sentada en un rincón, con el ceño fruncido, murmurando cosas entre dientes mientras pule enérgicamente su Hiraikotsu.

— Supongo que escuchaste cuando le dije a Kohaku que quería estar sola — me espeta, sin siquiera mirarme —. Mejor te vas.

— No iré a ningún lado, aquí es donde debo estar — le respondo, acercándome —. Además, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hiciste.

— Seguro, si vas a sermonearme…

— Tengo que hacerlo. Sango, lo quieras o no, ya no estás en las mismas condiciones de antes. No puedes exponerte así, nuestros pequeños dependen de tu prudencia. Debes pensar un poco más las cosas antes de actuar…

Deja de pulir su arma y levanta su vista para encontrarse con la mía, puedo notar como la rabia, frustración, melancolía y algo de impotencia se arremolinan con fuerza en sus ojos. Aunque me afecta verla así, le sostengo la mirada por un par de segundos que se hacen eternos.

— **XXXVIII —**

 _ **"Fool"**_

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Acaso me arriesgo todos los días sin necesidad? Sé muy bien cuándo debo intervenir.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa. Esperaba reclamos, alusiones a sus capacidades de exterminadora, incluso mención a sus cientos de yōkais derrotados; pero no, sus argumentos son completamente distintos. Me siento a su lado, aún sin saber bien cómo responderle.

— Pero ahora te arriesgaste…

— Más en riesgo habríamos estado todos si InuYasha seguía la pelea. ¿Escucharon siquiera lo que trataba de advertirles? No me prestaron atención, sólo querían que me fuera. ¡Estaba a tu lado, Miroku! ¡Y habría seguido allí de no ser por su arrogancia! ¡Todos me recriminan a mí y ustedes son unos idiotas!

Empuña con fuerza sus manos mientras por sus mejillas caen un par de lágrimas, sus ojos me enfrentan con reproche. Guardo silencio, mi mirada fija en la suya en tanto analizo lo que acaba de decirme, buscando una forma de hacerle entender nuestro punto, que comprenda la preocupación que nos causó verla enfrentarse nuevamente a un yōkai, arriesgarse otra vez por el bien de todos…

— Sango, ni siquiera alcancé a escuchar lo que tratabas de explicarnos, el simple hecho de que hubieses llegado a nuestro lado me preocupó…

— Ese es su problema — bufa levemente antes de continuar —. Creen que por _el simple hecho_ de acercarme al campo de batalla, estoy en peligro. Yo confío en ustedes, pero parece que ustedes no en mí.

— Es porque te conocemos y sabemos lo temeraria que eres…

— ¡Por favor, Miroku! ¡He pasado meses lejos de cualquier clase de batalla! ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí mantenerme al margen? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado tentada de tomar mis armas y cumplir con mi profesión? Apuesto que ni siquiera imaginas lo complicado que es quedarme aquí y simplemente esperar. Detesto sentirme vulnerable y no poder ayudarlos aunque sea con mis conocimientos. Pero soy consciente de que ya no puedo correr los riesgos de antes y, créeme, mi principal preocupación ahora es nuestra familia. Pensé que lo tendrías claro, vives conmigo día a día.

Me duele ver algo de decepción en sus ojos, y ahora la culpa me invade por completo. De cierta forma tiene razón, todo este tiempo ha permanecido en la aldea, alejada de cualquier situación que podría ponerla en dificultades, a pesar de que estoy seguro que lo ansía con todo su espíritu. Creo que hemos sido egoístas con ella.

— Lo lamento, tienes razón. No me había puesto en tu lugar hasta ahora y, viéndolo desde este punto, puedo decir que me impresiona que sigas aquí, cada día, esperando con paciencia de una forma que es muy contraria a tu estilo de vida…

— No seas ridículo — levanto la mirada al escuchar su inesperada respuesta —. Es cierto que soy una guerrera y siempre imaginé mi vida como Exterminadora, pero eso fue _antes_. Sabes que todo cambió y mi único deseo ahora es seguir adelante junto a ti, construyendo nuestra familia cada día tranquilamente. Aunque a veces ansío volver al campo de batalla, no cambiaría la vida que tenemos hoy por nada.

— S-Sango… yo… siento ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta antes.

— Está bien. Sabía que se molestarían conmigo, pero debía arriesgarme. No era la forma, lo sé, pero ustedes también tienen la culpa. Deberían confiar un poco más en mí la próxima vez y por lo menos escucharme.

Asiento con un gesto, sintiéndome realmente tonto por no pensar en esto antes. Para mí fue tan normal que ella se quedara en casa, que olvidé lo mucho que debía esforzarse por hacerlo; y reprocharle ahora, cuando en realidad sí ha cuidado de los pequeños y de ella misma todo este tiempo.

— Supongo que sí somos unos idiotas.

De pronto siento cómo apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y sus manos presionan con cariño las mías; miro su rostro y logro distinguir una sonrisa, serena y sincera. La abrazo con alivio, aceptando que hoy, como siempre, soy incapaz de llevarle la contra. Porque yo no lidio con ella: nos entendemos y completamos de tal forma, que no me doy cuenta en qué punto llegamos a estar de acuerdo.

— De todas formas, amo que seas mi idiota. Yo soy una terca, así que estamos a mano.

Sonrío con verdadera tranquilidad y la acerco un poco más a mí, con seguridad. Deposito un beso en su cabeza y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de esta calma que siempre me llena cuando vuelvo a darme cuenta que sin Sango, sería imposible sentirme así de completo.

— Y yo amo que seas mi terca.

Se ríe muy bajo antes de levantar su rostro y besarme dulcemente. Así es como vuelvo a reafirmar que nuestra vida es perfecta, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Y es porque me enamoré de Sango tal como es: una terca Exterminadora.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 990.**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ello~! He aquí lo prometido. Quizá con un poco más de retraso del que esperaba, pero los turnos han estado agotadores. De todas formas, me di el tiempo ahora antes de irme a dormir (sí, mañana tengo turno de nuevo xd)._

 _ **Y** o creo que Sango debe haberse esforzado mucho para no agarrar su Hiraikotsu y montarse en Kirara para exterminar demonios. Para qué estamos con cosas, ella es guerrera y lo lleva en la sangre y en el alma. Es difícil que se aguante mucho, pero estoy convencida de que la vida que tiene junto a Miroku, no la cambiaría por nada. Ella sólo quería tener una vida tranquila junto a él y formar una familia feliz con 20 niños o más (?) Pero a vista de los demás, eso no debió ser tan obvio hasta que ella misma lo admitiera. Pero es que son necios, no podemos negarlo._

 _ **E** n fin, me despido por ahora pero no sin antes agradecer a **Nuez, Morgan y marialaurajs** por sus sexualosos y sexys reviews. Y a todos los que leen, gracias por pasarse (incluso a los guest que dejan sus palabras, ¡gracias!). Espero leernos pronto :)_

 _ **B** esos sexys para todos :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	39. Brainwashing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— ¡Por favor, baja de una vez y vamos a casa!

InuYasha responde a mi petición con un bufido indiferente, a mi lado Kohaku frunce el gesto, adivino que no está seguro aún si ponerse de su lado o dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, ambos sabemos que tanto él como Sango son igual de tercos y obstinados.

— Quizá no sea buena idea que insista, no creo que otra discusión…

— No quiero que haya otra discusión, sólo quiero que InuYasha entienda y le pida perdón…

— ¡Ni creas que me disculparé! ¡Sigue siendo culpable de exponerse a riesgos innecesarios! — Replica mi amigo, molesto y aún sin bajar de su rama favorita.

 **— XXXIX —**

 _ **"Brainwashing"**_

— ¡Por favor, InuYasha! ¡Llevas casi dos semanas sin hablarle! — Le recuerdo, lamentando que él no comprenda el punto de mi mujer. Sigue molesto por su intervención en la batalla pasada.

— ¡Y no volveré a hacerlo hasta que reconozca que cometió un error!

Niego con un gesto, Kohaku parece estar de acuerdo con él, pero no se decide a aceptarlo frente a mí. Estoy seguro que no quiere que piense que no entendió la explicación que le dimos con su hermana. Exhalo pesadamente, esta situación ya me está cansando y, si InuYasha sigue con la misma actitud, dudo que pueda llegar a mejorar.

— S-Señor I-Inu-Yasha, lo mejor sería o-olvidar esto…

La reacción de mi amigo ante la palabra "Señor" y luego la sugerencia de mi cuñado es graciosa, pero aguanto la risa para mirarlo fijamente y apoyar a Kohaku.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme "Señor"! ¡Y no voy a olvidar nada! — Desvía su mirada pero baja, por fin, y me enfrenta, irritado. — ¡Carajo, Miroku! ¿Cómo mierda dejas que Sango te lave el cerebro? Pensé que eras más listo…

— No me ha "lavado el cerebro" — es inevitable que sonría con la expresión que usa, típica de la señorita Kagome —. Sólo comprendí su punto, como ella el nuestro. Ha sido muy cuidadosa este tiempo, eso no lo puedes negar, y si no comenzaras a gritar eufórico cada vez que la ves, quizá tú también lo entenderías.

— ¡No tengo nada que entender, sólo que lleva a dos criaturas dentro! ¿Lo olvidas?

— Puede que entonces, use tres cabezas para pensar…

— ¡Nada de eso, por el contrario! ¡Debiese cuidarse, ser precavida! ¿De qué forma es prudente, cauteloso o siquiera razonable, saltar así de la nada frente a un yōkai fuera de control? ¡Eso sólo es típico de ella!

— Y de ti.

Arruga las cejas, supongo que sabe que tengo razón en eso. La tensión se aliviana un poco, aunque puedo notar que Kohaku sigue nervioso y en cualquier momento perderá el autocontrol que ha tenido hasta ahora. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro, logrando que me mire; le sonrío con calma para luego volver a dirigirme a InuYasha, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto.

— Sango y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, una de ellas es lo temerarios que pueden llegar a ser cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro. Y, de la misma forma, saben cuándo es demasiado peligroso. Pero a diferencia de ti, ahora ella es capaz de hacerse a un lado por la seguridad de nuestros pequeños.

— Keh, yo no tengo por qué hacerme a un lado, no estoy _embarazado_.

— Y nunca lo estarás, aunque sería gracioso verte con una enorme barriga, a ver cuánto puedes aguantar así — le respondo, sonriendo ante la imagen mental que tengo y, que sé, creé tanto en él como en Kohaku.

— ¡No seas ridículo!

— Ya, ya, sólo era una broma. Ahora, volviendo al tema, siendo tan parecido a ella, ¿tan difícil es que intentes ponerte en su lugar? Tú no podrías ni siquiera mirar de lejos.

Se cruza de brazos, resopla molesto pero en sus ojos puedo notar que mis palabras le hacen sentido. De a poco suaviza el gesto, hasta que por fin una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro y se relaja, aliviándome.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. Después de todo, nunca podré vencerte con palabras. Ahora, en cuanto a ti — se gira para mirar de frente a mi cuñado, quien llega a temblar levemente ante su tono amenazante —. ¿Quién te crees para llevarme la contra?

— Y-Yo n-no… es decir, mi hermana no d-debería…

InuYasha y yo soltamos una carcajada al ver la reacción afligida de Kohaku, él se sorprende pero luego frunce el ceño, cayendo en cuenta que mi amigo sólo lo fastidiaba. Empuña sus manos y nos desafía, con un brillo astuto que me es demasiado familiar.

— ¡Se las verán conmigo, no es gracioso!

Comienza a perseguirnos, nosotros corremos a través del bosque, directo hasta nuestra casa, con el alma más liviana y el corazón tranquilo, pues hoy ha vuelto un poco la normalidad a nuestras vidas.

— Oye, Miroku… Sigo pensando que Sango te lava el cerebro.

Sólo sonrío ante su afirmación, él no se imagina lo maravilloso que es llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Ni los beneficios adicionales que tiene.

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 820**

* * *

 _ **¡A** já! Acá traigo un nuevo cortito, algo para aliviar el ánimo por mientras subo el siguiente. Espero pronto poder tener más tiempo para actualizar, ya que no cubriré tantos turnos el siguiente mes, es demasiado agotador._

 _ **E** n cuanto al fic, ¿no es adorable cómo pelean? Amo su amistad, la forma en la que son capaces de decirse las cosas y bueno, todo. Son los mejores amigos y eso nadie se los quita. Y tenemos el bonus de Kohaku, con su nerviosismo que aún no controla del todo, pero de a poco irá entrando en confianza, ¿no creen?_

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras **marialaurajs** , la **Capitana** y a **Nuez** , las amodoro y extraño poder compartir seguido con ustedes, pero pronto podré hacerlo (espero)._

 _ **S** aludos a todos, un abrazo enorme y ahora me despido, voy directo a mi turno noche._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	40. Sharing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Nadie pagará lo que pides, estafador!

Escucho en silencio el reclamo de InuYasha mientras siento la mirada de todos sobre mí. Kohaku se mantiene callado pero noto que está analizando lo que acabo de informar; la anciana Kaede se limita a servir el té, mientras que Sango está recostada a mi lado, últimamente el embarazo ha consumido mucho sus energías y los pequeños crecen rápidamente, por lo que a nadie le extraña que se mantenga descansando la mayor parte del tiempo.

— El clima está cada vez más frío, los viajes son más largos y es posible que a futuro la situación sea más difícil — le recuerdo, bebo un poco de mi taza y luego miro de reojo a mi esposa y apoyo mi mano libre en su vientre —. Por si fuera poco, pronto mi familia tendrá el doble de integrantes. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

— **XL —**

" _ **Sharing"**_

Mi amigo se cruza de brazos, seguramente no encuentra palabras para rebatirme. Sango suspira, acomodándose la manta que la abriga mientras yo abro la boca para agregar algo, pero las palabras nunca abandonan mis labios.

— Su Excelencia, InuYasha tiene razón, es probable que nadie quiera o pueda pagar lo que planea pedir.

Mi mirada se dirige a Kohaku, sus mejillas se tornan levemente rosadas, como siempre que debe hablar frente a todos. Aprieta con fuerza sus puños, esperando que alguien más hable.

— ¿Y entonces, qué debo hacer? Mi parte de las ganancias no es suficiente para ahorrar algo de dinero para el futuro…

InuYasha y Kohaku intercambian miradas, es como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Arqueo una ceja ante la escena, sin comprender qué están tramando. Ahora Sango se incorpora lentamente, sentándose a mi lado y mirándolos fija e inquisidoramente.

— ¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?

Ambos la observan un par de segundos antes de que InuYasha decida romper el silencio y explicar lo que sucede.

— Kohaku y yo les daremos nuestras ganancias.

— Así es. Sabemos que la situación es complicada, pero ustedes las necesitan. Además, todos somos parte de esta familia. Su hogar es nuestro hogar y debemos colaborar también.

Las palabras de ellos nos sorprenden. Mi esposa se ha quedado con la boca abierta y sin habla, en tanto yo tampoco sé qué decir. Nuestro amigo se cruza de brazos y bufa, dando a entender que no debería sorprendernos su decisión. Pero no es algo menor, es decir…

— Kohaku, no puedo permitir que hagas eso. Tienes que ahorrar también para tu futuro, para tu propio hogar, tu familia… y tú también, InuYasha, si Kagome vuelve tienes que tener para ustedes…

Mi cuñado se sonroja ante las palabras de su hermana, InuYasha aprieta los puños casi por reflejo al escuchar la mención de la señorita Kagome, pero ambos mantienen la expresión decidida en sus rostros.

— Yo no necesito todo lo que me ha estado dando Su Excelencia…

— Y si vuelve Kagome, ahí arreglaremos la situación. Pero ahora eso no ha pasado y son ustedes los que necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Sango abre la boca para intervenir, pero presiono suavemente su mano y con sólo mirarme, comprende que me haré cargo y sonríe, dejándome hablar.

— Se los agradecemos, muchachos, pero es demasiado. Nadie tiene el futuro asegurado y no sabemos si las condiciones después nos permitan poder devolverles el favor…

— Dejen de hacerse los difíciles. Han estado usando sus recursos todos estos meses no sólo en ustedes, sino que en nosotros también. Es lo menos que podemos hacer — me interrumpe InuYasha, ahora tiene el entrecejo fruncido y me mira con seriedad.

— Está bien, pero sugiero que lo hagamos de otra forma. Que nos den _toda_ su parte es mucho.

El silencio vuelve a caer después de mis palabras, ninguno de nosotros sabe de qué forma podemos llegar a un acuerdo, porque sé que ellos no van a querer que rechacemos su ayuda – que por cierto sé que requerimos –, pero nosotros tampoco aceptaremos que renuncien a lo que se ganan con todo derecho. Sólo se logra escuchar a la anciana Kaede sorbiendo su té un par de veces antes de que su profunda voz rompa la quietud.

— Si tantos problemas les trae dividir las ganancias, ¿por qué no mejor las comparten?

— ¿Compartir? — Preguntamos todos, sin entender la idea de la sacerdotisa.

— Así es — asiente con una sonrisa —. Que lo que ganen sea de todos, así quien lo necesite más podrá tener lo que le haga falta. Se apoyarán mutuamente, y estoy segura que de esta forma nada les faltará. A ninguno.

Busco la aprobación de mi mujer, ella me sonríe apoyando la idea, luego observo a nuestros compañeros hacernos gestos de asentimiento y se da por terminado el tema.

Después de que se acaba el té, nos dejan nuevamente solos a Sango y a mí. Me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo, acariciándole el rostro con cariño, ella me sonríe serena, una imagen que no disfrutaba hace días.

— Me alegra saber que contamos con los muchachos. Después de todo, son parte de nuestra familia.

— Sí, y es bueno que ellos también lo tengan claro. Porque estaremos siempre para ellos.

Beso su frente, sintiendo la calidez de la seguridad de que podemos contar con ellos así como ellos con nosotros, porque no hay nada más importante que la familia, y la nuestra es una muy especial.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 885.**

* * *

 _ **¡B** uenas, buenas! ¡Acá de nuevo yo reportándome con este cortito! Siempre he pensado que ellos se apoyarían de muchas maneras y, que a la larga, sabiendo que son todos parte de la misma gran y hermosa familia, compartirían los recursos. Y no creo que sea una idea tan descabellada, después de todo es la forma en la que sobrevivieron por mucho tiempo juntos._

 _ **A** demás, Miroku y Sango se preocupan por todos y los cuidan y protegen, por lo tanto es obvio que ellos respondan de alguna forma. Y qué mejor que compartiendo, para que nadie pelee ni se quede sin nada._

 _ **A** gradezco con todo mi cucharón a **Mor** y a **Nuez** (amo fangirlear con sus reviews, es lo que más ansío cuando publico y algo que me tiene siempre pensando al escribir). Y a todos los lectores que se dan el tiempo, ¡gracias! Sería agradable tener algunas palabras de su parte._

 _ **E** spero tener el próximo pronto, así que nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **¡B** esos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	41. Bear

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Me paseo por fuera del cuarto, nervioso, inquieto. En un rincón está InuYasha, cruzado de brazos y con el rostro serio; en el otro rincón, Kohaku no puede ocultar su ansiedad y nerviosismo. El fuego que está encendido en medio de la sala sólo logra amortiguar un poco el frío que llega desde fuera, la nieve se arremolina junto a la tormenta que llegó anoche, pero mi cuerpo ha anulado la sensación de las bajas temperaturas.

Vuelvo a escuchar otro quejido, como ya hemos oído bastantes la última hora, pero mi corazón sigue acelerándose como si fuese el primero.

O el último.

Acelero un poco el paso, con una mezcla demasiado confusa de emociones en mi interior. De pronto, InuYasha fija su ambarina mirada en la mía y sonríe de medio lado, mostrando notoriamente uno de sus colmillos.

— Relájate, Sango es fuerte. El parto no será rival para ella.

— **XLI —**

" _ **Bear"**_

Mantengo mi vista fija en la suya, un tanto molesto y sorprendido por sus palabras. Otro quejido, esta vez más notorio, me interrumpe en mi ademán de responderle a mi amigo. Miro ahora fijamente la puerta que da hacia nuestra habitación, que me separa de mi mujer en el momento en el que más deseo estar con ella.

— De todas formas, es normal que esté nervioso. Es primera vez que mi hermana da a luz, y creo que ni todo su entrenamiento la haya preparado para esto.

Kohaku me roba las palabras de los labios. InuYasha sólo suelta un bufido pero guarda silencio, quizá asumiendo que, por muy guerrera que sea ella, el parto es algo que jamás había experimentado. Y debemos agregar el hecho de que son dos pequeños, no uno. Cierro los ojos, mientras mis pies se mueven sin que pueda evitarlo, llevándome de un lado a otro sin descanso.

No puedo evitar preocuparme, Sango estuvo con dolores toda la noche hasta que por la madrugada rompió la bolsa. Sin embargo, es _demasiado_ pronto… no esperábamos su llegada hasta por lo menos dentro de un mes, a pesar de que la barriga de mi mujer parecía a punto de estallar y que últimamente hasta caminar le provocaba molestias. Es por eso que estoy incluso más nervioso de lo que podría estar.

De pronto me percato de que sólo mis pasos se escuchan. Me detengo y observo a mis compañeros: ambos tienen la vista fija en la puerta ante el repentino silencio, las orejas de InuYasha se mueven buscando sonidos, sus ojos delatan un poco de ansiedad.

— ¿Qué ocurre, escuchas algo?

No responde, lo que sólo logra aterrarme. Camino decidido hacia la habitación, si algo pasó no quiero estar lejos de Sango ni de los bebés. Justo cuando llego a la puerta, un quejido más fuerte que cualquier otro me detiene y, sólo un instante después, un vigoroso llanto inunda mi hogar. Antes de que pueda ordenarle a mi cuerpo reaccionar, logro escuchar la respiración agitada de mi esposa junto a otro quejido igual de potente que el pasado.

Nuevamente, el silencio se impone como un pesado manto que me ahoga. Mi amigo llega a mi lado, su semblante demasiado serio, sus sentidos concentrados en lo que ocurre al otro lado de la puerta mientras agarra mi brazo, impidiendo que avance.

El tiempo se me hace eterno hasta que otro llanto, más enérgico que el anterior, vuelve a interrumpir la angustiante espera, logrando que mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo. El agarre de InuYasha se relaja y ahora su rostro se muestra aliviado, algo que me tranquiliza. Kohaku llega a nuestro lado y apoya su mano en mi hombro, demostrando que también comparte nuestro sentimiento.

— Ya puede entrar.

Como acto reflejo a las palabras de Rin, mis pies me llevan junto a mi mujer para presenciar la imagen más bella que haya apreciado en mi vida.

Sango descansa sobre nuestro futón, sus cabellos desordenados con algunas hebras que se adhieren a su rostro a causa del sudor; sus mejillas están rojas y su respiración aún es entrecortada, pero sus ojos están serenos y felices a pesar del cansancio. Con uno de sus brazos carga a uno de los bebés, mientras que le acaricia el rostro al otro que descansa a su lado, ambos tienen una mata de pelo oscuro en su cabeza y los ojos abiertos y fijos en su madre, escuchando sus dulces palabras de bienvenida.

— ¡Oh, miren! Llegó su padre… las hemos esperado mucho, pequeñas traviesas, ¿o no, amor?

— ¿Son… niñas? — Pregunto al notar sus palabras, mis piernas ceden y me dejan arrodillado a su lado, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

— Dos hermosas niñas. Vamos, cárgalas.

Me ayuda a acomodar a ambas en mis brazos, siento su calidez al tocar mi cuerpo y mi corazón se llena de un sentimiento sobrecogedor que no sé cómo explicar. Una de las pequeñas estira su mano y alcanza mi rostro, la otra sólo me mira fijamente. Puedo sentir cómo las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos en un gesto de inmensa felicidad. Ahora la suave mano de Sango se posa en mi mejilla y me regala una tierna caricia, completando la perfección de este momento.

— Somos padres, Miroku.

— Somos padres, Sango — la secundo, con una sonrisa —. Gracias.

No puedo más que agradecerle a ella, a las bebés, a los muchachos, a la vida por todo. Ella sonríe, y sé que es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 899**

* * *

 _ **¡Ñ** yaaaa! Sí, se venía acercando el momento y la pobre barriga de Sango ya no aguantaba más. Le di muchas vueltas a cómo sería, hasta que al final lo decidí y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste, saben que estoy abiertas a sus comentarios :3_

 _ **M** e gustaría poder plasmar de alguna forma lo que creo que pasó durante el parto, ya que el nacimiento en gemelos vía vaginal es de por sí complicado (por eso el silencio y todo), además de que se adelantan casi siempre. _

_**O** tro punto que me gustaría aclarar es el título: **Bear**. Lo escogí porque puede interpretarse de muchas maneras: es soportar, mantenerse firme, cargar algo, comportarse, asumir, dar a luz. Al título también le di muchas vueltas, ya que quería algo que reflejara todo lo que significa este momento en sus vidas, porque es algo importante: el inicio de una etapa que los llenará de felicidad, pero también de preocupaciones y miedos. Así que, al parecer, tendré para rato con este fic~_

 _ **A** gradecimientos a mis amadas **Nuez** (te lo prometí, espero que lo disfrutes, sabes que es con mucho cariño) y **Mor** (Capitana, sólo diré que parece que estamos un poco sincronizadas xd). Y a todos los que leen/leerán, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **Lo** s amodoro, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	42. Fragile

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Escucho el crepitar del fuego mientras el agua se calienta y el calor comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando el momentáneo silencio que hay ahora y pensando en los cambios que han ocurrido estos días, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Esto es muy distinto a cómo lo había imaginado.

— ¿Su Excelencia, puedo entrar? — La anciana Kaede me mira desde la entrada, le indico con un gesto que se acerque al fuego, mientras le ayudo a quitarse un poco la nieve de encima.

— ¿Ya terminó sus labores de hoy?

— Sí, con la ayuda de Rin no es tanto trabajo — me sonríe con calidez y luego mira en dirección a la habitación donde descansan Sango y las gemelas —. ¿Cómo han estado sus pequeñas? ¿Mei está bien?

— **XLII —**

" _ **Fragile"**_

— Sí, ahora duermen… — le respondo, ella me sonríe de vuelta.

De pronto, recuerdo que no es primera vez que me pregunta específicamente por la más pequeña. Y no es la única. Inhalo profundo y decido averiguar la razón, ya que se me hace extraño.

— Anciana Kaede, usted se preocupa mucho por nuestras hijas, pero especialmente por Mei. InuYasha también pareciera que le presta más atención. Y me he dado cuenta que incluso Sango es más cuidadosa y atenta con ella. Me ha dicho que sólo es mi imaginación, pero creo que no es así. ¿Es por algo que yo no sé?

Ella me sostiene la mirada un instante y luego suelta un pesado suspiro, puedo notar una sombra de inquietud en sus cansinos ojos antes de que decida hablar.

— Sabía que tarde o temprano lo notaría, Excelencia. No queríamos preocuparlo pero creo que debe saberlo, después de todo es su hija — hace una pausa para servirnos algo de té, pero al ver mi angustia me pide con gestos que me tranquilice hasta que se vuelve a sentar para continuar —. No le mentiré: el parto fue complicado, demasiado largo para mi gusto. Pensé que podía tener repercusiones en ambas criaturas, pero Mao nació en perfectas condiciones. Lloró al instante, luego se quedó tranquila cuando escuchó a Sango volver a pujar. Pese al esfuerzo, costó que Mei naciera: venía de nalgas y, cuando por fin estuvo fuera, su pequeña no respiraba. Pasó casi un minuto sin que reaccionara. Tuve miedo, no lo negaré, pero le aseguro que tiene el espíritu guerrero de su madre, ya que cuando logró llorar, lo hizo con toda su fuerza. Y hasta ahora se ha mantenido bien.

El relato de la anciana sacerdotisa cala profundo en mi ser. Ahora recuerdo los momentos de silencio, la angustia mal disimulada de InuYasha, el apremio con el que Sango cargada a Mei antes de colocarla en mis brazos, y todo me hace sentido. De pronto, ella vuelve a hablar.

— Tu familia es muy fuerte. A pesar de la angustia que debe haber sentido Sango, porque sé que se percató de la situación, mantuvo la calma para no complicar más las cosas, cuidando de Mao mientras yo atendía a Mei. Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu mujer.

Asiento con la cabeza, en tanto fijo mi vista en el té, pensando en lo ocurrido. Repentinamente, un llanto interrumpe el silencio. Me disculpo con un gesto, la anciana Kaede se despide y abandona mi hogar, yo me dirijo a nuestro cuarto para ver a la pequeña que acaba de despertar.

Al ingresar, veo a Sango tratando de calmar a la bebé sin mucho éxito; me acerco, sentándome a su lado y ofreciéndole ayuda. Me entrega a la pequeña, quien sigue llorando enérgicamente. Tomo con cariño una de sus manos, ella cierra sus pequeños deditos alrededor de mi índice y puedo notar el listón rojo que lleva en su muñeca.

— Tranquila, pequeña Mei… papá y mamá están aquí para cuidarte, no debes llorar…

Fija sus ojos en mí y deja de llorar, apretando con fuerza mi dedo. Mi mujer apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y puedo notar como un suspiro de cansancio abandona sus labios.

— Ya sé lo que pasó durante el parto — le revelo, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella me mira sorprendida —. Sango, estamos juntos en esto. Sé que no querías que me preocupara, pero no comprendo por qué.

— Lo siento, esperábamos tanto este momento… en especial tú, sólo deseabas que nacieran y yo quería que lo disfrutaras, que sólo hubiera felicidad… no quería que te preocuparas ni que tuvieses miedo o angustia. Es uno de tus sueños y…

— Y lo estoy cumpliendo. Pero no quiero vivir sólo la felicidad de ser padre, también quiero enfrentar los momentos difíciles y que los superemos juntos. Por favor, ambos somos parte de esto.

Me regala un cálido beso y me sonríe, tiene las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y su mirada destella con felicidad.

— De acuerdo, no volverá a pasar algo así.

Le sonrío de vuelta, luego ambos observamos a nuestra bebé, que ha vuelto a dormir entre mis brazos. Me acomodo cuidadosamente al lado de mi mujer, dejando a Mei junto a su hermana y abrazándolas para luego también intentar dormir un poco. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vuelvo a besar a mi esposa en los labios, ella me acaricia el rostro, en un gesto que siempre me llena de paz.

— Son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Por eso, quiero estar al tanto de cada etapa, por difícil que sea.

— Está bien. Te amo, Miroku. Gracias por todo.

— No agradezcas, pequeñita. También te amo. Ahora, será mejor que descansemos mientras podemos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, nos acurrucamos procurando no despertar a las gemelas y cerramos los ojos, listos para dormir.

Porque sé que nos queda mucho por delante, y tenemos que reponer energías.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 946  
**

* * *

 _ **O** k, dije que quería plasmar lo complicado del parto, así que aquí está. Las pequeñas no la tuvieron fácil, así que hay que darles créditos a ellas y a su madre, por no rendirse. Creo que lo guerrera y fuerte de Sango se debe reflejar hasta en eso. Y además, creo que realmente ella no querría preocupar a Miroku, sólo desea que él sea feliz y haberle comentado lo complicado que fue todo, habría hecho que él también se preocupara. Aunque, bueno, yo siento que él desea estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás las dejará solas, por muy difícil que sea el camino. Es amor puro, y del bueno ~y yo me derrito con él awh~_

 _ **Mor** , mil gracias por tu review (intentaré responder los últimos, por lo menos), espero que esta vez el correo sí te notifique e.é ; **Nuez** , ojalá pronto puedas despejar tu mente y pasarte a leer, por mientras sabes que cuentas conmigo. _

_**A** los demás, ¡gracias! Espero leernos pronto._

 _ **L** os quiero, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	43. Receiving

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La última nevada fue hace un par de días, pero el frío se mantiene implacable y la nieve acumulada dificulta el ingreso a mi casa, por lo que no hemos recibido muchas visitas. Esto nos ha permitido pasar más tiempo de familia, acostumbrándonos al ritmo de la nueva vida que nos han traído las gemelas. No es que me desagrade la compañía, por el contrario: son parte de mi familia, pero también necesitamos cierto tiempo más íntimo.

Avivo un poco más las llamas, pensando en qué estarán haciendo los demás y esperando que InuYasha no pase frío, aunque apuesto a que no se alejara mucho del Árbol Sagrado. El sonido del fuego se entremezcla con la dulce voz de Sango cantándoles a las pequeñas mientras yo preparo la comida.

Una brisa helada provoca que dirija mi mirada hacia la entrada, para ver a InuYasha parado frente a la puerta abierta, arrastrando un bulto de nieve. Echa una mirada rápida y al notar que las gemelas están aquí, cierra de inmediato.

— Eh, Miroku — me mira, levantando el bulto blanco y agitándolo bruscamente, algo de nieve cae al suelo y deja al descubierto un par de pequeñas orejas oscuras que conozco muy bien —. Creo que tienes visita.

— **XLIII —**

" _ **Receiving"**_

— ¿Hachi? — Me cuesta creer que haya llegado tan lejos con este tiempo. Al escuchar mi voz, el bulto se remece, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima y mostrando a mi mapache amigo.

— ¡Amo Miroku! — Se abalanza hasta mí, haciendo exageradas reverencias. — ¡Disculpe que no haya podido venir a su boda! La verdad es que no…

— Tranquilo, no hay problema — le sonrío en respuesta, él me mira extrañado —. Lo importante es que estás bien. Aunque me extraña que hayas viajado con este clima, ¿está todo en orden?

— ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto que sí! Sólo que, bueno, supe que iba a ser padre y quise venir a felicitarlo en persona…

— Muchas gracias, Hachi. Las pequeñas ya nacieron, así que podrás conocerlas tú mismo — le respondo, haciéndole un gesto hacia Sango, que tiene a una de ellas en sus brazos mientras carga a la otra en su espalda.

— ¡Oh, señora Sango, mi bella dama! — Se acerca de rodillas hasta ella, nuevamente haciendo reverencias y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. — Permítame felicitarla, tanto por la boda como por sus hijas. No sabe lo feliz que me hace, usted le ha dado sentido a la vida del Amo Miroku desde que se cruzó en su camino…

— Hachi…

—… Él solía preocuparse sólo por sí mismo y buscaba a las mujeres solamente para…

— ¡Hachi, es suficiente! — Lo corto antes de que arruine la paz de mi hogar, noto como InuYasha se aguanta la risa mientras Sango levanta una ceja, evidentemente interesada en las palabras de él.

— ¿Para qué buscaba a las mujeres mi esposo, Hachi? — Pregunta con ese tono despectivo que me eriza la piel.

— Eh… ya sabe, por su maldición y la descendencia… él quería… o sea, toda mujer bonita…

— Vamos, cariño, tú sabes cómo era antes de que nos conociéramos…

— Incluso después, Miroku nunca ha sido un santo…

— Gracias por la ayuda, InuYasha — puedo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que cruza su rostro, de seguro le divierte verme en aprietos —. Sanguito, me conoces… además, lo importante es que ya no es así.

Ella me sostiene la mirada un par de segundos con esa expresión de "esto no se quedará así" y luego vuelve a dirigirse a Hachi, quien me mira nervioso, sabiendo que me ha puesto en apuros.

— Gracias por venir a vernos, Hachi. Debe haber sido un largo viaje, ¿quieres servirte algo?

— Si no le molesta, quisiera ver primero a los bebés — responde un poco ansioso. Sango le sonríe y acomoda a Mao en la cuna que tiene al lado para luego sacar a Mei de su espalda y mostrarle a ambas a mi compañero. Hachi las observa en silencio, puedo notar la emoción en sus ojos cristalinos —. Son preciosas. ¿De verdad son dos niñas?

— Así es, ella es Mao y esta es Mei — Sango le presenta primero a la pequeña que tiene el listón azul en su muñeca, luego a la que tiene el rojo, tan enternecida como mi amigo.

— Esta es toda una nueva etapa, Amo Miroku… no sólo en su vida, también en su familia. Son las primeras mujeres que nacen desde que yo tengo memoria… las primeras de su descendencia.

Sonrío ante sus palabras en tanto sirvo la comida, que ya está lista. Hachi e InuYasha siguen mirando con cariño y aprehensión a nuestras hijas, como si al dejar de verlas fuesen a romperse. Intercambio una mirada con mi esposa antes de interrumpir su contemplación.

— Chicos, las gemelas no se moverán de su cuna. Vengan, acompáñennos a comer — doy un suave golpe a sus espaldas, ellos asienten con un gesto pero siguen sin moverse —. Aún es temprano, tendrán todo el resto del día para verlas.

Ambos se levantan y nos sentamos junto a Sango, quien nos espera. Almorzamos mientras escuchamos las noticias que trae Hachi de su vida y de mi maestro Mushin. Luego de comer, las pequeñas despiertan exigiendo su propio alimento, por lo que Sango se las lleva a la habitación para darles pecho, dejándonos solos un momento.

— Es bueno ver lo bien que están usted y su familia, Amo Miroku. Se nota que esa muchacha realmente cambió su vida.

— Sí, es algo que nunca hubiese imaginado…

— Es verdad, cuando te conocimos, jamás pensé que podrías llegar a tener _esto_. Con lo mañoso y mujeriego que eres…

— Creo que ni siquiera el maestro Mushin se lo hubiese imaginado. Sería bueno que lo viera con sus propios ojos — murmura Hachi, mirándome con expresión un tanto dolida.

— Lo sé… — Suelto un suspiro, sé que debería haber visitado a mi maestro hace mucho tiempo. — No tengo excusas, pero te prometo, Hachi, que en cuanto el clima mejore, iremos al templo. Quiero que conozca a mi familia.

Él asiente con una sonrisa, quizá aliviado de que no me haya olvidado de ellos. Nunca podría hacerlo, después de todo el Maestro Mushin es como mi padre y a Hachi lo considero como mi hermano. Ellos también son parte de mi familia y he sido muy desconsiderado todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1039**

* * *

 _ **S** í, sé que esto ya no es una viñeta, pero no pude evitarlo, es lo que nació. Y creo que Hachi merece su espacio, fue el compañero de Miroku por mucho tiempo, de seguro que lo consideraba su familia, además de que lo sacaba - y metía - siempre en apuros, tal como ahora. Así es la familia y, a pesar de todo, estoy segura que Hachi viajaría incluso con ese clima para acompañar a su amigo en ese momento de felicidad. Es muy adorable, aunque sea tan despistado._

 _ **A** gradezco enormemente a **Mor** y a **Nuez** por siempre pasarse, dejar sus fangirleros reviews y alentarme para seguir. Chicas, las quiero mucho y espero leernos pronto. También gracias a **Forever MK NH** :)  
_

 _ **A** todos los que leen, ¡un abrazo gigante! Ojalá les guste, saben que soy toda ojos/oídos a sus opiniones._

 _ **S** aludos cálidos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	44. Sniffle

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Aunque la nieve ha disminuido considerablemente, el frío aún sigue en el ambiente por lo que hemos tenido que salir a recolectar leña para el fuego. No ha sido una tarea fácil, pero entre Kohaku, InuYasha y Hachi la carga se ha alivianado bastante. Ingreso a la casa, dejando una pila de madera cerca de la sala y sacudiéndome un poco la nieve para luego preparar el fuego.

— ¿ _Midoku_ , ya llegaste? — La voz un poco gangosa de Sango interrumpe mi labor, llamándome desde nuestro cuarto. Hace un par de días que se resfrió, por lo que le dije que mejor guardara reposo.

— Sí — termino mi tarea y voy hasta el cuarto —. La anciana Kaede te envió un par de hierbas para… ¿estás llorando?

— **XLIV —**

 _ **"Sniffle"**_

Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sostiene entre sus brazos a Mao, su rostro sólo me transmite angustia y preocupación.

— Las niñas… Mao… creo que tienen fiebre… y-yo…

Me siento a su lado, tomando a la mayor de nuestras pequeñas y acercándola a mi rostro, coloco mis labios sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura, descubriendo que efectivamente está elevada. Luego miro a Mei, quien rompe en llanto sin motivo aparente; la tomo para calmarla un poco y también siento su temperatura alta. Sango comienza a sollozar a mi lado, abrazándose las rodillas.

— Todo es mi culpa… se enfermaron por mi culpa… — No puedo dejar de notar el tono mortificante y recriminatorio que se dirige a sí misma mi mujer. — Debí cuidarme más, debí alejarme de ellas para no contagiarlas… es mi culpa…

— Sango… — Trato de calmarla, pero está tan sumida en su culpa que no me escucha, sigue murmurando cosas, afligiéndose más. Dejo a las pequeñas en su cuna, ambas lloran pero solo no puedo con esto. Me coloco frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros. — ¡Sango, basta! ¡No es tu culpa, no podíamos evitarlo!

Me mira un poco confundida, luego vuelven a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y me abraza, comenzando a llorar en mi pecho. Le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, mientras la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla un poco. Se calma rápidamente y me mira sollozando un poco.

— Lo siento, pero como yo estoy resfriada y ellas…

— No es tu culpa. Todos nos resfriamos en invierno, pero tú no podías alejarte de las pequeñas. Después de todo, eres su alimento — sonríe disimuladamente ante mi comentario —. Además, tampoco puedo yo solo con ellas. Dependen de nosotros, Sango, así que tienes que dejar de culparte y ayudarme a cuidarlas.

Asiente con un gesto, se acerca a la cuna donde nuestras pequeñas siguen llorando y toma a ambas con una destreza que aún no logro imitarle. Comienza a cantarles dulcemente, logrando que dejen de llorar y la miren atentamente mientras la escuchan. Deja su canción para dedicarme una mirada afligida.

— Hay que bajarles la temperatura…

— Traeré un par de paños fríos.

Salgo del cuarto en busca de los paños a la cocina, pero me encuentro con InuYasha y Hachi en la sala, quienes me miran con preocupación.

— Escuchamos llorar a Sango y a las pequeñas…

— ¿Están enfermas, verdad?

Los observo un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza, luego me apresuro a llevar lo que venía a buscar a la habitación, siento como me siguen los pasos de forma prudente. Al verlos, Sango les sindica que pueden entrar al cuarto mientras rápidamente ambos colocamos los paños en la frente de cada una de nuestras pequeñas, que ahora duermen intranquilas en la cama junto a ella. InuYasha y Hachi nos observan en silencio hasta que terminamos, por sus rostros sólo se puede apreciar preocupación.

— Kohaku fue en busca de la anciana Kaede para que vea a las niñas — informa nuestro amigo, dirigiendo una mirada angustiada a las gemelas —. Quizá sería bueno que ahora sí aceptaras tomar mi medicina — ahora se dirige a Sango, quien frunce un poco el ceño pero luego suelta un suspiro de resignación.

— Creo que tienes razón. No puede ser peor que ese brebaje revive-congelados de aquella vez.

InuYasha sonríe soberbio, son pocas las veces que termina triunfante frente a Sango sin un griterío de por medio. Le sonrío de vuelta, agradeciendo su preocupación y cuidados.

La anciana Kaede y Kohaku llegan pronto, ella procura revisar con cuidado a nuestras hijas ante la expectante mirada de nosotros. Tras unos minutos, niega con la cabeza con una mueca de abatimiento.

— Han pescado un resfrío, algo inevitable. Traeré unas hierbas que les pueden ayudar, pero no debes dejar de darles pecho y hay que mantener los paños fríos hasta que baje la fiebre. No es algo grave, pero deberán cuidarlas para que no empeore — nos indica con una mirada cariñosa, luego se dirige a nuestros amigos —. Ustedes tendrán que ayudarlos.

— ¡Claro!

Los tres responden al unísono, Kohaku se disculpa y se retira junto a Hachi para ir a preparar algo de comida, la anciana sacerdotisa también se va en busca de las hierbas que ha mencionado. InuYasha vuelve a sonreír, sus ojos brillan con astucia.

— Ya escucharon, en especial tú, Sango. Nada de esto es tu culpa, pero tienes que cuidarte para que todos terminemos bien este jodido invierno…

— ¡Cuida tu boca, InuYasha!

— Keh — ni se inmuta ante el reclamo de mi mujer, mientras se acerca a la puerta. Al salir, logramos escucharlo gritar —. ¡Oye, anciana, espérame! ¡Iré contigo al bosque por esas hierbas!

El silencio vuelve a caer, observo a Sango y me alivia notar su semblante más tranquilo. Me siento a su lado y vuelvo a sentir la temperatura de las niñas: ha disminuido considerablemente, por lo que retiro los paños y cargo a Mao en mis brazos para que Mei se alimente. Abrazo a mi esposa mientras ella se acomoda a la pequeña en su pecho y le robo un beso fugaz.

— ¿Ves? Todo estará bien.

Asiente con un gesto, y la calma vuelve a nuestro cuarto.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 985**

* * *

 _ **¿A** lguien por ahí? Acá hago acto de presencia, luego de mucho pelear con el pc (a cada rato se me apagaba y tenía que reescribir lo que llevaba, un fastidio), por fin he podido terminarlo. ¿Qué les parece? Después de todo, el invierno es uno de los peores enemigos de los bebés, en especial de ellas que debieron haber nacido un poco prematuras. Así que la culpa igual debiese rondar por la cabecita de Sango, en especial si me imagino a InuYasha tratando de convencerla de tomar esa medicina tan horrible que le dio una vez a Kagome._

 _ **S** obre la medición de la temperatura, los labios y el dorso de la muñeca son los lugares más sensibles a temperatura del cuerpo, por lo que son ideales para medirla. Es una antigua costumbre de abuela y a falta de termómetros, debe haberse medido de esta forma. A veces incluso a las madres nos nace tomar la temperatura así._

 _ **E** n fin, como siempre agradezco con amor a mi adoradísima **Nuez** , perdona la espera; a **Mor** le envío ánimos con todos sus deberes, estoy segura que te irá súper; y a todos los que se pasan por acá, ¡gracias por leer! ¿Me dejarían un review?_

 _ **A** brazos cariñosos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	45. Useless

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol llegan atenuados a través de los resquicios de las ventanas. InuYasha, Kohaku y Hachi platican sobre algo a lo que soy ajeno, mientras revuelvo el contenido de la olla sin poder salir de mis pensamientos.

A pesar de que el invierno comienza a alejarse, sus efectos aún remanecen en mi hogar. Sango y Mao se han recuperado por completo del resfriado, pero Mei todavía sigue enferma y siento que no mejorará pronto, la fiebre vuelve cada cierto tiempo y ya no sabemos qué hacer para calmarla. Niego con un gesto, sintiéndome realmente inútil. Es mi hija y nada de lo que hago parece ayudarle.

 _Absolutamente nada._

— **XLV —**

" _ **Useless"**_

— Oye.

Levanto la vista al escuchar que InuYasha se dirige a mí, me indica con una mueca la salida que da hacia nuestra habitación y un instante después aparece Sango con el gesto fruncido, el cabello desordenado y su yukata blanca un poco desarreglada. Se prepara una taza de té, a ratos suspira pero no salen palabras de sus labios. La observo en silencio, ella ni siquiera se voltea a verme, simplemente me ignora. Incluso se despide con un gesto de los muchachos y luego mira a Kohaku, quien se pone de pie y la acompaña, de vuelta a nuestro cuarto. Aprieto los dientes, tratando de no revelar mi malestar, pero a estas alturas, es difícil lograrlo. Las cosas han estado tensas.

 _Bastante tensas._

— ¿Sigue igual? — InuYasha lo ha notado, incluso Hachi me contempla con preocupación. Niego en un gesto, intentando no alarmarlos más de la cuenta, pero creo que mis intentos son en vano.

— No han sido días muy buenos, es comprensible que esté cansada…

— Keh, patrañas. Eso no es cansancio — bufa mi amigo, su mirada seria sostiene con fuerza la mía —. Sango está molesta, todos lo notamos. Sólo que no sabemos por qué.

No me sorprende escuchar sus palabras, después de todo él la conoce bastante bien y ha aprendido a leer ciertos gestos. No tanto como yo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que esto va más allá del cansancio. Tras mirarlo fija y seriamente a los ojos unos instantes, bajo la mirada y suelto un pesado suspiro, no puedo seguir con esto solo.

— Sí, está molesta. Y ya no sé qué hacer con _todo esto_.

— ¿Y por qué se molesta? ¿Es porque Mei sigue enferma? Tú no tienes la culpa.

Hachi asiente con un gesto ante las palabras de InuYasha, ambos me miran atentos, sé que quieren ayudar pero temo que toda esta situación se sale de su alcance. Y del mío también. Vuelvo a revolver el contenido de la olla, tratando de ordenar las ideas que pasan en estos momentos por mi cabeza. No, Sango no me culpa de la enfermedad de Mei, por el contrario, ella se siente responsable de eso. Lo que le molesta es que las cosas no mejoren; que nada se puede hacer, que la pequeña llore todas las noches y sólo la calme su voz, que no quiera recibirle el pecho, que la fiebre siga apareciendo sin tregua alguna, que las noches sean más largas de lo que hubiésemos imaginado mientras Mei le exige atención…

Lo que le molesta a mi esposa es que yo no logro hacer nada por nuestra hija. No soy yo quien debe intentar una y otra vez alimentarla, no soy yo quien logra calmarla por las noches, no soy yo el que se lleva la parte más difícil.

Lo que le molesta es que estoy siendo un _completo inútil_ en este asunto.

— Sango… está agotada física y mentalmente, y yo no puedo ayudarla en nada con Mei. La pequeña me rehúye, demandando demasiado de su madre. Por eso está molesta, y no la culpo: soy incapaz de apoyarla. Les estoy fallando.

— Ustedes dos son realmente unos idiotas. ¿Les estás fallando, es en serio? ¡Por favor! No he visto padre y esposo más preocupado en mi vida. Y ya tengo _muchos_ años encima.

— InuYasha tiene razón, Amo Miroku… quizá la pequeña Mei requiera más atención de la señora Sango, p-pero Mao sólo lo busca a usted… Además, las labores de la casa…

— ¡Basta, hermana! ¡Deja de decir eso, sabes _muy bien que no es así!_ — El regaño de Kohaku interrumpe a Hachi, todos enmudecemos al escucharlo tan molesto. — ¡Ahora, vas a dejar _de quejarte tanto_ y hablarás con él!

— _¡No voy a hablarle!_ ¡Kohaku, vuelve aquí!

— ¡Eres tan necia como InuYasha! ¡Si sigues con _esa_ actitud, las cosas sólo pueden empeorar! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Kohaku aparece en la sala con las gemelas en brazos, increíblemente ambas están tranquilas y atentas a él, a pesar del tono elevado de voz; le sigue los pasos su hermana, quien enmudece al llegar y nos mira con severidad. InuYasha sonríe con astucia y me da un codazo en las costillas, haciéndome un gesto hacia Sango antes de hablar.

— No creo que debamos repetirlo, ustedes tienen que hablar, pero _a solas._ Nosotros veremos a sus enanas — estira los brazos hasta Mao, quien extiende los suyos con una risa para que la cargue.

Sin necesidad de que lo repita, tomo por el brazo a mi irritable esposa para llevarla hasta nuestro cuarto y mirarla a los ojos. Me devuelve una dura mirada, pero luego de unos segundos el disgusto se transforma en angustia y me abraza con cierta desesperación.

— No sé qué hacer, ya no lo soporto más…

— No hagas nada… sólo no me apartes.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, estrecho el abrazo, luego la miro nuevamente a los ojos para volver a encontrar a mi esposa.

Para volver a encontrarme a mí mismo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 938**

* * *

 _ **P** roblemas domésticos, algo que todos llegan a tener. Es normal que una madre se frustre con un hijo enfermo, en especial si, a pesar de los intentos, ese pequeño sólo busque a su madre. Pero puede llegar a ser agotador y, con lo preocupado que es Miroku, de seguro que se sentiría inútil al vivir una situación así, y Sango estaría sobrepasada. ¿Noches sin dormir por un hijo enfermo? Se los encargo._

 _ **A** gradezcamos que sus amigos ven más allá de lo obvio y no tienen miedo de decirles las cosas. Ni que les digan que esos no son sus asuntos, que InuYasha les salta a la yugular de inmediato (?) Y, por supuesto, Kohaku ya estaría harto de escuchar a su hermana quejarse sin motivo. Después de todo, no creo que Miroku lo haga para nada mal._

 _ **A** gradecimientos, como siempre, a **Nuez, Mor y Forever MK NH** por sus reviews, sus palabras siempre son una alegría para mí._

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima, recuerden portarse bien y traten de no hacer tantas maldades._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	46. Breeze

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Ya han pasado algunos meses, el invierno quedó atrás y la primavera está en todo su esplendor. Mei se ha recuperado del resfrío y ahora nuestras gemelas le sacan suspiros y risas a todos en la aldea con sus balbuceos y sus intentos de gateo. La anciana Kaede está sorprendida de su desarrollo, ya que opina que por lo general los bebés suelen tardar un poco más en hacer este tipo de cosas. Incluso ya afirman bien su cabeza y tratan de levantarse, aunque no tienen mucho éxito.

Observo a mi esposa jugar con las pequeñas a la orilla del río mientras remoja la ropa sucia, una suave brisa remueve sus cabellos y hace danzar algunas hojas y flores alrededor de ellas, llamando la atención de las gemelas, que se ríen con el espectáculo.

— Kagura…

— **XLVI —**

" _ **Breeze"**_

Aunque fue sólo un susurro, logro escuchar perfectamente lo que Kohaku menciona al mirar la escena. Lo miro de reojo, puedo notar su semblante nostálgico mientras ahora la suave brisa nos rodea a nosotros. Cierro los ojos al sentirla, no es difícil notar el modo juguetón con el que el viento revuelve nuestro cabello antes de alejarse, e imagino sin mucho esfuerzo a la demonio oculta tras esa simple muestra de la naturaleza.

— De alguna forma u otra, ella ahora es libre. Al igual que tú, Kohaku.

Me mira sorprendido al escuchar mis palabras, un leve sonrojo invade sus mejillas al saberse descubierto, pero pronto se encoje de hombros, soltando un suspiro de anhelo y perdiendo su mirada en el cielo, en la dirección que tomó esa brisa.

— Lo sé, ya nada podrá dominar su espíritu — responde, aunque pareciera que se lo dijese a sí mismo —. De todas formas, ella no merecía ese final…

Lo observo a los ojos ahora, los que expresan algo muy distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver en ellos: melancolía. Intento buscar palabras para ayudarlo a alivianar ese pesar, pero no sé qué decirle.

— No, no merecía lo que le pasó — a ambos nos sorprende escuchar la voz de Sango, ha llegado a nuestro lado y su mirada también está perdida en el cielo, pero pronto baja hasta encontrarse con la de su hermano —. A pesar de su origen, ella no era malvada… Ella… te protegió a pesar de los riesgos, intentó derrotar a Naraku aún a costa de su vida…

— Sango…

— Hermana…

Los dos la observamos sorprendidos, sus ojos cristalinos reflejan tristeza, pero también gratitud y admiración. Suelta un suspiro y luego sonríe, una lágrima logra escaparse de uno de sus ojos pero ella no intenta detenerla.

— Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, Kohaku — murmura, su mirada ahora desprende un brillo tenaz —. A pesar de todo, ese no fue el final de Kagura. Ella sigue existiendo, no sólo en la brisa que siempre nos acompaña, sino que en nuestros corazones también. Jamás la olvidaremos y ella ahora es libre de cualquier atadura.

Mi cuñado asiente con una sonrisa, ambos ahora vuelven a mirar el cielo pero la nostalgia y melancolía de sus miradas cambiaron a agradecimiento y anhelo. Luego vuelven a observar el horizonte, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sonrío al verlos tan concentrados, es raro que el silencio nos acompañe en estos días pero al parecer, hasta nuestras niñas respetan a esa brisa que juega a veces con ellas. Abrazo a cada uno con un brazo, interrumpiendo su concentración y provocando que me miren con desconcierto.

— Kagura fue una mujer muy valiente. Es un ejemplo digno de seguir, pues luchó por sus sueños hasta el final. Es un honor haberla conocido y estoy seguro que ella no se ha olvidado de nosotros. Siempre podremos encontrarla en el viento, vagando libre como era su mayor anhelo. Y le doy las gracias por haberte protegido, Kohaku.

Ellos asienten con la cabeza, sé que también le agradecen en silencio. Kagura fue una de las víctimas de Naraku y, a pesar de que hace ya más de un año que él desapareció de este mundo, sus actos aún tienen repercusiones porque tuvieron muchas consecuencias injustas.

Pero la vida continúa, y así como la brisa que nuevamente nos envuelve mientras remueve algunos pétalos de las flores que hay entre el pasto y los hace danzar sobre nosotros, ahora somos libres de nuestros tormentos.

Libres como el viento. Libres como Kagura.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 724**

* * *

 _ **L** a musa ha atacado con todo hoy, por lo menos a mí. ¿Qué opinan? Hace tiempo tenía la idea, pero no sabía bien cómo plasmarla. Pienso que Kagura debe haber marcada mucho a Kohaku y, por supuesto, a su hermana por todo lo que vivieron. Por lo mismo, él la extrañaría y la recordaría en los gestos del viento, que siempre la ha representado a la perfección. Después de todo, Kagura sufrió bastante pero sigue siendo un personaje fuerte y admirable._

 _ **E** ste cortito está dedicado a **Nuez** , a quien le agradezco enormemente la compañía y el avivar a la musa, fangirlear conmigo en variados aspectos y, bueno, estar ahí siempre. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!_

 _ **A** gradecimientos pues, obviamente a **Nuez** y a la **Capitana Mor** (extrañaba tus reviews, así que puedes darme por pagada xd)._

 _ **U** n abrazo apretado a todos, espero leernos pronto. No olviden dejar su opinión en un review._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	47. Astonish

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

El cielo que se abre sobre nosotros da paso a los cálidos rayos del sol, miro a mi amigo y él bufa en respuesta, lleva los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza como acostumbra y camina descuidadamente junto a mí. Insistió en que lo acompañara nuevamente a _cazar fantasmas_ , como suele decirle a realizar exorcismos y exterminar yōkais. A pesar de que Sango no estaba del todo convencida, ya que las gemelas dan bastante trabajo, accedió al fin cuando Rin y Kohaku se ofrecieron a ayudarla, no sin antes prometerle que volveríamos sanos y a salvo, para que estuviera tranquila.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi amigo, ha estado muy callado, más de lo habitual. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me ha dicho, pero no quiero intentar adivinar porque sé que no llegaré a nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, InuYasha?

— **XLVII —**

" _ **Astonish"**_

Se detiene para mirarme sorprendido, moviendo sus orejas en señal de alerta, como si hubiese descubierto de pronto que no viajaba solo. Entrecierra un poco los ojos para escrutarme con detenimiento y luego se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Nada. No estoy ocultando _nada_.

Da un par de pasos pero se detiene al ver que no lo sigo. Se voltea, haciéndome un gesto para que camine, pero no me muevo.

— Te conozco y sé que pasa algo. ¿Acaso no confías en un viejo amigo?

— No es algo de confianza, Miroku.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

Sus ojos dorados están fijos en los míos, su mirada sostiene la mía de esa forma profunda que pocas veces le veo mientras noto que está un poco tenso. Doy un paso hacia él, sin que nuestras miradas pierdan el contacto. Esto ya es bastante extraño.

— Sigamos nuestro camino, así podremos regresar pronto y Sango no sufre un colapso con tus criaturas…

— InuYasha, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo — repito, él frunce el ceño y refunfuña por lo bajo pero sigue sin quitarme los ojos de encima —. Insististe demasiado en que tenía que venir contigo, a pesar de que Kohaku te había dicho que no tenía problema en acompañarte.

— Ya era hora de que salieras de la aldea, ibas a perder la práctica y no quiero tener que ser tu niñero — reclama, con ese tono infantil que suele usar pero no logra ocultar la seriedad en sus ojos.

— Sé que no es por eso, porque tampoco aceptaste que fuésemos a entrenar al bosque…

— ¡El bosque es juego de niños! ¡Eres un llorón, deja de reclamar! No tardarás en volver a las faldas de tu mujer, _libidinoso_.

El tono que usa en la última oración me alerta, le da un énfasis extraño como si hubiese algún inconveniente con eso. Enarco una ceja, acercándome otro paso y quedando frente a él, el ambiente estático provoca que el silencio sea un poco más pesado, pero no le doy importancia. Ahora _quiero_ saber qué ocurre.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Sé que ocurre algo y, por tu comentario, al parecer tiene que ver con nuestra intimidad.

— Keh, no me interesa su intimidad — responde de inmediato, el sonrojo no tarda en aparecer en sus mejillas. Pareciera que quiere dejar el tema hasta ahí, pero al ver que no se lo permitiré, resopla fastidiado —. De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Antes de continuar, mira alrededor y me pide que nos sentemos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Extrañado, lo sigo y espero a que se decida a hablar, él se rasca la nuca un momento y luego gruñe por lo bajo, evidentemente incómodo.

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, después de todo estamos hablando de _ti_ — me mira haciendo una mueca despectiva —, aunque me sorprende un poco de Sango… No quiero decir que esté mal, digo… están casados, es normal que lo hagan y supongo que nadie puede decir algo al respecto…

— Deja los rodeos, tú no sueles dar tantas vueltas para decir las cosas.

Guarda silencio al instante, me mira fijo nuevamente e inhala profundo, su mirada vuelve a ser profunda y seria.

— De acuerdo. Al principio sólo era una sospecha vaga e incluso pensé que podía ser porque, bueno, el parto no fue hace tanto… pero ya han pasado unos meses y ahora estoy seguro. La vieja Kaede dice que no es raro si… ehm… _volvieron a la acción_ antes de lo debido — hace otra mueca, enfatizando esa frase un poco incómodo —, pero sigue siendo demasiado pronto. Y ya no es una sospecha, ayer pude escucharlo claramente.

Arrugo las cejas, confundido. No comprendo el punto de mi amigo, no tengo idea a qué se refiere.

— ¿Escucharlo? InuYasha, ve al grano porque no estoy comprendiendo lo que quieres decir y no es gracioso…

— ¡Sango está embarazada, carajo! ¿Qué más iba a ser? Mierda, ¿cómo no lo entendiste? Pensé que eras el listo del grupo, quizá las gemelas te estén matando el cerebro…

Sigue rezongando pero sus palabras ya no llegan a mis oídos, mi cerebro ahora piensa en lo que me acaba de revelar mi amigo.

— ¿Sango…? ¿De verdad, ella…? P-Pero… p-pensé que…

— Pensaste mal. Creo que se están tomando demasiado en serio eso de los 20 críos.

— N-No… no fue planeado, InuYasha. No creí que podría quedar embarazada tan pronto…

Tuerce su gesto en uno burlón y hasta soberbio, aunque puedo vislumbrar algo de preocupación en el brillo de sus ojos.

— Ahora ya lo sabes, quizá te gustaría tener más cuidado para la próxima.

Le sonrío en respuesta, de forma resignada. Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en la reciente noticia, él apoya su mano en mi hombro, de forma fraternal y noto un aire cálido en su ademán.

— ¿InuYasha…?

— Sé que para ustedes un hijo siempre será una bendición, pero… sólo te pido que la cuides. Puede que esté exagerando, Kaede dice que no debería haber problemas, de todas formas nunca está de más la preocupación.

Asiento con un gesto, agradecido. Es grato saber que contamos con él.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 991**

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí yo de nuevo! Esta vez no hablaré mucho sobre la idea, sólo les pediré que esperen ya que hace tiempo que tengo esto en mente y pues, ya saben, con Miroku es casi imposible poder resistirse. Aunque, estoy más que segura, que InuYasha le reclamaría. Después de todo, le encanta decirle monje libidinoso._

 _ **A** gradecimientos, como siempre, a **Forever MK NH** , a **Nuez** y a la **Capitana** por su incondicional apoyo. Veré si me tomo mi taza de café y respondo reviews atrasadísimos antes de volver a escribir. Pronto - espero - tendré nuevas noticias._

 _ **S** aludos, ¡los adoro!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	48. Speechless

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La cacería ha sido un éxito, aunque creo que sí había perdido un poco la práctica pues regreso con una lesión no muy seria en mi hombro derecho, algo superficial que sé que para Sango será grave. InuYasha también recibió un par de heridas, pero éstas ya cerraron por completo y ni siquiera dejaron cicatriz.

Pese al resultado de nuestro viaje y a que ya nos acercamos a casa, mi amigo está de mal humor. No deja de refunfuñar mientras caminamos, no habla mucho y apenas responde a algunos de mis comentarios. Me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, mueve sus orejas en señal de que me escucha pero no me mira.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto ahora? Todo salió bien y ya vamos de regreso…

— Keh, de seguro Sango la cargará conmigo por tu rasguño — espeta, pero sigue con esa actitud hermética.

— Deja de ocultarme cosas, InuYasha — me mira de reojo al escuchar mis palabras —. Ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para que aprendiera a conocerte y sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. _De nuevo._

— **XLVIII —**

" _ **Speechless"**_

— Maldito monje — murmura molesto, suelta un gruñido y luego sonríe con algo de resignación —. Creo que eres al único al que no le puedo ocultar cosas. Menos algo así.

Ahora, además de preocupación, nace mi curiosidad ante sus palabras. No son pocas las razones por las que InuYasha termina molesto o de mal humor, pero lo único que sólo comparte conmigo es…

— ¿La señorita Kagome…?

Como siempre que se le menciona, sus ojos expresan melancolía, sus orejas se mueven inquietas y se pone en alerta por un instante, como si el simple hecho de nombrarla pudiese provocar que ella apareciera frente a nosotros. Luego niega con un gesto, como regañándose por su reacción. Mira el cielo, su semblante serio, nostálgico, no deja de alertarme. Incluso siento un peso en mi pecho, un tipo de angustia que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

— Es sólo que hace días que no puedo… _sentirla_ bien. Como si estuviera demasiado lejos — murmura, ahora sus ojos vuelven a posarse en los míos —. No sé, es extraño. Antes hasta podía sentirla a mi lado. Ahora ya no… Quizá ella…

Su mirada refleja dolor, corta la frase antes de declarar con palabras lo que sus ojos me dicen a gritos: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, InuYasha tiene miedo. Sé que no hay palabras en este mundo que puedan dejarlo tranquilo, pero por lo menos puedo tratar que sienta mi apoyo.

— Sé que debes sentirte terrible, porque puedo intentar ponerme en tu lugar y con sólo imaginarlo, mi corazón se encoge. La señorita Kagome está lejos, y ninguno de nosotros tiene la certeza de que volverá. Ninguno excepto tú — agrego al ver la pesadez que causa en él esa declaración, sé que está seguro de que ella regresará algún día —. Pese a todo, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: ella sólo está lejos _físicamente_. Estoy seguro que su corazón siempre está contigo, aunque haya momentos en los que puedas sentirla más lejana. Como todo en esta vida, amigo mío, de seguro su conexión tiene altos y bajos, y mientras puedas seguir sintiéndola, debieses agradecer que aún exista esa unión tan especial entre ustedes. No te preocupes, ella debe estar bien, después de todo estamos hablando de la señorita Kagome.

Asiente con un gesto, puedo ver en sus ojos algo de alivio, ya no el temor mortificante que se había apoderado de ellos antes. Le palmoteo la espalda y seguimos caminando, ya podemos divisar el límite del bosque a lo lejos.

— Oye Miroku… gracias.

— No agradezcas, tontín — le doy un suave golpe con mi shakujō en la cabeza —. Para eso están los amigos. Además, la señorita Kagome jamás me perdonaría si te dejara perder las esperanzas.

— Seguro, pero el golpe estaba de más, monje abusador.

Sonríe, mucho más animado, mucho más _InuYasha,_ y luego me da un suave golpe en el hombro derecho, su expresión ahora denota malicia.

— ¡Oye, mi herida! ¡Ten más cuidado, salvaje!

— Keh, deja de quejarte, _niñita_ , es apenas un rasguño…

— Esperemos que Sango piense lo mismo…

— Con lo exagerada que es, de seguro no te deja cargar a esas mocosas suyas por un buen tiempo.

Se ríe, ya más relajado y luego me quita una de las cestas que llevo, con una actitud socarrona e infantil que siempre me resulta graciosa, pero que en estos momentos usa para fastidiarme.

— ¡Oye, dame eso! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cargar a mis hijas y estas cest-! ¡Ay!

Bajo el brazo que acabo de levantar para tratar de coger la cesta, al sentir un dolor punzante en el hombro que se extiende hasta mi mano. Lo miro molesto, el simplemente suelta una sonora carcajada, tan soberbio como siempre.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, eres una niñita. Hasta Sango lloriquea menos que tú.

— Si te escucha decir eso, ya veremos quién lloriquea después. Sabes que jamás se ha quejado por sus heridas…

— No, se queja más por las tuyas. Incluso, por las mías.

Guardamos silencio con una sonrisa, intuyo que InuYasha piensa que no sólo mi mujer se queja por sus heridas. Lo abrazo por los hombros, palmoteándole con cariño la espalda y sin necesidad de decirle nada, él comprende lo que significa mi gesto, ya que ambos pudimos llegar hasta este momento por ellas, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que sería de nosotros si no las hubiéramos encontrado en nuestras vidas. Probablemente, hoy no estaríamos aquí, no tendríamos lo que tenemos ahora…

— Un hogar al que volver.

Me observa con una sonrisa como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, sin palabras de por medio, no son necesarias.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 944**

* * *

 _ **¡C** han-chan! ¡No contaban con mi astucia! ¿No? Pues sí, he dicho: tengo un ataque de inspiración y me ha resultado bastante productivo, especialmente hoy. ¿Qué tal, les gusta? Yo amo como interactúan estos dos, porque son capaces de compartir cosas que difícilmente compartirían con nadie más. Y si se trata de sus chicas, pues nadie los podría comprender mejor._

 _ **G** racias por sus sexyr reviews, mis adoradas **Nuez** y **Mor**. Al rato de los respondo. Gracias también a todos los que leen, ¿no se animan con un review?_

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	49. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Como era de esperar, Sango ha hecho un escándalo por mi lesión. Escucho sentado sus regaños mientras examina mi herida y cambia los vendajes, sabe que no es nada grave y que me he recuperado de cosas peores, pero supongo que no puede evitar que su instinto protector salte ante estas cosas.

— " _No te preocupes, volveremos ilesos."_ ¡Já! Quisiera saber cuál es su concepto de _"ilesos"._ ¡Me lo prometieron! ¡Y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de cumplir! ¿Y si hubiese sido una herida más profunda? ¿O más cerca del pecho?

— Pero no lo fue, cariño. Es apenas un rasg…

— No te atrevas a decir que es un rasguño, porque no es así. ¡Aún no cierra! Tardará por lo menos un par de semanas en sanar.

Termina de colocar el vendaje nuevo y luego, inesperadamente, hay silencio en la sala, pero sólo un par de segundos ya que pronto escucho los sollozos de mi esposa.

— **XLIX —**

" _ **Homecoming"**_

— ¿Sango…?

Me volteo a verla, sigue sentada, tiene la vista fija en sus puños, los que están firmemente apretados sobre sus muslos, en una actitud clara de molestia e impotencia, algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Tomo sus manos con cariño, pero sólo logro que sus sollozos sean más fuertes y notorios.

— Cada vez que salen, Miroku, no puedo hacer nada más que preocuparme. No sé a qué se enfrentarán y estoy lejos, no puedo ayudarlos. No puedo… y-yo sólo puedo quedarme aquí y esperar. ¿Y si algún día les pasa algo, _te_ pasa algo? Trato de no pensar en eso, pero no puedo. Conozco el tipo de peligros a los que se pueden enfrentar y… no puedo evitar tener miedo. Por mucho tiempo, viví con miedo a perderte a causa de tu maldición y ahora no es muy distinto… pero ya no estoy junto a ti para asegurarme de que eso no ocurra…

Sus palabras me duelen, sus ojos buscan los míos sólo para transmitirme la veracidad de lo que dice, las lágrimas no dejan de caer por sus mejillas y yo no soy capaz de encontrar una forma de calmarla. La rodeo con mis brazos y la acerco a mi cuerpo, mi pecho le sirve de refugio como en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores, mientras mi rostro se hunde en su cuello, buscando su aroma, su calor.

— Pequeñita… _Mi pequeña Sango_ … perdóname. No quiero preocuparte, no quiero que temas por mi culpa, pero sé que es imposible pedirte eso. Yo no podría dejarte ir sola, aunque conozco tus habilidades y sé que eres muy capaz de cuidarte… pero los peligros existen y siempre está la posibilidad de que algo salga mal… — Se aferra más a mí al escuchar la última frase, como respuesta refleja a la idea de una desgracia.

— Lo tengo más que claro, por eso no me pidas que no me altere si llegas herido a casa…

— Comprendo que te molestes, de seguro yo estaría peor en tu lugar — puedo notar que sonríe ante mi sinceridad —. Sólo quiero que tengas claro algo: sea como sea, _siempre_ volveré. Este es mi hogar, aquí está todo lo que me mantiene vivo: nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, las niñas… _tú_. Es imposible que no vuelva a _ti_ , Sanguito.

Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la mía por un instante antes de que sus labios decidan brindarme su calidez, recibo el gesto sin reclamar, sus besos siempre serán una bendición, un recordatorio de lo que muchas veces estuve a punto de perder y de lo afortunado que soy de tener. Y de lo que tendremos.

— Espero que recuerdes tus palabras siempre, Miroku.

— Siempre, mi amada esposa, más ahora que la familia seguirá creciendo…

Noto la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, rápidamente lleva una de sus manos a su boca en un gesto de asombro mientras la otra baja a su vientre, el que aún no volvía a ser plano del todo. Apoyo mis manos también en su abdomen con cariño, besándole la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo tú…? — No termina la pregunta, al parecer llega a la respuesta antes. — ¡InuYasha! ¿Él lo sintió…? Entonces, por eso quería que fueras con él… quería decírtelo primero a ti…

Asiento con un gesto, ella sigue confundida y, más que nada, sorprendida.

— Pero las niñas aún son unas bebés, es… demasiado pronto… ¿está seguro…?

— Lo está, pero si prefieres, podemos pedirle a la anciana Kaede que lo confirme…

Niega con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, me regala una sonrisa tranquila antes de ponerse de pie y mirar hacia la entrada, sus ojos tienen ahora un brillo astuto.

— Confío en él. Lo que no sé es cómo lo haremos… dos ya dan bastante trabajo, y no quiero pensar cuando de nuevo tenga una enorme panza…

— Entonces, no lo pienses. Nos las arreglaremos, como siempre.

— Por supuesto — me sonríe en respuesta, aprovecho de mirar fijamente su figura, se ve más hermosa que de costumbre —. ¡InuYasha, tenemos que hablar!

Pronto mi amigo está junto a nosotros, sonriendo de medio lado ante la atenta mirada de Sango.

— ¿Qué quieres? Supongo que Miroku ya te lo dijo…

— Así es, pero no quiero hablar sobre eso. ¿Estás herido? — Él responde negando con un gesto, ella se encoje de hombros antes de continuar. — Me alegro, ahora… ¿Se puede saber cómo dejaste que _eso_ pasara? ¡Me prometiste que volverían ilesos! ¡La próxima vez que ocurra algo así, mi esposo no será el único lesionado! ¿Entendido?

— S-Sí, s-señora…

Había olvidado lo intimidante que puede ser mi mujer, tanto como para atemorizar a InuYasha. Sonrío nuevamente, mientras ella sigue sermoneando a nuestro amigo sobre los peligros de los viajes y la importancia de un padre para sus hijos, él simplemente asiente resignado: sabe que en estos momentos no le conviene llevarle la contra a Sango.

Suelto un suspiro de felicidad. Definitivamente, siempre volveré a mi hogar.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 968**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! He aquí un nuevo cortito, espero que les guste. Lo subo hoy porque no sé si pueda actualizar el fin de semana ya que tengo actividades con mi hijo y además, trabajo. Así que se los dejo para que tengan algo para estos días, espero les guste._

 _ **¿A** que no son adorables? Siempre he creído que tendrían ese tipo de miedos, en especial Sango que por diversas razones no podría acomopañar siempre a su amado esposo y más ella que conoce todos los peligros a los que se pueden enfrentar, porque se ha dedicado su vida a ello. Ahora, a ver cómo se las arreglan con el niño que viene en camino._

 _ **M** uchas gracias por su tiempo y por pasar a leer, en especial a **Nuez** que siempre me anima e inspira a mi musa. A la **Capitana** le mando mis buenas vibras. ¡Las quiero! Espero leernos pronto. A todos los demás lectores anónimos, ¿se merece un review el fic? ¡Anímense a dejarlo!_

 _ **S** aludos cariñosos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	50. Thankful

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Las risas de Sango, Kohaku y Shippō son contagiosas, animan el espíritu sin mucho esfuerzo. Sonrío al escucharlas, mientras miro de reojo a InuYasha responder de la misma forma, todos miramos a las gemelas que balbucean en brazos de su tío.

Han pasado algunos días, y aunque no hemos dicho nada al respecto, creo que Kohaku sospecha que pronto la familia crecerá. Noto cómo a ratos contempla a su hermana con un cálido brillo en su mirada, sus ojos tienden a desviarse a su vientre y luego sonríe, pero no dice nada.

De pronto se da cuenta que lo observo, fija sus ojos en mí y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, pero su mirada me transmite confianza y podría decirse que algo de complicidad.

— ¿Y bien? — La voz de InuYasha nos interrumpe, provocando que todos le prestemos atención. — ¿Cuándo darán la noticia?

— **L —**

" _ **Thankful"**_

Sango empalidece, estoy seguro que pelea consigo misma para no gritarle por soltar tan de pronto esas palabras, él parece no estar interesado en mantener la noticia en secreto, ni siquiera se da por enterado de que mi esposa lo está fulminando con su mirada.

— ¿Qué noticia? — Pregunta Shippō, con una curiosidad infantil muy inocente.

Miro a mi mujer y veo que abre y cierra la boca, sin decir nada y un poco indecisa; busca mi mirada, sus ojos me dicen todo: pide ayuda, no sabe qué decir en estos momentos. La abrazo por la espalda, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y deja de balbucear, nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar y, como muchas veces, las palabras no son necesarias.

— Bueno, esperábamos el momento apropiado para hacerlo — InuYasha bufa al notar mi mirada sobre su persona —. Después de todo, no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera.

— Bah, no sean melodramáticos — espeta nuestro amigo, haciendo una mueca despectiva —. En cualquier momento se notará, si ya tienes algo de panza…

— ¿Insinúas que estoy _gorda_? — Niego con la cabeza, InuYasha nunca aprenderá a tener tacto con las personas.

— Es cosa de mirarte, no hay que… — Enmudece al notar la furia en los ojos de mi esposa, escondiéndose tras Kohaku y Shippō. — A-Ah… Sango, lo lamento, no es eso lo que quería decir… y-yo… y-yo…

— ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste! ¿Acaso lo estoy? — Del enfado, Sango pasa rápidamente a la angustia, mirándome con cierto temor en los ojos. — ¿Cariño, estoy gorda?

— No, Sanguito, estás perfecta — le respondo, abrazándola un poco más fuerte por la espalda y besándole la mejilla —. Sabes que no debes prestarle atención a InuYasha, él tiene serios problemas para expresarse.

Mi amigo da un respingo, obviamente no está de acuerdo conmigo. Mi esposa se acurruca en mis brazos mientras yo sigo observando con reprobación a nuestro amigo, no entiendo cómo, después de tanto tiempo, aún sigue así de bruto para decir algunas cosas.

— ¿Entonces, nos darán esa _misteriosa_ noticia?

Kohaku vuelve al tema que nos llevó a esta incómoda situación, Sango simplemente me agarra la mano con más fuerza y asiento con un gesto, mirando a los demás antes de hablar.

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que… volveremos a ser padres — Shippō abre los ojos por la sorpresa, mi cuñado simplemente sonríe —. InuYasha asegura que escuchó el corazón del bebé.

— ¿Entonces, Sango está embarazada de nuevo? — Pregunta el pequeño zorrito, sin salir de su asombro. — ¿No es muy pronto?

— Así es, pero son cosas que pasan…

— ¿Qué más esperabas, enano? Recuerda que hablamos de Miroku, con lo libidinoso que es…

— ¡InuYasha! — Soltamos al unísono mi esposa y yo, sus comentarios están de más. Nos mira enfurruñado, haciendo muecas y dándonos la espalda.

— ¡Felicitaciones! No saben lo feliz que me hace esta noticia — agrega Kohaku, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Le agradecemos con un gesto, Shippō comienza a saltar, felicitándonos mientras las gemelas se ríen ante sus piruetas. Apoyo mi cabeza en la de mi mujer y cierro los ojos, es muy agradable estar así, con esta calma, compartiendo una tranquila tarde soleada con nuestros amigos, nuestra familia…

— Lo siento.

Abro los ojos al escuchar la disculpa de InuYasha, sorprendido. Sango lo mira sin decir nada, pero se nota que aún está molesta.

— De verdad, lo siento. Tengo que aprender a… bueno, a mantener la boca cerrada. Disculpa, Sango.

Ella niega con un gesto, soltando un suspiro antes de contestarle.

— De acuerdo, pero para la próxima, piensa mejor antes de hablar. No siempre tendré a Miroku al lado para calmarme, y creo que no te gustaría terminar esto a golpes.

— Claro que no… aunque tampoco podrías ganarme.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Ven por mí, si puedes…

— ¡Basta, muchachos! No van a pelear aquí, en estos momentos, con las niñas mirando y un bebé en camino, ¿o sí? — Los detengo, ambos me miran para luego intercambiar miradas entre ellos y hacerse un gesto de desprecio, desviando la vista, con el ceño fruncido.

— Keh, agradece que tienes a Miroku…

Se aleja para volver a jugar con nuestras pequeñas, mi esposa sonríe y luego me besa con ternura, acariciándome el rostro, con ese brillo único en sus hermosos ojos.

— Debo admitir que InuYasha tiene razón en algo — murmura, noto algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿En qué?

— Todos los días, agradezco tenerte a mí lado. Si no fuera por ti, muchas cosas serían diferentes. Seguramente me hubiese consumido mi deseo de venganza y no hubiese tenido nada por lo que seguir viviendo después de derrotar a Naraku. Pero tú cambiaste eso: me diste un motivo distinto, un sueño por el que luchar. Me diste esperanza, Miroku, cuando pensé que nunca la volvería a tener. Los muchachos también fueron parte importante, pero tú… — Sus ojos destellan por un segundo, yo guardo el aliento ante sus palabras. — Tú, _Su Excelencia_ , marcaste la diferencia. Gracias.

— Sango… no es necesario que agradezcas… yo también debo darte las gracias a ti, me salvaste de muchas maneras.

Mi esposa no suele hablar de este tipo de cosas, por lo que me sorprenden sus palabras pero sé que son honestas porque el sentimiento es el mismo que tengo con ella. Nos sonreímos en silencio, disfrutando y agradeciendo lo que la vida nos permitió llegar a tener.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1028**

* * *

 _ **O** oook, no es una viñeta, pero no quise cortarla. Me gusta como está porque, en parte, relata un día relajado, todos compartiendo, felices, riendo, disfrutando la calma a la que han llegado. Además, los otros debían enterarse de la gran noticia, aunque claro... con InuYasha es imposible planificar cómo o cuándo decirlo, ya sabemos que es especialmente bruto para algunas cosas. Y pues, también quise expresar el cómo se siente Sango, porque ya se ha visto lo que ellas significaron en la vida de ellos, pero pocas veces de deja ver lo importante que fue Miroku para Sango. Hay que recordar que al principio, Sango no esperaba mucho del viaje, incluso se rehusaba a formar algún lazo con ellos, pero Kagome y Miroku -sé que todos pusieron su aporte, pero ellos dos fueron los que más la apoyaron- le dieron cariño y esperanzas, volvieron a darle un sentido a su vida. Y creo que ella estaría eternamente agradecida por eso, al igual que todos._

 _ **N** uevamente, agradezco con el corazón a **Nuez** y a **Mor** por sus sexys reviews fangirleros, los amodoro igual que a ustedes; le doy la bienvenida a **Shinki S** , ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Aunque apenas vayas en el 2, sabes que tienes para rato con el fic :) y obviamente, a todos los que leen. ¡Un review nunca está de más!_

 _ **A** hora me despido, pero anuncio que el siguiente estará arriba antes de lo que se imaginan._

 _ **B** esos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	51. Loss

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Despierto agitado, siento la frente sudada y el pecho oprimido, una sensación que hace tiempo no tenía. Miro el techo, tratando de calmarme un poco, pero no logro hacerlo: además de la pesadilla que acabo de tener, siento que algo anda mal, _muy mal_. Quizá sea por lo mismo: soñar con antiguos miedos de una forma tan vívida sólo me hace revivir los tormentos pasados.

La noche está silenciosa, los rayos de la luna se filtran por una de las ventanas, iluminando levemente nuestro cuarto. Cierro los ojos, todo está bien: nuestras pequeñas duermen a nuestro lado, noto su respiración acompasada; Sango está junto a mí, como cada noche, como siempre… Todo está bien, me vuelvo a repetir.

Sin embargo, no se siente como si fuese verdad. Me doy vuelta para abrazar a mi esposa, buscando un poco de calma donde siempre la encuentro, pero su tacto está un poco frío y ahora la luz que se filtra desde fuera me permite notar su piel un poco más pálida. Su gesto se aflige, apretando los párpados con fuerza mientras su mano busca la mía; mi corazón se detiene, conozco demasiado bien esa expresión.

— M-Miroku… algo no anda bien… — Me mira a los ojos, mi estómago se encoge. — Me… duele…

— **LI —**

" _ **Loss"**_

Y ahora lo siento, algo húmedo que corre por sus piernas, empapando las sábanas e incluso nuestras yukatas. Mi corazón se detiene, llevo mi mano hasta ese líquido, sé lo que es pero no puedo creerlo hasta que veo mis dedos teñidos de rojo. Sango ahoga un grito, aferrándose aún más a mí, las lágrimas no tardan en escapar de sus ojos, el dolor que reflejan es más profundo de lo que puedo soportar.

— A… ¡Ayuda…! InuYasha… ¡InuYasha, rápido!

Lo único que logro hacer es gritar por ayuda, mi mente no es capaz de pensar en nada más. Las gemelas se despiertan llorando, pero no puedo atenderlas ahora, sólo puedo sostener a Sango en mis brazos, rogando que mi amigo se dé prisa. Estoy seguro que me escuchó y que también debe haber sentido el olor de la sangre, que a cada segundo mancha más nuestro futón. No sé cómo detenerla, no sé cómo ayudar a mi esposa, no sé qué hacer. Quiero gritar de impotencia, un nudo se cierra en mi garganta y también siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Beso a mi mujer en la frente, abrazándola con ímpetu, incapaz de hacer algo más por ella, por…

— Monje, recuéstala y llévate a las niñas de aquí — la voz de la anciana Kaede interrumpe mis pensamientos, la miro sin comprender su petición.

— P-Pero Sango…

— ¡Vete, rápido! ¡No puedes hacer nada por ella más que cuidar a las pequeñas! — Se sienta junto al futón, moviendo a mi esposa de mis brazos. Rin llega de pronto con una cubeta llena de agua y algunas compresas, dejándolas junto a la sacerdotisa. — Necesitaré más, y también muchas toallas, Rin. InuYasha.

Ante su llamado, nuestro amigo toma a las gemelas con un brazo y con el otro, me agarra a mí arrastrándome hacia afuera del cuarto, lejos de mi mujer.

— ¡Suéltame, InuYasha! ¡Tengo que volver ahí! ¡Sango me necesita, tengo que…!

— ¡Tienes que calmarte y ver a tus criaturas! ¡Maldita sea, Miroku, Kaede se hará cargo! — Me regaña, sus ojos me miran con recelo. — ¡Compórtate!

Su reclamo me trae de vuelta, lo miro con algo de culpa y luego veo que Mao y Mei siguen llorando en sus brazos. Las cargo conmigo, tratando de calmarlas mientras InuYasha enciende una vela para tener un poco de luz.

Los minutos se hacen eternos, de seguro se convierten en horas sin que sea consciente. Observo a InuYasha inquieto, sus orejas, sus ojos, su gesto sólo revelan preocupación. Y yo sigo sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. A ratos logro escuchar los quejidos de Sango, también veo pasar a Rin corriendo con toallas empapadas en agua y sangre y luego regresar con algunas más, limpias. En algún momento, Kohaku y Shippō llegaron a nuestro lado pero no hemos intercambiado más que miradas llenas de angustia e incertidumbre. Las gemelas se quedaron dormidas pronto, y luego de eso el silencio sólo es roto por los sonidos de nuestro cuarto, lo que tampoco nos ayuda a calmarnos.

— Maldición.

Miro de inmediato a InuYasha, observa fijamente en dirección a nuestra habitación, puedo darme cuenta que lo que puede sentir no es algo que le agrade. Frunce el ceño, empuña con fuerza sus garras y suelta un gruñido. Ante su repentina reacción, intento acercarme al cuarto pero él me detiene, sus dorados ojos se clavan en los míos de forma profunda.

— Aún no, Miroku.

— Pero… Sango…

— Sango estará bien. Sólo que esto aún no termina. Deberías descansar, necesitarás energías luego.

Su mirada, como pocas veces, me dice demasiado. Dejo caer la taza que me había servido Kohaku, me acerco a InuYasha y lo encaro, él sabe lo que ocurre y no quiere decírmelo.

— ¿Qué pasó, InuYasha? ¿Algo no salió bien, verdad? ¡Respóndeme! No quiero que me mientas. ¿Le pasó algo al bebé?

Rehúye mi mirada, dolido, molesto, pero no permito que evada la pregunta. Se rinde, mirándome con tristeza y dolor, sus puños cerrados con fuerza en un intento de canalizar su angustia.

— Lo lamento, Miroku.

Mis piernas pierden la fuerza de pronto, y caigo de rodillas al tiempo que escucho un desgarrador grito que viene desde nuestra habitación. No expresa dolor físico, sino uno mucho más profundo, uno que también soy capaz de sentir en mi alma.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 916**

* * *

 _ **L** o siento, sé que esto no es lo que esperaban pero en esa época no debe haber sido raro que las mujeres sufrieran abortos espontáneos. Además, creo que es probable que Sango tuviese otro embarazo antes del de su hijo menor, dado que conocemos cómo es Miroku y su ímpetu por agrandar la familia. La verdad es que, muy a mi pesar, esto es una situacion que probablemente vivieron. Es devastador, mucho más porque ellos han sufrido bastante como para seguir haciéndolo pero la vida no es sólo color de rosas, ya lo sabemos bien._

 _ **P** erdónenme por esa cuota de dolor. Espero no haber sido muy mala. Aunque a veces pienso que soy masoquista porque suelo hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. Gajes de oficio, supongo,_

 _ **M** il gracias a **Nuez** y **Mor** , ya saben... el dolor es parte del fangirleo, aunque pocos lo entiendan. Las quiero mil, un abrazo y gracias por siempre pasarse._

 _ **Y** a todos los que leen, muchas gracias. A ver si se atreven a dejar reviews, con confianza que acá yo no muerdo - por lo menos aún xd - _

_**M** e despido por hoy, espero pronto traer el siguiente._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	52. Sorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ya no soy consciente de cómo avanzan los minutos ni de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Sé que no estoy solo y que los demás también están afectados por lo que pasó, pero no puedo pensar en eso. Sólo puedo pensar en el pequeño que ya no está y en Sango, mientras mi corazón duele con cada latido y mi pecho se aprieta con cada respiración. Me siento tan impotente, sé que no pude hacer nada por ellos a pesar de que protegerlos era mi responsabilidad…

— Oye.

InuYasha me remece levemente, haciéndome un gesto hacia la puerta por donde en un instante aparece la Anciana Kaede, su rostro se ve cansado y afligido, su paso más lento de lo usual, algunas manchas rojo oscuro son visibles en su ropa blanca. Me hace un gesto para que la siga, sin palabras de por medio; obedezco casi involuntariamente, ya ni siquiera sé lo que le ordeno a mi cuerpo.

— **LII —**

" _ **Sorrow"**_

Al salir de la sala, sólo da un par de pasos antes de detenerse para mirarme fijamente, recién ahora me doy cuenta que está amaneciendo ya que los rayos del sol hacen aún más notorias las arrugas de su cansino rostro.

— Lo que ha pasado… es una desgracia — suelta, puedo notar el pesar en sus ojos —. Tu esposa es una mujer fuerte y luchadora, pero a pesar de que hicimos todo lo que pudimos, fue imposible evitar que perdiera al bebé. Sé que te sientes responsable de ellos y que incluso puedes llegar a culparte por esto, pero nada se podía hacer. Me temo que el embarazo estaba destinado a fallar desde el principio… y nada de lo que hagas puede cambiar eso. Ahora debes enfocar tus energías en apoyar a Sango, ella… — Desvía su mirada hacia nuestro cuarto, la preocupación es evidente. — Te va a necesitar más que nunca.

Presiona mi hombro con cariño y sigue caminando, avanzando a paso lento hasta nuestra habitación. Entramos en silencio, observo el lugar y aguanto los deseos de llorar que me invaden al ver a Sango. Está recostada en el futón en posición fetal, los cabellos revueltos, la piel pálida y los ojos rojos y llorosos, transmitiéndome sólo angustia y dolor. Tiene las manos en su abdomen, abrazándolo con fuerza como si tratara de evitar perderlo. Me arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el rostro, ella se estremece y suelta un sollozo ahogado aferrándose más a su propio abrazo. La anciana Kaede cierra la puerta tras de sí, nos mira un par de segundos y luego suelta un suspiro, sentándose frente nuestro antes de hablar.

— Sé que esto es difícil, pero deben enfrentar la situación — comienza, mirándonos con angustia y cariño mezclados, es una expresión difícil de ignorar —. Han perdido al pequeño, pero era imposible poder evitarlo. El embarazo nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa, porque ha sido demasiado pronto y el parto de las gemelas fue complicado. No son las condiciones idóneas para gestar a una nueva criatura, por lo que había muchas probabilidades de que esto pasara. Lamentablemente, esto también puede tener consecuencias a futuro, por lo que deben tener mucho cuidado…

Sango se encoge un poco más al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa, en tanto mi pecho responde de la misma forma, el tono que usa es alarmante y sólo logra angustiarme más.

— ¿A qué consecuencias se refiere…? — Escucho mi voz torpe y lejana, como si no fuese yo el que hablara.

La anciana nos contempla con ese gesto dolido y preocupado, uno que golpea bajo porque transmite demasiado. Sé que lo que nos dirá no será nada grato, pero debemos saberlo.

— Cuando estas cosas ocurren, la matriz queda dañada. La pérdida de sangre y tejidos es brusca y tarda en recuperarse. Hay muchas probabilidades de que este daño sea permanente y, ante eso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

— ¿Permanente? — No puedo evitar que mi voz refleje el miedo que siento, mi mujer se aferra aún más a su vientre y cierra los ojos, como si quisiera huir de la respuesta.

— Lo siento, no quisiera tener que decirles esto pero deben saberlo: es probable que Sango no pueda tener más hijos.

Se me escapa el aliento, sus palabras dañan como fríos puñales. Siento cómo mi mujer es encoge aún más en posición fetal, nuevamente comienza a llorar sin consuelo, con dificultad la acomodo entre mis brazos y trato de contenerla, pero sólo logro llorar con ella. Kaede nos permite desahogarnos sin interrumpirnos por unos instantes, luego se coloca de pie y pide mi atención con un gesto.

— Han sufrido una pérdida importante, todos lo sabemos, y quiero que tengan presente que los apoyaremos en lo que haga falta. No olviden que no están solos en esto.

Asiento con un gesto, ni siquiera sé qué decir. No sé qué hacer. La sacerdotisa nos deja solos, yo simplemente abrazo con más apremio a mi esposa, ella llora con más fuerza en mi pecho sin decir nada, sin mirarme. Creo que ninguno de los dos puede hacer más.

Sigo sin ser consciente de nada, sólo puedo pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, y sentir el profundo dolor que nos provoca. Es lo único que no puedo ignorar, el dolor que se asienta profundo en mi interior.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 888**

* * *

 _ **B** ien, lamentablemente este tipo de acontecimientos tiene consecuencias. Sabemos que no será así, pero la felicidad no viene gratis y de seguro a ellos les costó también poder llegar a un punto pleno en sus vidas. _

_**M** uchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a **Nuez** , quien me ayuda a inspirar a la musa; le doy la bienvenida a **aby2125** y jamás olvido darle mis saludos a la **Capitana**. A todos los quiero mucho, espero leernos pronto._

 _ **B** esos y abrazos para todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	53. Relief

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Los rayos del sol me golpean directo en la cara cuando salgo de la habitación. Suelto un suspiro, mirando el plato con comida intacto, al igual que los días pasados. Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la sala, preocupado, la situación se está saliendo de mis manos y no sé qué puedo hacer.

— ¿Sigue sin comer?

Doy un respingo al escuchar a InuYasha, no me había percatado de su presencia. Está apoyado en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y el semblante serio y preocupado, su mirada clavada en mí. Niego en respuesta, puedo notar que frunce más el gesto.

— ¿Y tampoco ha querido hablar aún?

— ¿Acaso has escuchado su voz en algún momento desde ese día? — Le respondo de golpe, sé que conoce la respuesta.

— No, pero…

— Entonces no preguntes algo que ya sabes.

— **LIII —**

" _ **Relief"**_

Gruñe levemente ante mi respuesta, su mirada sigue siendo dura; sin embargo, no dice nada por unos instantes, aunque estoy seguro que le gustaría replicarme algo. Dejo el plato en la mesa y comienzo a ordenar un poco la sala, ya que no me he ocupado de las labores de la casa en este tiempo y es hora de que comience a hacerlo.

Por unos momentos, el silencio reina entre nosotros, haciéndose hasta denso. No entiendo por qué InuYasha no se va, ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones ni con ánimos de recibir visitas y preferiría estar solo. Porque solo es la única forma en la que puedo pensar en lo que pasó y desahogarme un poco. Porque así puedo aprender a vivir con este sentimiento y me acostumbro a la soledad que poco a poco va haciéndose más presente.

— Miroku. — Levanto mi vista hacia él, en algún momento llegó a mi lado y ahora hace ademán de querer apoyar su mano en mi hombro pero se detiene, aunque sus ojos buscan los míos y me sostienen la mirada. — Ya déjalo.

— ¿Dejar qué?

Vuelve a gruñir por lo bajo, sus ojos no dejan de mirarme fijo, puedo sentir la fuerza con la que me analizan.

— Toda esta mierda. Déjala, no puedes seguir así. Puede que sea medio bruto, pero me doy cuenta de que te estás guardando demasiado. Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, no estás solo.

— No lo entiendes, no es como si las cosas fueran a volver a la normalidad de un día para otro…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Perdieron un hijo, carajo! ¡Pero no es el final! — Sus palabras me golpean duro, sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos. — ¡Tienen a dos criaturas que los necesitan! ¡Tienes a Sango, a Kaede y a los demás! ¡Y, maldita sea, Miroku, me tienes a mí! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No sacas nada tratando de vivir esto solo.

Ahora sí, su mano se apoya en mi hombro y lo presiona con fuerza, puedo ver en su mirada que también está dolido pero además, me brinda confianza. Me quedo sin saber qué decirle, no pensé que pudiera notar todo eso, porque sus palabras son ciertas.

— No puedo hacerlo de otra forma, esto es mi culpa…

— No es tu jodida culpa, no sigas pensando eso. Te lo dije ese día, al igual que Kaede: no se podía evitar. Lo que sí puedes evitar es mandarlo todo a la mierda. Si no van a poder tener más familia, entonces cuiden de la que ya tienen. Mao y Mei son apenas unas bebés, dependen de ustedes y no han visto a Sango en días. Y ella… — Hace una pausa, mirando con inquietud en dirección a nuestro cuarto, luego vuelve a mirarme a mí. — Ella te necesita. Los dos están llevando esto muy mal y es hora de que hagan algo.

— Pero Sango no ha soltado palabra…

— Pues tienes que sacarla de ahí. No pueden seguir así, simplemente no puedo ver cómo arruinan todo — ahora noto su molestia al mirarme —. Tú deberías entenderlo… nosotros éramos _solos_ y si hubiésemos seguido así, no habríamos logrado nada. Pero juntos…

—… Somos invencibles…

Sonríe al escucharme terminar la frase, luego presiona nuevamente mi hombro, en ese gesto que siempre me recuerda que puedo contar con él aún en los momentos más oscuros y difíciles.

— Quizá no sea muy bueno hablando o dando consejos, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí y si necesitas hablar o algo… incluso si es necesario que te golpee para que reacciones, aquí estoy. Todos lo estamos. — Guarda silencio un instante, puedo notar ahora algo de angustia en sus ojos antes de que vuelva a hablar. — A todos nos afecta la pérdida del pequeño, pero sólo podemos continuar apoyándonos entre nosotros.

Asiento con un movimiento afirmativo, admirado y agradecido de sus palabras.

— Tienes razón, supongo que he sido un completo imbécil todos estos días… sé que a todos les afecta esto, pero… es mi responsabilidad y no quiero preocuparlos de más. Yo soy quien tiene que lidiar con esto, por lo menos así me siento. Además… debo confesar que tengo miedo, InuYasha.

— ¿Miedo?

— Sí, temo que el silencio de Sango sea porque me culpa de lo que pasó… porque yo fui quien quiso volver a la acción tan pronto. Si es así, debe odiarme y yo… — No puedo seguir, se me hace un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en lo que eso significa.

— No seas idiota, ella no podría odiarte — su mirada ahora es seria, al parecer le molesta que piense en esa posibilidad —. De todas formas, la única forma que tienes de terminar con esa angustia es hablando con ella. Sácala de ese cuarto y trae de vuelta a nuestra Sango.

Le sonrío en respuesta, él parece satisfecho por lo que se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

— InuYasha…

— No digas nada. Sólo asegúrate de no arruinarlo — se apresura en salir, sin dejarme terminar.

— Gracias — aunque ya no está aquí, no puedo evitar decírselo, estoy seguro que me escucha.

Suspiro, un poco aliviado, mientras sus pasos me indican que se aleja corriendo de nuestro hogar.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 996**

* * *

 _ **H** i! Quería actualizar antes, pero las fiestas patrias de mi país me han tenido ocupada celebrando (?) De todas formas, aquí está por fin, eh~ (?)_

 _ **C** reo firmemente que ante una situación así, InuYasha no soportaría ver a sus amigos tan rotos y, muy a su manera, los sacaría de eso. Y no hay forma más perfecta, a mí parecer, porque aunque admite ser un bruto, es uno que no va a parar hasta ver a sus amigos recuperarse y salir adelante. Y eso lo hace aún más adorable (L)_

 _ **A** gradecimientos infinitos a mis preciosas lectoras **aby2125** , **Nuez** y **Mor**. Son hermosos soles y lunas que iluminan a mi musa para seguir con el proyecto, las amodorooo~_

 _ **P** or ahora los dejo, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre la viñeta. Nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	54. Missing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Han pasado un par de días desde esa conversación con InuYasha. Sé que debería haber hablado ya con Sango, pero no me he sentido realmente en condiciones de hacerlo. El dolor sigue demasiado profundo, al igual que el miedo; sin embargo, lo que me ha impedido lograrlo es la indiferencia que muestra ella. Como si no existiera, como si nada fuese real…

Como todos estos días, escucho a Kohaku decir que se llevará a las gemelas por un rato, Rin lo acompaña y cada uno carga a una de las pequeñas mientras noto que Shippō e InuYasha los esperan afuera, dejándome nuevamente solo. Miro la sala, soltando un suspiro de abatimiento: mi hogar ya no se siente como tal.

— **LIV —**

" _ **Missing"**_

A pesar de que este par de días he dedicado mis energías en tratar de que la casa vuelva a ser un lugar habitable, nada es igual. Las risas de mi familia ya no inundan los rincones de cada habitación; la calidez de sus abrazos es algo que hace tiempo no tengo el placer de recibir y, lo peor de todo, es que la soledad se está asentando con fuerza en mi pecho. Y tengo miedo de que nunca se vaya.

Niego con un gesto, mientras me decido a servir algo de comida y la llevo hasta nuestra habitación, de donde Sango no ha salido en todo este tiempo. Ese día lloró por nuestro hijo hasta perder las fuerzas, hasta quedar sin lágrimas y aún más, hasta que su cuerpo pudo mantenerla despierta; luego, sus labios han estado sellados y ni siquiera ha querido probar alimento. Está delgada, pálida y se nota cansada, lo único que sigue teniendo vida en ella son sus ojos, pero sólo expresan demasiado dolor.

Ingreso al cuarto y me sorprende no verla recostada en el futón: de hecho, no está ahí. Salgo hacia el patio y la encuentro sentada en el césped, el cabello suelto, la yukata compitiendo con el blanco de su piel, los ojos perdidos en algún punto distante. Me extraña que haya tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí, pero me acerco a ella en silencio, sé que me ha sentido.

— Es mi culpa… — Murmura de pronto, sus ojos siguen sin mirarme. — Yo… Yo no pude soportar un nuevo embarazo. Fue mi cuerpo el que no fue capaz de mantener a salvo a nuestro pequeño…

— Sango, no digas eso…

— Es la verdad. Digan lo que digan la anciana Kaede, InuYasha o tú… fue mi cuerpo el que falló.

Me siento a su lado y la abrazo, su cuerpo se estremece levemente al igual que el mío, como si fuese la primera vez que estamos tan cerca. Le beso la frente, tratando de traer de vuelta a _mi esposa_ , ya que la mujer que está a mi lado no es ni siquiera su sombra.

— Tu cuerpo no falló. La anciana Kaede nos explicó que era muy pronto aún y, como el parto de las gemelas fue complicado, existía la posibilidad de que esto pasara. Incluso InuYasha lo había sentido. No puedes culparte por…

— ¿Por la muerte de nuestro hijo? — Sus palabras duelen, están cargadas de remordimiento y son un golpe bajo; pero no hemos hablado del tema y creo que es hora de hacerlo. — ¡Admítelo, Miroku, yo lo maté!

— ¡Basta, Sango! — Detengo el repentino impulso de golpearla que nace al escuchar sus palabras, esa no es la respuesta que ella necesita, _que yo necesito_. La tomo de los hombros para que me mire, remeciéndola levemente para que reaccione. — ¡No fue tu culpa, tú no lo mataste! Si alguien es responsable, soy yo por… por no haber sido capaz de esperar. Si hubiera esperado…

— Tampoco es que me obligaras, yo también quise… Así que no puedes culparte por eso…

El silencio vuelve a imponerse, pesado como siempre. No he podido evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasó y, al parecer, ella tampoco. Aunque trate de pensar que estas cosas pasan y que no podíamos evitarlo, no puedo sacarme el peso de encima y pensaba que Sango no me hablaba por eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es todo lo contrario, debí notarlo antes…

Los sollozos de mi esposa me sacan de mis pensamientos, las lágrimas nuevamente corren por sus mejillas y su rostro está contraído con una expresión de miedo y dolor que me golpean con fuerza.

— Pequeñita…

— Aunque no fuese mi culpa… ¿qué pasaría si lo que dijo la anciana Kaede fuera cierto? ¿Y si después de esto, yo no…? — Su llanto se hace más notorio, siento el agarre más fuerte en mi ropa antes de que continúe. — ¿Si no puedo tener más hijos? ¿Y si no puedo darte la familia que tanto deseas…?

— Por favor, no pienses en eso…

— ¡Pero te estaría fallando! Ya soy un desastre de esposa, imagina si luego ni eso puedo darte…

La miro a los ojos sólo una milésima de segundo antes de besarla en los labios, no quiero que siga hablando. No quiero que siga mortificándose ni sufriendo sola por esto. No quiero mirarla y no encontrar a mi esposa en sus ojos. Ya no quiero sentir que, además de a nuestro pequeño, también la perdí a ella.

Se sorprende ante mi gesto, sé que no lo esperaba y lo único que logra hacer es cerrar los ojos mientras más lágrimas caen, puedo sentirlas en mis mejillas también. Me separo suavemente y le limpio el rostro con mi pulgar, a pesar de que sé que yo sigo llorando, ya no quiero ver sus lágrimas.

— Nunca me has fallado, ni antes, ni ahora y creo que mucho menos, en el futuro. Lo único que puedo reclamarte es que te culpes por lo que pasó o lo que pueda pasar. La familia que tanto deseo ya la tengo: me diste dos maravillosas niñas y, por si fuera poco, tengo la mejor esposa del mundo. Si no pudiésemos tener más hijos, sería doloroso, no lo niego; pero no sería el fin. Mao y Mei nos necesitan… y no sólo ellas. Todos están preocupados por nosotros, pero son apenas unos niños y también nos necesitan. Incluso la anciana Kaede e InuYasha…

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio? — Asiento con un gesto, sus ojos ya no reflejan tanto pesar. — P-Pero nuestro bebé…

— Sango, perdimos un hijo y eso nunca lo olvidaremos ni nada podrá cambiarlo… pero debemos seguir adelante, no sólo por nuestra familia, sino que por nosotros mismos. Siempre te admiré por lo fuerte que eres y el gran corazón que tienes. Ahora quiero volver a encontrarte cuando te mire a los ojos. No quiero perder a mi esposa también.

Repentinamente, sus brazos se cierran alrededor mío, con fuerza y desesperación, aferrándose a mí como si no hubiese un mañana.

— Lo siento… lo siento… Miroku, lo siento tanto… perdóname…

La abrazo de vuelta, con cariño, aliviado y sintiendo como mi corazón vuelve a latir con la fuerza que sólo ella le da. Le beso la frente con aprehensión, tomando su cara entre mis manos y apoyando mi rostro en el suyo, mi mirada se vuelve a perder en la de ella, nos volvemos a encontrar.

— No te disculpes, Sango. No hay nada que perdonar, sólo sigamos adelante.

Ahora ella asiente con un gesto, me vuelve a mirar y limpia mi rostro de las lágrimas, sus ojos vuelven a ser cálidos y sus labios me vuelven a regalar un dulce beso. Extrañaba tanto a mi esposa, a mi Sanguito.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1238**

* * *

 _ **O** k, estaba un poco ansiosa por subir esto. De seguro no debe ser nada fácil perder a un bebé, menos para ellos cuyo plan son 20 hijos o más. Aparte, Sango debe tener muchos complejos e inseguridades y no dejaría de pensar que fue su culpa - de hecho, muchas mujeres piensan eso luego de un aborto espontáneo - y más con todas las consecuencias que puede tener. Pero vamos, que Miroku es un amor (L)  
_

 _ **A** hora sí, ya vamos por la viñeta 54 (y yo que había comenzado el proyecto pensando que serían unas 10 o no muchas más). Le agradezco el apoyo y creo que si no fuera por eso, no hubiese tenido el ánimo ni la inspiración para llegar hasta aquí. Y creo que hay para rato, así que les vuelvo a agradecer que sigan leyendo y dejando sus pequeños comentarios. Gracias **Mor, Nuez** y ahora, a **aby2125**. Son la luz, las adorou~_

 _ **¡N** os leemos en la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	55. Medicine

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Entro a nuestro hogar y veo a Sango jugando con las gemelas. Sonrío, es una imagen que extrañaba y de sólo verla, me llena de paz. Dejo los paquetes por los que había ido al almacén sobre la mesa y me acerco a ellas, las pequeñas ya gatean y se entretienen explorando la casa, así que debemos estar aún más pendientes.

Me inclino y saludo a mi esposa con un corto beso en los labios, disfrutando el brillo en sus ojos. Si bien no puede ocultar el dolor que todavía sentimos, ahora expresan alegría y algo de paz, lo que es un gran avance.

— ¿Has visto a InuYasha? — Me pregunta de pronto, mirando hacia afuera.

— No…

— Qué extraño, no ha venido a fastidiar en todo el día.

— **LV —**

" _ **Medicine"**_

Ahora se nota un poco preocupada, supongo que ambos nos hemos acostumbrado a que él y los demás merodeen por aquí, cerciorándose de que todo esté _bien_ y ayudando en lo que puedan. Así que es raro que no tengamos a alguno de nuestros amigos en casa en estos momentos.

— Debe estar en el bosque, ya sabes que hay días que no le gusta alejarse del Árbol Sagrado… — Le respondo de forma ligera, tratando de restarle importancia aunque también me extraña.

— No, Kohaku estuvo con nosotras más temprano y dijo que no lo había visto en el bosque tampoco. Que no lo había visto en todo el día, de hecho — agrega, no puede disimular su ansiedad —. Ni a Shippō.

Ahora arrugo las cejas, ¿Shippō también? Me siento junto a Sango y le entrego una taza con té, ella me agradece con un gesto y luego ambos bebemos un poco, mientras miramos a Mao tratar de ponerse de pie y caer sentada un par de veces mientras Mei se ríe y aplaude, como alentándola a seguir intentando.

— Seguramente están… — No alcanzo a terminar mi frase, escuchamos una discusión bastante familiar afuera y luego un par de golpes en la entrada. —… Por llegar. ¡Pasen!

Inmediatamente aparecen por la puerta, Shippō va sentado en la cabeza de InuYasha, golpeándole la frente en tanto él está molesto, pero no hace más que mover la cabeza tratando de bajarlo, ya que sus brazos están cargados con paquetes y le impiden levantar las manos para agarrar al zorrito.

— Miroku, sácame a este mocoso de encima — me _saluda_ nuestro amigo, sacudiendo un poco más la cabeza —. Ya me tiene harto.

— ¡Reconoce que si no fuera por mí, te habrías perdido! — Exclama Shippō, golpeando nuevamente su cabeza.

— Oye, Shippō… mira, Mao intenta ponerse de pie — suelta casualmente Sango, como acto reflejo el pequeño abandona su ubicación para llegar junto a las gemelas y mirarlas entusiasmado. Ella sonríe al verlos y luego fija su mirada en InuYasha —. ¿Dónde estaban? Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme…

— Keh, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solos — espeta él, dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa —. Te trajimos algo.

Ahora tanto ella como yo observamos los paquetes, con curiosidad. Nuestro amigo toma uno y comienza a desatar las amarras, dejando al descubierto unas cuantas hierbas extrañas que no he visto por los alrededores.

— ¿Qué…?

— Son hierbas medicinales. Pero no son cualquier tipo de hierba, son… — Hace una pausa, parece dudar antes de seguir hablando. — Te ayudarán a recuperarte por… por la pérdida de sangre y todo. Son especiales para _eso_.

— ¿De dónde…?

— Fuimos al campo de Jinenji. Sigue siendo quien tiene las mejores hierbas medicinales, después de todo. Como Shippō iría por algunas para su viaje, decidí acompañarlo y preguntarle si tenía algo que te pudiera ayudar. Así que te las traje.

Los dos contemplamos las hierbas, un poco sorprendidos. No puedo dejar de asombrarme por el detalle, ya que demuestra el grado de preocupación que siente InuYasha por Sango después de lo que pasó. Ella toma un par de hierbas del paquete y siente su aroma, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Seguro que esto es medicinal? No huele muy bien…

— Jinenji lo aseguró. Dijo que te prepararas una infusión con cuatro de estas hierbas y la bebieras caliente dos veces al día, una por la mañana al levantarte, y otra por la noche al ir a dormir.

— Hum… de acuerdo…

— Debo advertirte que no sabe muy bien, pero la mayoría de las medicinas efectivas tienen ese problema.

Mi esposa le sonríe en respuesta, para luego acercarse a los paquetes y volver a envolver el que InuYasha había abierto, comenzando a guardarlos en uno de los muebles.

De pronto, el silencio se hace evidente, ya no escuchamos a Shippō y las gemelas. Los tres nos volteamos a verlos y mi boca se entreabre ante la escena: Mao se afirma tambaleante de la pared, está de pie, con las piernas temblorosas; aguanta un par de segundos, pero en cuanto se suelta de su agarre e intenta dar un paso, vuelve a caer sentada, haciendo pucheros. Mei se ríe y se acerca a ella gateando junto al zorrito, y antes de que la mayor rompa en llanto, ya la han hecho reír nuevamente. Sonrío y miro de reojo a Sango, su mirada brilla feliz y también sonríe, al igual que InuYasha. Aún faltan un par de meses para que las pequeñas cumplan un año, pero sigue siendo sorprendente la forma en la que crecen. Creo que nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

Nos acercamos a las niñas y seguimos jugando con ellas, Mei pronto pide los brazos de Sango y Mao, los míos, ambas hacen gestos y balbucean animadas, su energía es contagiosa.

— Oigan, hay algo más — dice de repente InuYasha, acercándose a nosotros y dejando que las niñas le jalen un poco el cabello – podría apostar que el juego favorito de ellas es molestarlo –, mientras nos mira un poco serio.

— ¿Qué es?

— Bueno, Jinenji dijo que podrías sentir un poco de dolor luego de tomar la medicina. Es parte de su efecto, debería pasar luego de los primeros días. Dijo que era importante que la siguieras tomando a pesar de eso.

— De acuerdo — responde Sango, sonriéndole con cariño —. Gracias, InuYasha.

— Keh, no es nada, sólo son un par de hierbas…

— No, no sólo por esto. Por _todo_. _Todo_ lo que has hecho, tú y los demás… gracias.

Él vuelve a bufar, un sonrojo casi imperceptible se apodera de sus mejillas. Mi mujer lo mira con cariño y verdadera gratitud en sus ojos, las pequeñas ahora intentan alcanzar las orejas de perro, lo que provoca que InuYasha les haga muecas, ellas ríen felices, yo abrazo a Sango y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, mirando la escena.

De a poco, mi hogar vuelve a ser el mismo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1101**

* * *

 _ **S** é que últimamente he tenido problemas para mantener las viñetas como tal con menos de 1000 palabras, pero es difícil expresar todo en tan pocas palabras. Espero que no sea un problema.  
_

 _ **A** hora, sinceramente pienso que InuYasha buscaría otra forma de ayudar a sus amigos. Creo que de verdad debe sentirse impotente porque bueno, no pudo ayudarlos a no perder al pequeño - aunque no sea su culpa, tiende a ser sobreprotector con todos - y ahora, con toda la situación, tampoco los puede ayudar mucho más que gritándoles que sigan adelante. No es bueno para hablar, por lo que sabe que no puede ayudar a Sango a llevar ese dolor como lo haría Kagome, y qué decir con las cosas de la casa: aunque trate de ayudar, no es su fuerte y seguro sólo puede colaborar con entretener a las niñas y eso, aunque sea mucha ayuda para sus amigos, él lo considera inútil. Así que buscaría otra forma. Eso es lo que yo creo, por lo menos._

 _ **S** obre las gemelas, según mis cuentas ya deben estar cumpliendo entre ocho y nueve meses, están en la edad en la que comienzan a explorar el mundo y tratar de pararse, caminar y hablar. Así que eso alivianará los afligidos corazones de sus padres. _

_**S** aludos apretados a todos, pero en especial a quienes se animan a dejarme reviews: Mor, aby2125 y Nuez. ¡Sus palabras son de lo mejor!_

 _ **B** esos a todos, ¡los quiero~!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	56. Struggle

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Siento como Sango se tensa a mi lado, aguantando la respiración. Estoy seguro que se muerde el labio inferior, intentando no alertarme, no despertarme. Puedo notar cómo se encoje un poco, sus movimientos son sigilosos a pesar de que reflejan su respuesta al dolor. Abro los ojos y me volteo hacia su lado, está de espaldas a mí, abrazándose a sí misma, pero su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir que me muevo.

— ¿Miroku? — Su voz es apenas audible, estoy seguro que intenta saber si realmente estoy despierto. La rodeo con mis brazos, acercándola a mí, ella se estremece en respuesta.

— Aquí estoy, pequeña.

— **LVI —**

" _ **Struggle"**_

— Deberías estar durmiendo…

— No puedo. No si sé que estás sufriendo.

Vuelve a tensarse entre mis brazos, pero no hay quejidos ni reclamos, ninguna otra señal de que está con malestar. Presiona mis manos con fuerza un instante para luego darles una suave caricia.

— Estoy bien, descuida. Es sólo el efecto de las hierbas, pasará en un rato. Vuelve a dormir.

Niego con un gesto, abrazándola aún más mientras apoyo mi mentón en su hombro, besándole la mejilla de paso y sintiendo su aroma, su calor.

— No es sólo eso, has estado teniendo pesadillas. ¿Verdad?

Puedo percatarme de su sorpresa, presiona nuevamente mis manos y luego se voltea para quedar frente a mí, su mirada busca la mía, brindándome la respuesta. Suelto un suspiro antes de acariciarle la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazan con escapar de sus ojos a pesar de que ella intenta detenerlas, puedo notar su pesar, su dolor.

— Es… no es nada, por favor sigue descansando…

— No es la primera noche, Sango. He esperado que me digas qué ocurre, qué te atormenta tanto por las noches, pero te lo sigues guardando. Y además, el dolor…

Frunce el gesto en una mezcla de dolor y angustia que me golpea fuerte. Mantengo mi abrazo y vuelvo a buscar sus ojos, tratando de romper su sello, de que suelte lo que la persigue ahora.

— Yo… no puedo — suelta de pronto, vuelve a apretar mis manos con fuerza —. Son demasiadas, no puedo ignorarlas, no puedo olvidarlas… tampoco puedo hacer nada por ellas. Y este dolor cada noche es peor, arde en mi interior como el reclamo de cada una…

— ¿Demasiadas qué, cariño?

—… Muertes… — Murmura, sus ojos horrorizados ante la sombra del recuerdo. — Me apuñalan, Miroku, fuerte, profundo… siento como si me desgarraran el abdomen por dentro…

Vuelve a apretarse el vientre, pero no se queja, aprieta los labios para evitar que algún sonido se escape, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya lo han hecho. Le acaricio el rostro, sabía que esto algún día pasaría y con todo lo que hemos enfrentado, no me extraña que esté llegando a este punto.

— Preciosa, no creo que el dolor que sientes sea a causa de eso… Además, ninguna de las muertes que has vivido fue tu responsabilidad, son cosas que lamentablemente pasaron…

— Quizá yo podría haber hecho algo… si me hubiese dado cuenta antes… mi padre… mis compañeros… — Cierra los ojos con fuerza, estoy seguro que los recuerdos la invaden, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se tensa otra vez. — Incluso el pequeño…

— Sango, basta. No podías evitarlo, nada de lo que pasó. La vida es así, por favor no sigas martirizándote por eso… — Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, logrando que vuelva a concentrarse en mí. Cierra sus dedos alrededor de mis palmas, buscando mi caricia; nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo. — Por favor, sigue con nosotros… sigue conmigo…

Asiente levemente, ahora busco sus labios y los aprisiono contra los míos, responde el gesto de forma temerosa, luego nos separamos y ella se aferra a mi abrazo, buscando refugio en mi pecho, puedo notar nuevamente como su cuerpo se estremece.

— Duele, Miroku… duele mucho… — Se queja por fin, reclamando apoyo, pidiendo mi protección. La abrazo aún más, sabiéndome impotente ante su carga.

— Lo sé, preciosa… lo sé…

Vuelve a ponerse rígida, pero se apega más a mí, ahogando sus sollozos y quejidos en mi pecho, descargando su angustia ahora sin impedimento. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que ella logra calmarse y yo vuelvo a respirar un poco más tranquilo.

No puedo culpar de esto a nadie, pero supongo que el campo de Jinenji también tiene propiedades mágicas al ser herencia de su padre y de seguro las hierbas no sólo calan profundo en las heridas físicas de Sango, sino que también en las emocionales. Lo temí desde el principio, pero sólo puedo ayudar a mi esposa demostrándole que puede contar conmigo y acompañándola en lo que viene, sea lo que sea que logremos de esta forma.

— Ya no quiero sentir esto… — Susurra de forma suave, levantando la vista hasta la mía. — No quiero sentirme vulnerable… ya no quiero volver a lamentarme… quiero levantarme y seguir luchando. Necesito hacerlo.

Sonrío al escucharla, suena mucho más como mi esposa. Le beso la frente, notando que algo volvió a brillar en su mirada.

— Por supuesto, Sanguito. Lo harás, como siempre. Y yo estaré junto a ti para asegurarme de que así sea.

También me sonríe de vuelta, a continuación me abraza con cariño y no tarda en quedarse dormida, pero esta vez su rostro refleja una calma que había olvidado.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 875.**

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí estoy de vuelta! Sí, no he olvidado las viñetas - ¡jamás lo haría! -, sólo tenía el pequeño problema de que me costó ordenar las ideas, qué era lo que pasaría primero. Pero me decidí, supongo que hay que ver de qué forma iban a afectar las hierbas a Sango y de seguro, después de todo, no ha de ser algo muy agradable. Soy de la firme convicción de que para sanar algo tan profundo, primero hay que hacerle frente. Y ante todo lo que ha tenido que vivir Sango, tuvo - y de seguro tendrá - que enfrentar muchos fantasmas. Probablemente no sea la primera ni la última vez que tenga pesadillas, pero ya no estará sola y seguirá adelante. Ahora tiene a su adorable esposo que se asegurará de que lo haga, y por qué no decirlo, a InuYasha y los demás que también estarán ahí para ellos.  
_

 _ **A** gradecimientos miles a mis lectoras: **Mor, aby2125, Nuez y marialaurajs** (que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí!). Perdón si no he respondido reviews, ha habido problemas últimamente y no he podido visuazarlos ni responderlos. Espero mañana ponerme al corriente con ellos._

 _ **S** aludos, espero leernos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	57. Words

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Han pasado ya unas semanas, el malestar de Sango fue disminuyendo con los días y las pesadillas dejaron de invadirla; ahora ya puede dormir tranquila y eso es algo que me alivia. En especial cuando la veo más tranquila, como ahora que juega con nuestras niñas, cantándoles con cariño.

— ¿Crees que los muchachos tarden mucho en volver?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, le sonrío con cariño mientras termino de ordenar la ropa limpia.

— Creo que pronto los tendremos de regreso.

— **LVII —**

" _ **Words"**_

Las gemelas ríen, levantando las manos y balbuceando monosílabos incomprensibles. Sango vuelve su atención a ellas y sigue jugando, yo me dirijo hacia nuestro cuarto para dejar la ropa guardada y luego regreso a su lado, sentándome junto a ella. Las gemelas me miran con sus ojos alegres, gateando hasta mí y exigiendo mi atención. También comienzo a jugar con ellas, recostándome en el piso mientras ellas trepan sobre mí y ríen.

No pasa mucho rato para que las dos se queden mirando fijo la entrada, llevándose cada una un dedo a la boca – gesto que siempre denota curiosidad de su parte – y luego quieran acercarse. Al segundo escuchamos ruido fuera y luego un par de golpes, seguidos de la voz de InuYasha anunciando su llegada y pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sango les indica que pueden pasar y en cuanto ambos están en la sala, Mao y Mei se apresuran en llegar gateando a su lado y se trepan ágilmente en las piernas de nuestro amigo, con risitas contagiosas.

— ¡Ay, por favor! — Exclama él, levantando la pierna mientras hace equilibrio con la otra, y mirando a las pequeñas. — ¿Acaso su mamá y su papá no les han enseñado a quedarse quietas?

Acto seguido, las dos nos miran y luego se bajan, volviendo a usar su gesto de curiosidad antes de abrir la boca nuevamente.

— ¿Ma–ma?

— ¿Pa–pa?

Y el silencio cae de pronto sobre nosotros. Sango abre la boca con asombro, buscando mi mano para presionarla con cariño, mirando aún a las pequeñas con los ojos abiertos de par en par; yo hago lo mismo, no puedo dejar de verlas. Me doy cuenta que Kohaku e InuYasha también están expectantes, aguantando la respiración.

— ¿Ellas… acaban de…? — Murmura mi esposa, creo que tratando de cerciorarse de que no fue su imaginación.

— Mama — vuelve a repetir Mei, mirándola fijo.

— ¡Papa! — Mao le sigue, haciéndome gestos a mí, sus ojos brillantes.

— Sí, cariño, acaban de decir sus primeras palabras — le confirmo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras extiende sus brazos hacia la pequeña que ahora gatea hasta llegar a ella. Sin quedarse atrás, Mao también se acerca a mí y me pide los brazos. Una vez ambas están en la seguridad de nuestro agarre, se miran y siguen riendo, antes de volver a hablar.

— Mama — dice ahora Mao, señalando torpemente a Sango.

— Papa — Mei le sigue el juego, apuntándome a mí.

Las dos sueltan más risitas y luego piden que las bajemos, para continuar jugando con una muñeca que les dejó Shippō antes de marcharse de vuelta a su entrenamiento. Ahora InuYasha y Kohaku se sientan a nuestro lado, mirándonos con alegría contenida, Kohaku más emocionado de lo que de seguro, quisiera demostrar.

— ¡Están tan grandes! No creí que ya comenzarían a hablar…

— Keh, ya era hora — lo interrumpe InuYasha, aunque no puede disimular que también está feliz —. Si sólo seguían con sus balbuceos, jamás las entenderíamos.

— ¡Nah, nah! — Mao lo mira al escuchar su voz y le responde, para luego seguir con su juego, mientras Mei le muestra la lengua antes de reírse y voltearse otra vez con su hermana.

— Keh, mocosas insolentes — farfulla, pero puedo notar una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Sango se levanta para preparar la comida, mientras nosotros seguimos viendo a las pequeñas jugar, entre risas y balbuceos. Mis retoños están creciendo y de a poco, le devuelven la vida a mi hogar, de una forma que estoy seguro, nadie más podría.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 662**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno, he aquí el siguiente, con un poco más de alegría. Digamos que los pequeños siempre son capaces de subir los ánimos, y creo que con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses, las gemelas irán demostrando el espíritu que tienen y contagiando a todos de esa energía. Además, para un corazón tan dañado como el de Sango, no hay mejor medicina que esa: sus hijas, su esposo, InuYasha y Kohaku - en resumen, su familia. _

_**G** racias por pasarse, por tenerle tanta paciencia a este fic que ha sido mucho más largo de lo que pensaba, pero en especial gracias por sus reviews: **Nuez, Mor, Penny-hey, aby215 y Shinki S**. En cuanto pueda, respondo reviews, ¡lo promero! Pero quiero que sepan que me alegra tenerlas por aquí :3_

 _ **A** hora me voy a mi turno de noche, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	58. Snag

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Suelto un suspiro, mirando a Sango con preocupación. Hace un par de días que está esquiva conmigo, como si algo la molestara, pero no soy capaz de saber qué es. Intento tomar una de sus manos, ella lo evita y luego vuelve toda su atención en la comida, ignorándome por completo.

— Sango, ¿me dirás qué pasa?

Frunce el gesto al escucharme, pero no hace ni siquiera el intento de responderme, sus ojos fijos en su plato, rehuyéndome. Dejo mi propio plato a un lado, mirándola fijamente, decidido. La situación ya me está hartando.

— **LVIII —**

" _ **Snag"**_

— Es suficiente — le digo con firmeza, quitándole la comida y provocando con eso, que me mire por fin —. Hace unos días que estás evitándome: no me hablas, tampoco me respondes y no dejas que me acerque, ni siquiera que te tome la mano. ¿Por qué?

Su mirada es dura, está muy molesta, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para descubrir que eso no es lo único que siente. Puedo vislumbrar un poco de angustia, aunque es capaz de disimularla muy bien. Cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, al abrirlos su gesto muestra determinación, hay algo en él que me da escalofríos. Agradezco en estos momentos que Kohaku haya llevado a las gemelas de paseo, porque no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

— Tienes razón, es suficiente — sus palabras son frías, me duelen aún sin saber por qué —. No podemos seguir así.

Abro la boca, atónito y sin quitarle la vista de encima, no entiendo lo que está tratando de decirme.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros…

— Nosotros estamos _mal_. Partiendo por el hecho de que no sé si hay un _nosotros_.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Como que no sabes…? — Mi corazón se detiene al escucharla, no comprendo sus palabras y me hieren, al igual que su gesto indiferente. — ¡Claro que hay un _nosotros_! Somos un matrimonio, ¿lo olvidas? Tenemos dos hijas y…

— Y tú quieres mucho más. No puedes ocultarlo, puedo notar tu anhelo cada vez que observas a los niños de la aldea jugando… y, además, sería muy ingenua si olvidara que… bueno, que tú eres _tú_.

Me quedo sin habla, mirándola con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad, mientras proceso lo que trata de decirme. ¿Acaso está…? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que intenta decirme, a dónde quiere llegar con esto. No reacciona ante mi expresión, tratantando de hacerse la indiferente. Sin embargo, no puede ocultarme cuánto le duele decir todo eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que "yo soy _yo_ "? ¡Claro que lo soy, Sango! Soy Miroku, tu esposo, soy…

— Eres un libidinoso — me indica, desviando la mirada —. Y hace tiempo que nosotros no… _lo hacemos_.

Enarco una ceja, comprendiendo un poco más. Vuelvo a intentar tomar sus manos, pero ella sigue evitándolo. Suelto otro suspiro, más largo, en tanto se ordenan un poco mis ideas.

— Preciosa, no pienses en eso. No es algo que esté buscando en estos momentos. Además, no podemos cambiar las circunstancias…

Da un respingo y suelta un suspiro que denota escepticismo, luego cierra sus ojos antes de volver a hablar, supongo que intenta controlar sus emociones.

— No estás siendo sincero del todo, pero no importa. Te conozco demasiado bien, es por eso que tomé una decisión. Deberías buscar una mujer que sí pueda darte todo lo que deseas, lo que mereces. Alguien que pueda tener esos 10 hijos que yo no podré cumplirte, alguien que pueda responder como corresponde, como quieres, en la intimidad. Alguien que…

— Detente — la interrumpo, logrando que me mire de nuevo —. ¿Estás escuchándote? No suenas para nada como mi Sanguito. ¿Estás segura de todo lo que me has dicho?

— Y-Yo… claro que lo estoy, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que he fallado como esposa y mujer, y tú…

— Yo te amo. Por favor, Sango, deja de torturarte de esta forma. No me has fallado de ninguna forma, y si algo voy a reclamarte es que sigas culpándote o intentes alejarme cuando necesitamos estar más unidos. Sé que todo esto es difícil, quizá para ti lo sea aún más, pero no por eso voy a permitir que te rindas así como así. Es cierto, miro a los pequeños de la aldea con anhelo, pero no porque desee más hijos, sino porque imagino a nuestras niñas cuando tengan esa edad. Y sobre la intimidad… me basta con tenerte a mi lado. Primero debes sanarte por completo, tanto física como emocionalmente, cariño. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Abre la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido de ella. Sus ojos están llorosos y, a pesar de su esfuerzo, al final las lágrimas terminan escapando. Aún después de mis palabras, puedo notar inseguridad en su gesto, por lo que decido acabar con el asunto de una vez. Me acerco un poco a ella y tomo sus manos, logrando el contacto por fin.

— Pero Miroku, tus sueños...

— Están aquí, contigo y las pequeñas. De verdad, cariño, no deseo nada más.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aunque no pueda responder como mujer, como madre...?

Presiono sus manos con cariño y luego la abrazo, besándole la frente y percibiendo cómo su determinación pasada se transforma en angustia y arrepentimiento mezclados, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas hasta que no puede contenerlas, sus manos se aferran a mí y busca refugio, encontrándolo como siempre, en mi pecho.

— Sango, necesito que tengas claro algo — levanta la mirada hasta encontrar la mía, esperando mis palabras. Le acaricio la mejilla antes de volver a hablar —. No necesito nada más de ti que lo que me das en estos momentos. Para mí eres la mujer ideal, y no buscaría nada de lo que temes no poder darme, en otra chica. Te quiero a ti, por algo fuiste tú a la única que le pedí, no sólo tener hijos, sino vivir juntos. ¿Acaso se lo he pedido a alguien más?

— N-No, pero…

Le sonrío, gesto que basta para que guarde silencio y esboce una tímida sonrisa. Acerco mi rostro al de ella, secando sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y luego buscando sus labios para besarlos con seguridad, porque Sango es todo lo que tengo, lo que necesito y lo que deseo.

— No pongas más peros. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, empieza por dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas y comprende que no busco, ni buscaré, a nadie ni nada diferente a ti.

Asiente levemente, su semblante más tranquilo, sus ojos brillando con una energía renovada. A pesar de que Sango suela atormentarse por sentir que no es una buena esposa, yo tengo claro que lo que ella me da, ninguna otra mujer podría lograrlo. Y eso es sólo mérito de ella, porque ninguna otra podría haberme enamorado de esta forma tan profunda.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1117**

* * *

 _ **H** ola~ acá les dejo esta viñeta-no-tan-viñeta del día de hoy antes de irme a dormir. Creo que, con todo lo que ha pasado, Sango comenzaría a estar insegura de nuevo, porque es un poco tontita y siente que es muy poco para Miroku. Pero él es amor y ella es todo lo que quiere en su vida, y podría decírselo todos los días hasta que ella comprendiera e incluso después (?)_

 _ **S** aludos y agradecimientos infinitos a **Nuez, Mor, aby2125 y Shinki S**. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, son de lo mejor. Y gracias también a todos los que leen, ¿no se animan a dejar un comentario? Ya que agregar a Follow/Favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo..._

 _ **B** esos y abrazos apretados para todos, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	59. Protection

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La calidez de los rayos del sol son el complemento perfecto para el panorama que observo. Sonrío, notando la determinación que coloca mi esposa al lavar nuestra ropa en la orilla del río, mientras Mao y Mei juegan a su lado, el viento les revuelve el cabello a ratos y levanta pétalos y hojas, haciéndolos danzar a su alrededor, provocando risas contagiosas. La calma que tanto extrañaba, ahora se siente con más facilidad, lo que le da un respiro a mi alma.

— ¿No crees que no debería esforzarse tanto? Aún no se recupera del todo.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme el semblante serio de InuYasha, tiene el ceño fruncido y mira con desaprobación la labor que lleva a cabo Sango. Niego con un gesto, lo que parece extrañarle.

— Es bueno que vuelva un poco a la normalidad.

— **LIX —**

" _ **Protection"**_

Bufa antes de sentarse a mi lado de golpe, sin dejar de observar a mi familia y con el gesto aún arrugado.

— Todavía se agota con facilidad. Mírala, tiene que recuperar el aliento cada tanto y eso que sólo está lavando la ropa.

— Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo tenerla encerrada en casa todo el tiempo.

— Podrías evitar que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Apenas puede con sus gemelas…

Me giro a verlo, él cierra la boca, pero me sostiene la mirada, esperando que le dé una explicación, porque estoy seguro que piensa que estoy siendo descuidado con ella, incluso quizá hasta crea que yo se lo estoy pidiendo.

— Podría, pero no debo hacerlo. InuYasha, tal vez no lo vas a entender, pero Sango se siente demasiado vulnerable. Está acostumbrada a ser independiente, a no pedir ayuda a nadie, a hacerse cargo de sus cosas. Cuando perdimos al bebé, ella se sintió frágil, culpable e inútil porque no pudo hacer nada. Incluso después, le costó recuperarse y encontrar las fuerzas para seguir. Ella _necesita_ volver a sentirse segura, útil, que puede hacerse cargo de su hogar como antes…

InuYasha no responde, en su lugar dirige nuevamente la vista hacia mi mujer y sonríe al ver lo feliz que se le nota al mirar una de las prendas y cerciorarse de que no queda mancha en la tela.

— Aún así, debiese empezar de a poco. No la vayas a animar mucho, luego hasta le da por volver a exterminar demonios.

— Deja de sobreprotegerla. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero Sango es una mujer fuerte y no podemos intentar contenerla. No entiendo tu afán, cuando la conocimos y ella enfrentaba la pérdida de sus seres queridos, insistías en que debía salir y luchar para recuperarse. Hoy, en cambio, reclamas que intente recuperar un poco de normalidad.

— Esto es distinto. En ese tiempo, había un culpable al que teníamos que acabar. Además, ella no tenía nada por lo que seguir, yo sólo intentaba darle un motivo para hacerlo — su mirada brilla ante el recuerdo, aún con un poco de pesar —. Ahora tiene por lo que luchar, pero debe recuperarse para seguir.

Sonrío y le doy un golpe suave en el hombro, agradecido de su preocupación. Sé que sus palabras son sinceras, sólo espero que comprenda que, aunque Sango aún no ha sanado por completo, volver a sus labores habituales también le ayuda en el proceso. Ella necesita superar lo que pasó, comenzar a dejarlo atrás de a poco, y si seguía encerrada en casa, sin hacer nada, no podría hacerlo. Y, siendo sincero, yo también necesitaba verla así: determinada, enérgica y más segura. Ambos tenemos que comenzar a escribir otro capítulo, y si seguimos siempre donde mismo, no será imposible lograrlo.

— Lo hará, no te preocupes. Confía en mí, cambiar la rutina le ayudará mucho.

Asiente con un gesto, mientras ahora vemos a Sango dejar la ropa húmeda en un cesto. Sonrío, mirando el cielo y de pronto una idea cruza mi cabeza. Vuelvo a mirar a mi amigo, quien nota mi expresión de inmediato.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— Iremos a visitar a mi maestro Mushin.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No pueden viajar aún con ella así! El templo queda lejos, quizá Sango…

— Ella estará bien. Creo que le ayudará mucho si cambiamos de ambiente un poco, además debo ir a visitarlos y el clima ya está mucho mejor.

— Haz lo que quieras — refunfuña, acto seguido se pone de pie y se aleja hacia el bosque.

Lo sigo con la mirada y sonrío, luego vuelvo a ver a mi esposa, quien ahora está de pie y me hace gestos para que la ayude con las niñas. Me acerco y cargo a las pequeñas en mis brazos, mientras ella toma la cesta con ropa y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al tendedero.

— Cariño, estaba pensando que es un buen momento para salir de viaje. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver al maestro Mushin?

— ¿Al maestro Mushin? — Repite, mirándome con un poco de confusión.

— Sí. Quiero que conozca a las gemelas, además creo que nos haría bien distraernos un poco…

Sonríe y asiente, puedo notar que la idea de un viaje enciende un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, uno de ardiente aventura, aunque nuestro destino sea un templo. Beso su mejilla, sabiendo que ya hemos comenzado nuestro nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 858**

* * *

 _ **A** cá vengo de nuevo, trayendo un poco más de tranquilidad ahora. Creo que sería un buen momento para que se despejen un poco y de paso, vayan a presentarle a la familia a Mushin. Por otro lado, quería exponer lo sobreprotector que pienso que sería InuYasha en esta situación, a diferencia de antes. Y que Miroku lo haga entender lo importante que es para la recuperación de Sango el dejar de sentirse vulnerable y débil. Porque debe reponerse y sólo lo logrará si sabe que puede seguir, que puede volver a ser la misma. Aunque sabemos que nunca olvidarán lo que pasó, la normalidad debe volver.  
_

 _ **S** aludos a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **Nuez, aby2125, Shinki S** y a **Mor** , las amodoro con todo mi corazón y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado._

 _ **A** quienes aún no se atreven a dejar un review, ¿se animan ahora? Que dar follow/Favs sin comentar es agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo, y eso ni Miroku lo hacía en sus años de soltero. Me siento manoseada (?)_

 _ **S** aludos, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	60. Rest

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Los preparativos para el viaje nos llevaron días, todos preocupados de que no nos faltara nada. A Kohaku no le pareció mala idea que tomáramos nuevos aires, pero debimos lidiar con el mal genio de InuYasha, quien seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la salida. Refunfuñó hasta que nos vio salir y aún de lejos, podíamos notar su disgusto, pero no había nada más que hacer, él tiene que comprender.

Sonrío al divisar el templo acercándose, mientras Hachi me avisa que comenzará a descender. Le pedimos que nos trajera pues es mucho más cómodo y seguro viajar con las gemelas en él que en Kirara, aunque la felina insistió en venir pese a que últimamente había comenzado a ser la sombra de mi cuñado.

Llegamos a la entrada del lugar y apreciamos la calma y quietud que siempre hay. Suelto un suspiro, seguro de que conozco la razón por la que no tenemos un recibimiento adecuado.

— **LX —**

 _ **"Rest"**_

— ¡Maestro Mushin! — Exclamo luego de atravesar la entrada, mirando de reojo a Sango cargar a Mei y a Hachi llevando las cosas con apremio. No obtengo respuesta, por lo que le entrego a Mao a mi esposa para ayudar a entrar las cosas y a continuación, me dirijo a una de las habitaciones del templo, donde encuentro a mi mentor durmiendo la resaca. — ¡Oye, Mushin! ¡Despierta, monje holgazán!

Abre los ojos y me mira, tarda unos segundos en reconocerme, mientras un par de hipidos se escapan de sus labios. Luego toma la vasija que está a su lado y bebe un trago antes de sonreírme.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Por fin te dignas a visitar a tu maestro! — Se pone de pie con dificultad e intenta mirar detrás de mí, con curiosidad. — ¿La trajiste?

Asiento con un gesto y me sigue hasta fuera, donde Sango está sentada en el pasillo, jugando con las gemelas, Kirara y Hachi. Mi maestro observa la escena con alegría, se acerca a ellas y las saluda, tomando tiernamente la mano de mis pequeñas, quienes se ríen y le hacen gestos, tirándole la ropa y llamando su atención. Se sienta junto a ellas y comienza a hablar con mi mujer en tanto yo termino de ordenar nuestras pertenencias y preparo algo para comer. Cuando está todo listo, nos sentamos en el comedor, disfrutando el ambiente y la compañía.

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu viejo maestro, muchacho malagradecido — me espeta, mientras prueba la comida.

— Claro que no, sólo estuve ordenando un par de cosas… — Lo miro con seriedad y luego apunto hacia la vasija que comienza a llevarse a la boca. — Por favor, no bebas delante de las niñas.

— Bah, este es mi templo, mis reglas. Hago lo que se me da la gana — me responde, bebiendo un sorbo —. Te crié de esta misma forma y jamás te pasó nada. Aunque creo que las doncellas que solíamos visitar me ayudaron bastante… incluso a ti, cuando ya creciste un poco…

Ahora se pasa la mano por el mentón haciendo memoria, Sango se atraganta con algo de comida y Hachi la ayuda mientras me hace gestos para que evite más comentarios como ese.

— ¿Doncellas? — Logra preguntar ella, entre la tos que aún tiene.

— ¡Sí, bellísimas! ¿Las recuerdas, hijo? Había una que te tenía mucho cariño… Hace poco preguntó por ti…

— Supongo que le dijiste que estaba casado, ¿no? — Respondo, ahora mi mirada es más severa.

— Hum… — Lo piensa un momento y luego niega con un gesto. — No, lo olvidé. Incluso preguntó si seguías buscando alguien que tuviera un hijo tuyo… quizá podrías ir a verla, ya que estás por aquí.

— Claro que no. Su Excelencia vino acá a visitarlo a usted, no a… a… — Miro a Sango responder de forma cortante, mientras busca una palabra adecuada para referirse a la doncella en cuestión.

— ¿A damas de su pasado? ¡Pero si pasaban tan buenos ratos juntos!

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, _por favor_? Esas cosas ya pasaron, ahora no son relevantes… — Inquiero, quitándole de las manos la botella con sake a mi maestro.

— ¡Sí! Son sólo parte de los malos hábitos que le enseñó el maestro Mushin al Amo Miroku…

— ¿Seguro que son sólo eso? — Pregunta Sango, mirándome con ese gesto que logra darme escalofríos y paralizarme.

— Seguro, cariño. Te he dicho que sólo tengo ojos para ti — le sonrío en respuesta, alivianando un poco el ambiente para que volvamos a la comida.

Un poco a regañadientes, mi maestro deja el tema de lado y terminamos de comer con tranquilidad. Debido al largo y agotador viaje, las gemelas pronto caen dormidas en nuestros brazos y cuando Sango va a recostarlas en la habitación que ocuparemos, ella también cae rendida. La dejo descansar, aprovechando el momento para poder charlar tranquilamente con mi mentor. Llego a su lado, se encuentra sentado en el corredor contemplando el cielo estrellado, así que me siento junto a él, mientras me sonríe ofreciéndome algo de sake.

— Gracias — acepto, bebiendo un sorbo.

— Creo que lo necesitas más que yo — murmura, mirándome ahora a los ojos —. Han sido meses difíciles.

— Bastante…

Guarda silencio un momento, apoyando su mano en mi hombro con cariño, en ese gesto paternal que casi había olvidado, brindándome una calidez que de a poco se apodera de mí, hasta llegar al punto donde logra romperme. Siento un peso en mi pecho y las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

— La vida es cruel, muchacho, y tú nunca tuviste las cosas fáciles. Conocí a tu abuelo poco antes de que muriera y a tu padre por muchos años. Viví su muerte y siempre temí que sufrieras el mismo final… pero fuiste capaz de derrotar a Naraku. Y lo lograste porque te permitiste tener amigos, confiar en las personas. Porque tu objetivo cambió: dejaste de desear sólo librarte de la maldición, fuiste más allá. Anhelaste una familia, y más que eso, ver feliz a alguien más. Conociste el amor, hijo, y con eso obtuviste lo necesario para vencer. Le diste esperanzas y un motivo para seguir a esa muchacha… y lo sigues haciendo. Sé que ella también ha sufrido muchas desgracias, pero me confesó que gracias a ti y sus amigos, pudo superarlas. Ha recuperado en parte lo que la vida le arrebató, y eso es en gran parte por ti.

— Lo sé, pero…

No encuentro palabras para expresar el dolor que siento, así que desvío mi mirada hacia el horizonte, tratando de evitar seguir llorando, a pesar de que cada lágrima que escapa de mis ojos me hace sentir más liviano.

— Miroku, tu esposa aún guarda un dolor muy grande, al igual que tú. La pérdida que sufrieron y sus cicatrices… aunque no quieran hablar de ello, sus ojos no dejan de reflejarlas. Pero, después de haber pasado por tanto, ¿dejarás que los consuma? Puedo darme cuenta que no has hablado de esto con nadie. Tu alma aún carga ese peso.

— Es cierto. InuYasha no podría comprenderlo del todo, estoy seguro que sólo me regañaría por sentirme así, y Sango… no quiero que cargue con este peso, ya ha tenido bastante.

— Sabes que siempre estoy aquí, muchacho.

Asiento con un gesto, me tardo un par de segundos en ordenar mis ideas, pero luego vuelvo a mirar a mi maestro a los ojos, listo para liberar por fin esto.

— La muerte del pequeño… nos golpeó duro. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar un dolor igual, pero para Sango fue más que algo emocional, porque ella vivió cada segundo del proceso… Por lo mismo, cuando me logré reponer un poco, enfoqué mis energías en sostenerla y sacarla de la tristeza y el sufrimiento, de la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Verla mejor, más recuperada y ahora, con energías y decidida a seguir cuidando de nuestra familia, me ayuda a recuperarme, sin embargo… no sé, hay un vacío que sigue ahí, demasiado profundo para alcanzarlo.

— Nunca llenarás ese vacío, hijo, porque es el que ha dejado la criatura que no alcanzó a conocer este mundo. Es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir, pero no puedes hacerlo solo. Tu mujer sufre lo mismo y no es sano que lo vivan por separado. Tampoco te lo dirá porque siente que ya has hecho demasiado por ella, así que tendrás que enfrentarlo tú mismo. La única forma en la que sanarán por completo, es juntos.

Me sorprendo por su consejo, pero si lo pienso bien, tiene razón. Yo mismo le he dicho a Sango que estamos juntos en esto, aun así no he compartido todo mi dolor con ella y eso no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Suspiro levemente, agradecido de sus palabras, para luego terminar el sake que me queda y despedirme con una sonrisa, las lágrimas han dejado de fluir y el peso que sentía ya no es tan agobiante. Es momento de descansar.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1465**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Siento que tardé en actualizar, pero el trabajo ha estado muy ajetreado. Ahora bien, esto NO ES UNA VIÑETA, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Creo que Miroku es de los que tiende a preocuparse de los demás, ser el apoyo de sus amigos y familia y siempre evita preocuparlos. Por lo menos, no hablaría de su dolor con Sango, pero su maestro - aunque sea un holgazán ebrio - es un hombre sabio y tiene razón: sólo juntos se puede superar un dolor y vacío tan grande.  
_

 _ **E** spero que no sea una molestia que esto sea como viñeta y media (?) pero es lo que nació. Pronto estaré de nuevo rondando, trayéndoles algo más~ _

_**S** aludos y agradecimientos a Mor, Nuez, Shinki S y aby2125. Sus reviews son de lo mejor, espero tenerlas por aquí ahora también :)_

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima, ¡un abrazo enorme para todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	61. Urge

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Despierto sintiendo la suave caricia de mi mujer en mi rostro, tan delicada que apenas logra sacarme de mis sueños. Abro los ojos y la veo observarme en silencio, con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación que no puede ocultar. Llevo mi mano hasta la de ella y le devuelvo la caricia, intentando sonreírle con tranquilidad, pero creo que no logro mi objetivo, porque su expresión no cambia.

— Estuviste llorando — murmura, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos —. Anoche, después de que te recostaras… te sentí. — Su tacto se vuelve más notorio, protector, su mano me transmite una calidez amena. — ¿Pasó algo…?

— No, tranquila… — Niego con un gesto, pero su preocupación no se esfuma.

— ¿Entonces, por qué llorabas?

Suspiro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y luego me incorporo para responderle, besándole la mejilla.

— Es difícil de explicar, pero lo haré. Sólo necesito que estemos solos.

Ahora su rostro se muestra confundido mientras yo me levanto y tomo con cuidado a las niñas, que siguen durmiendo, y las llevo junto a Hachi y Mushin para que las cuiden mientras tanto. Mi maestro tiene razón y debo hablar con Sango, pero no quiero que nos interrumpan y mucho menos, deseo que las gemelas sientan nuestro dolor, así que esta charla debemos tenerla en privado.

— **LXI —**

" _ **Urge"**_

Tras dejar a las pequeñas, regreso a la habitación y me encuentro con mi mujer aún sentada en el futón, confundida. Me observa mientras entro al cuarto, cierro la puerta y me acerco a ella, sentándome frente suyo. El silencio cae sobre nosotros un par de segundos, Sango toma mis manos y las presiona con seguridad, esperando. Tomo aire y decido empezar, recordando las palabras de mi maestro.

— Sango, cariño… no sé cómo comenzar. Desde que perdimos al bebé, he sentido aún más responsabilidad contigo y las pequeñas, poniendo todas mis energías en cuidarlas y ayudarte a seguir adelante.

— Lo sé y te lo agradezco, si no fuera por eso yo no hubiese logrado salir. Por lo menos no sola.

— Jamás te habría dejado sola. De cierta forma, pensé que así podría sanarme yo mismo. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que estoy cometiendo un error: me preocupa tanto darte mi apoyo, que no he sido capaz de ver que yo también necesito el tuyo. Me perdí en algún punto del _nosotros._ Supongo que es por esto que a veces sientes que las cosas van mal.

Su mirada no se ha separado ni un instante de la mía, su agarre sólo se ha hecho más firme, todo su ser me transmite calidez, pero una distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado.

— Siempre aparentas estar bien, ser capaz de soportar nuestros problemas... Y lo haces, pero nunca has demostrado necesitar ayuda. Nunca la has pedido y yo he sido demasiado ciega como para notarlo...

— Sigue siendo por mí, porque yo no te he permitido verlo. Cuando intentas acercarte, cuando me dices que sabes que algo está pasando, te alejo, tratando de cuidarte. Y debería ser todo lo contrario, porque te necesito. Necesito que me cuides, que me ayudes a sanar. Necesito que aprendamos a vivir este dolor juntos, porque por separado no creo que lo logremos. Yo no, por lo menos…

— Miroku…

Ya no hay más palabras, ni sus ojos en los míos, sus manos sueltan su agarre, pero todo es reemplazado por sus brazos rodeándome, acercándome a su cuerpo. De pronto me encuentro contenido por ella, sintiendo su calor, su protección, su apoyo… pero sobre todo, su amor, en un gesto que me sobrepasa. Deposita un cariñoso beso en mi cabeza y, sin poder contenerme más, me encuentro llorando en su pecho. Ella no me dice nada, dejándome derramar lágrimas en silencio, aunque su abrazo se hace más seguro, más _presente_.

— Cariño, yo… yo… lo siento… — No encuentro palabras, lo único que sale con facilidad de mí son las lágrimas.

— Shhh… — Me acalla, acariciándome el rostro. — No te disculpes. Está bien. _Todo estará bien_. Estoy contigo.

— Lo sé… — Casi por instinto, me aferro un poco más a ella, buscándola; Sango estrecha el abrazo en respuesta. — He sido tan orgulloso, pensando que podía solo con esto todo el tiempo… pero te necesito tanto. El vacío que hay en mi alma ahora no se llena con nada y duele… duele demasiado…

Vuelve a besarme la cabeza, su gesto sigue envolviéndome acogedoramente; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento como un niño buscando la protección de su madre, encontrándola en sus brazos, la calidez que me brinda comienza a llenarme de a poco.

— Sé cuánto puede llegar a doler, Miroku, y no debería ser algo que se viva solo. Me tienes a mí, y no sé quién podría ser mejor que tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, para comprender tu dolor. Pasamos por esto juntos, y debemos superarlo juntos. No sigas apartándome, también necesito ayudarte. Te amo y cuando decidí unir mi vida a la tuya, no fue sólo pensando en los momentos felices. Quiero contar contigo siempre, pero también ser tu apoyo, darte lo que tú me das a mí. Estoy aquí, para ti, siempre.

La forma en la que me tiene abrazado termina de calmarme junto a sus palabras, siento mi alma mucho más liviana y el vacío que tengo ya no duele tanto.

— Todos conocen tu lado fuerte, alegre y protector, pero yo conozco al Miroku que ha temido, sufrido y llorado y también me enamoré de él. Permíteme ayudarte…

Asiento con un gesto y levanto el rostro para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. Tiene un par de lágrimas en su rostro, pero me transmite una tranquilidad reconfortante antes de besarme dulcemente. Todo lo que hace logra llenarme de una forma extraña, me completa, me complementa. A pesar de que el vacío sigue presente, saber que lo comparto con ella y que puedo encontrar refugio en sus brazos de la misma forma que lo ha buscado en los míos, provoca que ya no sea tan pesado.

— Gracias, Sango. Temía fallar si pedía ayuda, porque tontamente pensé que debía ser responsable por todo. Olvidé que eres la mujer más fuerte y sexy que conozco y que tengo la fortuna de que eres mi esposa, y puedo contar contigo. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Te amo, preciosa.

Sonríe, sin dejar de acariciarme el rostro mientras limpia las lágrimas, sus ojos brillan al volver a encontrarse con los míos y acentúa su sonrisa antes de volver a besarme, esta vez un poco más efusivamente.

— Ahí está — murmura luego de separarse de mis labios, sin borrar su sonrisa —. _Ese_ es el Miroku que quería volver a ver.

Ahora yo le sonrío, comprendiendo a qué se refiere. Le acaricio también el rostro para luego volver a dejarme rodear por sus brazos, permitiendo que me mime. Después de todo, creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1135**

* * *

 _ **H** ola~ Lo sé, definitivamente tengo un SERIO problema con las viñetas, porque ya no son viñetas, pero ¿qué más da? Miroku merece desahogarse y buscar y encontrar el refugio, apoyo y protección que necesita. Así que tiene bien merecido este capítulo, porque realmente en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Y estoy segura que Sango querría protegerlo, porque ella es una mujer fuerte y que no teme estar a cargo, cambiar los roles. Si él le ha dado apoyo y sostén a ella este tiempo, ella quiere y también necesita darle la mano de vuelta._

 _ **S** aludos y miles de agradecimientos a **aby2125** y a **Mor** , adoro sus reviews, son lo más~ También le dejo mis saludos a **Nuez** y a **Shinki S** , de seguro prontito las veo por acá._

 _ **B** esos pegajosos a todos, nos leemos pronto. Feliz Halloween para quienes lo celebren, y Feliz día de los Muertos también para los que tienen esa festividad. Sólo por si no nos leemos antes de eso._

 _ **L** os quiero!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	62. Backing

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Han pasado ya un par de días desde nuestra charla y las cosas han mejorado bastante. El peso que me agobiaba es mucho más soportable y puedo sentir como una verdadera calma ha tomado lugar en mi alma. Con el corazón más tranquilo, es hora de que regresemos a casa, por lo que preparamos todo para el viaje y luego de despedirnos, volvemos a pedirle a Hachi que nos transporte.

Miro a Sango llevar firmemente a Mei mientras observamos el paisaje, y sonreímos al cruzar nuestras miradas, conscientes de que algo cambió en nosotros ese día, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando declaramos nuestros sentimientos y decidimos unir nuestras vidas hace tiempo atrás. Es un cambio que sólo nos une más y, si es posible, nos muestra el grado al que puede llegar nuestro amor, por muy _cursi_ que pueda sonar. Porque sabemos que no estamos solos.

 **— LXII —**

 _ **"Backing"**_

Mi esposa se acerca a mí cuidadosamente, sin dejar de afirmar con seguridad a nuestra pequeña y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que me llama la atención. La observo unos segundos y luego beso su mejilla, provocando que vuelva a mirarme.

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

— Yo… ¿podemos visitar mi aldea?

Su mirada es una súplica leve mezclada con ansias, siento como agarra y presiona con fuerza mi brazo mientras espera mi respuesta.

— Claro que sí — le respondo, con una sonrisa —. No es necesario que me preguntes cariño. Si quieres ir, sólo debes decirlo.

Asiente con tranquilidad y luego le pide a Hachi que cambie el curso, dirigiéndonos ahora rumbo a su antigua aldea.

Llegamos pasada la media tarde, encontrándonos con el deshabitado lugar no tan en ruinas como lo recordaba. Descendemos y Sango nos guía hacia una cabaña, la más grande del lugar. Ahí dejamos nuestras cosas y preparamos todo para comer y luego descansar. Mientras cocino, veo a mi esposa rezar junto a las tumbas de sus amigos y familia, con Kirara a su lado. Les permito unos momentos a solas con ellos y al rato decido acercarme, cuando ella me busca con su mirada.

— Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los visité...

— Sí, pero siempre los llevas aquí — coloco mi mano suavemente en su pecho, cerca de la zona del corazón —. Ellos siempre están contigo y con Kohaku, los guían y los protegen.

— Lo sé, pero de todas formas no está de más venir aquí y recordarlos... De algún modo, ahora los siento no sólo en mi corazón, sino que a mi lado también.

La abrazo por la espalda y le acaricio el hombro con ternura, mirando ahora yo las sepulturas con respeto.

— Tienes razón. Además, creo que tienes que presentarles a la familia...

— Así es — me mira un segundo antes de volver sus ojos nuevamente a sus antiguos compañeros —. Padre, amigos… Aunque ustedes pensaban que esto no sucedería, les quiero presentar a mi esposo, Miroku… Creo que no les hubiese dado una buena primera impresión, de hecho, a mí tampoco me la dio…

—¡Oye! — La miro, haciéndome el ofendido, aunque una sonrisa nostálgica cruza mi rostro.

— Pero — prosigue, interrumpiendo mi reclamo — les aseguro que es un buen hombre y… nadie podría hacerme más feliz. Tenemos dos hermosas hijas, Mao y Mei, y… son todo lo que necesito para seguir.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, pero su mirada está en paz, me besa la mejilla y luego apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras guardamos un momento de silencio, tras el cual nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la cabaña.

— ¿Así que no tuviste una buena primera impresión mía? — La acerco a mí abrazándola por la cintura, ella suelta una risita.

— Digamos que tus malos hábitos hablaban por sí solos… no lo puedes negar.

— Entonces, digamos que me gustaba cuando te ponías celosa… aunque me hiciera el desentendido, me hacías sentir… importante para ti.

Se detiene antes de que entremos a la sala, tomando mis manos y sonriendo con cariño y alegría, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios, coqueto y fugaz, lleno de energía.

— Lo eres. Quizá inconscientemente, sabía que detrás de ese monje mujeriego, libidinoso y charlatán, estaba el hombre más maravilloso que podría haberse cruzado en mi camino. Y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

— Pues ahora soy todo tuyo.

Vuelve a reír, tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta dentro de la sala donde Hachi nos espera con las gemelas, la cena está lista y todos nos disponemos a comer, en un ambiente tranquilo que me reconforta. Respiro profundo, llenándome no sólo de aire, sino también de paz y amor. Creo que era necesario que ambos visitáramos nuestros antiguos hogares, ya que así nuestras almas no cargan el peso de la culpa por haber estado lejos todo este tiempo y, además, nos ayuda a comenzar a cerrar una etapa y dar inicio a una nueva sobre otros cimientos, unos de paz, alegría y amor.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 829**

* * *

 _ **H** ola, hola... de nuevo por acá, esta vez SÍ con una viñeta de la extensión que corresponde (por fin, ¿no?) y con la calma que se merecen, POR FIN volviendo de verdad. Creo que es importante que visiten sus antiguos hogares, para terminar el proceso de sanación y cerrar las etapas pasadas, porque sigue siendo algo que tendrían pendiente, y hay que comenzar a enfrentar el pasado para darle paso al futuro que anhelan. Además, es lindo que los recuerden y de cierta forma, los tengan presentes siempre en sus vidas. Supongo que Sango querría presentarle a su no-tan-buena-primera-impresión de esposo a sus compañeros y en especial a su padre, y asegurarles que es feliz a su lado junto a sus gemelas._

 _ **M** uchas gracias por sus reviews~ son lo más, las adoro **Mor** y **aby2125**. Y le mando un fuerte abrazo a **Nuez** , para cuando leas esto espero que estés mejor de ánimo~ ¡Las quiero!_

 _Me despido por hoy, pronto nos leemos :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	63. Nocturnal

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Hemos vuelto a casa y ha sido en el momento preciso: hoy es luna nueva e InuYasha ya estaba de bastante mal humor por nuestra tardanza. Nos reclamó por un buen rato, aunque no pudo hacernos sentir mal, porque tanto Sango como yo sabemos que necesitábamos ese viaje.

Dejo a mi esposa a y las gemelas durmiendo en nuestro cuarto y salgo de la casa, contemplando el oscuro cielo con una sonrisa, hasta que me percato de la presencia de mi amigo sentado a un costado de la entrada, en silencio. Me sorprende que esté aquí en estos momentos, por lo general las noches como ésta desaparece, y cuando le pregunto por qué, su respuesta es siempre la misma: "odio que me vean vulnerable". Sin embargo, ahora está aquí y me mira de reojo al sentirme salir.

— Qué extraño que no hayas desaparecido aún.

— Quiero saber cómo les fue — me mira ahora a los ojos, con curiosidad —. Cómo _te fue_.

— **XLIII —**

" _ **Nocturnal"**_

Enarco una ceja y me siento a su lado, un poco confundido por sus palabras, porque generalmente no habla ni pregunta por este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Te dijimos que todo anduvo bien y ya viste que llegamos a salvo…

— No me refiero a eso — me interrumpe, chasqueando un poco la lengua como fastidiado —. Pude notar que, a pesar de todos mis reclamos, ustedes ni se inmutaron. Por lo general, Sango se habría cabreado y nada la hubiese detenido de discutir un buen rato conmigo; o incluso tú te habrías molestado por mi "poco tacto". Pero eso no pasó, ustedes…

Guarda silencio, mirando ahora el cielo, supongo que trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para seguir, pero creo que es evidente que no logra decidir cómo expresar lo que piensa o siente.

— ¿Nosotros…?

— Ustedes están _en calma_ , tranquilos… no los había visto así hace tiempo. Por lo menos no desde lo del pequeño… — Una sombra de dolor cruza su semblante al recordarlo, pero vuelve a sostenerme la mirada, notando que las palabras también causan algo de dolor en mí, por lo que hace una mueca de arrepentimiento. — Lo siento, no quise…

— No te disculpes — lo corto antes de que siga lamentándose, sonriendo con tranquilidad —. La pérdida de nuestro hijo es algo que siempre será doloroso de recordar, pero eso no significa que sea algo de lo que no debamos hablar. De hecho, a veces hace bien platicar sobre estas cosas…

Se queda observándome detenidamente un momento, sus ojos marrones expresan mucho más que los dorados. Se acomoda un poco para verme mejor y luego asiente levemente.

— Entonces, es eso — murmura, noto su tono tranquilo —. Ustedes hablaron y, al parecer, lo necesitaban... Tú lo necesitabas.

Mantengo mi mirada fija en la suya, sonriéndole y luego vuelvo a mirar el cielo, las estrellas se pueden ver con facilidad sin la luz de la luna.

— No me había dado cuenta, hasta que me encontré demasiado superado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pensaba que podía seguir simplemente encontrando fuerzas en apoyar a Sango y las gemelas, y evitando preocupar a los demás. Pero dejé de lado mis sentimientos, mi dolor... El duelo que debía vivir, hasta que no pude más.

— ¿Y tuviste que estar lejos para darte cuenta? Te lo había dicho, no estás solo: tienes a Sango, a todos aquí. Incluso te dije que me tenías a mí.

— Seguía sin querer preocuparlos. Sango ya llevaba una carga muy pesada y tú... pensé que no lo entenderías.

— Tonterías...

— Lo sé, fui un idiota. Ahora lo tengo claro. Mi maestro Mushin fue quien me hizo comprenderlo y después, Sango... Ella me mostró nuevamente porqué la necesito a mi lado. Que sigue siendo la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir. Y que puedo caer sin miedo junto a ella, porque me ayudará a levantarme.

— A veces me dan ganas de golpearte. Siempre te preocupas de todos y no te das cuenta que también nos preocupamos por ti y que puedes contar con cada uno de nosotros.

Puedo notar que está un poco ofendido, de seguro porque él ha estado todo este tiempo pendiente de nosotros y yo jamás le hable sobre esto.

— Lo siento, sé que podía contar contigo, fue mi error no buscar tu apoyo. Es irónico, porque te he dicho que confíes en mí y pidas mi ayuda cuando lo necesites y yo no fui capaz de hacerlo. De verdad lo siento, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.

— Eso espero. La próxima vez, no me aguantaré las ganas de golpearte por imbécil.

Sonrió ante su sinceridad, es grato saber que, pese a todo, puedo contar con él. El silencio cae sobre nosotros, roto sólo por los sonidos nocturnos que nos hacen compañía, provenientes del bosque. De pronto, InuYasha se coloca de pie y me mira, con un brillo astuto en los ojos.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Le pregunto, levantándome también y sacudiendo mis ropas.

— Sí, es tarde. Creo que tú deberías ir a hacerle compañía a Sango, no vaya a pensar que te fuiste por ahí con alguna aldeana...

— No es una mala idea... Pero, sinceramente, nadie podría superarla, es demasiado sexy.

— Idiota — frunce el ceño, simulando molestia, pero puedo ver una sonrisa maliciosa tras el gesto —. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, monje libidinoso.

Me da un golpe en la espalda con cariño y luego comienza a caminar en dirección al Árbol Sagrado, mientras yo vuelvo al cuarto, también sonriendo. Definitivamente, es bueno volver a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 923**

* * *

 _ **H** oli~ ¿Qué tal? Ya era hora de que volviesen a casa, y por supuesto que InuYasha les reclamaría la tardanza -con el miedo que tiene de perderlos y lo sobreprotector que es, no lo dudo-, pero también es capaz de darse cuenta de que sus amigos volvieron diferentes, mejor. Y eso lo alegra, porque de seguro que extrañaba al Miroku que logra sacarle sonrojos con sus comentarios y al que le dan ganas de golpear por malpensado, aunque de la misma forma lo quiera. Pronto volverá a tener ese ambiente al que está acostumbrado: peleas a gritos con Sango, sonrojos con Miroku, risas y travesuras, más con las gemelas rondando... sí, se respirará paz my pronto en ese hogar, como debe ser. _

_**C** omo siempre, agradezco con mi corazoncito a **aby2125** , la **Capitana** y a **Nuez** , que siempre dejan sus hermosos y fangirleros reviews. Las amodoro~, gracias por pasarse :)_

 _ **N** os leemos en la siguiente viñeta, que espero sea pronto~_

 _ **B** esos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	64. Steps

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

El sol despliega sus rayos calurosamente, clara señal de que el verano ya llegó. Buscamos refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol, Kohaku y Rin se dirigen a la orilla del río para refrescarse un poco, Sango y yo estiramos una manta en el suelo, InuYasha carga a nuestras pequeñas en tanto terminamos de acomodar las cosas para nuestro pequeño paseo.

— Listo, puedes bajarlas — le indico, aunque de inmediato noto que no será tarea fácil.

— Claro, en cuanto logre que me suelten — bufa, sentándose de golpe, las gemelas le tienen agarrado el pelo y las orejas y se divierten jalándolos —. Suficiente, mocosas, hora de que vayan con sus padres.

— No papa, no mama — responde Mei, abrazándose de su cabello.

— ¡Inu! ¡Inu! — Exclama Mao, imitando a su hermana con apremio.

— Cómo fastidian…

Intercambio una mirada con mi esposa y luego sonreímos, mirando la escena con cariño. Nuestras hijas adoran a InuYasha y estoy seguro que el sentimiento es recíproco.

 **— LXIV —**

 ** _"Steps"_**

Ahora reímos al verlas _pelear_ con él: está intentando sacárselas de encima, pero en cuanto tocan el suelo, vuelven a trepársele, gritando "¡Inu!" con energía. Luego de que dijeran sus primeras palabras, comenzaron a intentar repetir otros sonidos, y lo siguiente que mencionaron con claridad fue "Inu". A veces tratan de completar el nombre, pero en momentos como este, disfrutan llamándolo así.

— Vayan a fastidiar a alguien más, enanas.

— No, no. Inu.

Sango se acerca al fin y las toma, librando a nuestro amigo de su "tortura"; las sienta y comienza a darles puré de frutas para entretenerlas. Las observo con una sonrisa en el rostro, consciente de que son mi mayor tesoro.

— Han crecido mucho — InuYasha ahora se ubica a mi lado, mirándolas también —. Y cada día están más odiosas. ¿Les enseñan a comportarse?

— Son apenas unas bebés, están descubriendo el mundo. Además, te adoran. ¿Acaso tú no a ellas?

Sonríe, sus ojos brillan con una mezcla de cariño y felicidad para luego posarse en los míos y ampliar su gesto, mostrando sus colmillos en el acto.

— Sólo un poco, cuando no me están tirando el pelo o las orejas.

Sé que no lo dice en serio, porque pocas veces había visto ese brillo en su mirada al ver a alguien, así que dejo pasar el comentario con un suave golpe en su hombro y vuelvo a mirar a mis hijas, que ya terminaron de comer y ahora juegan a nuestro lado. Tras un rato, le piden ayuda a Sango para ponerse de pie, como varias veces lo han hecho en casa, pero en esta ocasión sólo requieren de su ayuda para levantarse, casi de inmediato se sueltan de su agarre, sosteniéndose por sí solas un par de segundos. Aguanto la respiración, al igual que InuYasha y mi esposa, mientras las observamos, esperando. De pronto, las piernas de Mao tiemblan un poco, pero se vuelve a sostener de Sango sólo para no caer, luego se suelta otra vez y ahora las dos fijan su vista en nuestra dirección, puedo notar el brillo tenaz y decidido de sus ojos, idéntico al de su madre.

— ¿A qué esperan, mocosas? Yo sé que quieren venir, vamos.

InuYasha las anima con gestos de sus manos, lo que parece encender algo en su interior, ambas lo miran fijo un instante antes de levantar un pie y dar un paso, luego otro, y otro, hasta que llegan a nuestro lado, tirándose sobre nosotros. Mi amigo toma a Mao y la levanta, mientras yo abrazo a Mei, feliz de que hayan dado sus primeros pasos, juntas. Sango se nos une, sus ojos brillando de emoción contenida, comprendo cómo se siente porque también estoy rebosante de felicidad. Kohaku y Rin han llegado a nuestro lado, felices por el logro de las pequeñas, de seguro lo vieron desde el río en tanto jugaban.

Mientras mi esposa abraza a las pequeñas, quienes parecen no comprender lo que ocurre, yo me uno a su abrazo hasta que Mao empieza a hacer pucheros y Mei patalea para que las dejemos seguir jugando. Volvemos a dejarlas en el suelo, mirándolas con orgullo, ellas buscan sus juguetes sin prestarnos más atención.

— Ya dieron sus primeros pasos…

— Sí, ahora prepárense porque de seguro cuando agarren vuelo, no habrá quién las detenga — indica InuYasha, con una soberbia sonrisa.

— Es verdad. Ahora tendremos que estar más del doble de preocupados de ellas… — Agrega mi mujer, llevándose una mano a la boca, un poco nerviosa.

— Tranquila, podremos hacerlo, además tendremos mucha ayuda. De seguro, InuYasha estará encantado de cuidarlas, ¿no?

— Keh — bufa, mirándome con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos —. Seguro, con todo el trabajo que dan…

Sango le sonríe y luego se aleja para acompañar a las pequeñas, yo aprovecho el momento y le doy un codazo en las costillas a mi amigo, para llamar su atención porque su vista no se ha despegado de mis hijas desde que pidieron bajarse de nuestro agarre; logro que me mire, extrañado.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

Niego con un gesto antes de responderle, contemplando nuevamente a mi familia.

— Claro que lo has hecho. Cuidas de mi familia como si fuese la tuya. Además, ahora fuiste tú quien animó a las gemelas para que se atrevieran a dar sus primeros pasos. Estás siempre preocupado por nosotros, buscando ayudarnos como puedas: las palabras de apoyo, las hierbas, el cariño…

— Cállate. Es ridículo que me agradezcas por eso, ustedes _son_ mi familia, es obvio que lo haga…

— De todas formas, estamos agradecidos y quería decírtelo. Creo que, si no fuera por ti, las cosas serían muy distintas, y no para mejor. Me alegra poder contar contigo.

Bufa en respuesta, pero al cruzar su mirada con la mía, el brillo cómplice y de confianza es claro; volvemos a observar el panorama de nuestras pequeñas jugando con su madre, Kohaku y Rin, alegres y traviesas, como siempre. Pronto llegan gateando hasta nosotros y como si tuviese un imán que las atrae, comienzan a treparse sobre InuYasha, jalándole la ropa, el pelo, las orejas. Él les hace gestos, siguiéndoles el juego pero fingiendo fastidio, ellas se ríen con sus expresiones y siguen molestándolo. Es tan grato ver a mi familia feliz.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1031**

* * *

 _ **H** i~ Ok, de nuevo con el problema de la viñeta-no-viñeta, pero son por pocas palabras. Además, creo que cada palabra era necesaria, porque hay cosas que no pueden quedar en el aire, como el agradecimiento de Miroku y la alegría del momento, el magnetismo de las gemelas con InuYasha -porque estoy segura de que se adoran, a pesar de todo- y todo lo maravilloso que tienen. Por otro lado, este tipo de momentos hay que narrarlos para que sepamos que los ánimos van mejorando y todo vuelve a la normalidad. _

_**A** hora, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! El fic ya llegó a los **200** y eso me hace demasiado feliz. Así que hay que celebrarlo, prontamente. Por supuesto, que esto no hubiese sido posible sin las hermosas personitas que siguen la historia y me dejan sus palabras de apreciación: **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor**. Y, obvio, a todos los que se han pasado por aquí en algún momento: **Aiida, Manekineko Tsukino, marialaurajs, SisiInuKag, Onmi, Samara-Lestrange, Naoko-eri, Penny-hey, Forever MK NH, Chiru-loid 27, Shinki S,** y los **guest**. Cada palabra me da ánimos, pero sobre todo me ayuda a saber si estoy manejando bien la historia y a mejorar si me hace falta algo. Sé que a algunas las volveré a leer en algún momento, así que desde ya agradezco su apoyo. _

_**S** aludos a todos, espero leernos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	65. Better

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro las decoraciones sonriendo, el ambiente está cargado de alegría, aunque el aire está un poco frío, por lo menos las nubes de tormenta se alejaron hoy. Mis pequeñas ya se han afirmado bien al caminar y corretean por la aldea traviesamente. InuYasha, Kohaku e incluso Rin y la anciana Kaede nos ayudan a cuidarlas, porque dentro de todas nuestras ocupaciones, es difícil tenerles siempre un ojo encima.

Veo a Mao correr con una de sus muñecas, mientras Mei se esconde detrás de mí entre risas. Río también con su juego, hasta que ambas empiezan a correr girando alrededor mío, agarrándose de mi kesa para no caer o taparse y esconderse con ella.

— Hey, pequeñas… cuidado, harán que me caiga — les digo, haciendo equilibrio entre ellas.

— No. ¡Papa, papa!

Siguen con su correteo hasta que me hacen caer al suelo y se lanzan sobre mí, atacándome con sus muñecas. Río mientras juego con ellas, hasta que la figura de InuYasha nos hace sombra, mirándonos con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Inu!

Ahora se le trepan por las piernas, la verdad no sé cómo no se caen cuando lo hacen. InuYasha las ignora por un momento, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y luego mirando alrededor con extrañeza.

— ¿Y Sango? Pensé que estaría contigo mientras se terminan los preparativos…

— No, ella… fue al pozo otra vez.

 **— LXV —**

 ** _"Better"_**

Frunce el ceño, mientras toma a las gemelas de la parte de atrás de sus kimonos y las zarandea levemente, ellas sólo se ríen e intentan alcanzarle las manos para soltarse.

— Ya veo. Últimamente, va bastante seguido. ¿Le pasó algo?

Niego con un gesto, desviando mi vista en dirección al lugar en el que se encuentra mi esposa, InuYasha se extraña aún más al ver que sonrío un momento antes de responderle.

— En realidad, siempre va. Especialmente cuando tú no estás, como si quisiera suplir tu ausencia acompañando a la señorita Kagome. Es raro, quizá la siente de alguna forma… igual que tú. Sólo dejó de ir cuando pasó lo del pequeño… pero desde que volvimos, comenzó a ir seguido otra vez.

Su rostro se relaja, aliviado ante mis palabras. Deja a mis niñas en el suelo, ellas siguen correteando a nuestro lado hasta que algo llama su atención en el cielo, fijan su mirada ahí, provocando que nosotros también lo hagamos y veamos a Shippō descender en su forma de pelota rosada y transformarse justo antes de llegar junto a nosotros, cayendo delante de las pequeñas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Las saluda, dándoles un presente. Ellas lo miran dudosas un momento, ambas con su dedo índice en la boca. — ¿Acaso no me recuerdan?

— No te ven desde hace un tiempo, quizá no te reconocen. Niñas, es Shippō, su amigo.

— ¿Shi… ppō…? — Ambas me miran un segundo y luego sonríen, tirándosele encima al zorrito, sin siquiera considerar el regalo que les trajo.

— Vaya, tenemos visitas.

Todos nos volteamos al escuchar la voz de Sango, que acaba de llegar a nuestro lado, sonriendo. Las pequeñas le hacen gestos antes de seguir molestando al pequeño kitsune, mientras InuYasha y yo reímos al verlo atrapado por las niñas: la última vez que las vio, eran más pequeñas y no tenía tantos problemas para sacárselas de encimas, además de que aún no caminaban.

Mientras InuYasha y Shippō se encargan de cuidar de nuestras hijas, Sango y yo ayudamos a los aldeanos a terminar los preparativos para la celebración que decidieron hacer por su cumpleaños. Es increíble la forma en la que ha pasado el tiempo, aún me cuesta pensar que ya tienen un año, caminan sin dificultad y dicen varias palabras. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado, ellas nos han llenado con alegría y nos muestran cada día, que hay muchos motivos por los que agradecerle a la vida, incluyéndolas.

Miro la decoración terminada y sonrío, abrazando a Sango por la cintura para acercarla a mí y apoyar mi rostro en su hombro, besándole la mejilla.

— Me haces cosquillas — murmura, aguantando la risa —. Hoy no te afeitaste…

— Saliste temprano de casa, viendo a las gemelas no tuve tiempo de hacerlo — le respondo al oído, luego froto suavemente mi mejilla con la suya —. De hecho, me dejaste bastante solito…

Me atrevo a bajar mi mano desde su cintura hasta su trasero, noto su sorpresa antes de que la aparte, se da vuelta intentando aparentar que está ofendida, pero sus ojos la delatan.

— Nunca vas a aprender a comportarte, ¿verdad?

Le devuelvo una sonrisa pícara, se sonroja levemente pero no alcanza a responderme nada, ya que llegan los muchachos con las gemelas, listos para la celebración. Mao y Mei miran todo con curiosidad, sin comprender el motivo de tanto festejo, supongo que no saben que es por ellas; sin embargo, no le dan mucha importancia, ya que disfrutan jugando con otros niños junto a Shippō, Rin y Kohaku. Incluso Jaken pasó por la aldea con un pequeño presente y ahora es víctima de las gemelas. Río al verlas, mientras converso con algunos aldeanos y la anciana Kaede sobre asuntos de la aldea. De pronto, veo a Sango e InuYasha alejados, ella asiente con una sonrisa cuando le habla, él también sonríe, ambos se ven tranquilos, sus miradas lo dicen con claridad. Luego de un rato, InuYasha se acerca a jugar con los más pequeños y Sango a mí, tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Todo bien, verdad? — Le pregunto, ella asiente, mirando a nuestra familia jugar.

— Sólo hablábamos de Kagome… ¿y ustedes? Parecía algo serio.

— Rumores de desapariciones en las cercanías. Los aldeanos están preocupados, habrá que investigar.

— De acuerdo.

Guardamos silencio cuando las gemelas llegan corriendo a nuestro lado, arrancando de InuYasha y pidiendo nuestros brazos y protección. Las tomamos, simulando espantar a nuestro amigo, provocando sus risas contagiosas; les revuelvo el pelo, ellas reclaman con pucheros y piden tirar de mi cabello, antes de volver a bajarse y seguir jugando. Vuelvo a abrazar a mi esposa, dejando que la celebración me llene por completo. Ahora todo está mejor.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 999**

* * *

 _ **H** ola, hola... Dije que se venía celebración, y necesitaba algo con este aire de fiesta. Aunque hay algo de melancolía - porque hay que pensar que en momentos así se debe extrañar aún más a Kagome - también se celebra, no sólo el primer año de vida de las gemelas, sino que la tranquilidad y la mejoría de la situación. Creo que después de haber tocado fondo, ahora ellos saben que la vida tiene mucho por ofrecerles.  
_

 _ **M** iles de agradecimientos a **Nuez, Mor y aby2125** , sus reviews me hacen fangirlear como no se imaginan. Les envío un abrazo apretado y besos babosos por doquier._

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _P.D. EDIT: Había olvidado el pequeño detalle del clima... pero se solucionó, espero. Agradezco a Nuez por decirme que intentara arreglarlo, así no siento que no llevo bien la linea temporal ajajaja ahora sí, nos leemos pronto!_


	66. Dread

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro el camino apoyado en la entrada de la casa, un tanto preocupado. InuYasha y Kohaku salieron hace ya varios días a investigar las desapariciones y me extraña que no hayan vuelto. Intento no pensar en lo peor, pero nuestro amigo siempre trata de volver pronto, por eso su tardanza enciende mis alarmas. Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo a entrar a la sala, espantando los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Tras un rato, siento ruido fuera y golpes que anuncian la llegada de los muchachos.

— ¡Adelante! — Los invito a pasar, aunque al ver sus rostros puedo decir que algo no anda bien. — ¿Qué ocurre, por qué esas caras?

Kohaku me observa con seriedad y algo de molestia, InuYasha me hace un gesto para que los acompañe, su rostro porta una mirada severa pero también preocupada.

— ¿Y Sango?

— En la habitación, cambiando a las niñas… ¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando.

— Deberías estarlo — es todo lo que me contesta mientras me guía hacia el bosque, el silencio se impone pesado durante el trayecto, sólo alertándome más.

— **LXVI —**

" _ **Dread"**_

Llegamos a un claro, suficientemente cerca de mi hogar como para que InuYasha escuche si ocurre algo, bastante lejos como para que hablemos a solas. Los observo esperando sus palabras, mi amigo está cruzado de brazos y enfurruñado, mi cuñado me mira con desaprobación.

— ¿Me dirán qué ocurre? No soy adivino — les digo, pasando mi mirada por ambos.

— No, no lo es, pero sí un mujeriego — me responde Kohaku, sin ocultar su enfado.

— Yo… no estoy comprendiendo, si alguno me hiciera el favor de explicarme…

— En el camino, nos encontramos con una chica que aseguró tener un hijo tuyo, un mocoso terriblemente odioso de unos 3 años. Nos contó la misma historia que había escuchado muchas veces en boca de aldeanas que se habían cruzado contigo, sólo que ésta había caído en tus juegos. Pese a que nos juró que ese enano era tuyo, pareció dudar cuando le dije que el crío no tenía nada de ti, ni siquiera un poco de tu aroma, y además le aclaramos que estás casado…

— Cuando le mencionamos que usted tiene una familia, se complicó mucho. Estaba aproblemada por poder sustentar económicamente a su pequeño, le preocupaba su futuro. Pero desistió de la idea de seguir buscándolo cuando le ofrecimos algo de dinero para ayudarlos.

Los miro sorprendido, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Intento pensar en la situación, la posibilidad de que en algún momento apareciera un hijo mío siempre me ha llenado de temor, pero que se hiciera realidad… suelto un suspiro, mirando nuevamente a InuYasha.

— ¿De verdad, puedes encontrar un parentesco por el aroma…?

— No es algo seguro, pero las gemelas tienen un aroma muy singular, una mezcla del de Sango y el tuyo, que predomina bastante. Según yo, todos los hermanos comparten algo del aroma de sus padres. Kohaku y Sango también… e incluso, Sesshōmaru y yo.

— Creo que ella sólo estaba buscando una excusa para hacerse de dinero — murmura Kohaku, se nota incómodo con su suposición —. En los alrededores, se rumorea que usted tiene una pequeña fortuna.

Asiento con un gesto, en realidad no sé qué más puedo agregar. No puedo ignorar, sin embargo, cómo la mirada de mis compañeros me atraviesa de forma dura, estoy seguro que ambos quieren regañarme, decirme algún sermón o algo parecido.

— Vamos, si quieren decir algo… esta situación es algo que siempre temí. De cierta forma, mis malos hábitos y libertinaje pasados también fueron uno de los motivos por los que me rehusaba a admitir con Sango lo que sentía…

— ¿Entonces, existe la posibilidad de que tenga algún hijo…?

— Así es.

— ¿Cómo pudo proponerle matrimonio a mi hermana con esa sospecha? ¿Acaso no pensó en el daño que podría hacerle? Ella… ¡ella confía en usted! Esto…

— Oye, cálmate — para mi sorpresa, InuYasha lo interrumpe, mirándome fijamente —. Sango conoce ese pasado de Miroku, y lo aceptó tal cual. Además, ella es la única que puede decidir.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Acaso quieres que le digamos lo que pasó?

— Nosotros no. Es él quien tiene que enfrentar sus fantasmas.

Nuevamente siento cómo sus miradas me atraviesas, suelto un suspiro y de pronto siento otra mirada más caer sobre mi espalda; me volteo para ver a mi esposa, lleva a las gemelas en brazos y ambas le hacen gestos a InuYasha y Kohaku, mientras ella se acerca sin desviar sus ojos de los míos.

— Sango, qué sorpresa… ¿cómo has estado? ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?

— Me preocupé al no ver a Miroku en casa, y salí a buscarlo. Llegué siguiendo sus voces. ¿No sentiste mi aroma? — Le contesta a nuestro amigo, puedo notar un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, él niega en respuesta. — ¿Cuáles son esos fantasmas, Miroku?

Intercambio una mirada con los muchachos, ellos toman a las niñas y se alejan, dejándome a solas con mi esposa, quien me mira interrogadoramente. Le tomo la mano y la invito a sentarse junto a mí, consciente de que lo que le diré puede significar más que una pelea. Sin embargo, es un temor que tengo que enfrentar y prefiero hablarlo antes de que sea algo inminente.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 859**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, no pude esperar así que decidí actualizar hoy. La idea en sí de que Miroku haya dejado alguna muchacha embarazada en el pasado no se me hace extraña y creo que él tendría miedo de que algún hijo perdido llegara a aparecer. Sin duda, si InuYasha se encontrara con alguien que asegura tener un hijo de Miroku pero presiente que no es verdad, la alejaría de alguna forma. Y considerando que lleva tiempo ya viviendo con Miroku, quizá le haya aprendido las mañas de negociación -léasechantaje- al monje. Y por supuesto, Kohaku estaría indignado con la idea, creo que de ser posible hasta lo golpearía pero no va con su naturaleza._

 _ **E** n fin, espero sus apreciaciones con ansias. Muchas gracias a quienes siempre leen, aunque a veces yo me anime demasiado -cuando tengo tiempo como ahora xd- y actualice antes de que puedan ponerse al día. Las adoro, preciosas! Agradezco a **aby2125, Nuez, Mor** y a una nueva lectora que dejó su review anoche, **Giu Giu Salamander**. Espero leernos pronto!_

 _ **B** esos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	67. Beside

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Sango me observa fijamente, puedo notar la duda, el temor y la confusión en sus ojos, así que me doy ánimos para hablar y terminar con esta tensión.

— Bien, supongo que es hora de que me sincere completamente contigo — comienzo, ella frunce un poco el ceño, pero espera en silencio mis palabras —. Siempre he temido no ser el hombre que te mereces, porque te considero la mujer ideal. Todo este tiempo me has demostrado que, a pesar de mis defectos, me amas tal cual y, además, tú también has tenido tus miedos. Sin embargo, hay algo que no podría cambiar y me persigue cada día como una horrible sombra. Sango, existe la posibilidad de que… — Me detengo con temor, ella presiona mi mano pidiéndome que continúe así que inhalo profundo y prosigo, mirándola a los ojos. — De que tenga algún hijo de antes de conocernos…

Noto su sorpresa, presiona con más fuerza mi mano, pero sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos mostrando un remolino de emociones que no me cuesta descifrar, su mirada siempre ha sido un libro abierto para quien sepa leerla, como yo.

— **LXVII —**

" _ **Beside"**_

— Lo sé… — Murmura de pronto, ahora desvía su mirar hacia el suelo, su cuerpo se estremece ante la idea. — Desde que conozco tus malos hábitos… desde que nos encontrábamos con esas mujeres que habías cortejado. Siempre lo he temido, porque, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, el pasado no podemos cambiarlo.

Veo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, sus ojos siguen sin querer mirarme de nuevo. Intento acariciarle el rostro pero me detengo, no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer en estos momentos. Ni siquiera sé qué decirle, porque si ella lo ha pensado, seguramente ha considerado las opciones que hay y me aterra saberlas. Me aterra sólo pensar en la posibilidad de alejarme de ella, de mis pequeñas, por un desliz pasado…

— Te amo — sin darme cuenta, las palabras abandonan mis labios quebrando el silencio, logrando que vuelva a mirarme —. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar que podía amar a alguien. Y eso es algo que tampoco puedo cambiar. Lo siento, fui tan estúpido toda mi vida creyendo que no sobreviviría…

Sus labios acallan mis palabras, dejándome perplejo. Limpia mis lágrimas mientras acaricia mi mejilla, su gesto me tranquiliza, sus ojos me sostienen la mirada un instante antes de cerrarse, soltando un suspiro.

— Tenías miedo al futuro, sé que para ti todo era demasiado incierto… no te culpo por tu vida, Miroku. Cuando acepté que me había enamorado de ti, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y asumí que cosas así podían pasar… No niego que la idea me hiere y que, si llega a ocurrir algo así, me voy a molestar bastante. A nadie le gustaría que apareciera de pronto una mujer alegando tener un hijo con su esposo… — Sonríe levemente, abre los ojos y vuelve a mirarme con profundidad. — Pero, si soy sincera y realista, tú… tú amas la vida, Miroku, y no dejarías a ningún pequeño hijo tuyo por su cuenta. Menos ahora, que probablemente yo no pueda darte más descendencia…

— Me conoces bien — también sonrío levemente —. No podría negarle ayuda, pero tú…

— Yo no te detendría. Sería tu responsabilidad y tendrías que cumplirla. Sólo… sólo que me da miedo pensar en _eso_. Si llega a aparecer otra mujer que puede darte una familia…

— ¿De verdad crees que podría interesarme en alguien más? — Me decido y la acerco a mí, tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola. — Sango, mi principal temor es fallarte, decepcionarte. Herirte y, a causa de eso, perderte. No imagino ni quiero una vida con nadie más. Sea como sea, eres la mujer que amo. Y si me lo permites, deseo compartir toda mi vida contigo.

— Por supuesto que sí… — Sonríe, mucho más tranquila, me besa la mejilla y luego me mira detenidamente. — Ahora, ¿a qué vino todo esto? Sé que debíamos hablarlo en algún momento, pero ¿pasó algo…?

— Los muchachos se encontraron con una chica en el camino que aseguró tener un hijo mío. InuYasha lo duda, dice que el pequeño no tiene nada de mí y luego de que platicaran con ella, desistió de la idea de buscarme. Kohaku cree que sólo quería dinero… yo no sé qué pensar, quizá debería buscarla y…

— No seas idiota — me reprocha, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —. Si ella desistió de buscarte, entonces puede que sea mentira. Confía en los instintos de los muchachos… además, déjame ser un poco egoísta esta vez y mantenerte a mi lado. Después de todo, eres _mi esposo_.

La forma en la que recalca las últimas palabras y la fuerza de su mirada me hacen sonreír, la tomo ahora para sentarla en mis piernas, sonrojándola con el acto, lo que sólo me hace acentuar mi sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, señora esposa mía… ¿Podemos dar el tema por finalizado y volver a lo nuestro…? — Le susurro al oído, aprovechando de morder suavemente el lóbulo y llevando mis manos hasta su trasero.

— Compórtate, primero debemos cenar y cuidar de nuestras pequeñas. Y averiguar qué pasó con las desapariciones — me responde, pellizcando mis manos para alejarlas de su anatomía y poniéndose de pie —. Además, no creas que simplemente ignoraré esto.

Lo sabía, alguna repercusión iba a tener lo ocurrido, pero no me preocupa cómo tendré que pagarlo. Tener a Sango a mi lado, verla sonreír – aunque sea así de perversa – y ser quien la acompañe ahora, tomándole la mano, intercambiando miradas cómplices, es todo lo que puedo pedir.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 926**

* * *

 _ **O** k, esto me recuerda a los inicios del fic, cuando subía una viñeta diaria. No me culpen, es la musa la que lo pide y prefiero subirlos ya, porque luego con los turnos y todo, ya no alcanzo ni a respirar a veces. Así que ustedes tómense su tiempo para leer, fangirlear, babear, odiarme y, claro, dejar sus sexy-reviews~ Los tomatazos también están permitidos._

 _ **S** obre la viñeta, lo sé... normalmente, Sango sí armaría una escena, pero con todo lo que ha pasado y lo bien que conoce a su esposo, las circunstancias cambian. Claro que no es algo que podría aceptar de buenas a primera y estoy segura que sospecharía de cualqueira que llegara contando semejante historia (de hecho, pretendo ver si puedo desarrollar mejor esta idea en un oneshot ejem), pero luego de la pérdida y la posibilidad de no más descendencia, quizá hasta pensaría en adoptar pequeños Mirokitos por ahí... manteniendo bien, BIEN alejadas a sus madres de su esposo, por supuesto. Aunque el monje no se llevaría la gracia sin pagar un precio, eso es seguro _

_**L** es mando miles de besos y abrazos apretados a quienes siguen la historia, disculpen que haya tenido este arrebato pero, ya sabe, cuando la musa pide..._

 _ **S** aludos a **aby2125, Nuez** y **Mor** y a todo el que se pase por acá. _

_**¡N** os leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	68. Necessary

DISCLAIMER: InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

SUMMARY: [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

InuYasha me mira cruzado de brazos mientras esperamos en la entrada de la cabaña, las gemelas corretean a Kirara y Kohaku las observa apoyado en un árbol. Vuelvo a escuchar otro bufido, notoriamente descontento.

— Deja de rezongar, ¿quieres?

— Keh, sabes que creo que es una pésima idea. Debería ir yo.

— Está decidido, te toca esperar.

— Sango te lava el cerebro tan fácilmente…

Le dirijo una mirada seria, encarándolo de frente; da un respingo, fijando sus ojos en los míos, con visible irritación y desagrado.

— Ya lo discutimos, esta decisión no es tuya.

— **LXVIII** —

" _ **Necessary**_ "

Abre la boca para replicarme, pero guarda silencio; adivino sin dificultad porqué, me volteo para observa a mi esposa con su uniforme de Exterminadora, el Hiraikotsu al hombro, lista para salir. InuYasha nuevamente resopla, haciéndole un desprecio aún más evidente.

— ¿Sigue con lo mismo? — Me pregunta, mientras llama a las gemelas con gestos.

— Sí, ya sabes lo que opina — le respondo, agachándome para tomar a Mao en brazos, Sango toma a Mei —. Conoces lo terco que es.

— No trataré de disuadirlo. Iré a dejar a las pequeñas con Kaede, ¿vienes?

— No, les explicaré algunas cosas a los muchachos — le doy un beso en la frente a cada una y las veo alejarse, después me dirijo hacia InuYasha y Kohaku, sonriéndoles —. ¿Recuerdan lo que les pedimos, no?

— Claro que sí, no habrá problema. Las cuidaremos bien — responde mi cuñado —. Aunque concuerdo un poco con InuYasha, ¿no será demasiado pronto…?

— Han pasado varios meses y ella se ha recuperado bien — le indico, llamando la atención de mi amigo —. Sango está mucho mejor, pero necesita volver a sentir la fuerza que tiene. Lleva lo guerrera en la sangre, todos lo sabemos, y por eso es preciso que vaya ahora. Ha hecho todas las consultas pertinentes, la anciana Kaede asegura que no hay riesgo y por eso decidimos ir.

— Pero si algo pasa… la última vez, estuvo en peligro. ¿Lo olvidaste?

— Claro que no, InuYasha, pero también recuerda que estaba embarazada. Ahora no es el caso, y ambos podemos cuidarnos muy bien las espaldas.

— Sigo diciendo que es peligroso que vayan los dos…

Mi amigo es más obstinado de lo que recordaba, o quizá ahora está más aprensivo por todo lo ocurrido. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro y lo presiono, está tenso y sé que seguirá preocupándose, sin embargo, hay cosas que no puede evitar. Como ésta.

— Sango me lo pidió. Dijo que lo necesitaba y no pude negarme porque sus ojos no mentían. Además, si ustedes no pudieron averiguar nada, probablemente sea algo espiritual. O quizá, el tipo de yōkai que cree ella, y tú no serías capaz de detectarlo. Cualquiera sea el caso, lo resolveremos.

— No es que desconfíe de sus habilidades, ambos son fuertes… a veces hasta creo que no son del todo humanos… pero, Miroku, no subestimen lo que puedan encontrar. Todas las desapariciones eran mujeres jóvenes, casadas y, según los campesinos, hermosas. Sabes que Sango encaja en ese perfil, quizá pueda ser presa de lo que sea que ande rondando…

Sonrío con confianza ahora, desconcertándolos. Miro de reojo la dirección que tomó ella momentos atrás y luego vuelvo a observarlos, acentuando mi expresión.

— Recuerdas lo difícil que es ponerle un dedo encima, ¿no? Además, es tan obstinada como tú y, por si fuera poco, su corazón tiene dueño. No me miren así, sé lo que digo — agrego al ver el escepticismo en sus rostros —. Cuidaré que no caiga bajo ningún engaño, pero sé que todo saldrá bien, porque confío en ella, y ella en mí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y debemos volver sanos y salvos por nuestras pequeñas.

Ambos asienten con las miradas más tranquilas, incluso InuYasha sonríe levemente, luego me da un golpe en el hombro, remeciéndome un poco antes de soltar una risa y mirarme con un brillo malicioso.

— Bueno, no debería preocuparme tanto. Después de todo, tendrías algo de tu propia medicina, porque siempre eras tú el que caía bajo el engaño de algún malvado espíritu femenino y Sango te salvaba el pellejo… quizá sería bueno que se invirtieran los papeles esta vez, ¿no?

Le devuelvo el golpe con mi shakujō en la frente, frunciendo el ceño.

— Muy gracioso — le digo, sé que tiene razón y le encanta molestarme con estas cosas —. Mejor que no te escuche Sango, porque si llega a recordarlo de seguro encuentra una forma de desquitarse.

Sonríe más perversamente, pero se guarda las palabras al verla aproximarse. Tomo mis cosas y sonrío, ella se acerca y mira a los muchachos con curiosidad unos instantes antes de colocarse el Hiraikotsu al hombro nuevamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunta curiosa al ver sus caras.

— Nada importante. Será mejor que partan pronto, sino la nevada los encontrará en medio del camino. Lleven abrigo — InuYasha nos lanza un par de mantas, luego le hace un gesto a Kohaku —. Mejor vamos a ayudar con esas enanas a Kaede, la pobre vieja no podrá sola con ellas. Buen viaje.

Se despide con un gesto y comienza a andar hacia la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, mi cuñado nos desea también un buen viaje y luego se apresura para alcanzarlo. Le coloco una de las mantas en los hombros a mi esposa y la otra, sobre los míos y tomo su brazo, sonriéndole con cariño.

— ¿Vamos? InuYasha tiene razón, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

— Por supuesto — me mira con ese brillo audaz en sus ojos y agarra con fuerza mi brazo, comenzando a caminar —. Al parecer, lograste convencerlos de que era lo mejor…

— Sólo les expliqué todas las razones por las que somos el equipo perfecto, mi sexy y amada Exterminadora.

Me mira coqueta, pero toma mi mano con fuerza para evitar que haga algo indebido, sabe lo mucho que me provoca su uniforme.

— Lo somos, mi pervertido y guapo monje.

Sonrío, disfrutando el momento. Porque no sólo Sango necesita esto, sino que yo también y ambos lo sabemos.

* * *

Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 985

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo. Sí, la musa anda inspirada y, aprovechando que tuve un tiempo en el turno, quise subir esto ahora - porque ya manaña tengo noche de nuevo y no voy a alanzar a subirlo. Eeeen fiiin~ ¿Qué les parece? Yo creo que Sango sí lo necesitaría porque luego de tanto dolor, y sentirse débil y además, sobreprotegida en extremo por todos, requiere algo de acción y saber que sigue siendo fuerte y totalmente capaz de trabajar, exterminar demonios y proveer a su hogar. Y para qué estamos con cosas, Miroku ADORA el traje de exterminadora - y quién no lo haría, si es tan sexy y más en Sango que es muy sensual - y además, de seguro quiere poder disfrutar de ella, no sólo en su uniforme, sino también con algo de tranquilidad por lo menos._

 _ **C** omo siempre, agradecimientos especiales a mis amadas **Nuez, Mor y aby2125** , ¡gracias por sus reviews! Son de lo mejor, juro que en cuanto pueda los contesto~_

 _ **T** ambién gracias a todos los que leen, si se animan a dejar un comentario, sería genial._

 _ **B** esos zuculentos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	69. Closer

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Escucho a Sango mientras se acerca a la habitación, hablando con el terrateniente hasta que llegan y ella se despide amablemente, a continuación, entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí, mirándome con una sonrisa. Se acerca y se sienta frente mío, para luego acariciarme el rostro.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Me pregunta, mirando sin disimulación mi pecho. — ¿Aún te duele?

Niego con un gesto, aunque no logro evitar que sus manos descubran la zona y retiren el vendaje ya sucio. Ante el acto hago una mueca de dolor, leve pero ella la nota con facilidad y me lanza una mirada de reproche.

— No me mires así, no es nada. Podría haber sido peor.

— Es cierto… no sé cómo siempre te las arreglas para salir herido, pero evitas que yo reciba un rasguño…

— **LXIX —**

" _ **Closer"**_

Le dirijo una mirada soberbia, que se desvanece al sentir sus manos trabajar en mi herida, suave pero firmemente, incluso podría decir que a ratos la presiona intencionalmente como manera de castigo, quizá recordando algunas cosas que, a su criterio, lo merecerían.

— Siendo sincero, eres más ágil que yo, así que no necesitas mi ayuda para evitar los golpes… — Acentúa su sonrisa ante mis palabras, en tanto sigue su labor, vendando la herida ya limpia. — Aunque ahora no estabas precisamente en peligro. Recuerda que ese espíritu maligno _te quería_ para engendrar sus hijos… — No puedo ocultar la mueca de molestia en mi rostro.

— Pues, eso me recordó algunas _cosas_ — aprieta con fuerza el vendaje, provocándome algo de dolor, sus ojos destellan con algo de recriminación —. No es el primer sujeto que conozco que anda en busca de una mujer hermosa para tener descendencia… Tampoco es el primero que se fija en mí…

— Y creo que no será el último…

— ¿Lo dices por el terrateniente? — Niega con un gesto al ver la respuesta en mis ojos, apoya sus manos en mis hombros y los presiona un poco, masajeándolos. — No seas tonto, te dije que no debías preocuparte: tú eres mi esposo. Así que relájate, ¿sí?

— Teniendo una esposa tan bella, será algo difícil que no me mantenga en alerta.

Sus ojos brillan mientras presiona otro poco mis hombros, siento sus manos seguras y ella, mi tensión. Se acerca más a mí, su respiración me acaricia el rostro con calidez, algo que es grato sentir con este frío.

— Estás _tenso_ — murmura, buscando mi mirada —. Creo que conozco exactamente cómo relajarte.

Sus dedos se deslizan bajo la tela de mi yukata, acariciando mi piel directamente; realiza un movimiento ágil que provoca que la prenda caiga, dejando mi torso desnudo. Su mirada brilla aún más, sus labios se acercan a mi oído y muerde el lóbulo juguetonamente, mientras se sienta en mis piernas. Cierro los ojos al sentirla, llevando mis manos hasta sus caderas como respuesta refleja a sus caricias.

— S-Sango… — Murmuro, apartándola un poco para buscar sus ojos. — ¿Estás segura? Quizá aún es muy pronto…

Sus labios aprisionan los míos, besándome apasionada, íntimamente. Se atreve a morderme el labio inferior mientras se acomoda mejor en mis piernas y sus manos presionan con fuerza y seguridad mi espalda.

— Te lo dije, hice todas las consultas _pertinentes_ — su boca se acomoda en mi cuello, dándome una pequeña mordida que logra estremecerme por completo —. ¿De verdad quieres seguir esperando? — Me mira con ese brillo coqueto destellando en sus ojos, sus manos acarician mi pecho con determinación, bajando lentamente. — Porque si es así…

La tomo con firmeza por las caderas, acomodándola aún más sobre mis piernas, aprovechando que el uniforme lo hace más fácil; llevo luego mis manos a su trasero y lo aprieto con ganas, disfrutando la sonrisa pícara que tiene como efecto mi acto. Acomodo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma mientras ahora alcanzo el broche de la parte superior de traje y lo desabrocho, descubriendo la piel de esa zona.

— Ya me has tentado lo suficiente… — También muerdo su lóbulo, provocando que sus dedos se hinquen un poco más en mi piel y suelte un suspiro que roza mi cuello. — Tu uniforme de exterminadora no sólo es ideal para permitirte tan ágiles movimientos en el campo de batalla; además destaca tus curvas sexys y… resalta ciertas partes de tu cuerpo que… me _vuelven loco_ … Imagina todo lo que me _incitaste_ hoy…

Su risa me acaricia sutilmente el cuello, sus manos se aferran a mí y sus labios comienzan a dejar besos en cada tanto de piel que alcanzan. Desato el listón de su cintura y siento caer las protecciones que usa en su entrepierna y sus nalgas. Sango se acomoda un poco e intenta sacarse la armadura, pero la detengo sutilmente.

— Pero Miroku…

— Quiero quitarlo yo… quiero _disfrutarlo_ — ella sonríe al fijar sus ojos en los míos, de seguro compartiendo el sentimiento —. Ahora, si lo deseas, me encantaría que repitieras mi nombre…

— _Miroku…_ — El énfasis que coloca en cada sílaba hace que una extraña corriente me recorra; sonríe con picardía, dejándome sacarle el uniforme.

Vuelvo a encontrarme con sus labios, saboreándolos de una forma que hace tiempo no lograba, ella corresponde de igual modo, siento ahora el calor que recorre nuestros cuerpos y sólo logro llenarme aún más de este sentimiento reconfortante.

De verdad que necesitábamos esta escapada. Demasiado.

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 878**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! ¡Aquí estamos con este excelente número para Miroku: 69! ¡Y con qué más que con acción de la que le gusta! Quiero decir que, aunque no lo crean, esto es coincidencia, pero ya era hora de que retomaran su intimidad. Sí, es algo riesgoso luego de un aborto espontáneo, pero si se espera el tiempo suficiente se toman los cuidados necesarios post-aborto, se puede volver a la acción. Aunque pienso que Miroku, a pesar de volver a ser libidinoso y todo con Sango, le daría cierto miedo hacerlo: temería sentir que apresura mucho las cosas, dañar a su esposa de alguna forma o hacerle sentir que sólo la quiere para o que es algo demasiado importante para él. Y, para qué estamos con cosas, Sango sí podría sentirse mal por todo eso, pero ama a Miroku y, además, es mujer, por lo que lo ama de todas las maneras que puede. Así que luego de que pasara el miedo y las cosas estuviesen en calma y volvieran de a poco a la normalidad, ella misma tomaría las riendas si ve o siente que su marido no lo haría. Así que, eso nos lleva a querer irse lejos de cualquier distracción o interrupción y volver a hacerlo suyo._

 _ **B** ueno, saludos a mis adoradísimas **aby2125** , **Nuez** y **Mor**. Espero que esto haga justicia para sus corazoncitos necesitados de amor. ¡Las quiero mil! Gracias por sus sexy~reviews :)_

 _ **E** spero leernos pronto. Abrazos apretujados para todos :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	70. Offensive

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Observo el boomerang atravesar el sendero para exterminar a un ogro, luego mis ojos dejan de seguir su trayectoria para observar el panorama, preocupado y con el corazón detenido por el miedo. Es una noche sin luna, Kohaku se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros, frente al límite del bosque, su Kusarigama con restos de sangre, un par de heridas notorias en su cuerpo y preparándose nuevamente para atacar al último ogro que amenaza la aldea. Me apresuro a llegar a su lado, notando la sorpresa y el alivio mezclados al darse cuenta que hemos regresado a casa. Lanzo un pergamino sagrado, aturdiendo a la criatura para que mi cuñado termine el combate con un certero golpe.

— ¡Kohaku! ¡¿Están todos bien?! — Me mira confundido, procesando la pregunta. — ¿Las niñas, dónde están?

Apunta lentamente hacia la cabaña, mientras los primeros rayos del sol asoman entre las montañas y Sango se adelanta para ir en busca de las pequeñas, yo le sigo los pasos, aún con el pecho apretado.

— **LXX —**

" _ **Offensive"**_

InuYasha sale de nuestro hogar antes de que nosotros podamos llegar, cargando a las gemelas que lloran desconsoladas. Sango se apresura a cargar a Mei y yo a Mao, ambas nos abrazan con cierto apremio, calmándose de a poco al escuchar nuestras voces. Vuelvo a respirar al cerciorarme de que ambas están ilesas, luego miro alrededor y veo los daños causados por el ataque: un par de casas fueron destruidas y algunos aldeanos resultaron heridos, seguramente tratando de proteger a los demás. Kohaku es quien se ha llevado la peor parte, puedo darme cuenta al ver a InuYasha caminar directo a él y ayudarlo a pararse mientras le pide a la anciana Kaede que prepare todo para atenderlo. Él tiene un par de heridas, pero son leves y de seguro sanarán pronto.

Dejamos a las pequeñas durmiendo para acompañar a Kohaku, recibió un ataque directo en el estómago y la herida sangra bastante, por lo que la anciana sacerdotisa se apresura en detener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida. Pronto nos pide que lo dejemos descansar, en tanto ella se dirige a atender a los demás. Sango suelta un suspiro, mirando con preocupación a su hermano, para luego ponerse de pie y salir, pidiéndonos que hagamos lo mismo. Nos dirigimos hasta la sala, donde preparo algo de té mientras mi esposa mira interrogante a InuYasha.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¿No es obvio? Atacaron anoche, no logré sentir su presencia acercándose. Nos alertaron algunos aldeanos que hacían guardia, lograron escapar sin muchos daños… Intenté ayudar a Kohaku, pero me dijo que lo mejor era que me encargara de cuidar a las pequeñas. Él defendió la aldea, los mantuvo lo bastante lejos para que no causaran mayores problemas… pero si ustedes no hubiesen llegado… creo que estaba llegando a su límite, y esa herida…

— ¿Cuántos eran?

— Cinco, pero llegaron dispersos. Atacaron por separado, luego juntos. Fui un tonto, no debí dejarlos irse sabiendo que se acercaba una noche de luna nueva…

Noto a Sango apretar sus puños con impotencia y rabia, InuYasha también está molesto. No puedo culparlos, la situación es preocupante y en estos momentos, no soy capaz de encontrar palabras para calmarlos. Si no hubiésemos llegado, todo podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor.

— Debimos suponerlo. Sospeché lo peor cuando me di cuenta que era luna nueva, por eso decidimos apresurarnos… menos mal que alcanzamos a llegar.

— No podemos volver a correr un riesgo así. Algo hay que hacer.

Guardamos silencio un momento, pensando en alguna opción. De seguro InuYasha querrá impedir que la aldea vuelva a quedar desprotegida, sugiriendo que Sango no vuelva a salir de cacería. No quiero tener que presenciar una discusión entre ellos, aunque debo reconocer que de cierta forma sería lo mejor, tampoco estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ya que considero que ella necesita salir de vez en cuando y creo que nuestro sistema de turnadas es lo mejor. Trato de buscar otras opciones, pero mi mente no logra pensar en algo distinto.

— No queda de otra — rompe el silencio de pronto mi mujer, llamando nuestra atención —. Creo que habrá que preparar a los aldeanos para este tipo de situaciones.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! — InuYasha no tarda en reclamar, obviamente en desacuerdo. — ¡Son apenas simples campesinos! Hoy por suerte no terminaron muertos, pero no tienen las habilidades para defender por ellos mismos la aldea. Lo mejor es que tú dejes de salir de cacería y te quedes aquí para defenderlos.

— Estás subestimando a estos aldeanos. Estoy segura que, si se lo proponen, pueden lograr aprender varias técnicas para protegerse. Además, no podemos suponer que yo siempre estaré aquí. Habrá ocasiones en las que no será así, no dejaré de trabajar sólo por cuidar la aldea, por eso decidimos turnarnos. Y, aunque así fuera, ¿qué pasaría si termino herida, fuera de combate? Nadie sabría qué hacer. Ellos tienen que estar preparados.

Mi amigo frunce el gesto, enfurruñado pero sin encontrar palabras para rebatirle. Yo la observo atentamente unos segundos, está decidida y su semblante muestra una seguridad y determinación comparable sólo a la que se le ve cuando está exterminando demonios. Presiono su mano con cariño, logrando que sus ojos se posen en los míos, con extrañeza.

— Creo que es una buena idea, la aldea no puede depender todo el tiempo de nosotros para su protección. Además, no siempre serán peligros sobrenaturales, ahí fuera siguen rondando bandidos que, tarde o temprano, pueden llegar aquí. La cuestión ahora es quién los entrenará, porque dudo que InuYasha tenga la paciencia para enseñarles algo…

— Yo lo haré. Conozco desde las técnicas más básicas de defensa, hasta formas avanzadas para exterminar demonios. Sé combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de todo tipo de armas. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

— De acuerdo.

Nuestro amigo nos vuelve a mirar molesto, sin embargo, no dice nada, al parecer comprende que la charla ha finalizado y que hemos tomado una decisión, muy a su pesar.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 986.**

* * *

 _ **¿H** ola...? Acá hago nueva aparición. Lo sé, he estado desaparecida por algunos días, pero entre los turnos y el ataque de la musa para terminar un proyecto largo, pues no tuve tiempo para actualizar antes. Sin embargo, aquí está. Es un ataque, algo que se me vino a la mente de golpe y quería aprovecharlo.  
_

 _ **S** aludos a mis siempre fieles lectoras **Nuez** y **aby2125** , las adoro con todo mi ser, y obviamente a la **Capitana** , que en algún momento volverá a pasarse, lo sé (?)_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, así que no se impacienten._

 _ **B** esos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	71. Prepare

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Observamos a Sango llamar la atención de los habitantes de la aldea reunidos, para proponerles nuestra idea. Hay muchos murmullos y aún no han llegado todos. De pronto, InuYasha me da un codazo para que lo mire.

— Oye, ¿estás seguro de dejarla? Sabes que ese entrenamiento será principalmente con hombres, y no es que desconfíe, pero a veces hay quienes nunca muestran su verdadera cara… además, si se esfuerza demasiado…

— Hablamos de Sango. No es cualquier chica intentando enseñarle un par de golpes a un grupo de hombres más fuertes. Además, creo que no sólo la aldea necesita esto.

Me mira con extrañeza, sin comprender; le señalo con un gesto de mi cabeza a Sango, quien saca voz para hacerse escuchar.

— **LXXI —**

" _ **Prepare"**_

— Bien, deben preguntarse para qué les pedimos que vinieran. El ataque de hace un par de noches tomó a todos desprevenidos y, si no fuese por Kohaku y porque nosotros estábamos llegando, probablemente tendríamos consecuencias mucho peores. Es por esto que creemos necesario que estén preparados para estas situaciones.

— ¿Preparados?

Varios murmullos y cuestionamientos vuelven a interrumpir el momentáneo orden, los aldeanos parecen extrañados, algunos en desacuerdo y otros incluso, temerosos. De pronto, uno de los cabecillas se aclara la garganta y pide hablar.

— Señora Sango, somos simples campesinos, no sabemos cómo defender la aldea, y entre nosotros no hay nadie que pueda enseñarnos. Por eso confiamos en ustedes para protegernos…

— Lo sé, y he decidido prepararlos yo misma. Si están de acuerdo, puedo enseñarles varias cosas.

Ahora muchos intercambian miradas, pensándolo. Antes de que alguno pueda responder, una aldeana se adelanta, mirando con detenimiento a Sango, no muy contenta.

— No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿No han visto su uniforme de batalla? Aunque lo niegue, de seguro se insinuará a nuestros hombres con ese… _atuendo_ , y sus movimientos. ¿Están seguras de querer que sus hijos y esposos tengan la posibilidad de caer ante esa imagen?

Sango enrojece, mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, apretando con fuerza sus puños, noto con facilidad la ira que la recorre. Comparto el sentimiento, así que me coloco a su lado antes de que estalle, llamando la atención de todos, que vuelven a guardar silencio para escucharme.

— Mi esposa es la persona más capacitada en este lugar para enseñarles a defenderse, y jamás intentaría insinuársele a nadie. Confío en ella y ustedes deberían confiar en sus hombres, porque si a alguno se le cruza otra imagen de _mi mujer_ por la mente, ya no es su responsabilidad. Además, estarían corriendo mucho más peligro que si se enfrentaran a un yōkai, y no lo digo por mí.

La mujer me mira con las mejillas rojas, pero guarda silencio, permitiendo que nuevamente hable el cabecilla, en tanto yo tomo discretamente la mano de Sango para calmarla, porque sigue molesta con la idea de aquella chica.

— Su Excelencia, señora Sango… agradecemos profundamente su ayuda y creo que tienen razón. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos prepararnos lo mejor posible. Espero que los demás se den cuenta y decidan unirse. Por mi parte, mi hijo y yo aceptamos ser sus aprendices.

Otros aldeanos también asienten, formando un grupo para organizar el entrenamiento; animo a Sango para que se acerque a ellos, mientras observo de lejos, sintiéndome aún molesto por las palabras de esa aldeana y lo que hizo que atravesara por mi mente.

— Bueno, te dije que sería un problema…

— Supongo que es un riesgo que debemos correr. Además, confío en ella…

— No es de Sango de quien yo dudo. ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto?

Miro a mi esposa dar instrucciones, su semblante serio y un tanto amenazante espantaría a cualquiera que tuviese otras intenciones. Sonrío, confiado porque sé que ella es capaz de mantener a raya a cualquiera que intente pasarse de listo, y luego vuelvo a mirar a InuYasha, quien sigue con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado.

— Lo estoy. Sé que Sango no sólo será capaz de manejar la situación, sino que lo necesita. Creo que ver a Kohaku nuevamente en peligro, tratando de cumplir con su oficio, la hizo sentir _sola_. Son los últimos exterminadores, InuYasha, y estoy seguro de que ella no quiere que eso sea así. Probablemente no encontrará aquí a alguien que pueda convertirse en su camarada, pero traspasar sus conocimientos por lo menos le ayudará a que perduren.

Mi amigo vuelve a mirarla, estoy seguro que nota el brillo tenaz y entusiasta que escapa sutilmente de sus ojos, porque sonríe de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente, antes de mirarme nuevamente, dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Pero no deberíamos bajar la guardia, sabes que muchos humanos no son de fiar.

Sé que lo dice por propia experiencia y por la que hemos visto muchas veces en nuestros viajes. No quiero desconfiar de los aldeanos, ya que nos han apoyado mucho, pero tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos, por lo que asiento a las palabras de mi amigo. Él se va, mientras Sango se acerca, su semblante no se suaviza hasta que alcanzo su mano y beso su frente.

— ¿Cuándo comenzarán?

— Mañana. Espero de verdad no tener problemas por esto, yo sólo quiero evitar una tragedia… ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda pensar que… que…?

— ¿Que tu traje de exterminadora y tus movimientos son insinuantes? A mí no me parece una idea errada, pero es una imagen que preferiría guardar sólo para mí.

Su mirada me asesina, siento su puño cerrarse con tensión y sus mejillas enrojecen levemente; le sonrío pícaro, abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla a mí, disfrutando en secreto cómo frunce los labios al molestarse.

— Es que eres un pervertido sin remedio.

— Sí, y cualquiera que piense de _esa_ manera de ti, también lo es. Así que descuida, no creo que haya muchos por aquí…

— Por el bien de la humanidad, espero que no.

Le regalo una sonrisa cómplice, ella me devuelve el gesto, dándome un beso fugaz antes de que las niñas lleguen corriendo a nuestro lado con Kohaku tratando de alcanzarlas. Sango toma a las gemelas y yo suspiro, calmando a mi celoso yo interior que a veces me cuesta controlar, recordando que, aunque es inevitable que mi mujer llame la atención de otros hombres, es _mi esposa_ y eso no cambiará.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1044**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Acá yo de nuevo, con este pequeño arrebato de celos que podría ocasionar, yo creo que en cualquiera que haya visto a Sango con su traje de Exterminadora, lucirse como lo hace. Lo bueno es que Miroku puede controlar esos celos porque confía en ella, además de que se da cuenta de que lo necesita y sabe darle ese espacio. InuYasha seguirá siendo así de sobreprotector pero qué se le va a hacer, no podemos cambiar a este orejas de perro. **  
**_

 _ **E** n fin, saludos a todos los que pasan a leer, pero en especial a **Nuez, aby2125** y a **Mor.** Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir aquí, ¡las quiero!_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	72. Deal

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro a las niñas corriendo tras Shippō mientras espero a InuYasha. Nuevamente hay rumores sobre ataques cercanos, así que decidimos investigar. Como Kohaku está aún recuperándose de sus heridas, es hora de que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

De pronto, veo a InuYasha enfurruñado acercarse, olisqueando con desagrado el aire, frunciendo las cejas y con cara de pocos amigos, mirando el camino que está detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Una peste se acerca demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

En cuanto termina de decirlo, siento una ráfaga de viento pasar a mi lado, tirando a mi amigo al suelo y pisoteándolo sin consideración. Sonrío, saludando a Kōga con mi mano.

— Hola, monje. Ah, InuYasha, estás aquí — lo mira en el suelo, con esa expresión soberbia que lo caracteriza —. Era de esperar que esta pestilencia a perro sarnoso fuese tuya.

— ¡Repite eso si te atreves, lobo rabioso!

Ambos comienzan a asesinarse con los ojos, mi amigo llevando su mano a su espada y Kōga haciendo tronar sus garras, en tanto escucho a mis espaldas a Ginta y Hakaku, recuperando el aliento tras haber corrido para alcanzar a su líder.

— **LXXII —**

" _ **Deal"**_

— Calma. No es momento de pelear, menos el lugar — me acerco a ellos, tranquilizándolos un poco, aunque InuYasha sólo se irrita más al ver el rostro burlón del yōkai —. Además, supongo que no vinieron hasta acá sólo para discutir.

Kōga me mira fijo ahora, moviendo sus garras hacia sus amigos. Ginta se acerca y tira frente nuestro la cabeza de un demonio, ambos lo miramos con extrañeza, esperando una explicación.

— Este ogro iba directo a nuestra guarida, intentó atacarnos por sorpresa. Fue un idiota, obviamente lo derroté en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Te estás volviendo más eficiente, lobito?

— ¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, bestia?!

— Tranquilos, por favor. ¿Qué relación tiene esto con nosotros?

— El olor de esta aldea impregnaba su cuerpo. Iba herido, pero no era por tu espada, inútil. Parecían más heridas de una hoz…

— Kohaku… — Dirijo la mirada hacia la voz, observando a Sango acercarse a paso rápido en su traje de batalla. — Dijo que no estaba seguro, pero quizá uno de los ogros que atacaron la aldea había escapado.

— Qué descuidados. Este tipo era débil, no significaría ninguna amenaza para ti, perrucho. Pusieron en peligro a mi manada por dejar las cosas a medias.

InuYasha enrojece, mezcla de ira y culpa, Sango cierra con fuerza sus puños, mirando molesta a los visitantes, estoy seguro que quiere darles unos golpes, pero sabe que no es prudente, por lo que mantiene distancia. Me acerco al yōkai, sus ojos reflejando también el disgusto que le causó la situación.

— No sabes lo que ocurrió, Kōga. Kohaku tuvo que enfrentarse solo a un grupo de ogros que atacaron en mitad de la noche. Considerando que aún no termina su formación como Exterminador, creo que puedes perdonarle esto.

— ¿Y dónde estaban ustedes? Ese mocoso tiene poca experiencia como para enfrentarse solo a una amenaza así. Pero el resto… si el perrucho tenía miedo de salir, incluso ustedes pudieron manejarlo. La he visto exterminar demonios más rápido que a este par — primero mira a Sango, luego hace una mueca hacia sus compañeros —. Y, viendo que está en excelente forma, me es difícil comprender que haya ocurrido algo así.

Intercambiamos miradas antes de decidir relatarle la historia a Kōga. Cuando terminamos, su semblante está más pensativo que al llegar, mira a sus compañeros por unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar, pero cuando lo hace es con determinación.

— De acuerdo, fue una situación inevitable. Creo que la idea de que entrenen a estos aldeanos no es mala, pero quizá no sea suficiente. Y si tienen problemas para acabar con algunos yōkais otra vez, puede poner en peligro a mi clan.

— No volverá a pasar, fue un descuido nuestro — rebate Sango con decisión, creo que su orgullo como guerrera está siendo pasado a llevar y eso la molesta.

— No te preocupes, pulgoso, no dejaré que ningún yōkai se vuelva a escapar.

— Lo sé. Sin embargo, las amenazas están aumentando. Con la muerte de Naraku, muchos demonios salieron de sus escondites y ya no temen atacar. Supongo que se han dado cuenta de los rumores crecientes, ¿no?

— También podemos manejarlo, lo hemos hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

— Estoy seguro que sí, pero la unión hace la fuerza — masculla Kōga, mirando a sus amigos que asienten con un gesto —. Algunas amenazas a mi pueblo pueden pasar por aquí o las cercanías primero, así como otras para ustedes pasarán cerca de nuestros dominios. Sería bueno que hiciéramos un acuerdo.

— ¿Acuerdo? Keh, olvídalo. Nos haremos carg-

— Cállate, InuYasha. Él tiene razón, los rumores de yōkais saliendo de sus escondites, atacando poblados o agrupándose, cada día son más frecuentes y si queremos proteger la aldea y a nuestra familia, tenemos que ser inteligentes. El clan de los lobos es fuerte y sabemos que podemos confiar en Kōga, no está de más aceptar su ayuda.

Sango e InuYasha me observan unos segundos, él enfurruñado y ella pensativa. Al cabo de unos momentos, el yōkai vuelve a hablar.

— Comprendo tu molestia, bestia. Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero Ayame me hizo entender que las alianzas en estos tiempos, son la mejor estrategia. Nosotros cuidaremos que las amenazas que puedan llegar desde nuestros territorios, no lo logren; y ustedes harán lo mismo. Todos ganamos, fin de la historia. Kagome habría estado de acuerdo.

Ante su mención, veo cómo el rostro de InuYasha se desfigura con pesar, por sus ojos la sombra de la tristeza se hace más presente y sus puños se cierran con impotencia. A su lado, Sango apoya su mano en su hombro, en un gesto de contención que él agradece en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me pongo de pie ante la mirada de ella, llamando con un gesto a Kōga y sus compañeros, alejándolos. Noto el pesar también en los ojos del lobo, pero su voz es clara cuando habla.

— ¿Aún no saben de ella? — Mi mirada le basta como respuesta, mira el cielo con melancolía. — Lo supuse, no he sentido su aroma desde aquel día. Pero volverá, estoy seguro.

— InuYasha también.

Sonríe de medio lado, luego se adelanta, llamando a sus amigos antes de levantar la mano para despedirse.

— Entonces, tenemos un trato. No lo olviden. ¡Hasta pronto!

Desaparece por el bosque, sus compañeros corriendo tras él para no perderlo. Suspiro un poco abatido, esta visita nos ha generado más que un par de emociones encontradas y hay que hacerles frente, por lo que vuelvo donde los muchachos, preparándome para lo que vendrá.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1099**

* * *

 _ **H** ola, hola... les traigo este cortito previo a las fiestas para que tengan con qué ensalzar los días hasta el siguiente. _

_**¿U** stedes qué opinan? La idea de una "alianza" entre el clan de los lobos y la aldea no es mía, sino que la plasmó la Capítana Mor en su maravilloso fic - al que considero primo hermano del mío - llamado **"All the way"**. Si gustan, pueden pasar a leer, no se arrepentirán, en especial si son amantes del drama y del InuYasha/Kagome. Pero bueno, basta de publicidad y volviendo a estas viñetas... no creo que la idea sea descabellada, de hecho siempre he pensado que se formaron esas amistades en base al enemigo en común que tenían antes - Naraku - pero luego perduraron y se ofrecieron ayuda mutua. Lo siento así con Jinenji, Totosai, Mushin, entre otros (que ahora no recuerdo, pero si se les ocurre una idea, lo consideraré xd)._

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, en especial a quienes se dan un par de minutos para comentar: **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor**. Sin ustedes, el fic tendría la mitad del sentido que tiene para mí, las amodorou~_

 ** _Felices fiestas a todos, que pasen una Navidad llena de amor y con sus seres queridos y un próspero Año Nuevo. Que el 2017 les traiga muchas cosas buenas. Nos estamos leyendo, ¡abrazos!_**

 _ **Y** umi~_


	73. Confidently

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Ingreso a mi hogar encontrándome sólo con Sango, sentada frente al fuego, la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento que me es ajeno. Me acerco, logrando que fije sus ojos en los míos y se sonría levemente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Tanto como podría. No creo que debas preocuparte por mí ahora, puedo con esto. Pero InuYasha…

— ¿Segura? No quiero irme en un momento que me necesitas…

— Miroku — sus ojos ahora me dirigen una expresión segura, fuerte —. Estoy bien. Sí, tocaron mi orgullo de Exterminadora, y sí, me duele el recuerdo de Kagome. Pero Kōga también me reconoció como guerrera y creo, al igual que tú, que a veces es necesario recordar a nuestra amiga. Sé que lo entiendes, pero InuYasha no.

Asiento con un gesto, me despido de ella para encaminarme al sendero que da al pozo, donde sé que está nuestro amigo. Lo diviso desde lejos, mirando el horizonte en silencio.

— **LXXIII —**

" _ **Confidently"**_

Llego a su lado, él no quita su vista del punto lejano en el que la tiene, pero mueve sus orejas en señal de que me ha sentido.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Suelta un bufido, intentando ignorar mi pregunta, luego niega con un gesto, dirigiendo sus ojos hasta los míos, puedo notar el pesar en ellos, la angustia y algo de culpa.

— No sé cómo describirlo. No estoy _mal_ … pero no me siento _bien_. Que el idiota de Kōga mencionara a Kagome…

— Lo sé, no fue lo más apropiado…

— Sí lo fue. De otra forma, no me habría dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Siempre pasa lo mismo, por algo ustedes también suelen recurrir a ella cuando soy demasiado cabezota.

Guarda silencio un momento, su mirada no cambia lo que expresa. Me atrevo a apoyar mi mano en su hombro, logrando que vuelva a mirarme.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Si no es por eso…

— Es que hace mucha falta — responde, bajando la mirada con dolor —. A veces olvido que no soy el único que la extraña, que la necesita… quisiera poder suplir su ausencia de algún modo, pero no soy como ella. No puedo serlo. No puedo brindarle un hombro a Sango, ni cariño a Shippō, ni siquiera puedo regañarte como lo haría ella…

Cierro los ojos soltando un suspiro antes de contestarle. InuYasha no es muy franco con este tipo de cosas, pero se nota que el tiempo ha ido calando muy profundo en esta herida y ya comienza a ser una carga muy pesada.

— Es cierto, todos la extrañamos y necesitamos de distinta forma. Pero no puedes sentirte mal por no poder suplir su falta. Está bien que te preocupes por nosotros, sin embargo, no puedes hacer nada más que apoyarnos a tu modo. Eres _tú_ , InuYasha, nuestro amigo y compañero, quien está ahora con nosotros. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, y debes seguir así. Nadie te pide nada más, amigo.

— Pero cuando ella regrese, verá que no pude hacer todo lo que ella habría hecho…

— Así es, pero verá que hiciste todo lo que _tú_ pudiste, y estoy seguro que estará orgullosa y agradecida. Así como todos nosotros lo estamos.

Vuelve a levantar su mirada, la que sostengo con un gesto fraternal y tratando de trasmitirle que no tiene porqué seguir abrumándose. Él tarda un par de segundos en regresarme el gesto, asintiendo más calmado, aunque la sombra de la melancolía no abandona sus ojos.

— ¿Tú crees?

Le sonrío en respuesta, dándole ahora pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda mientras él se relaja por fin.

— A veces te presionas demasiado. Recuerda que no eres el único fuerte en el grupo.

Ahora me sonríe, despejando su semblante del pesar para dirigirme un gesto socarrón, hasta un poco burlesco.

— No, pero soy _el más fuerte_. Sabes que no pueden competir conmigo…

— Ya te quisiera escuchar decírselo a Sango, a ver cómo te llegan un buen par de golpes por engreído.

Nos miramos un par de segundos antes de soltar una carcajada, el ambiente se alivianó y podemos seguir con lo nuestro. InuYasha se da vuelta, haciéndome un gesto, y nos encaminamos hacia el sendero que sale de la aldea, a paso rápido.

— ¿Sango estaba bien? Noté que también la afectó…

— Sango sabe lidiar con muchas de sus frustraciones, quizá más de lo que sepamos. Tranquilo, de seguro encontrará una forma de desahogarse.

Y como si mis palabras fuesen una señal, divisamos el Hiraikotsu a lo lejos, siendo lanzado con fuerza tras el grito enérgico de ella. Ambos intercambiamos una mirada y luego sonreímos, para seguir nuestro camino en busca de esos rumores de ataques.

— Miroku… ya lo sabes, ¿no?

— Sí, no te preocupes — las sonrisas cómplices bastan, no debo decírselo a nadie. Después de todo, InuYasha sólo habla de esto conmigo. Agradezco su confianza y no voy a romperla —. A propósito, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara Kōga?

Me mira con detenimiento antes de abrir la boca para responder.

— Mirando el entrenamiento. Tu esposa puede ser muy provocativa, ¿sabías? Hay un par de tipos de los que no me fiaría mucho…

— ¿En serio? — De pronto siento mi piel erizarse, no en señal de miedo, sino de alerta, mientras la imperiosa necesidad de volver junto a Sango me invade. — ¿Quiénes? Iré de inmediato…

— Ya. Dejé a Kohaku cuidándola, no te preocupes. Puede ser incluso más celoso que tú y de verdad da miedo cuando se trata de Sango. Cuando regresemos, te diré quiénes son… pero ahora debemos acabar esto, rápido.

Suspiro, mirando nuevamente la dirección en la que sé que está mi esposa y sus aprendices.

— Tienes razón.

Sé que ella puede cuidarse perfectamente sola, que no le pondrán ni un dedo encima – y pobre del que se atreva –, que Kohaku tampoco lo permitiría, sin embargo, es inevitable que me invada este sentimiento de preocupación. Aunque no lo admita, no me agrada tanto que otros hombres la vean lucirse con su uniforme.

Espanto la idea de mi cabeza para seguir. Ya podré enfrentar el problema cuando estemos de regreso.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 994**

* * *

 _ **¡H** OLA Y FELIZ 2017! ¿Qué, pensaron que no iba a seguir? Ñeh, como si alguien o algo pudiese desanimarme de las viñetas ajajaja. Pues NO, habrá por siempre jamás (?) Pero primero hay que reafirmar los buenos deseos y saludos, abrazos y todo de Año Nuevo, yeah~_

 _ **E** n fin~ Ahora sí, ¿qué creen ustedes? Yo pienso que InuYasha sí podría llegar a sentirse así, porque de a poco se va dando cuenta que él no puede hacer lo que haría Kagome, pero ¡vamos! Sigue siendo un amigo preocupado, aunque muy a su modo. Es tan tontamente lindo que piense así. Por suerte tiene a su amigo, quien nunca dudará en decirle la verdad y animarlo. Son tan lindos~ Y además, luego dándole motivos para estar celoso... creo que a InuYasha le gustaría ver a su amigo teniendo algo de su propia medicina. Aunque él también se preocupe, no lo va a negar - si hasta en eso es sobreprotector - pero debe disfrutar ver a Miroku así. _

_**L** isto, ahora sí las dejo. Espero pronto poder traer lo que sigue - una idea ya se me vino a la mente - así que nos leemos en la siguiente. Agradecimientos, como siempre, a **Nuez** , **aby2125** , **Mor** y a **Loops** (que hace poco comenzó, espero que llegues a este punto, de verdad ajajaja), sé que se pasarán en algún momento :3 ¡Las quiero mucho!_

 _ **Q** ue tengan un gran comienzo de año y lo mejor para lo que se viene. Nos estamos leyendo~~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	74. Ploy

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

InuYasha está inquieto, lo que no me causa nada de tranquilidad. Insistió en que no debíamos parar, a pesar de que es de noche y no nos hubiera venido mal un descanso. Puedo notar que algo lo preocupa, está más atento de lo acostumbrado, como buscando alguna señal o algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No me has explicado bien y estoy comenzando a alarmarme.

Me mira antes de responder, sé que sus sentidos siguen atentos a cualquier signo de problemas, puedo notarlo en cada gesto involuntario que hace mientras decide hablar. Estamos cerca de casa, lo que sólo ha puesto a mi amigo más en alerta.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no sé por qué.

Abro la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo, las palabras no alcanzan a abandonar mis labios cuando un grito enérgico, guerrero, uno que conozco bien, rompe la quietud de la noche llegando desde lejos. Miro ahora con temor a InuYasha sólo un instante antes de que ambos comencemos a correr en dirección a la aldea.

— **XXLLIV —**

" _ **Ploy"**_

Mientras avanzamos, logro escuchar cada vez con más claridad, la batalla. No siento ninguna energía maligna, por lo que sospecho que no es un yōkai atacando en mitad de la noche, como la vez pasada, sino que probablemente se trate de humanos.

De pronto, mi amigo frunce más el gesto, bufando con enfado y apresurando el paso, obligándome a hacer lo mismo. Al llegar, nos encontramos con un panorama que preferiría evitar: Sango está frente a un grupo de siete personas, en posición de ataque, su wakizashi preparada ante el primer movimiento enemigo y la yukata blanca manchada con rastros de sangre en algunas partes; un par de metros atrás de ella está Kohaku, agachado con una mueca de dolor, en una mano tiene su Kusarigama y la otra se presiona el abdomen, puedo notar algo de sangre, quizá la herida se haya abierto por el esfuerzo. Siento la ira y preocupación creciendo por partes iguales en mi interior, InuYasha gruñe a mi lado seguramente con el mismo sentimiento. Fijo mi vista en el grupo que es responsable del ataque y me percato de que no se la han llevado fácil a pesar de la ventaja numeraria que tienen: todos tienen al menos una herida provocada ya sea por el arma de mi mujer o la de su hermano, y probablemente los golpes recibidos sean muchos más, algunos con claras consecuencias en sus rostros.

— ¡M-Maldita, nos las pagarás! ¡No resistirás toda la noche, y cuando acabemos, desearás haber sido más dócil!

— ¡Ni en tus sueños!

El sujeto que la amenazó arremete contra ella, instando a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo, pero Sango se defiende y ataca con una habilidad que va más allá de su comprensión, puedo notar el gesto tenaz en ella. Al parecer, nadie ha notado nuestra presencia, pero eso cambia rápidamente en cuanto intervenimos en la batalla, llevándonos menos de un minuto controlar la situación. InuYasha se encarga de mantenerlos a raya mientras Sango ayuda a Kohaku, notando la sangre y gruñendo por lo bajo. Lo llevamos con Kaede para que lo atienda, luego volvemos con nuestro amigo, puedo notar un enfado creciente en ella.

— ¿Ves a esa chica? ¿La conoces? — Me pregunta, señalándome a la única integrante femenina del grupo. — Ella dice que sí.

— Es la tipa que dijo que tenía un hijo tuyo — bufa InuYasha, mirándola con desprecio —. ¿Lo estabas planeando, verdad?

Miro con detenimiento a la muchacha, recordándola fugazmente.

— ¿Qué pretendías, Dai? ¿Atacando en mitad de la noche a mi familia mientras no estoy? ¿Así es como agradeces la ayuda que te di?

— Pero si eres un monje mujeriego y estafador, era hora de que te devolvieran la mano.

Su sonrisa es maliciosa, está provocándonos. Para mi sorpresa, Sango se acerca a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura y la abofetea con fuerza.

— No vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposo, ¿te quedó claro? No me mires así, conozco su pasado, pero él jamás dañó a nadie, mucho menos se aprovechó de una familia "indefensa".

InuYasha les lanza un gesto burlesco, los atacantes tiemblan ante la mirada amenazante de mi mujer. Se me acerca y me pide que la acompañe a casa, haciendo un gesto al aire para que nuestro amigo se encargue. Escucho a lo lejos el ultimátum que les da él antes de dejarlos ir; nosotros llegamos a nuestro hogar, y en su seguridad, Sango me abraza, ocultando el rostro en mi pecho y soltando un par de sollozos; toda la tensión y enfado que sentía, me abandonan de golpe al sentirla quebrarse. Si bien sigo molesto, verla así me duele y preocupa. La abrazo de vuelta, permitiéndole desahogarse cuanto necesite hasta que se calma y me mira a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

— Está bien, pequeña… todo está bien.

— Lo sé, tampoco era una verdadera amenaza. Querían robar la "pequeña fortuna" que se supone que tenemos. Al no encontrar nada, pensaron que la escondíamos en la casa y trataron de entrar… No le pasó nada a las niñas, logré pararlos antes de que siquiera las miraran… Es sólo que estoy cansada…

Acaricio su cabeza, comprendiendo que su agotamiento no es algo físico. De aquí a un tiempo, nuestras preocupaciones han aumentado: no sólo somos nosotros, sino que las gemelas, InuYasha, Kohaku, hasta la aldea, por no mencionar otras cosas que estoy seguro debe tener siempre presente en su corazón. La cargo en mis brazos, sorprendiéndola.

— Es hora de que descanses. ¿Qué te parece un baño antes de dormir? Puedo preparar té mientras el agua está lista…

— No es necesario que me atiendas…

— Quizá no, pero quiero hacerlo. Eres fuerte, Sango, pero no estás sola. Ya no.

Me sonríe y asiente con un gesto, abrazándome por el cuello. El tenernos el uno al otro y saber que podemos confiarnos cualquier cosa, compartir incluso nuestras cargas, es nuestra mejor terapia. Y, porque no decirlo, mimarla me encanta y es una buena excusa para disfrutarla.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 995**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, lamento la espera, estoy con otro proyecto que me tiene bastante atrapada, pero siempre he dicho que las viñetas son mis bebés y no las abandonaré._

 _ **C** on respecto a la viñeta, lo sé, es un poco-bastante dramática, pero considerando la época, un ataque así no es imposible. Considero que Sango podría hacerse cargo perfectamente de un ataque así, pero no por eso es algo menor y, a estas alturas, la pobre debe estar teniendo un colapso por todo lo que tiene que cargar. Así que un llanto para descargar lo que le pasa no es malo, y Miroku encantado la consciente luego para ayudarla a reponerse._

 _ **E** n fin, nos leemos en la siguiente, gracias a mis fieles lectoras: **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor** , sé que debo miles de respuestas a sus reviews, pero sepan que los leo gustosas y fangirleo con sus ideas ajajajaja_

 _ **H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	75. Gossip

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Han pasado ya varios días desde esa noche. El ambiente en la aldea ha estado tenso desde entonces, muchos simplemente no son capaces de mirarnos a la cara, nos rehúyen los ojos. Los pocos que sí nos tratan, son con palabras escasas. Suspiro mirando de reojo a un par de aldeanas que compran provisiones junto a mí, están murmurando cosas que logran llegar a mis oídos, aunque ellas intenten evitarlo.

— No, no debería haberlo hecho, tampoco es bueno que se quede sola… ¿te imaginas la deshonra si alguno de esos bandidos…?

— ¡Los dioses nos libren! Pobres criaturas, sus pequeñas que tienen ese ejemplo…

— Ichiro dice que los entrenamientos también eran inapropiados. Ya ves, yo decía que Ayano tenía razón al oponerse…

— **XXLLV —**

" _ **Gossip"**_

Terminan su pedido y se retiran, al pasar por mi lado la muchacha más joven se sonroja, inclinando la cabeza para evitar mirarme, la mayor sólo hace una leve reverencia, como si yo no supiese que estaban hablando de mi mujer. Las miro seguir su camino, para luego saludar al anciano que atiende el puesto.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, su Excelencia. Discúlpelas, muchos no lo comprenden… quizá debiese hablar con su mujer, no es bueno que haya tantos rumores rondando.

— Quizá la aldea debería reconocer su esfuerzo y capacidad. Mi mujer no es el problema.

— Excelencia, su mujer da mucho de qué hablar, y es su deber mantener el honor de su familia. Yo no la critico, admiro su fuerza y valor, pero debo reconocer que no me haría gracia que mi esposa o alguna de mis hijas siguiera su ejemplo…

Termino de comprar lo que necesitamos sin hacer más comentarios al respecto, para volver a la casa. Por el camino, puedo sentir las miradas atentas y los cuchicheos cuando paso. Llego a mi hogar sólo para escuchar a InuYasha discutiendo con Sango, _nuevamente_.

— ¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Deberías comportarte como lo que eres, maldita sea!

— ¡¿Y cómo es eso?! ¡¿Como una mujer sumisa, dueña de casa?!

— ¡Como madre! ¡Jamás negaré que eres una gran guerrera, pero ya no tienes que seguir luchando! ¡Nosotros podemos con eso!

Antes de responderle, nota que llegué por lo que simplemente se cruza de brazos, esta es una conversación que hemos tenido ya varias veces, y nunca llegamos a nada concreto. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y me acerco a ellos, InuYasha bufa también cruzado de brazos, sus peleas cada día son más largas y creo que a estas alturas, es un milagro que no se hayan agarrado a golpes.

— Kohaku ya sanó por completo, así que ahora podrá volver a salir con nosotros. Tú deberías encargarte de cuidar a las pequeñas, es lo único que debiese preocuparte. Entiende que los aldeanos tienen razón en algunas cosas.

De acuerdo, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El rostro de Sango pasa de una sorpresa absoluta a una ira ferviente rápidamente al escucharlo. Antes de que aniquile a nuestro amigo, coloco mi mano en su hombro, tratando de evitar que se precipite.

— Cariño, quizá InuYasha tenga algo de razón. Deberías bajar el perfil, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Ya no más entrenamientos, ni peleas en defensa de la aldea, ni…

— Cállate, es suficiente. No voy a cambiar para agradarle a un grupo de chismosos aldeanos. Toda mi vida he sido así y si no les gusta, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y si ustedes los apoyan, entonces mi lugar no está aquí.

Tanto InuYasha como yo abrimos la boca ante el asombro que nos causan sus palabras. ¿De verdad está pensando en irse? No puedo creerlo, pero su expresión es segura, decidida, a pesar de que está teñida de dolor y angustia, incluso noto la decepción.

— Sango, no tienes que irte, este es tu hogar…

— El hogar es donde está el corazón, y difícilmente he podido confiarlo a este lugar.

— P-Pero… — InuYasha intenta agregar algo, pero le hago un gesto para que me deje a solas con ella, se marcha sin reclamar, después de todo sabe que él no podrá decir nada que la calme.

Después de que abandona nuestra casa, le indico a Sango que se siente a mi lado, pero ella se niega, sin suavizar su gesto y mirándome aún con los brazos cruzados, así que tomo aire para comenzar.

— Te estás poniendo en riesgo, no sólo al luchar sino que con el entrenamiento, estás provocando a los aldeanos… y no sólo a los hombres, las mujeres también se sienten intimidadas por ti… y si en algún momento decidieran hacer algo que pueda dañarte…

— Puedo defenderme sola bastante bien. No tengo porque cambiar debido a la inseguridad de unas aldeanas amargadas. Sabes perfectamente que no busco provocar a nadie, y si decidí entrenarlos fue por el bien de la aldea y de nosotros mismos, porque no siempre podremos solos con esto. Aquella noche, nadie acudió a nuestro grito de ayuda, Miroku. Nadie. ¿Y quieres que deje de ser yo para complacerlos? ¡Son ellos los que deberían sentirse avergonzados! No hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme: he protegido a mi familia con todo lo que tengo, y lo seguiré haciendo, le guste a quien le guste. Si estás conmigo, entonces dejarás ese estúpido discurso de que debo dejarlo por mi bien y me apoyarás, enfrentarás el verdadero problema. Y si no estás de acuerdo… no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Su rostro está empapado en lágrimas, pero su voz es segura, a pesar del llanto. Yo me quedo sin habla, pero siento como algo se rompe en mi interior. La miro atónito, pero comprendiendo sus razones… ella no ha cometido ningún error, eso lo tengo claro, y por eso no debiese cambiar. El problema es otro, y creo que sólo trataba de buscar una solución rápida y menos conflictiva. Tomo su mano y la halo para que se siente a mi lado, abrazándola con apremio.

— Claro que estoy contigo… no podría hacerlo de otra forma… lo siento, Sango, es sólo que todo esto… odio escuchar la forma en la que hablan de ti, que no comprendan por qué está bien que seas así…

— No necesito que nadie más lo comprenda. Sé que estás preocupado por todo esto, pero esa no es la solución, Miroku…

— Ahora lo sé, pequeñita…

Me acaricia el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que habían abandonado mis ojos para luego besarme cálidamente, puedo sentir con ello la confianza y el amor que siente y que siempre logra sobrepasarme. Sonrió, limpiando yo también su rostro y teniendo mucho más claro lo que debo hacer ahora. Lo primero será intentar hacer entrar en razón a InuYasha, ya luego nos ocuparemos de los chismosos aldeanos.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1115**

* * *

 _ **B** ien, bien... chismes. Malditos chismes, ¿quién no los odia? Yo tengo una teoría: Sango, esa mujer tan sensual, fuerte y segura, despierta la envida de otras mujeres y además, no dudo de que más de alguien debe haberla mirado con otros ojos. Pero no es su culpa, y si quieren andar de chismosos sólo para hacerla cambiar, no creo que sea algo tan sencillo. Lastima que a veces somos idiotas y nos dejamos llevar por lo que escuchamos, comprendo que para Miroku debe ser muy difícil escuchar todo eso y para más, que le digan "oye, controla a tu mujer, no ves que es tu responsabilidad, ¿no?" debe golpearlo duro. El pobre también debe estar sobrepasado, aunque tiene que entender y aceptar que Sango tiene razón. Otra vez, la castaña gana. Van, ¿cuánto? Como 100 a 0 xd en fin~ Así es la vida._

 _ **A** gradecimientos miles a quienes se animan a leer, y aún más a quienes le dedican un poco de su preciado tiempo a dejar reviews: **Nuez, aby2125, Mor y a Loops**. Son un sol, las amodoro y espero ansiosa su apreciación sobre este capítulo. _

_**B** esos y abrazos desde acá, nos leemos pronto (o eso espero)._

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **P.D.:** El próximo review sería el 250, así que se lleva premio (?) xd anímense y hagan sugerencias~ sin miedo que no muerdo =)_


	76. Evince

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

No me es difícil encontrar a InuYasha, está en su rama favorita del Árbol Sagrado, visiblemente fastidiado.

— Keh, siempre te convence tan fácilmente…

Le sonrío antes de explicarle lo que ocurre, de seguro escuchó más que suficiente y sabe que Sango tiene razón, aunque creo que está aún más preocupado por nosotros debido a que los chismes llegan con más facilidad a sus sensibles oídos.

— Sabes que Sango no va a cambiar, es una guerrera en todos los sentidos y no ha hecho nada malo. Tú mismo estás molesto con los aldeanos porque esa noche nadie les prestó ayuda…

— Es distinto, los aldeanos son unos cobardes. Pero si estamos nosotros aquí… ella no debería exponerse.

— Los rumores siempre nos han acompañado, InuYasha, sólo que se han incrementado desde que ella decidió entrenar a la aldea. Supongo que nadie puede concebir que una mujer tenga sus capacidades…

— Es que no muestra la imagen que debería tener una esposa honorable… — Su mirada ahora refleja preocupación y tristeza, baja hasta mi lado, pero no me mira a mí, sino a nuestro hogar. — No quiero que termine herida por lo que dicen. No sólo hablan de lo inapropiada que es su conducta, Miroku, sino de que tú deberías buscar alguien digna, un buen ejemplo para las gemelas…

— **LXXVI —**

" _ **Evince"**_

Sonrío de medio lado, un poco apesadumbrado por sus palabras, sé que es verdad porque me han hecho el comentario más de una vez el último tiempo, pero yo no quiero a nadie más.

— Sango siempre será la mujer más fuerte, valiente y hermosa que he conocido; pero además, la que tiene el corazón más grande y el espíritu más cálido. Esos aldeanos sólo ven a una chica fuerte, que no necesita a un hombre para solucionar sus problemas, y eso les molesta. A mí, en cambio, me fascina y si quiero que mis hijas sigan algún ejemplo como personas, es el de su madre. A Sango no le importa lo que digan ellos, sino nosotros y si algo la va a herir, es que no la apoyemos.

InuYasha me mira ahora directo a los ojos, comprendiendo la idea. Sonríe, abriendo la boca para agregar algo, pero repentinamente su rostro cambia de expresión, moviendo las orejas hacia algún sonido que aún no llega a mis oídos, hasta que de pronto siento el estruendo a lo lejos y los gritos asustados de la aldea.

Nos apresuramos en ir al origen del problema, encontrándolo al otro lado del poblado, cerca del límite: un yōkai ha aparecido, atacando a las mujeres que lavaban ropa a las orillas del río. Mi mirada no tarda en encontrar a Sango, está cerca del enemigo, ha sacado la espada oculta en su manga y está en posición de ataque, puedo notar que le grita a la anciana Kaede que se lleve a las niñas. El demonio es una especie de ogro de mediano tamaño, que observa a mi mujer divertido, puedo notar en sus ojos la sed de sangre que lo recorre. Hago ademán de intervenir, pero InuYasha me detiene, lo miro extrañado buscando una explicación.

— Deja que se den cuenta por ellos mismos.

Vuelvo mi atención a la escena, notando el miedo en el rostro de los aldeanos y las súplicas por ayuda, todos refugiándose tras mi esposa. Aprieto la mandíbula molesto, pero comprendo la idea de mi amigo, por lo que mantengo la distancia. La batalla es corta, Sango sabe cómo y dónde atacar para exterminar al yōkai sin perder tiempo, aunque también he notado que disfruta luciendo sus habilidades. Una vez que la amenaza ya no existe, la anciana Kaede vuelve a aparecer, mis niñas corren hasta los brazos de su madre para estrecharla con los de ellas, el resto de espectadores la observa con arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Sango toma el cesto de ropa que seguramente llevaba a lavar a la orilla del río, y sigue su camino, sin prestar atención a las atentas miradas de los aldeanos, hasta que uno se adelanta hasta ella y le hace una reverencia.

— S-Señora Sango… gracias… usted salvó a mi esposa…

— No es nada, es mi deber como Exterminadora.

— S-Sí, pero nosotros… A-Ayano la ha criticado bastante y usted…

— Yo acabo de exterminar un demonio y proteger la aldea.

— Lo sabemos… y aunque sea algo tan inapropiado para una mujer…

— La señora Sango nos ha salvado a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho. Le debemos una enorme disculpa y nuestro más grande agradecimiento… Lo sentimos. Creo que ese entrenamiento es realmente necesario.

Muchos otros aldeanos están de acuerdo, se acercan a ella dándole las gracias y preguntándole cuándo puede seguir con las sesiones. Incluso algunas mujeres la apoyan ahora, lo que desconcierta un poco a Sango, pero puedo notar también que está satisfecha. InuYasha aprieta su agarre en mi hombro, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

— ¿Ves? Sango es capaz de cerrarles la bocota a toda esa bola de imbéciles y demostrarnos que tenía razón.

— Creo que tenemos que aprender algunas cosas de ella, ¿no?

— Keh, sólo porque ahora ganó, no quiere decir que sigamos su ejemplo. Igual tiene que aprender a ser menos temeraria.

De todas formas, está sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar la escena. Mi mujer ahora parece un poco agobiada con tanta atención, noto que trata de decirles que es suficiente y que luego organizará el entrenamiento, pero ellos siguen agradeciéndole con insistencia. También sonrío con mucha más tranquilidad, feliz de que mi esposa sea capaz de valerse por sí misma, incluso para callar los rumores sobre su comportamiento.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 922**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... era obvio que Miroku trataría de explicarle la situación a su amigo, y creo que él sería más reacio, aunque conociendo el espíritu de Sango y viendo la posibilidad de que ella misma les demuestre a todos que ser una guerrera sólo la hace más valiosa para la aldea, InuYasha la tomaría y dejaría que se encargara del asunto, porque a pesar de todo, confía en ella. Pero de todas formas, estará ojo y de seguro seguirá reclamándole cuando quiera volver a salir de cacería o ese tipo de cosas. Y Miroku, bueno, él sabe que puede confiar en ella y que, además, ella no lo necesita para defenderse, ya sea de un ataque o de unos odiosos chismes. Así es nuestra querida Sango y no podemos cambiarla, es bueno que ellos lo vayan entendiendo. Aunque estoy segura que de todas formas, habrán algunos roces más por ser ella tan hermosa y segura, pero no se le puede hacer nada a su talento natural, ¿no?_

 _ **M** uchos agradecimientos a **Mor, aby2125, Nuez y Firee** que se pasaron a comentar, sus reviews son de lo mejor, me ayudan a saber si estoy tomando el camino correcto o no con las viñetas, más ahora que podría decirse que va en la recta final para el regreso de Kagome (y quizá el proyecto termine... o quizá no, aún no decido si quiero seguir con algo post manga xd sus apreciaciones al respecto son bienvenidas). Las quiero mucho y les agradezco desde el corazón que se den el tiempo de leer y comentar. Besos y abrazos para todas~~_

 _ **M** e despido por ahora, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~ _


	77. Watchful

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Volvemos de nuestra reciente cacería con Kohaku, topándonos con algunos aldeanos y Sango en pleno entrenamiento, ella viste su uniforme y enseña combate cuerpo a cuerpo a un par de sujetos, mientras los demás observan atentos sus movimientos. Sonrío, todo se ve en armonía, tranquilo como siempre debería estar. De pronto veo a mi esposa negar con un gesto, acercándose a uno de sus aprendices.

— El golpe es más rápido. El brazo debe ir más arriba y la pierna un poco más… — Además de darle las indicaciones, dirige sus movimientos, acomodando ella misma su cuerpo para lograr el resultado. — Ahora sí, golpea.

El campesino obedece, logrando darle a su brazo. Ella asiente, luego veo que el resto del grupo se acerca, pidiéndole que les enseñe también. Explica que no todos podrán aprender al mismo tiempo, pero ante la insistencia, otro par más de aldeanos se colocan en posición para comenzar, Sango sigue dando instrucciones y guiando ella misma sus acciones, colocando nuevamente sus extremidades en posición. Arqueo una ceja al notar el gesto en ambos varones, esto no me agrada.

— **LXXVII —**

" _ **Watchful"**_

— Señora Sango, aún no entiendo cómo debo colocar la pierna… Quizá si vuelve a ayudarme…

Kohaku se tensa a mi lado, no es difícil darse cuenta que también lo ha notado. Sin embargo, creo que ella es ajena a las verdaderas intenciones de sus estudiantes, pues vuelve a ayudar al aldeano sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Cuando estamos lo bastante cerca como para intervenir, InuYasha llega a mi lado y me entrega a las gemelas, que están felices por nuestro regreso, lo que impide que sigamos avanzando, pero si podemos observar.

Vemos como Sango da un par de instrucciones más, ellos golpean como les es indicado y luego uno manifiesta su deseo de querer poner en práctica lo recién aprendido, por lo que se prepara para pelear con ella. Al principio es suave con él, permitiéndole golpear más de lo que pudiese lograr en una situación real, pero pronto su semblante cambia, su actitud defensiva se torna ofensiva y le regresa un golpe, alejándolo y dejándolo un poco aturdido.

— ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!? — Le grita, molesta. — ¡Soy su entrenadora y una mujer casada! ¡Vuelves a intentar tocarme así, y no te quedarán manos! ¡Y ustedes también, no estén mirando lo que no deben!

El resto se ha acercado a ayudar a su compañero, pero sus miradas poco discretas son fáciles de descubrir tanto para ella como para nosotros. Al ver que la sesión de hoy ha terminado, las pequeñas corren hasta ella y se le tiran encima, logrando que suavice un poco el gesto, en tanto nosotros llegamos a su lado para saludarla, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad para lanzarles una mirada asesina al grupo que ahora se coloca de pie y se prepara para volver a sus hogares. Saludo a mi mujer con un cálido beso en sus labios, quizá un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero no me importa y a ella parece no molestarle mi discreta forma de _marcar territorio_. Nos sonríe, tomando el Hiraikotsu y cargándolo en su espalda, para que emprendamos el trayecto a casa, tomando firmemente mi mano mientras caminamos, Kohaku se hace cargo de guiar a Mao y Mei. Llegamos a casa y mientras mi cuñado lleva las provisiones hasta el almacén junto a InuYasha, abrazo a Sango por la espalda, recargando mi rostro en su hombro.

— Esos tipos se pasan bastante de listos…

— Lo sé, pero puedo mantenerlos a raya, descuida… — Responde, acariciando mi rostro.

— Así pude darme cuenta, pero de todas formas… no me gusta que te expongas así.

— ¿Exponerme así? Vamos, ninguno llegará muy lejos, y si lo intentaran… ¿sabes con quien hablas, verdad?

— No puedes detener sus pensamientos ni evitar que te miren…

Se voltea a verme a los ojos, los suyos están llenos de un brillo astuto y perspicaz. Masajea un poco mis hombros, presionándolos levemente más fuerte de lo que acostumbra, así que puedo deducir que está un tanto molesta.

— No, tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo, pero todavía logro mantenerte a raya. Además, creo que esos aldeanos me temen y respetan más de lo que pareciera, ninguno se atrevería a hacerme nada.

— Sí, pero…

— Por si fuera poco — me interrumpe, presionando aún más fuerte sus dedos en mí —, mi esposo sigue siendo un galán con cada chica que se le cruza. No creo que lo haga a propósito, he llegado a pensar que es algo tan _inherente_ a su persona que no se da cuenta… pero no debería reclamar algo que él tampoco puede evitar hacer.

Bien, golpe bajo. La abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta mí y besándole los labios fruncidos por la molestia, un gesto que siempre me provoca. Acomodo su cabello en su espalda y le sonrío, una mezcla de picardía y culpabilidad que la sonrojan.

— Me declaro culpable de no poder detener mis pensamientos contigo, eres demasiado irresistible. Sin embargo, eres mi esposa y no es grato que otros hombres…

— Lo sé, pero tampoco es grato que _mi esposo_ lo haga con otras mujeres y yo no te reclamo nada.

— Ahora lo estás haciendo… — Me asesina con su mirada, es una advertencia. Suspiro, volviendo a abrazarla. — De acuerdo, no diré nada más y _trataré_ de comportarme…

— Más te vale… _pervertido_.

El tono que usa me hace sonreír, es incitante a su manera, hace tiempo que no me lo decía. Le beso el cuello y me separo levemente de ella justo cuando nuestras hijas y los muchachos regresan, dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano, ella lo regresa y sé lo que significa: esta noche me recordará por qué no debo estar celoso por esos aldeanos, ni por nadie en realidad.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 948**

* * *

 _ **H** olo~ Bueno, sé que me tardé, pero me costó encontrar inspiración para esto. Sabía que quería algo de celos por parte de Miroku, pero no lograba decidir de qué forma sería. Aquí el resultado, espero que les guste. ¿No creen que es adorable la forma en la que él la cela? Ni hablar de cómo lo frena Sango, creo que Miroku debería aprender a no entrar en ese territorio, porque probablemente salga perdiendo. Aunque quizá le guste un poco fastidiarla y que luego ella se desquite. Soy fiel a la idea de que a Miroku le gusta provocarle celos a ella, aunque luego no le gusta tanto que se le devuelva la mano xd_

 _ **S** aludos, como siempre, a mis queridas y amadas lectoras: **Nuez, aby2125, Loops y Firee** , amo sus reviews y asadfjhaf gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar y comentar. Obvio, jamás me olvido de la **Capitana** , hasta que te pases a leer igual te dejaré mensajes jijijiji_

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	78. Amazement

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Observo a InuYasha volver a refunfuñar, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a mis pequeñas mientras ellas le trepan por las piernas. Hace poco volvió de donde Jinenji, fue por más hierbas medicinales encargadas por Kaede y de seguro, traerá la provisión necesaria para Sango, quien sigue tomando lo que el hanyō le recomendó.

— ¿Y Sango? No la vi entrenando cuando llegué…

— No se sentía bien, amaneció un poco mareada así que decidió suspender la sesión de hoy. — Asiente con un gesto, mirando en dirección a nuestro hogar. — ¿Podrás ver a las pequeñas esta noche?

— ¿No crees que te estás aprovechando un poco? Ya es la tercera vez esta semana.

— Bueno, pero la semana ya acaba… además, el tiempo está refrescando, hay que aprovechar para _entrar en calor_.

— Maldito pervertido — refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos, pero haciendo evidente que accederá —. Sólo porque pronto volveremos a salir.

Asiento con una sonrisa, mirando la misma dirección que él. De pronto noto que frunce el ceño, lo que llama mi atención, está olfateando el aire y sus orejas se mueven casi imperceptiblemente, mientras la figura de Sango aparece en la puerta de nuestro hogar.

— ¿Ocurre algo, InuYasha?

— **LXXVIII —**

" _ **Amazement"**_

Tarda unos segundos en responder, sigue mirando a mi esposa un par de segundos, luego se quita a las gemelas de encima y les hace gestos para que vayan donde ella, sin dejar de analizarla hasta que, por fin, decide mirarme, su mirada brilla de forma extraña, está sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

— Creo que tenía razón. Sango ya no debería tomar las hierbas que traía… ahora sería bueno que tomara éstas en su lugar — me entrega otro paquete, sin borrar su gesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué el cambio?

— Sólo háganme caso. Y que no siga con las sesiones de entrenamiento, eso puede esperar.

Su gesto expresa un poco de preocupación, pero más allá de eso, se nota satisfecho, feliz, hasta complacido de cierta forma. Arrugo las cejas, mirando a lo lejos a Sango mientras está sentada en la entrada de nuestro hogar, jugando con nuestras pequeñas. Vuelvo a mirar a mi amigo, intentando descubrir en qué es lo que tenía razón.

— InuYasha…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me dirás lo que pasa o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?

— Me gustaría verte intentándolo… — Suelta una risita, su gesto es socarrón.

— Si no logro hacerlo yo, pediré refuerzos. Tengo 3 mujeres que estarían encantadas de ayudarme a torturarte… Aunque a una de ellas, deberías tenerle mucho miedo.

— Puedo ganarle a Sango cuándo y dónde quieras… pero es mejor que evite cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento por un tiempo. Sólo tiene que cuidarse.

— ¿Cuidarse, por qué? La última vez que me dijiste esto fue cuando… — Guardo silencio, recordándolo. La última vez que InuYasha me dijo algo similar, fue cuando ella… — InuYasha, ¿acaso Sango está…?

— Ya comenzó a cambiar. Hace poco fue su aroma, creí que no era nada, incluso lo asocié a que han estado más _activos_ estos días… pero si me concentro, puedo escucharlo.

— P-Pero… ¿estás seguro? Es decir, ella… pensé que ella…

— No jugaría con esto, Miroku. Sé lo que escucho. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangró?

— No sé, quizá un poco más de un mes… Esperaba que uno de estos días comenzara de nuevo…

— Pues creo que no lo hará — acentúa su sonrisa, dándome una palmada en la espalda, como tratando de espantar mi sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? E-Ella… nosotros… InuYasha… tiene que saberlo.

— Lo sé, sólo quería decírtelo a ti primero — presiona con cariño mi hombro, un gesto fraternal que siempre logra reconfortarme —. Felicitaciones, amigo.

Comienza a caminar en dirección a mi hogar, haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga. Me apresuro a alcanzarlo y llegamos juntos con mi familia, Sango está entretenida mostrándoles a las pequeñas como rescatar a una lagartija que le quitó de las garras a Kirara.

— ¡Tija! ¿Podemos tocar?

— Claro, con cuidado, no la asusten… hola, muchachos. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Necesitamos hablar contigo.

— Así es, ¿entremos? Pequeñas, dejen a la pequeña lagartija en aquel árbol y vengan.

— ¡Sí, papa! — Responden en coro, obedeciendo de inmediato y corriendo para entrar antes que nosotros a la casa.

Las seguimos, Sango mantiene su semblante un poco preocupado, interrogante y también confundido. Le tomo la mano, tratando de calmarla, pero sé que sigue nerviosa por no saber qué ocurre. Nos sentamos frente a InuYasha, él también lo hace y se cruza de brazos, estoy seguro que dará la noticia de golpe y sin tacto, así que abrazo a Sango por los hombros antes de que diga nada, para contenerla.

— ¿Cuándo sangraste por última vez? — Bueno, no pensé que fuera a preguntarle eso, pero Sango parece más confundida que molesta.

— No lo recuerdo con exactitud, unas 6 semanas quizá… ¿Por qué?

— Estás embarazada. Hoy pude escuchar el corazón.

Sango empalidece, abre la boca mientras presiona mi mano, yo estrecho el abrazo para recordarle que sigo aquí. Me mira, incrédula, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, abre y cierra la boca, sin decir nada concreto hasta que logra formar una frase, débil pero segura.

— Seremos padres… — Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos en señal de emoción. — Miroku, seremos padres…

Es evidente que cree en las palabras de InuYasha, sabe que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no le diría algo así si no estuviese seguro. Me abraza, ocultando el rostro en mi pecho, yo le acaricio y beso la cabeza, un sentimiento sobrecogedor me embarga por completo. Veo a las gemelas mirarnos extrañadas, le preguntan algo a InuYasha, él niega con un gesto, logro escuchar su respuesta, aunque trata de decirla en voz baja.

— Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Sonrío, asintiendo con un gesto cuando ellas me miran interrogantes. Felicidad, eso es lo que sentimos ahora, y alivio, ambos sentimientos desbordantes en mi pecho.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 958.**

* * *

 _ **O** k, no pude resistirme. Iba a subirlo mañana, pero ¿para qué esperar? Al final, es ternura pura y ya necesitaba algo con estos aires. Y, bueno, siendo sincera, ya era hora de que pasara. InuYasha ya lo sospechaba, pero ha ido aprendiendo un poco - y sólo un poco - sobre cómo decir las cosas. Por lo menos ahora tuvo algo de tacto y supo como decir las cosas sin gritarlas ni armar un escándalo. Y creo que ellos también tienen otra disposición a la noticia, porque ya no está el miedo a lo desconocido, sino que ahora es una verdadera bendición y recorrerán el camino con más seguridad, a pesar del miedo que siempre existirá. _

_**N** o puedo dejar de mencionar el "favor" que le pide Miroku a InuYasha: que cuide a sus hijas por la noche para él poder hacer de las suyas con su esposa. Así como se está aprovechando, luego cuando regrese Kagome, le tocará devolver el favor y que ni chiste xd él solito se lo buscó._

 _ **A** gradecimientos a todos los que leen, espero sus comentarios al respecto. _

_**N** os leemos pronto, prontito~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	79. Accrual

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Guardo los paquetes de arroz que estaba contando y cierro las puertas del almacén para encaminarme a casa, veo a Mao y Mei corriendo fuera de nuestro hogar, persiguen a Kirara mientras Sango está sentada en la entrada, riendo con la escena.

Han pasado un par de semanas y recién ayer la anciana Kaede pudo confirmar las palabras de InuYasha. Debido a la pérdida anterior, le recomendó a Sango hacer reposo desde ya, para evitar alguna complicación. Ella ni siquiera chistó, aunque pude notar en su rostro que la idea no le agradaba del todo, comprende que no puede arriesgarse. Para qué decir que InuYasha no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella, y sermoneó bastante rato a mi mujer, no sé cómo no terminó sin cena anoche.

Llego a mi hogar y saludo a mi familia, para luego entrar e instalarme en la mesa, donde ya había dejado un trozo de pergamino, algo de tinta y un pincel, para comenzar a calcular.

— **LXXIX —**

" _ **Accrual"**_

Anoto la cantidad de provisiones que nos quedan y luego saco la cuenta de cuántas necesitaremos para pasar sin problemas el invierno. La cantidad de comida que requerimos para satisfacer a nuestra familia ha aumentado bastante, principalmente porque las gemelas están exigiendo más de su porción habitual e InuYasha también ha estado con el apetito insaciable. Escribo los números, pasándome la mano por la frente, no se ve una tarea fácil poder cumplirlos.

Las gemelas entran corriendo junto con Kirara, Sango las sigue y se sienta en un rincón, riendo alegre. Comienzan a jugar en la sala, llenando el ambiente de risas y saltos, piruetas hábiles que serian difíciles de creer si no fuese porque conozco a su madre. Ella no hace intento de detenerlas, se ve satisfecha con la diversión de nuestras pequeñas. Pronto hace su aparición InuYasha, trae un par de peces seguramente recién pescados y los deja en la mesa, sin mucho cuidado, indicándole a mi mujer que es su aporte para la cena. Inician una animada platica, en tanto las gemelas causan más alboroto por su llegada, tratando de llamar su atención y la de su madre. Varias veces pasan cerca mío, me chocan o golpean sin querer, ríen y cantan y de pronto, el dolor de cabeza comienza a aparecer mientras los números anotados se me hacen imposibles de lograr, y empiezo a pensar en el frío invierno, el delicado embarazo, nuestras frágiles hijas y la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos, no sólo mi familia, sino la aldea y los alrededores.

Otro golpe accidental más, las risas fuertes y los correteos imparables hacen eco en mi cerebro, hasta que de pronto no puedo pensar más, me molesta el ruido, las distrscciones, incluso ver a mi esposa y amigo tan despreocupados, me irrita un poco. Dejo el pincel sobre la mesa, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Miroku? — Sango me observa con extrañeza, InuYasha imita su gesto.

— ¿Pueden guardar silencio? Estoy… tratando de sacar cuentas. Por si no lo han notado, el invierno se acerca y nuestras provisiones escasean.

— Lo sabemos, por eso volveremos a salir mañana, ¿no?

— Si lo supieras, no comerías como un saco sin fondo todos los días — mi comentario es sarcástico y llega duro a sus oídos, ambos me observan aún más extrañados y confundidos.

— InuYasha come como siempre…

— Sí, pero debería moderarse. Las gemelas están creciendo y piden más alimento, y además, tú también comenzarás a comer más por el embarazo. No podemos estar desperdiciando nuestras provisiones. De hecho, debes cuidarte: ni siquiera deberías estar tan despreocupada, al fin y al cabo, de ti depende que todo salga bien.

Ella frunce el gesto ante mis palabras, InuYasha sigue confundido, aunque ahora puedo ver que mis palabras también le afectaron. Bufa, haciendo un gesto con su mano y se va, diciendo que no vendrá a cenar esta noche. Sango niega con un gesto, llamando a las niñas con un movimiento de su mano.

— Vamos, pequeñas. Dejemos a su padre solo, para que pueda pensar — Mao y Mei se apresuran en acercarse y salir, saltando alegres, al contrario de mi mujer que me fulmina con la mirada —. No volveremos a cenar, así que no nos esperes. De hecho, no creo que pasemos la noche aquí.

Abro la boca ante sus palabras, atónito. Ella no espera respuesta y se va, dejándome con cualquier explicación sin verbalizar. Si antes estaba molesto, ahora estoy muy enfadado. Sólo intento sacar adelante a nuestra familia y ellos reaccionan como si fuera un crimen. Bien, si Sango quiere pasar la noche fuera, que lo haga, pero no sé llevará a las niñas con ella. ¿En qué está pensando? Mis hijas no van a pasar una noche fuera de casa sin su padre.

Cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme, aprovechando el silencio y la paz actuales para terminar los cálculos que hacía. Leo los números, saco cuentas y escribo opciones, pero al cabo de un rato, me percato de que realmente no logro concentrarme y no he progresado en nada. En mi mente, sólo está la imagen de Sango llevándose a las pequeñas, y sus palabras cargadas de resentimiento. Estaba dolida y creo que pude notar algo de decepción en su mirada, pero no comprendo qué la molestó tanto.

— Sólo decía la verdad, probablemente ella no comprende…

Un par de golpes en la entrada me alertan, como acto reflejo, abro rápidamente sólo para encontrarme con la anciana sacerdotisa esperando.

— Buenas tardes, su Excelencia. ¿Pensó que sería Sango?

— La verdad, sí…

— No creo que ella vuelva por sí sola, estaba bastante molesta y creo que la comprendo. ¿Puedo entrar? Me gustaría compartir algunas palabras con usted. — La dejo pasar y le sirvo un té, mientras espero que hable. Bebe un sorbo y luego me mira a los ojos con esa expresión sabia y experimentada que suele guardar más de lo que uno imagina. — El embarazo de Sango es un milagro, por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos, eso todos lo sabemos. Sin embargo, tampoco es bueno exagerar. Ella sabe lo delicada de su situación y está tomando todas las precauciones que debe.

— Lo sé, jamás dije que…

— Puede que no directamente, pero su actitud lo demuestra. Comprendo que esté preocupado, pero no logrará nada transmitiéndole esas emociones a ella. Debe buscar su apoyo, no alejarla. Los problemas que tengan, debiesen enfrentarlos juntos. En lugar de recrininarle al resto por las dificultades que vayan enfrentando, debería pedirles ayuda.

La observo unos segundos, notando la preocupación y las ganas de ayudar que tiene. Niego con la cabeza, buscando las palabras para explicarle lo que ocurrió.

— Sólo soy consciente de que no podremos llevar este ritmo siempre, el invierno se acerca y las cosas serán más difíciles. Quiero que mi familia tenga todo lo que necesita.

— De acuerdo, tal vez no está sabiendo cómo enfrentar la situación. Decirle a InuYasha que come demasiado y a Sango que ella pronto comenzará a hacer lo mismo, solo tensa el ambiente y provoca esto: que ambos se alejen. ¿Seguro que supo escoger sus palabras?

— Yo… No lo había pensado. Tiene razón, creo que me dejé llevar por mi dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno, en ese caso debería intentar hablar con ambos.

Se levanta, despidiéndose con una inclinación de su cabeza y se va. Miro el camino que toma, seguro de que Sango debe estar en su cabaña, junto con las pequeñas. Suspiro, la anciana Kaede tiene razón y les debo una disculpa. Así que me armo de valor para hablar con los dos. Esto no será sencillo, pero me lo busqué yo solo y debo asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1275.**

* * *

 _ **H** i, hi... sí, es día de actualizaciones (el viaje a la playa me recargó de energías) así que aquí vamos con otra viñeta: Miroku estresado. Sí, la noticia del embarazo debe haberlos llenado de felicidad, pero también de miedos e incertidumbres. Y eso sumado a que ya tienen a dos pequeñas a las que cuidar y la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de la aldea y los alrededores... para una mente que no deja de pensar como la de él, de seguro es difícil poder canalizar las preocupaciones y, si no busca una forma de hacerlo, termina explotando. Así que sí, Miroku es capaz de estresarse, igual que todos. Y aquí lo tenemos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tanta presión. Se llevará más que una noche solitaria, de eso estoy casi segura.  
_

 _ **C** omo siempre, saludos a mis fieles lectoras (saben que las amo, ¿verdad?): **Nuez, Mor, aby2125 y Loops**. Son un sol maravilloso, de verdad~_

 _ **B** ueno, abrazos a todas, nos leemos por ahí, ya saben :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	80. Blame

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Ya sabía que esto no sería sencillo. Con InuYasha no me fue _nada_ bien, no dijo ni una sola palabra a pesar de las disculpas, explicaciones y todo lo que le dije para que pudiésemos hablar sobre lo que pasó. Sólo soltó un bufido de indiferencia, dejándome hablarle al Árbol todo el rato que quisiera. Terminé indicándole que volvería más tarde, luego de hablar con mi mujer, hacia donde me dirijo ahora. Veo desde lejos a las gemelas jugar en las afueras de la cabaña de Kaede junto a Rin y Kirara, por lo que supongo que ella está en el interior. Toco la madera de la entrada para anunciar mi llegada, la anciana sacerdotisa me recibe con una sonrisa, dejándome pasar. Sango me mira con el ceño fruncido y luego desvía sus ojos de los míos, evidentemente molesta con mi presencia; Kohaku toma su mano en una señal de apoyo que, por alguna razón, me duele.

— Creo que sería bueno ir por más leña. ¿Me ayudas, pequeño Kohaku?

No parece muy convencido, pero ante la insistente mirada de la anciana, cede y la sigue, no sin antes darle una mirada de respaldo a su hermana y lanzarme a mí una de reproche. Espero a que estemos solos y me acerco a ella, su gesto indiferente no cambia, pero no se aleja ni evita que me siente frente suyo.

— ¿Puedes escucharme? Sé que fui un idiota y quiero disculparme.

Su mirada me fulmina, puedo sentir el escalofrío recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

— Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, no creo que cambie de opinión.

— **LXXX —**

" _ **Blame"**_

Sus palabras me hieren, pero soy consciente de que lo merezco, así que le sostengo la mirada unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar, rogando que mis palabras puedan suavizar su gesto y disminuir un poco su enfado.

— Cariño, sé que me comporté como un tonto, me dejé llevar por las preocupaciones y al final terminé desquitándome con ustedes, siendo que no tienen la culpa. Por el contrario, tendría que haber buscado su apoyo, no recriminarles… Lo siento, de verdad.

Su mirada sigue siendo dura, no ha cambiado en nada su semblante y puedo notar que ahora sus puños están prietos sobre su regazo, está aún más molesta.

— Entonces, ¿hay algo que recriminarnos? ¿Hemos estado haciendo mal las cosas este tiempo? ¿Estamos fallando, Miroku?

— N-No, yo no quise decir eso… — Nuevamente no sé elegir las palabras, me regaño mentalmente por esto. — No están fallando, ustedes hacen lo mejor que pueden, igual que yo. Lo lamento, no estoy pensando con claridad. Tengo mucho en mi cabeza y me está superando.

— Sí es así, está bien — siento un alivio pasajero al escuchar sus palabras —. Si estás tan abrumado por todo… Es preferible que te quedes solo para que puedas pensar con claridad y ordenar tus ideas.

— ¿Solo? — El alivio se esfuma por completo al ver su expresión aún dura y molesta. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Me voy, Miroku. Y me llevo a las niñas.

Mi mundo ahora se desmorona, siento mi corazón detenerse al oírla, sus ojos muestran determinación a pesar del dolor que no pueden ocultar. Tomo su mano, pero ella la aparta de inmediato.

— No puedes… No te irás, no vas a separar a las niñas de mí, a nuestro pequeño… No serías capaz de dejarme solo…

— Te dije que no cambiaré de idea. Estás siendo un completo idiota y mi esposo no es así. Él jamás habría herido de esa forma a su mejor amigo, mucho menos habría responsabilizado a su esposa de esa manera. ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene demasiado en mente? ¿Te has preguntado cómo me siento yo? No he dejado de sentir que la pérdida pasada fue mi responsabilidad. Pero me propuse tener un embarazo tranquilo, así que trato de dejar mi culpa a un lado y poner todas mis energías positivas en esto. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

Comienza a llorar, al igual que yo. La miro a los ojos, están llenos de decepción y dolor. Soy el más completo imbécil que existe por no haber sido capaz de verlo.

— L-Lo siento… Sango, no… por favor, no me dejes. No puedo seguir sin ti, sin ustedes…

— Lo sé — murmura, desviando sus ojos de los míos —. Yo tampoco… pero no podré soportar otra situación así. Necesito estar tranquila, y mientras no vuelva _mi esposo_ , no me quedaré aquí.

— P-Pero… Sango, te lo ruego…

— Basta, Miroku. Está decidido, no lo hagas más difícil.

Vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos ahora me piden que comprenda. Mi pecho se aprieta y mi estómago se encoge, siento algo romperse en mi interior. Aunque quiera, no puedo quedarme tranquilo dejándola partir.

— ¿Dónde irás? No es seguro que andes sola en tu estado, menos con las niñas… Si algo les pasa…

— Kohaku y Kirara estarán conmigo. Iremos hasta nuestra aldea, es un lugar seguro y apartado… pediré la protección de mi pueblo y… y…

Su voz se apaga, sus ojos se cierran e inhala profundo, llevándose ambas manos hasta su bajo vientre, noto el gesto temeroso antes de que me devuelva una mirada segura, decidida.

— No puedo detenerte, ¿verdad? — Me responde negando sutilmente. — ¿Volverás?

Hay un silencio que me parece eterno antes de que se rompa: — No lo sé. Eso no va a depender de mí.

Comprendo ahora que esto no va a ser algo fácil, para ninguno de los dos, y es todo mi culpa. Porque no supe enfrentarlo como debería, me dejé sobrepasar y terminé arruinándolo. Tomo su mano y esta vez, no la aparta, simplemente me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Sólo quiero que no olvides que te amo… a ti y a nuestros hijos. Por favor, recuérdalo…

— Nunca podría olvidarlo. Nosotros también a ti…

Su mano presiona suavemente la mía antes de soltarla y pedirme que me vaya con un gesto. Con el dolor de mi alma, obedezco sin decir nada más, mirándola por última vez antes de salir de la cabaña y abrazar a las pequeñas que juegan fuera, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas nuevamente abandonen mis ojos.

Se marchan pronto, dejándome un enorme vacío en mi interior, mi corazón se ha ido con ellos. Lamentablemente, aprendí de mala forma que el amor no es suficiente, y a pesar de que quizá sea lo que más tengamos, hoy no bastó para nosotros. Tengo que aprender de esto y nunca, jamás volver a cometer un error así.

Y rogar al cielo que mi corazón regrese con ella, pronto.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1082**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... Miroku iba a tener que pagar su error. Lástima que sea con el dolor de ambos, pero es una forma en la que tienen que aprender a superar este tipo de problemas. Miroku naturalmente no se deja llevar por el estrés y se estaba perdiendo en ese rumbo, su mujer no lo permitiría aunque deba enfrentar algo tan duro como una separación para darle el remezón que necesita. Puede que parezca radical, pero si le permite salir de esto sólo con una disculta, se arriesga a que algo así pueda volver a pasar y no está dispuesta a eso. Si ella se va a quedar con él, va a ser con el hombre que es capaz de encontrar una solución a sus problemas, al que le brinda paz y que tiene la habilidad de ver lo hermoso de la vida sin esforzarse demasiado y mostrárselo a los demás. A ese monje pacífico, alegre y carismático lleno de vida que es Miroku, no a un manojo de preocupaciones y problemas que no sabe cómo enfrentar. Para eso, ella tiene la solución: pierde lo que tienes y aprende a valorarlo. Hay que ver si aprende la lección._

 _ **C** omo siempre, miles de agradecimientos a **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor** , son las mejores, sus reviews me hacen fangirlear aunque sea en momentos tan críticos para ellos. Las quiero, de verdad~_

 _ **U** n abrazo a todos los que leen~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	81. Regain

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Han pasado varios días, creo que es una semana ya desde que se fueron. Este tiempo he intentado calmar mi alma y tranquilizar mi corazón, recordándome lo realmente importante en la vida. Puede sonar cursi o dramático, pero es lo que necesito hacer para traer a mi familia de regreso.

InuYasha no me ha hablado desde entonces, aunque sé que a menudo pasa por aquí y le pregunta a la anciana Kaede por mí, incluso ha acallado las habladurías de los aldeanos sobre el motivo por el que Sango se marchó. Le agradezco esos gestos, pero la verdad es que extraño su compañía, al igual que la de mis hijas y esposa.

Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos, recordando sus risas, cantos y juegos; la dulce voz de mi mujer y su tacto… Sonrío de medio lado, han sido unos días largos sin ellas y parece que no están prontos a acabar. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y miro la sala vacía, ordenada y silenciosa. Es tan extraño y doloroso este ambiente, aunque Sango tenía razón: ahora sé por qué cosas realmente debo preocuparme.

— **LXXXI —**

" _ **Regain"**_

Voy hasta mi cuarto para guardar algunas cosas que había sacado gracias a la nostalgia: mi _nenju_ , el _tsunokakushi_ que usó ella en nuestra boda, las _yukatas_ que les regaló InuYasha a las gemelas… Las dejo en su lugar y vuelvo a la sala, encontrándome para mi sorpresa con mi amigo. Al verme aparecer, me hace un gesto hacia la mesa, donde hay un jabalí. Le devuelvo una mirada extrañada.

— No has comido bien estos días, _tienes que hacerlo_ — su regaño me recuerda un poco a Sango, algo que me reconforta y duele en partes iguales.

— No es necesario, estoy bien…

— Keh, seguro. — Se cruza de brazos, sin dejar de mirarme un par de segundos con el semblante serio, sus ojos dorados me atraviesan duramente. — No estás bien, ambos lo sabemos. Tienes que dejar de castigarte.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mi mejor amigo no me habla y mi mujer se marchó, llevándose a nuestros hijos con ella…

— Resolverlo. Siempre lo haces, no sé cómo. Logras que Sango te perdone todo… creo que también le lavas el cerebro.

Sonrío, esta vez con un sentimiento más reconfortante ya que las palabras de InuYasha significan mucho para mí: está dándome su apoyo.

— ¿Y con mi amigo? No he podido pedirle disculpas como corresponde… ¿Crees que me pueda escuchar ahora? — No dice nada, sólo sigue con sus ojos fijos en los míos, sin suavizar el gesto. Decido que debo aprovechar el momento, antes de que vuelva a dejarme solo. — Lo siento, InuYasha. Todo lo que dije… no lo pensé. No es lo que siento, sólo me dejé llevar por la angustia y olvidé por un momento que no soy el único que está preocupado por la situación y que vela por nuestro bienestar. Tú… tú eres muy importante para nosotros, para mí, y tu compañía jamás será un estorbo, el que comas con nosotros no es un desperdicio. InuYasha, es gracias a ti que nuestra familia está a salvo y estoy seguro que, sin tu ayuda, Sango no se habría recuperado ni habría podido embarazarse otra vez… De verdad, lamento lo que dije y si pudiera volver atrás y evitarlo…

— Ya cállate. Deja de disculparte, eso no sirve ahora. Sólo haz que Sango vuelva — se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida —. Y come, si sigues así serás un esqueleto antes de que regrese.

— Está bien. ¿InuYasha? — Se detiene justo antes de salir, sin mirarme, pero en espera de mis palabras. — ¿Podrías comer conmigo hoy?

— Idiota.

No obtengo más respuesta, se va rápidamente antes de que pueda agregar algo. Miro el jabalí que aún está sobre la mesa y me dispongo a prepararlo, consciente de que InuYasha sabrá si le hice caso o no. Sin muchas ganas, cocino un estofado con la carne que obtuve de la presa que trajo mi amigo y, una vez que está listo, me siento a comer, nuevamente solo. No es algo que me guste, tampoco quiero acostumbrarme a ello, pero me lo merezco. Saboreo el caldo, notando que le falta algo de condimento… suelto una risita ahogada, extraño la comida de mi esposa, a pesar de que sus dotes culinarias no son las mejores que he probado, sé que cada plato que cocina está hecho con amor y eso les da un toque especial…

Cierro los ojos para transportarme a algún momento en el que compartimos la cena, en el que toda mi familia estaba junto a mí… mi pecho nuevamente siente la presión de la angustia, temo no poder recuperarlos a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Deseo más que cualquier otra cosa, volver a verlos, tenerlos a mi lado, anhelo sus risas, su presencia…

— ¿Aún está en pie tu invitación?

Abro los ojos y me encuentro de nuevo con InuYasha, sólo que esta vez está en su forma humana. Había olvidado que hoy era noche de luna nueva, y seguramente eso ha influido en el comportamiento de mi amigo, ya que suele ser un poco más sensible durante estos días. Le sonrío sinceramente, aliviado de poder tener su compañía, por lo menos hoy.

— Claro que sí. — Me apresuro a servirle mientras él se sienta en el puesto que siempre ocupa en nuestra mesa. Le entrego su plato, lo recibe en silencio. — Gracias por venir.

— Deja eso, sólo me aseguro de que te alimentes.

— De todas formas, es grato volver a tener compañía — le respondo sinceramente, no me importa el motivo por el que haya decidido venir, el hecho de que esté aquí alivia un poco mi corazón y me da esperanzas, de una forma que no podría explicar.

Que me haya vuelto a hablar, significa que tengo la posibilidad de recuperar su amistad. Y eso también quiere decir que puedo recuperar a mi familia, lograr que Sango regrese a nuestro hogar. Y lo haré.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 988**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... no va a ser fácil, pero creo que a pesar del enfado de InuYasha, también estaría preocupado por sus amigos. Comprendería el dolor de Miroku y trataría de darle ánimos a su modo. No creo que lo esté perdonando tan fácilmente, sólo quiere que las cosas se resuelvan pronto para volver a la normalidad, ya luego podrá desquitarse por lo que él le dijo y le hizo sentir. Pero ahora lo más importante es que Miroku logre que Sango vuelva y de eso está preocupado InuYasha. Además, de seguro que las extraña también, en especial a las gemelas, no tiene a nadie que juegue con él. Así que es capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado - momentáneamente - y decirle a Miroku que haga lo que debe hacer._

 _ **M** uchas gracias a todos los que leen, pero en especial a mis queridísimas **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor** , sus reviews son de lo mejor y les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se dan en comentar. Las amo (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos en el próximo, un abrazo!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	82. Redeem

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Inhalo profundo, llenando mis pulmones con el aire limpio de esta zona, sintiendo como mi alma se aliviana con el acto. Venir al templo de mi maestro Mushin fue una buena idea, no sólo por lo sabio que puede ser su consejo, sino porque necesitaba meditar y este ambiente de tranquilidad logra que mi cuerpo se relaje y mi espíritu renueve sus energías.

Sonrío mientras camino hacia el salón, donde sé que está mi maestro esperándome. Ya van dos semanas desde su partida, así que cuando llegué, mi maestro notó de inmediato mi angustia, pero antes de indagar en mis problemas o escucharme, me indicó que lo correcto era meditar para limpiar mi alma de las malas energías que podía cargar conmigo. Creo que no podría haberme dado un consejo más apropiado, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

— **LXXXII —**

" _ **Redeem"**_

Ingreso al salón y de inmediato, el aroma a té recién preparado e incienso inunda mis fosas nasales. Me siento frente a mi maestro y él de inmediato me ofrece una taza con el líquido caliente, la acepto y bebo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar, él espera paciente.

— Creo que no será una sorpresa decirte que vengo en busca de tu consejo, pero no como monje ni mentor, sino como lo más cercano a un padre que tengo…

Posa sus ojos en mí, siento su preocupación sin dificultad. — Se trata de tu mujer, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso llegaste solo?

Asiento con un gesto sin apartar la mirada. — Yo la herí, me dejé llevar por las preocupaciones, quise ser responsable de todo y creí que nadie me apoyaba. Le recriminé, a ella y a InuYasha, cosas de las que no son culpables. Y los alejé, cuando debería haber buscado su ayuda…

— Sé que ahora tienes muchas más responsabilidades que las que podrías haber imaginado en algún momento, pero debes aprender a no dejarte sobrepasar por ellas. La vez pasada te lo dije, no puedes tratar de llevar esa carga solo. A diferencia de cualquier otra chica, tu mujer puede y quiere apoyarte. No seas orgulloso y recuerda que tienes mucho que agradecer en la vida, no la desperdicies.

— Lo sé, cometí un error y lo estoy pagando bastante caro…

— Muchacho, tienes la suerte y la desdicha de que tu esposa es una mujer fuerte y competente. Puedes contar con ella para lo que necesites, pero también puedes perderla en cualquier momento porque ella es capaz de mantenerse muy bien sola. No teme enfrentar los desafíos que le presenta la vida y sabe tomar decisiones, a pesar de que le duelan. Tiene carácter, Miroku, pero más que eso, tiene amor. Un amor y una confianza demasiado grandes en ti. Deberías tomar algo de eso.

Sus palabras me desconciertan, es difícil comprender que describa tan bien a Sango, a menos que…

— ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

Mi pregunta no lo sorprende. Sonríe antes de responder. — Así es. Buscaba calma, aunque creo que sólo necesitaba reafirmar que lo que siente su corazón es verdadero. Sé que lo es, la pregunta ahora sería cuánto más vas a tardar tú en remediar las cosas. Quizá no la conozca tanto como tú, pero sé que te ama y te está esperando.

Agradezco sus palabras, porque son ciertas. Sango es una mujer que no requiere de la ayuda de nadie para salir adelante, es fuerte y decidida, su espíritu no tiene comparación. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, sé que me necesita, de la misma forma que yo la necesito a ella. Y no puedo perder más tiempo, por lo que me despido rápidamente de Mushin y llamo a Hashi para dirigirme a su aldea.

A pesar de que la noche comienza a caer pronto, le pido a mi amigo que siga su camino hasta que lleguemos a destino, no quiero esperar más. Él comprende mi apuro, por lo que llegamos a la aldea de los Exterminadores con los primeros rayos del sol. Los muros del fuerte fueron reconstruidos y son una sólida protección, por lo que debemos descender dentro de sus terrenos, cerca de la cabaña donde estoy seguro, debe estar mi familia. No me sorprende que nuestra llegada sea notada de inmediato, Kohaku es quien nos recibe alerta, pero su expresión cambia al instante al vernos. Antes de que alguno de los dos haga algo, la figura de Sango aparece tras él, sin necesidad de que nadie la convoque; sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al verme.

— Hola, preciosa. ¿No vienes a saludar a tu esposo? — Le extiendo mis brazos, ella da una corta carrera y se lanza sobre mí, permitiéndome rodearla y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, por fin vuelvo a sentirme completo.

La separo un poco de mí para besarla primero, extrañaba tanto sus labios… luego tomo su rostro entre mis manos y limpio el rastro de lágrimas que hay en sus mejillas, mientras mis ojos se pierden de nuevo en los suyos.

— Miroku, estás aquí… viniste…

— Así es, Sanguito. Pero no llores, ¿acaso no querías verme? Yo te extrañé demasiado…

— P-Pensé… te estabas tardando tanto… creí que…

— ¿Que me resignaría a perderlos? ¿A perderte a ti, la mujer más sexy que he conocido? Cariño, pareciera que no me conoces…

Niega con un gesto sutil. — Ahora sí… ahora estoy frente al hombre que es mi esposo…

Me sonríe, una mezcla de alivio, alegría y cariño que me embargan por completo. Le devuelvo el gesto, sabiendo que el sentimiento es recíproco. Y seguro de que nunca más volveré a alejarla, no quiero volver a perder una parte de mí.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 921**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, Miroku no podría quedarse simplemente esperando en la aldea, estoy segura de que iría a pedir consejo a su maestro, porque a pesar de todo, él sigue siendo un hombre sabio. Y conociendo a Miroku de tanto tiempo, sabe cuando está perdiendo su centro y también sabe cómo hacer que lo recupere. Supongo que Miroku reaccionaría de inmediato si le dicen que, así como es afortunado por la mujer que tiene, también la puede perder por idiota... Y no tardaría en ir por ella y volver a ser el mismo. Después de todo, dudo que le guste pensar y darse cuenta que Mushin tiene razón, porque Sango es capaz de seguir sola adelante, por mucho que le duela. Es una mujer decidida y segura, tenaz. Así que, ahora sí Miroku, piénsala bien antes de volver a joderla así._

 _ **A** gradecimientos como siempre, a mis adoradas **Nuez y aby2125** , y espero ansiosa cuando puedan pasarse por acá, **Mor y Loops**. Besos y abrazos a todas!_

 _ **N** os leemos espero que pronto._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	83. Normally

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Hemos vuelto a casa luego de unos días. Como era de esperar, InuYasha nos recibe molesto, reclamándonos el retraso y haciendo evidente que estaba preocupado. Su enfado se esfuma cuando las gemelas se le lanzan encima, es claro para todos que tanto él como ellas se han extrañado mucho.

Pasamos todo el día poniendo las cosas en orden en la aldea, Sango en persona se encargó de aclararle a los aldeanos que el motivo de su viaje era _privado_ y que no debían hacer especulaciones sobre ello, algo que espero hayan entendido. Incluso me pidió un momento para hablar a solas con InuYasha, para contarle el motivo por el que nos quedamos en su aldea unos días después de mi llegada.

Mientras ella termina de ver esos asuntos, yo me hago cargo de las niñas, quienes están felices de haber vuelto, juegan animadas la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que no nos sorprende que luego de la cena, ambas se duerman rápidamente. Las dejamos en el futón que está junto al nuestro, y también nos disponemos a descansar, a pesar de todo, el día ha sido largo.

— **LXXXIII —**

" _ **Normally"**_

En cuanto nos recostamos, Sango me abraza, entrelazando su mano con la mía y acomodándose en mi pecho; sonrío, besándole la cabeza mientras le acaricio la espalda, puedo adivinar que ella también sonríe.

— Extrañaba nuestro hogar… sé que una vez dije que no podía considerar éste como mi hogar, porque no podía confiarle mi corazón, pero… — Levanta el rostro para mirarme, sus ojos brillan con la luz de la luna. — Estaba equivocada. La aldea de los Exterminadores siempre será el hogar donde crecí, sin embargo, ahora mi corazón pertenece aquí — apoya su mano suavemente en mi pecho, su sonrisa se acentúa —, junto al tuyo. Y es aquí donde hemos construido una parte importante de nuestra historia.

— Es verdad — la secundo, la sinceridad y calidez que transmiten sus palabras reconfortan mi ser.

— Las niñas te extrañaban mucho. Nunca te he considerado un mal padre, pero esos días me di cuenta que hacías cosas que no había considerado… lamento haberlas alejado de ti.

— Está bien, tenías razón. Necesitaba volver a encontrarme y si no hubieses hecho eso… — Suelto un suspiro, ella comprende el mensaje. — Además, un padre debe hacer todo lo que pueda, y más, por sus hijos. ¿No hacía tu padre lo mismo por ti?

Cierra los ojos un momento, de seguro está viajando al pasado. Por un instante, pienso que no debería haberlo mencionado, temo que recuerde algo doloroso… Para mi sorpresa, cuando los abre, está sonriéndome.

— En realidad, mi padre era muy estricto. Siempre nos instruyó para que fuésemos sus sucesores y con nuestros camaradas, se mostraba decidido y tenaz. Pero en casa, solía ser muy tranquilo e intentaba que nosotros nos comportáramos lo más correctamente posible. Kohaku tiene un carácter muy similar al suyo, ahora que lo pienso. En cambio, yo… — Lo medita un momento, veo en sus ojos el paso de los recuerdos, una nostalgia alegre, por llamarla de alguna forma. — Yo soy mucho más como mi madre. Ella era testaruda, temeraria, incluso un poco imprudente, enérgica, solía no poder estarse tranquila.

— Pues, sí suena un poco como tú — suelto una risita, ella presiona con fuerza mi mano en forma de reclamo silencioso.

— Recuerdo que, al principio, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que yo fuese una Exterminadora. Ya sabes, el típico discurso de que era una niña, que eso era para los varones. Mi madre me instó a demostrarle que podía hacerlo… Fue un desafío personal, supongo, y lo siguió siendo después. En nuestra aldea, las mujeres eran fuertes, pero ninguna se dedicaba a la Exterminación, así que tampoco fue fácil ganarme un lugar entre mis compañeros. Y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, mi padre nunca dejó de apoyarme.

— Seria difícil no hacerlo, debe haberse dado cuenta que llevas en el alma lo guerrera. Creo que nadie en su sano juicio, se habría puesto en tu camino.

Ríe por lo bajo antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos. — Supongo que los padres debemos hacerlo: apoyar siempre a nuestros hijos. — Asiento con un leve movimiento, abrazándola un poco más fuerte. — Mi madre siempre lo hizo, hasta el día que murió… Fue un invierno largo y una extraña enfermedad se la llevó. Entonces, mi padre se volvió incluso más estricto y exigente. No comprendí sus razones hasta mucho tiempo después…

— Los padres suelen actuar de muchas maneras que no comprendemos al principio — ahora recuerdo a mi propio padre, a quien me costó entender por muchos años —. Mi padre nunca quiso que me apegara mucho a él, sabía que no viviría mucho tiempo. Cuando nací, su Agujero Negro ya estaba cerca del límite y, a pesar de que se cuidó lo más que pudo durante años, no pudo evitar el final… Admito que al principio lo odié, le guardé mucho rencor porque sólo era un niño y no comprendía lo que ocurría. Lo culpé de su propia muerte, hasta que comencé a vivir la misma pesadilla y supe que él jamás quiso dejarme… viví en carne propia el miedo, la incertidumbre… incluso comprendí que nunca se aferrara a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre… Tristemente, entendí que también se alejara de ella. Después de todo, por muchos años, yo tampoco quise encariñarme con nadie… Mi familia fueron Mushin y Hashi, quienes me enseñaron a convivir con esa maldición sin hundirme. Luego me enteré que mi padre les había pedido a los dos que cuidaran de mí y que hicieran lo posible para motivarme a acabar con ella… y lo hicieron, muy a su manera. Debo agradecerles, a los tres, que me hayan ayudado a lograrlo… Aunque, siendo sincero — acaricio su rostro, puedo notar que su mirada está un poco nublada, al igual que la mía. Sé que los recuerdos siempre dolerán, y compartir algo así con ella también le afecta — la principal razón por la que realmente no me rendí, fuiste tú. Porque dijiste que no me abandonarías, que preferías morir conmigo… y me hiciste prometerte que no dejaría de luchar.

— De alguna forma, tenía que sacarte algunas ideas estúpidas que tenías en la cabeza. Porque, después de haberlo perdido todo, tú lograste que volviese a tener deseos de vivir, un motivo distinto a la venganza… ya te lo he dicho. No podría haber seguido sin ti…

— Lo sé, yo tampoco habría podido… aunque, tenías un par de pretendientes a los que no les hubiese molestado para nada la idea de acogerte y consolarte…

Frunce los labios al escuchar mi tono fingiendo estar ofendido, se inclina levemente sobre mí, su mirada brilla perspicaz, parece pensar cuidadosamente su próxima jugada, sin embargo, noto sin dificultad que tras sus ojos aparentando molestia, hay una pizca de diversión y alivio.

— Bueno, digamos que tú no te quedas nada atrás… podría comenzar nombrando a Koharu, o Shima, o…

— ¡Eran apenas unas niñas! No pueden competir contigo… ni con esto, claro — llevo mi mano hasta su trasero y lo presiono con seguridad, ella da un respingo, pero sé que se lo esperaba.

— Nunca vas a dejar de ser un pervertido, ¿verdad?

— Contigo, imposible. Dime que no te gusta…

— Eres un caso perdido, Miroku… — Se vuelve a ubicar a mi lado, pero me da la espalda, aún simulando estar molesta. — Hora de dormir, buenas noches.

Me acomodo para abrazarla por la cintura, acercándola a mí y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro, siento su aroma y me percato de la disimulada sonrisa que tiene en los labios. Beso su mejilla con cariño.

— Buenas noches, cariño… y gracias por darme la posibilidad de vivir esto…

Presiona suavemente mi abrazo en respuesta. Ahora cierro los ojos, por fin podré volver a dormir completamente tranquilo, porque hemos vuelto.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1296**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... ¿me extrañaron? Apuesto que no xD pero yo sí extrañé las viñetas. No es que no esté escribiendo, pero he estado con muchos otros proyectos y me costaba organizarme para continuar. Pero ¡ta-dá! Aquí está, ¿qué les parece? Siempre he pensado que ellos pocas veces deben tocar el tema de sus pasados, en especial de sus padres, pero ya que hablaban de eso, considero que a los dos les gustaría saber más. Después de todo, son cosas importantes y compartirlas, sólo fortifica más el lazo. Así que creo que ambos hablarían tranquilos sobre el tema, a pesar del dolor que les pudo causar en el pasado, ahora tienen una vida plena y, siendo ellos padres también, de seguro comprenden mucho mejor a los propios. Y bueno, por supuesto que Miroku no iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco y acariciar algo que de seguro extrañaba mucho. Y, para que estamos con cosas, Sango lo ama así, tal cual. Así que, hay que celebrar que volvieron un poco a la normalidad. Ahora sólo falta que InuYasha perdone por completo a Miroku. Probablemente, esté preparando una venganza._

 _ **E** n fin, dejo esto por aquí y me voy a dormir, no sin antes agradecer infinitamente a quienes se pasan a leer y siempre dejan sus comentarios: **aby2125, Mor, Firee, Loops y Nuez**. Le doy además, la bienvenida a una nueva lectora, **SANmar**. Amo sus reviews y, ya saben, siempre estoy abierta a sus opiniones._

 _ **U** n abrazo apretado y besos pegajosos a todas (?) nos leemos en lo que venga o, ya saben, por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	84. Revengeful

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

— ¡Bien, es toda tuya! — InuYasha suelta una carcajada, quedándose en un rincón apoyado en la pared, los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos llenos de malicia.

—¡¿Mía?! — Esquivo un golpe, mirándolo confundido. — ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme?

— Keh, las princesas encantadas son tu especialidad. Además, no es un yōkai _tan_ poderoso.

Voy a reclamarle cuando otro ataque me interrumpe, alcanzo a evitarlo y utilizo mu shakujō para defenderme, enfrentando al demonio que ya no tiene la forma de una delicada princesa y que me mira con odio en su roja mirada, sacando la lengua ahora bífida y pasándosela por los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hōshi? Pensé que te gustaban las princesas… yo no tendría problema en darte una probadita…

Su voz y su aspecto me causan repugnancia, más cuando recuerdo el rostro de la princesa a la que le arrebató la identidad. Saco un par de pergaminos y vuelvo a mirar de reojo a mi amigo, sigue en su posición indiferente, incluso parece un poco divertido con la situación, su sonrisa muestra ambos colmillos. Niego con un gesto, asumiendo que esta es su venganza.

— **LXXXIV —**

" _ **Revengeful"**_

Vuelvo a atacar, intentando llegar lo más cerca posible de la cabeza del yōkai para poder colocar los pergaminos y terminar con esto pronto; sin embargo, la criatura es ágil y logra evitarme sin mucha dificultad. Luego de unos minutos que se me hacen interminables, logro paralizarla para colocar los Sutras en su frente. La energía maligna comienza a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer y por fin el ambiente se aliviana.

Tras informar al patriarca que hemos acabado con la amenaza y explicarle la situación, vuelvo con InuYasha, quien me espera cerca de la salida, cargando un par de cestas de gran tamaño llenas de arroz y mirándome aún con cierta malicia, al parecer disfrutó del espectáculo.

— Deja de sonreír, no fue gracioso.

— Vamos, sabía de sobra que podrías con esto. Y no es como si te hubiese abandonado, seguía ahí en caso de que algo se _saliera de control_.

— Tendrías que decírselo tú a Sango y las gemelas, si algo hubiese pasado…

— Lo sé, por eso me quedé — murmura, sus ojos por un momento se ensombrecen con algo de preocupación —. Ella me hizo jurarle que volveríamos a salvo. Sabía que seguía molesto contigo.

— ¿Sango…? — Suelto un suspiro, mi esposa puede ser muy precavida en algunos aspectos y no le permitiría a InuYasha abandonar la aldea sin asegurarle nuestro bienestar. — Creo que no era necesario, ¿verdad?

Me observa con la mirada brillando, puedo notar algo de traviesa maldad aún escondida en sus ojos, sonríe de medio lado soberbio, pero su semblante astuto no logra ocultar del todo el alivio que expresa todo su ser.

— Habría preferido quedarme en el bosque y que te las arreglaras por tu cuenta, a ver si sigues pensando que soy un "desperdicio" de comida…

— Oh, vamos… me he disculpado incontables veces por eso. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás?

De pronto se detiene, dejando una de las cestas en el suelo y mirándome fijamente, ya no con malicia o astucia, esta vez sus ojos se posan en los míos, está serio aunque notablemente más relajado que otros días. Guardo silencio en espera de sus palabras, si bien pasamos un tiempo los dos solos mientras Sango estuvo en su aldea, ese ambiente no era propicio para una charla sincera porque nuestros corazones tenían mucho pesar. Ahora es diferente, porque algo de normalidad ha vuelto a nuestras vidas.

— Ya no estoy molesto, menos después de _saber_ cómo pagaste ese error — me sonríe de forma fraterna, con una comprensión que me embarga por completo —. Lo de hoy sólo fue un escarmiento…

— Pues, espero que no se repita… o, por lo menos, avísame antes la próxima vez.

Sonríe nuevamente, volviendo a cargar su cesta y comenzando a andar, su mirada perdida en el camino. De pronto, vuelve a romper el silencio, aunque casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera realmente verbalizar nada concreto.

— Miroku, ¿cómo es…? — Se arrepiente casi al instante y no dice más, aparentando que jamás habló.

Lo miro de reojo un par de segundos y luego golpeo suavemente su hombro, llamando su atención.

— Es como si la vida volviese a tu cuerpo, InuYasha — me mira un poco confundido, le sonrío antes de continuar —. Descuida, sé que lo sentirás algún día, espero que pronto.

Asiente con un gesto, agradeciendo con sus ojos que haya comprendido sin necesidad de que entrara en más detalles. Seguimos caminando a paso sereno, ambos más tranquilos y con el alma más liviana después de haber aclarado todo este asunto y vuelto a estar en paz el uno con el otro. Repentinamente, noto como el gesto de InuYasha nuevamente se tuerce, mirándome de forma perversa, sus colmillos relucen en la comisura de sus labios.

— Oh, pero no creas que te las llevarás así de fácil… — Se ríe por lo bajo, desconcertándome. — No me veas así, coqueteaste de más con esa princesa… ¿piensas que no te vi? Sólo espera a que se lo diga a Sango…

— No serías capaz… — Murmuro, un tanto temeroso debido a la amenaza implícita en su voz.

— Claro que sí. No estoy molesto, pero siempre es divertido ver cómo te pone en tu lugar.

— ¡Sabes que no me pasé de la raya!

— Puede ser, pero yo te vi muy dispuesto a consolarla por todas las tragedias que había pasado — intenta imitar su voz, logrando un tono que es gracioso, aunque yo no me río para nada.

— InuYasha, ¿crees que este inocente monje podría hacer algo así?

— Mejor deja esa cara para cuando se entere Sango — se adelanta, riendo con sorna —. ¡Si llego antes que tú, eres hombre muerto!

Comienza a correr, rápidamente intento alcanzarlo; seguirle el paso nunca fue un problema para mí, pero ahora llevo carga al hombro, por no decir que él se adelantó bastante sin siquiera advertirme antes. Niego con un gesto, agradeciendo poder contar con su amistad, pese a que le gusta meterme en aprietos.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 994**

* * *

 _ **A** sí es, InuYasha quizá lo haya perdonado, pero nunca dejará de fastidiarlo. Considero que le gusta molestar a Miroku, ponerlo en aprietos y verlo pagar su comportamiento, seguramente porque sabe que Sango lo terminará perdonando de todas formas. Además, ¿qué amistad verdadera no disfruta de un poco de bullying? En especial la de los hombres... Lo bueno, es que ya están en paz y que pueden volver a hablar relajados, de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacen. También creo que InuYasha no podría seguir guardándole rencor a su amigo porque de sólo comprender el dolor que vivió esos días sin Sango, debe haberlo perdonado. Incluso creo que, después de lo que pasó, él querría saber cómo es volver a tener a su otra mitad consigo, y Miroku lo conoce lo suficiente para saber leerlo y calmarlo. Es que son un amor~_

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias - nuevamente - a todos quienes leen, muy especialmente a mis fieles **aby2125, Mor, Nuez** y a quienes sé que se pasarán por aquí en algún momento, **Firee, Loops y Onmi**. Nos leemos en la siguiente, o por ahí, ya saben~_

 _ **S** aludos y abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	85. Sanction

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

La primera nevada ya llegó, dejando el paisaje teñido de blanco después de su paso. Como hoy el sol decidió salir y la temperatura ambiente es mucho más elevada que otros días, los niños salieron a jugar con la nieve, y mis pequeñas no son la excepción. Sango procuró abrigarlas bien y ahora corren tras InuYasha y Shippō, quien volvió antes de la nevada a casa; se lanzan bolas de nieve y ríen alegremente. Los observo sentado a los pies de un árbol: mi castigo por la _"coquetería"_ que InuYasha dijo haber visto de más, ha sido que me ocupe completamente de las gemelas estos días, dejando que Sango descanse. Sonrío, recordando que mi amigo también recibió un largo regaño por parte de mi mujer, por haberme dejado todo el trabajo a mí y, además, le insinuó algo de que no debía "andar de chismoso". Aunque claro, soy el único castigado.

— **LXXXV —**

" _ **Sanction"**_

De pronto veo a un par de aldeanos conversando entre ellos, acercarse a mí un poco indecisos, hasta que llegan a mi lado y me miran, sus rostros muestran algo de preocupación.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? Se ven un poco afligidos… — Les pregunto, ellos asienten torpemente.

— Sí, verá… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Me levanto y le hago un gesto a InuYasha, quien ha detenido sus juegos para observar la escena, me indica que vaya tranquilo mientras vuelve a perseguir a Mao y Mei. Acompaño a los hombres hasta la vivienda de uno de ellos, me invitan a pasar y, un tanto nerviosos, comienzan a hablar.

— Bueno, su Excelencia, nosotros… queremos pedirle su consejo. Es sobre nuestras esposas…

— Sí, creemos que usted nos puede orientar sobre qué hacer con ellas, como su mujer también es un poco _problemática…_

— Sango no es problemática — mi respuesta es casi refleja al escuchar sus palabras, lo que logra sorprender no sólo a los aldeanos, sino que a mí también —. Ella simplemente es… _distinta_. ¿Qué ocurre con sus mujeres?

— Ellas han estado hablando mucho sobre… bueno, que también son responsables de la seguridad de nuestros hogares. Se les ha metido en la cabeza la idea de comenzar a entrenar en cuanto el clima mejore.

— Así es — el otro sujeto asiente, bastante alarmado —. Incluso han considerado ir a hablar con su esposa sobre el tema. Claro que no podemos permitirlo, ellas son _mujeres_ , _nuestras mujeres_ …

— Sería inaceptable que hicieran algo así — lo secunda su amigo, agitando la cabeza con desagrado —. Usted _debe_ ayudarnos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— He escuchado que… disculpe mi atrevimiento al decirlo, pero corren rumores de que ustedes han pasado por algunos _castigos_ debido a algunos problemas que han tenido. ¿Qué clase de castigo le impone a su mujer?

Sonrío de medio lado y niego con un gesto, estos sujetos no saben de lo que hablan ni con quién lo hacen. Escucho a lo lejos los gritos de triunfo de mis hijas y de Shippō, seguramente le han ganado a InuYasha. Suelto un suspiro, ordenando mis ideas antes de responderles.

— Creo que han buscado a la persona equivocada para solicitar consejo. Quizá la anciana Kaede…

— Ella nos dijo que lo mejor era que habláramos con usted.

Entonces, la sacerdotisa considera que ellos deben cambiar su actitud. Sonrío más ampliamente, mirándolos fijo ahora, sus rostros muestran un poco de confusión.

— Bien, deben saber que, en realidad, el _castigado_ soy yo. Es cierto, Sango es, en muchos sentidos, una mujer muy distinta a las demás: una Exterminadora. Quizá sea difícil de comprender, pero con ella aprendí que hay cosas que uno debe aceptar. El hecho de que sus esposas consideren que también son responsables de cuidar de su hogar, debería enorgullecerlos. Es un error nuestro pensar que los hombres debemos hacernos cargo de ese tipo de labores, mientras a ellas las limitamos a las domésticas y el cuidado de los pequeños.

— Pero es que es peligroso… Eso es tarea de hombres…

— Además, ellas son tan débiles, dudo que puedan… — Deja la frase a medio terminar cuando me escucha soltar una risita en desacuerdo.

— Han visto a mi esposa, ¿verdad? ¿Y a mí? Sé que sí, muchas veces nos han criticado. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que no somos nosotros los que estamos _equivocados_. Si les dan la oportunidad a sus mujeres de intentarlo, verán que luego incluso ustedes lo agradecerán. Se quitarán un peso de encima al saber que ellas no están indefensas. Les aseguro que Kohaku, InuYasha y Sango son excelentes guerreros y las entrenarían con esmero. Y nunca estarían solas, la idea es que entre todos nos cuidemos. — Sus miradas ahora denotan más confusión, pero me alegra darme cuenta que por lo menos no he llegado a oídos sordos. — Si de verdad quieren mi consejo, se los daré: hablen con ellas. Escúchenlas, comprendan sus razones y denles las suyas. Probablemente, puedan llegar a una solución juntos.

Siguen un tanto confundidos, pero asienten con un gesto. Luego de despedirme, abandono el lugar para ir en busca de las gemelas, encontrándome de sorpresa con Sango, quien observa sus juegos apoyada en el mismo árbol donde estaba yo.

— Aquí estás — me mira con el gesto serio y un leve tono de reproche —. ¿No debías ver a las niñas?

— Sí, pero un par de aldeanos me pidió consejo sobre sus esposas y no pude negarme… — Le respondo, llegando a su lado y sonriéndole.

— ¿Consejo? ¿Qué, necesitaban reconquistarlas?

— No, ellos querían saber cómo _controlarlas_ , porque quieren comenzar a entrenar…

Entorna los ojos al escucharme, noto su molestia y fastidio con facilidad, chasquea la lengua en tanto niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Los mandaste con alguien más?

— No, en realidad sí los aconsejé — me mira confundida, quizá pensando que apoyé su idea. Le acaricio la cabeza y sigo sonriéndole con tranquilidad —. Les dije lo maravilloso que es tener una mujer como tú y que deberían dejarles intentarlo. Tienen la idea de que eres una esposa _problemática_ y que soy yo quien _te castiga_. La gente puede hacerse una impresión muy errada de las cosas, ¿no crees?

— Bastante… — Me sonríe de vuelta, acariciándome la mejilla y besándome fugazmente. — Hablando de eso… ¿quieres cambiar tu castigo? InuYasha verá a las gemelas un rato, tu esposa necesita un poco de atención. ¿Qué tal si la ayudas mientras se baña?

Mi mirada pícara se encuentra con la suya coqueta, no necesita decirme más: toma mi mano y me encamina hasta nuestro hogar, recordándome que sus castigos son por lejos, algo que nos saca de la rutina y que, además de redimirme, terminan encendiendo aún más nuestra relación.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1089**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta, esta vez sobre la forma en la que el pensamiento de Miroku cambió definitivamente sobre su mujer. Si recordamos, él se preocupaba de que Sango fuese como es porque temía que la lastimaran y además, estaba un poco agobiado por los rumores y chismes que solían rondarles; ahora, sin embargo, es completamente consciente de que estar junto a una mujer así es lo mejor que le podría pasar, y qué mejor para demostrarlo que aconsejar a un par de aldeanos que le den la oportunidad a sus propias mujeres de aprender a defenderse. Después de todo, dudo que Miroku pueda conciliar mucho la idea de limitar a las personas, aunque sea en esa época. Y claro, no podía faltar su lado libidinoso, el que su esposa ya conoce y sabe aprovechar bastante bien - Sango, te envidio sanamente, ya quisiera yo tener a mi propio Miroku -. _

_**N** uevamente, agradezco a todos los que se han pasado, se pasan y se pasarán a leer, muchas gracias por sus reviews **Nuez, Mor y aby2125** , y les dejo saludos fangirleros a quienes puedan pasarse en el futuro, en especial a **Firee, Onmi y Loops**. Un beso gigante para todas :3_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	86. Commencement

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Sango se encuentra en nuestra habitación ordenando ropa mientras yo me ocupo de la cocina, hoy también ha salido el sol y los muchachos decidieron llevar a las gemelas a dar un paseo, por lo que podemos disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad.

De pronto, un par de golpes en la entrada llaman mi atención, al atender me encuentro con un par de aldeanas que parecen un tanto nerviosas pero decididas.

— Buenas tardes, damas, ¿qué se les ofrece?

— B-Bueno, no-nosotras buscamos a la señora Sango…

— **LXXXVI —**

" _ **Commencement"**_

Levanto una ceja un tanto confundido, pero pronto recuerdo la charla de hace unos días con ese par de esposos y hago la asociación. Las invito a pasar y les pido que tomen asiento mientras sirvo té, ambas siguen nerviosas por lo que intento calmarlas.

— Sango estará aquí enseguida. ¿Es por los entrenamientos?

— S-Sí… queremos su consejo…

— Aún no estamos seguras…

— Entonces, hablar con ella les aclarará muchas dudas — les sonrío tratando de trasmitirles algo de confianza.

— Oh, p-pero usted quizá… — Una de ellas intercambia una mirada con la otra, confundiéndome un poco. — ¿Nos podría leer la fortuna en la palma de la mano? Hemos escuchado que es muy bueno…

Probablemente, esa no es la palabra que yo hubiese escogido, pero tampoco puedo negarme. Tomo una de las manos y miro con detenimiento las líneas, concentrado.

— Cariño, ¿quizá podría-…? — La voz de Sango interrumpe mi lectura, levanto mi mirada sólo para ver cómo se devuelve, sé lo que debe haber pensado.

Me disculpo con las mujeres, pidiéndoles que vuelvan en otro momento y me apresuro en llegar a nuestro cuarto. No me es difícil escuchar los sollozos mezclados con reclamos de enfado cuando me acerco, entro en la habitación y la observo sentada sobre el futón, intentando seguir su labor, aunque sus puños terminan arrugando la prenda que tiene en sus manos.

— Sango, preciosa…

— Lárgate, ¿quieres? De seguro esas aldeanas necesitan más de tus _atenciones_ — me espeta, dejando con fuerza un kimono a su lado y tomando otro —. Probablemente todos tienen razón y estás buscando con quien _distraerte_ , porque claro, tu mujer anda con un genio del demonio y tiene una enorme barriga que apenas se puede, se convirtió en una gorda. ¡Si hasta el señor de las verduras me ofreció una dieta! Ah, ¿cómo puedo ser tan ingenua…? Es obvio que _necesitas_ entretenimiento extra con una chica más _atractiva_ , ¿pero en nuestra sala? Estás perdiendo la vergüenza, si es que alguna vez tuviste algo. No sé qué más esperaba de ti, debí suponer que nunca cambiarías, yo… ¡Agh, maldición!

Suelta el yukata que acaba de tomar y agacha la mirada, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. He escuchado cada palabra en silencio, interrumpirla no habría ayudado en nada. Cuando sé que no seguirá hablando, me siento frente suyo.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Suelta un bufido como respuesta, escapando de mi mirada. — Bien, porque ahora quiero que me escuches con atención: _no_ voy a darle mis atenciones a nadie que no seas tú. Sí, puede que tengas muy mal genio últimamente, pero cuando me enamoré de ti, ya conocía el carácter que tenías y así me gustaste siempre. Y sí, puede que hayas subido un poco de peso, ¿y qué? ¡Estás embarazada! No voy a buscar _distracciones_ sólo por eso, hay muchas otras cosas que me gustan de ti… no seas tontita, te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio? — Asiento con un gesto, ella me deja abrazarla, buscando refugio en mi pecho. — P-Pero esas aldeanas…

— Querían hablar contigo sobre el entrenamiento. Me pidieron que les leyera la fortuna para saber si estaban tomando una buena decisión…

— Ya veo… — Suelta un suspiro antes de volver a hablar. — L-Lo siento… a veces me pregunto por qué te casaste conmigo si soy un desastre…

— Porque te amo, preciosa… ¿por qué más lo haría?

— Pero ¿qué viste en mí? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a…? Un día sólo eras mi compañero de viaje, alguien que peleaba a mi lado, y de pronto… todo cambió. ¿Hay un momento exacto en el que ocurrió?

Sonrío y la abrazo un poco más, recordando nuestros momentos juntos.

— Siempre te encontré atractiva, pero siendo sincero, temía acercarme. Tal como dices, eras mi compañera de viaje y quien peleaba a mi lado. Admiraba tu fortaleza, hasta que conocí tu corazón y comprendí que eres diferente. Sé que tardé un tiempo en verte como una mujer, pero luego de que lo hice… — La abrazo un poco más, sintiendo algo cálido volver a nacer en mi pecho. — Sango, atesoro cada experiencia que hemos pasado juntos, pero no puedo determinar el momento en que te convertiste en lo más importante para mí. Sólo sé que me hiciste sentir cosas que no había sentido antes. Me hiciste mejor persona y el hombre más feliz en el mundo. Y no cambiaría eso por nada, preciosa.

— ¿De verdad? — Levanta su rostro para verme a los ojos, parece sentirse un poco culpable, no me es difícil descifrar su mirada. — ¿A pesar de mi mal humor, mis celos desmedidos, mis golpes y lo problemática que soy como esposa?

Sus palabras están cargadas de arrepentimiento, algo que me conmueve; le sonrío con cariño, conozco muy bien lo que ha mencionado.

— Aún con todo eso, soy feliz a tu lado. Si tuviese que elegir, seguirías siendo mi primera y última opción, porque te amo tal cual eres. Puede que seamos un matrimonio bastante atípico, pero no he visto esa genuina felicidad en nadie más, ¿tú sí?

Niega con un gesto, volviendo a sonreír y besándome, nunca me cansaré de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

— Te amo, Miroku… perdóname por ser tan tonta y dejarme llevar por mis celos e inseguridades… y gracias por… _todo._

— No hay nada que perdonar… además, cuando te enfadas eres irresistible… — Ahora me dirijo a su cuello y respiro su aroma, embelesado.

— Parece que algo de lo que te reclamé al principio es cierto… — Me separo un poco para mirarla de forma interrogante, una sonrisa astuta cruza su rostro. — Nunca vas a cambiar.

También sonrío de la misma forma. — Tú tampoco, pequeña gruñona.

Ahora suelta una risita, ambos más tranquilos. Si bien su embarazo esta vez está causando muchos más cambios en su humor, nos amamos y, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no hay forma de que dejemos de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1055**

* * *

 _ **¡H** e vuelto! Lamento estar media desaparecida, pero la vuelta al trabajo ha sido bastante caótica, he tenido unos turnos muy malos, además de que las festividades de Pascua de Resurrección también me tuvieron ocupada. Pero basta es excusas, ¡he llegado al fin! Sé que me extrañaron... ok, sé que no xD _

_**¿Q** ué opinan ustedes? Son amor. Joder, es que justo hoy estaba fangirleando con Nuez sobre lo maravillosamente canon que son estos dos porque es imposible verlos separados. Vamos, ¿alguien puede decirme lo contrario? Es como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, aún con sus defectos. Su relación, su dinámica, la forma en la que Miroku puede contener, calmar y soportar a Sango y el modo en que ella sabe controlarlo, provocarlo y comprenderlo... si hasta sus defectos se complementan, de cierta forma. Aish, amor~ _

_**S** uficiente, dejo mis suspiros fangirleros hasta aquí, les prometo pronto volver con más, que ya se va acercando el final del invierno y eso significa que nacerá el pequeño y volverá Kagome. ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Y mientras? Pues... es lo que trato de descubrir mientras escribo._

 _ **A** gradecimientos, como siempre, a mis amadas y adoradas **Nuez, Mor, Loops y aby2125,** sus reviews siempre me hacen fangirlear más de lo que suelo hacer y hasta soltar grititos de emoción. Y, si deciden llegar hasta este punto, estaré profundamente complacida y honrada, **Onmi y Firee**. Les envío un abrazo y un beso baboso a todas :)_

 _ **¡N** os leemos pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	87. Scarcity

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Miro el cielo al salir de casa, las nubes cubren el sol y el viento frío anuncia que pronto habrá tormenta. Niego con un gesto y comienzo a caminar, un poco abatido. Sé que los cambios de humor en Sango son algo esperables y los conozco bien; sin embargo, estos días ha estado bastante nostálgica, la he descubierto llorando un par de veces y, a pesar de que trato de apoyarla, ella simplemente me pide que la deje sola, me asegura que estará bien, que sólo es un poco de melancolía.

Pese a que me preocupa, no puedo hacer nada si ella no me lo permite, y esto sólo logra que me dé cuenta de lo inútil que soy en algunas cosas.

— **LXXXVII —**

" _ **Scarcity"**_

Me detengo y levanto la mirada, sorprendido de a dónde me han traído inconscientemente mis pies. Sonrío de medio lado, no es un lugar que visite mucho, por lo menos no solo. Cada vez que he venido, ha sido acompañando a mi mujer o en busca de InuYasha, nunca por cuenta propia. Eso no significa que no me importe ni que no la extrañe, simplemente nuestra relación es distinta.

Me siento apoyando mi espalda en la estructura de madera, soltando un suspiro y recordando tantas cosas. La señorita Kagome significó demasiado para todos, y aunque nunca tuve una cercanía tan profunda con ella como Sango, InuYasha o Shippō, siempre estuvo ahí para darme los sermones que necesitaba oír, regañarme cuando Sango no lo haría y darnos esos pequeños empujoncitos que al final, lograron que termináramos admitiendo nuestros sentimientos.

— A decir verdad, señorita Kagome, creo que hace más falta de lo que admitimos… — Mi murmuro se lo lleva el viento, mientras cierro los ojos casi por acto reflejo. — Siempre he estado agradecido de que confiara en mí, a pesar de que no hubiera muchos motivos para hacerlo. El viajar en grupo logró que dejara de temer encariñarme con alguien, y luego… bueno, supongo que el resto lo sabe. Si eso no hubiese pasado, no habría conocido a Sango, y eso implicaría que no tendría la vida que hoy puedo disfrutar…

Una calidez nace en mi pecho, ese tipo de dulzura que solía sentir en su compañía y vuelvo a sonreír, es tan extraño sentirla cerca, pero saber que físicamente no está presente. Me pregunto si esto será lo que sienten los muchachos cada vez que vienen aquí…

— Es difícil decirlo, pero la extrañamos mucho. Quizá sea quien menos pueda hablar de ello, porque siento mi vida plena junto a Sango; sin embargo, no puedo negar que algo nos hace falta. En estos momentos, estoy seguro que usted podría darme un consejo más acertado que cualquier otro, sobre cómo abordar la tristeza de Sango. Ambos sabemos lo difícil que es a veces, y a pesar de que lo doy todo por ella, creo que ahora no soy capaz de hacer algo. Temo que lo que yo puedo ofrecerle, no es lo que ella necesita. Probablemente, extrañe platicar con usted y sea eso lo que ahora la aflige. De seguro no puede desahogarse sobre nuestros problemas con nadie, y dudo que me diga a mí sus quejas del matrimonio, las obligaciones del hogar, sus cambios y molestias durante el embarazo o sus reclamos contra mí. Quizá piensa que no podría ayudarla, que no la entendería, o le da miedo causar algún tipo de desacuerdo… o simplemente, necesita una opinión diferente a la mía. Supongo que hay cosas de chicas que nunca podré comprender y Sango jamás compartirá conmigo. Y en ese tipo de cosas, es en las que yo también necesito su ayuda, porque muchas veces no sé reaccionar como debería…

De pronto, el viento comienza a tornarse más frío, pero increíblemente, el calor en mi pecho se mantiene, mientras recuerdo algunas palabras de la señorita Kagome. Cosas como que debería aprender más sobre sus sentimientos que sobre su cuerpo, o que debería comportarme para no herirla… Me pongo de pie, encontrando la respuesta que buscaba; me giro para mirar de frente al pozo y sonrío antes de volver a hablar.

— Gracias… ya sé lo que debo hacer.

Me encamino hasta casa y me encuentro con Sango regañando a las gemelas por haber volcado la sopa sobre la mesa. Se detiene al verme llegar y suelta su sermón contra mí.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Está haciendo frío, InuYasha dice que pronto comenzará a nevar y tú desapareces…

— Me pediste que te dejara sola un momento.

— No me refería a que te largaras de casa, eres un inconsciente. ¿Sabes cuánto me preocupas? Ni siquiera te impor-…

Deja de hablar cuando la abrazo, sin comprender mi gesto.

— Cariño, no sé qué te esté causando tanta tristeza, pero ten por seguro que siempre voy a estar aquí dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

Esboza una tímida sonrisa antes de mirarme a los ojos. — Gracias… Lo siento, es sólo una estupidez…

— Si te afecta así, no creo que lo sea. ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno… — Duda un momento, pero al final se decide. — Las gemelas ya tuvieron su segundo cumpleaños y les hemos celebrado los dos años, pero nosotros ni siquiera hemos recordado nuestro aniversario… Es tonto, lo sé, nadie los celebra, pero…

— Oye, no es para nada tonto, y nosotros no tenemos porqué ser como los demás. Tienes razón, lamento haberlo pasado por alto…

— No es tu culpa, tampoco sé el día exacto…

— No te preocupes por eso, yo sí lo sé. Te prometo que el siguiente aniversario, lo celebraremos. Ahora, limpiaré este desastre para que podamos cenar, ¿te parece?

Asiente con un gesto y se lleva a las pequeñas para cambiarlas, mientras yo preparo la mesa para que comamos, esperando que esto pueda aliviar un poco su angustia, aunque sé que jamás podre suplir la falta de la señorita Kagome, sólo puedo esforzarme en hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, hasta su regreso y aún después.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 982**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! (?) Sé que he estado desaparecida con ls viñetas, pero entre el trabajo (los turnos han estado malisimos) y una breve sequía de ideas para esto, no había podido escribir. Pero ¡aquí está! A ver qué les parece~ Yo considero que Miroku no es tan cercano a Kagome, y aunque si siente su falta y la extraña, no iría al pozo tan seguido como los demás porque él mantenía otro tipo de amistad con ella, una más implícita, donde sólo compartían lo que era necesario. Nunca tuvo tanta confianza con ella como con InuYasha, pero de igual forma Kagome le ayudó a aclarar sus sentimientos de cierta forma, por lo que él creo que recurriría a ella en este tipo de situaciones, cuando sabe que nadie más podría ayudarlo a comprender a su esposa. Después de todo, el comportamiento femenino es complicado y nada mejor que una mujer de buenas intenciones para que lo guíe en eso. Y creo que todos, de alguna forma, logran sentir esa conexión con Kagome, de una u otra forma, y eso les mantiene vivas las esperanzas de que regrese. _

_**O** k, me despido por ahora, agradeciendo infinitamente a todos los que se han pasado a leer, pero esta vez en especial a **Nuez** y su maravilloso review, y a quienes sé que se pasarán en su momento (no importa cuánto tarden, aún mantengo las esperanzas en la humanidad): **Mor, Loops, aby2125, Onmi, Firee**... ¡Un enorme abrazo y besos babosos para todas! Las adorou~_

 _ **N** os leemos, ya saben, por aquí o por ahí :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	88. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Despierto al escuchar los quejidos en sueños de mi compañero. Lo observo unos segundos hasta que despierta agitado, sentándose de golpe y con el sudor corriendo por su frente. Sus ojos están perdidos por unos instantes hasta que nota mi mirada y fija la suya en la mía, yo no logro descifrar del todo lo que expresa, pero puedo notar sin dificultad algo de culpa, preocupación y angustia.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo… lamento haberlo despertado, sólo fue un mal sueño.

— No creo que sea sólo eso. No es la primera vez, Kohaku.

— **LXXXVIII —**

" ** _Regrets"_**

Se sorprende ante mi revelación, parece dudarlo por un momento hasta que suelta un suspiro y niega con un gesto, sus ojos vuelven a perderse, pero antes de que yo pueda decirle algo más, decide comenzar a hablar.

— Casi olvido que usted es muy observador. Mi hermana lo ha mencionado muchas veces… no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad?

— Trato de estar al pendiente de lo que más pueda, en especial si se trata de mi familia — le respondo, él sonríe de medio lado al escucharme.

— Bueno, uno de sus _parientes_ no merece tanta preocupación después de todo lo que hizo…

Comprendo lo que quiere decir de inmediato, sabiendo que la culpa y la angustia de lo que ocurrió en el pasado aún lo persiguen. Me acerco para quedar frente suyo y apoyo mi mano derecha en su hombro, logrando que vuelva a mirarme directo a los ojos, con duda.

— Todos vivimos situaciones muy difíciles y en ocasiones, _fuimos obligados_ a tomar decisiones y hacer cosas de las que no nos podemos sentir orgullosos. Pasaste por circunstancias muy complejas, pero no es tu culpa, muchas veces te forzaron a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad…

— Lo sé, pero sigo siendo yo quien tiene la sangre de inocentes en sus manos — su mirada vuelve a perderse, el dolor atraviesa su voz de una forma tan profunda que también me afecta —. Mi padre, mis compañeros… aldeanos indefensos… incluso mi hermana…

— Kohaku…

— A veces duele verla. Saber que carga con una cicatriz causada por mi propia mano… — Vuelve a mirarme, atravesándome con la culpa, el dolor y el miedo que siente. — ¿Le duele? A mi hermana… ¿le duele su cicatriz? ¿Le recuerda ese día…? Ella… ¿sufre por su causa?

La angustia que ahora cruza por la mirada de Kohaku también impregna mi ser, porque sé que la cicatriz es un recordatorio demasiado presente sobre todo lo que ocurrió aquel día; sin embargo, yo ya he enfrentado ese fantasma y, a diferencia de él, no me encuentro en la incertidumbre de no saber lo que significa para Sango todo esto.

— Al principio, sí. Intentaba aparentar que no le importaba, pero la ocultaba, incluso trataba de que yo la ignorara. No puedo negar que los recuerdos, las pesadillas y el dolor fueron visitantes recurrentes, ya fuese por causa de la cicatriz o simplemente, su pasado haciéndose presente.

— Entonces, ella sufre por mi culpa…

— Claro que no. Sango no te culpa por nada de lo que pasó, tampoco sufre por tu causa. Por el contrario, ella agradece y está feliz de poder tenerte a su lado, con vida.

— P-Pero yo… yo asesiné a nuestros compañeros, a nuestro padre…

— Naraku los asesinó, usándote como una marioneta. Sango jamás te responsabilizó por eso; y si en algún momento sintió que lo mejor era tu muerte, no fue porque te culpara, sino porque creía que así te libraría del dolor y la culpa que ahora estás sintiendo — su mirada ahora demuestra inseguridad, duda y miedo, arrepentimiento —. Luego comenzó a creer que debías luchar por tu vida, seguir adelante y comenzar a escribir tu propia historia, superando todo lo oscuro de sus pasados. Y eso es lo que le dio fuerzas muchas veces en nuestro viaje, y lo que sigue creyendo y deseando hasta hoy. Dime, Kohaku, ¿crees que ella te culpa o guarda algún tipo de rencor contra ti, después de haber arriesgado su vida para salvarte? ¿O hubiese sido mejor dejarte morir?

Cierra sus puños con fuerza, un extraño brillo lleno de esperanzas aparece en sus ojos cuando nuevamente miran directo a los míos, siento que mis palabras lograron su objetivo.

— Yo quiero seguir viviendo — responde, con seguridad —, pero a veces siento que no lo merezco…

— Creo que eres el único que lo siente. La señorita Kikyō prefirió dejarte con vida en lugar de purificar la Perla, ¿lo recuerdas? Debe haber visto tu interior y valoró tu vida… Y eso es algo que todos le agradecemos.

Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, parece recordar todo lo que vivió y hacer el contrapeso con su presente. Se limpia los ojos y luego sonríe serenamente, asintiendo como agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias, su Excelencia… he tenido esto conmigo demasiado tiempo y haberlo hablado con usted… me sacó un gran peso de encima — su sonrisa se acentúa un poco más, aunque noto que todavía hay algo que lo aflige.

— No es nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, pero presiento que no estás del todo conforme…

— Creo que necesito tiempo a solas. Para terminar de conocerme a mí mismo, sanar las heridas y comenzar de nuevo. Quizá debiese retomar mi entrenamiento, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Comprendo su idea y sé que puede ser lo mejor para él, a pesar de que Sango no va a estar de acuerdo. Mi mano otra vez se posa en su hombro, dándole el apoyo que necesita antes de hablar.

— Si piensas que es lo mejor y prometes cuidarte, tienes mi bendición. Pero debes decírselo tú mismo a Sango.

— Lo sé… y lo haré, en cuanto volvamos.

Ambos asentimos para luego acomodarnos y conciliar el sueño, nuevamente. Después de todo, el pasado de mi familia es muy oscuro y siempre nos perseguirá, pero tenemos que tener la fuerza para seguir adelante y superarlo, de la forma en la sintamos que sea necesario. Aunque eso implique tomar caminos separados por un tiempo.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1000.**

* * *

 _ **¿H** ola? Ok, lo siento por la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo es la vida adulta... y si no lo saben, qué bien por ustedes xd_

 _ **D** e acueeerdo~ sé que había actualizado otras historias, pero este proyecto me tiene bien agarrada y a veces me cuesta encontrar algo que me anime realmente para redactarlo. Pero, como dije, aquí seguiré con mis viñetas porque las amo~_

 _ **A** hora, con respecto a esto... DOLOR. Kohaku creo que debe haber arrastrado muchas culpas por mucho tiempo, sintiendo de verdad que no merecía lo que la vida le ofrece ni las posibilidades que ahora tiene, pero ¡vamos! Que lo merece y Miroku está ahí para quitarle todas esas inseguridades y culpas que carga de más. Es obvio que tema y que aún sienta algo de remordimiento por todo lo que hizo, sin embargo, las palabras justas de seguro lo harían reaccionar. De todas formas, creo que necesita tiempo a solas para reflexionar y darse cuenta realmente de que merece todo lo que tiene._

 _ **E** n fin, miles de agradecimientos con besos babosos incluidos a **Constantine Moore** (muchas gracias por el comentario), **aby2125** (extrañaba tus reviews~) y a **Katsa Graceling** (aquí está la continuación). Y como siempre, les mando mis saludos fangirleros a **Dulce, Mor, Onmi, Firee** y **Loops** (sé que en algún momento, volverán a pasarse xd). Las amodoro a todas~!_

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	89. Safety

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

Observo a Sango ensimismada, mirando el cielo donde hace unos momentos, la figura de Kohaku junto a Kirara desaparecieron, escasas lágrimas abandonan sus ojos, pero una tranquila sonrisa cruza sus labios. La abrazo por los hombros y ella apoya su cabeza en mí, mientras su mano se enlaza con la mía.

— Gracias… — Susurra de pronto, llamando mi atención.

— ¿Por qué, pequeñita?

— Por estar aquí… — Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, puedo notar la serenidad que aparece cuando lo hace. — A pesar de las apariencias, eres un hombre muy sabio y, bueno… no sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti.

— **LXXXIX —**

" **Safety** _ **"**_

Se ruboriza al decirlo, apartando sus ojos de los míos y presionando levemente mi mano. Sonrío antes de responderle, es muy grato para mí saber que puedo ayudarlos a sobrellevar tantos tormentos, pero soy consciente de que sin ella, yo tampoco habría llegado hasta aquí.

— No me des las gracias, sólo deseo que sean felices — sé que también sonríe al escucharme —. Además, eres la razón por la que vivo día a día, preciosa.

— Eres muy cursi, Miroku — suelta una risita, relajándose un poco.

— Lo que digo es cierto, y lo sabes — asiente levemente, sin soltar su agarre —. ¿Volvamos a casa?

No responde a mi petición, en su lugar presiona un poco más su mano entre la mía y me mira de manera profunda, preocupada y aprehensiva, una mirada que pocas veces le he visto dirigirme de esta forma.

— Has vuelto a tener pesadillas — murmura, sorprendiéndome —. Las últimas noches, te he sentido…

— Bueno, sí… lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes… — Intento restarle importancia, pero no me lo permite.

— Nunca hemos hablado sobre eso. Te has esmerado todo este tiempo en cuidar del resto, y evitas preocuparnos…

— Estoy bien, Sanguito. Son sólo sueños…

— Que te afligen al punto de despertarte en mitad de la noche. Sé lo que es enfrentarse a las pesadillas, Miroku. Por favor, quiero que confíes en mí y me cuentes qué te está atormentando.

Suspiro resignado, Sango va a insistir hasta lograr su objetivo, no importa cuánto intente demostrarle que no debe preocuparse. Cierro los ojos un par de segundos, ordenando las ideas para comenzar a hablar, quizá no sea mala idea compartir esto con ella, después de todo.

— De acuerdo — la miro directo a los ojos antes de comenzar, buscando no sólo su atención, sino también su comprensión y _protección_ —. Mi mayor temor, mi vida entera, fue encariñarme con alguien, aferrarme y luego morir y dejar todo abandonado. Era mucho más fácil no formar lazos, pero sabes que fue inevitable que terminara haciéndolo… no me arrepiento de eso, pero el miedo sigue ahí — hago una pequeña pausa para observar el horizonte, Sango se acerca aún más a mí —. Mis pesadillas siempre empiezan igual: veo a mi padre alejarse para ser devorado por su mano maldita en ese remolino infernal, dejándome atrás con más miedos que certezas… luego, de ese mismo remolino emerge una presencia maligna, inundando todo con su fría carcajada y la sentencia inminente de su regreso… es aquí donde el sueño varía — no puedo evitar que una lágrima baje por mi mejilla y un escalofrío recorra mi interior, impidiéndome continuar.

— ¿Qué ocurre después? — Pese a mi titubeo, mi mujer permanece firme a mi lado, sin vacilar, más presente que nunca. Inhalo profundo antes de seguir mi relato.

— En el mejor de los casos, la herida causada por el miasma sigue avanzando hasta alcanzar mi corazón…

Siento cómo se estremece al escuchar la idea, pero no se aparta, aferrándose aún más a mí.

— ¿Y en el peor caso?

Busco sus ojos antes de continuar, su mirada me da fuerza a pesar del dolor que puedo sentir por el miedo que comparte. Apoyo mi mano en su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla, encontrando en su tacto el impulso para volver a hablar.

— El Agujero Negro se desata fuera de control, sin aviso previo, sin darme la oportunidad de alejarme lo suficiente para salvarlos… y los veo desaparecer frente a mis ojos justo antes de ser absorbido yo mismo…

Ahora ella también ha dejado escapar una lágrima, pero su expresión es determinada, segura, protectora, fuerte. Limpia mis lágrimas y me besa fugazmente, después toma mi mano derecha y pasa sus dedos por la palma, rozando la cicatriz dejada por el miasma.

— Lo derrotamos, Miroku. Naraku ya no existe, no va a volver. Pero entiendo tu temor… — Ahora besa la palma de forma serena, dándome tranquilidad con el acto por una razón que desconozco. — Y no te dejaré luchar solo contra él. Estaré aquí cada noche, dispuesta a todo para que te des cuenta de dónde estamos. Y si algún día tus pesadillas llegan a hacerse realidad, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar ese final. Y si no puedo lograrlo, entonces seré feliz quedándome hasta el final junto a ti…

— Por favor, no digas eso, Sango… yo no podría…

— Es mi decisión, Miroku. Pero no pienses en eso, porque no va a pasar. Tendremos una vida larga y próspera, y moriremos de viejos, rodeados de una gran familia. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto —. Y sí que será una gran familia, porque me prometiste 10 ó 20 hijos, ¿verdad?

Se ríe, asintiendo con un gesto y refrescándome. Le agradezco en silencio, porque no me doy cuenta de cuánto la necesito ni de que puedo apoyarme en ella sin temer caer, pero ella se encarga de recordármelo sin vacilar y, por eso, no podría tener una mejor compañera a mi lado.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 928**

* * *

 _ **¿... H** ola...? Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que he tenido abandonadas las viñetas, de verdad ha sido un buen rato (desde hace poco más de dos meses), pero bueno... han sido ese tipo de meses en los que la musa se empecina en iniciar otros proyectos y no hay quien la detenga. Aunque mis bebés no los abandono por nada del mundo, he dicho._

 _ **B** ueno, con respecto a la viñeta... sí, las pesadillas creo que serían algo que iría y vendría, porque son sus temores más ocultos, y en especial para Miroku, son miedos con los que vivió desde que tiene memoria y que ahora son más terribles porque tiene algo concreto que perder, no sólo una idea... pero ahí está Sango, como toda una mujer fuerte y determinada, dispuesta a demostrarle que todo está bien y que puede descansar en ella sin temer caer, porque ambos se complementan y eso es lo mejor de que se hayan encontrado._

 _ **M** is agradecimientos a **aby2125, Katsa Graceling** y a **Mor** (por lo menos mi tiempo de sequía de viñetas te permitió ponerte al día xd), sus reviews son lo mejor de la vida. Espero me perdonen el pequeño abandono, y que el capítulo compense la espera. _

_**E** n fin, por ahora me despido, pero prometo traer más viñetas pronto-prontito. Besos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	90. Maturity

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de Viñetas] Tras la derrota de Naraku, todo es diferente. Las cosas cambiaron, pero la vida que tenemos es muy distinta a la que imaginé. Sin embargo, debemos seguir apoyándonos, porque eso es lo que nos hace estar tan unidos. Porque eso es lo que querría la señorita Kagome.

* * *

 **Hook us up**

* * *

InuYasha refunfuña mientras observa cómo Sango se queja y pide un respiro después de que las gemelas insistieran en querer sentir a su hermanito y se abalanzaran sobre ella, hablándole a su panza animadamente y tocando en varias partes, curiosas y entretenidas.

— Niñas, dejen descansar a mamá — mis palabras sólo causan que se detengan un segundo, luego siguen molestando el bulto en su vientre —. Ay, no puedo creer que me ignoren…

— Keh, par de mocosas — él se levanta y las mira desde su altura, ellas lo observan fijo—. Ya escucharon a su padre. O la dejan en paz, o las dejaré afuera durante la tormenta.

— ¡InuYasha! — Nuestro reclamo es a coro al tiempo que Mao y Mei corren hasta mí buscando refugio.

— Sango necesita descansar y si tú no puedes imponer orden… — Suelta un bufido, su reproche es evidente. — Ahora necesitan más que nunca ayuda para mantener la tranquilidad aquí.

Ella abre la boca al comprender lo que él quiere decir, yo sólo puedo esbozar una sonrisa al notar su preocupación.

— **XC —**

 **"Maturity"**

— Lo sabemos… y agradecemos tu preocupación, pero asustándolas no es la forma…

— Es la única que yo conozco — refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose —. Además, no hay tormentas cerca.

— ¿Entonces, el clima comenzará a mejorar? — Pregunta Sango con un alivio innegable en su voz.

— Así parece — le sonríe un tanto soberbio antes de mover sus orejas, olfatear el aire y volver a levantarse, haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga antes de salir de casa.

Me levanto, indicándole a mi mujer que volveré enseguida y me encamino hasta encontrarme con él en el límite del bosque, observa la espesura con detenimiento hasta que una ráfaga que reconozco casi al instante pasa por nuestro lado, llenando a InuYasha de polvo y botándolo al suelo.

— Hola, monje. Perrucho — se inclina levemente con una sonrisa burlona hacia él —, deberías entrenar un poco más, así un simple vientecito no te haría caer.

— ¡Arg, ya vas a ver quien tiene que entrenar, pulgoso!

— ¡Kōga! — Antes de que una pelea comience, los compañeros del lobo llegan a nuestro lado, recuperando el aliento.

— Hasta que me alcanzan — hace un gesto de indiferencia antes de mirarnos con seriedad —. Bueno, iremos al grano. Una horda de demonios atacó cerca de nuestros dominios. Acabamos con la mayoría, pero unos cuantos lograron escapar y se dirigían hacia acá.

— Keh, debilucho. Y reclamabas por _un_ ogro que se le escapó a Kohaku…

— Por lo menos yo salí tras esos engendros para evitarles la molestia.

— Uy, qué eficiencia, lobito — InuYasha sigue fastidiándolo, seguro aún está un poco resentido por lo de antes.

— ¿Vas a seguir molestando, bestia? — Ambos se asesinan con la mirada, los puños en alto y gruñendo amenazantes. Me acerco a ellos y me aclaro la garganta, tratando de calmarlos.

— Basta, no es beneficioso que peleen entre ustedes — mencionó, Kōga resopla pero deja de encarar a InuYasha; él hace lo mismo, aunque ambos siguen mirándose de reojo con cierto recelo —. ¿Pudieron encontrar a esos demonios?

— Sí, a unos pocos kilómetros de acá. Pensé que podían haberlos exterminado ustedes, así que vine a cerciorarme…

— Nosotros no hemos salido últimamente — mi amigo arruga las cejas, pensativo —. ¿Crees que haya algún guerrero en las cercanías por el que deberíamos preocuparnos?

— Quizá. No logré percibir ningún aroma específico, pero las heridas eran muy peculiares, como hechas por una hoz, bastante certeras. Cada cuerpo tenía una o dos heridas letales, nada más.

Sonrió levemente, contrariando un poco a los demás, que parecen preocupados ante la posibilidad de estar frente a alguien de cuidado.

— Es Kohaku — aclaro, Kōga parece sorprendido e InuYasha asiente, como si de pronto hubiese recordado su existencia.

— No es posible, estos cortes demuestran habilidad y experiencia, son hechos por alguien profesional, no por un mocoso que no termina su entrenamiento.

— Ha mejorado mucho desde aquella vez, soy testigo. Si no estuviésemos seguros de eso, no habríamos permitido que siguiera su viaje solo.

— Acéptalo, lobito: no eres el único que puede mejorar tanto en poco tiempo — sigue molestándolo, pero apoya mi idea —. No debería sorprenderte, lo lleva en la sangre. Ya conoces a Sango…

— De acuerdo, puede ser. Pero ¿están seguros? Si hay otra amenaza…

— Saldremos a investigar, no te preocupes — me comprometo, aunque tengo la certeza de que se trata de él.

— Bien. Entonces, ¡hasta pronto!

No espera una despedida y se marcha tan rápido como llegó, con sus compañeros esforzándose por seguirle el paso. InuYasha simplemente lo observa con el semblante serio, hasta que nota que yo hago ademán de volver a casa y me detiene. Lo miro extrañado un momento, intentando descifrar sus intenciones, se nota un tanto preocupado.

— Si fue Kohaku, está arriesgándose demasiado — murmura, aún preocupado —. Quizá no debimos dejarlo…

— Le prometió a Sango que volvería a salvo. Y sé que va a cumplir esa promesa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tiende a ser más temerario de lo que debería, y creo que esa estúpida idea de que no merece estar vivo lo empuja a correr muchos riesgos. No es que no crea que es capaz de viajar solo, pero sabes que estos hermanos son muy problemáticos cuando quieren.

Sonrío levemente, sé que lo dice porque escuchó a Sango llorar hace un par de días a causa de la preocupación, lamentándose por la gran culpa que lleva su hermano en sus hombros. Al igual que él, mi esposa siente una gran responsabilidad por los crímenes cometidos; sin embargo, ambos están aprendiendo a vivir con ese pasado que no pueden cambiar.

— Lo estoy. Kohaku es un muchacho fuerte y, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido y de la culpa que siente, creció tanto física como emocionalmente. Ahora tiene deseos de vivir, InuYasha, y decidió seguir su viaje solo, porque necesita encontrarse de nuevo a sí mismo.

Ahora él también sonríe, asintiendo con un gesto antes de indicarme que comencemos a caminar.

— Tienes razón. No sé qué mierda tienen en su sangre, pero tu familia es fuerte, eso hay que reconocerlo. Y perseverante como nadie. Por lo menos no fueron nuestros enemigos.

— Agradezco a la vida que no haya sido así — lo apoyo, ambos sabemos que la historia habría sido muy distinta si eso hubiese pasado —. Y que tengan esa fortaleza en sus venas. Creo que nos ha ayudado a todos.

— Es cierto.

Llegamos a la cabaña y dejamos el tema zanjado, porque no es necesario que preocupemos más a Sango, menos ahora que su embarazo está avanzado. Lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto hasta que estemos seguros de que se trata de Kohaku y que está bien.

* * *

 **Palabras sin incluir disclaimer ni notas: 1100**

* * *

 _ **¿M** e creían muerta/desaparecida? ¡Jamás! Seguiré escribiendo hasta que el cerebro aguante (?) Sólo que al llegar a este punto de las viñetas, se me ha hecho un poco difícil decidirme por lo que seguiré relatando. Ya se acerca el regreso de Kagome y eso me da ansias :O_

 _ **E** n fin, por ahora los dejo, disculpándome por la falta de actualizaciones, pero prometiendo que nunca abandonaré una historia sin previo aviso. _

_Agradezco y hago mención especial a mis adoradas y pacientes lectoras, no sé que haría sin ustedes siguiendo este fic (probablemente, escribiría para los fantasmas, sí): **Mor, Loops, Caroan185, Constantine Moore, Katsa Graceling, Nadia** y, por supuesto, a **Nuez** , quien me da todo su apoyo siempre. Son mi lunas y estrellas, mi sol de soles. Las adoro~_

 _ **N** os estamos leyendo, ya saben, en algún lado._

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
